Sincerely
by XiRuLin
Summary: Sejujurnya, tidak ada kisah cinta yang sempurna di dunia ini. Manusia terlahir dengan berbagai kekurangan. Pertemuan Jungkook dan sang preman penuh akan dosa, tapi ketangguhan hati untuk bertahan adalah kuncinya. Kata 'sempurna' itu tercipta bersamaan dengan ketulusan kedua insan manusia itu dalam saling mencintai. Sederhana, tak berliku, namun penuh rintangan. [kth x jjk/taekook]
1. Prologue - Serendipity

_**(I)** Prologue._

* * *

.

.

Orang orang bilang, mengencani seorang berandalan itu keren. Para berandalan menurut mereka, pasti akan berubah menjadi lunak bila bersama kekasihnya, atau mungkin selalu siap siaga melindungi kekasihnya dari apapun. Semua mengatakan, berandalan itu seksi, tampan, dan keren.

 _Dasar bullshit._

Yang di gambarkan di atas itu hanya terdapat di drama-drama picisan. Kenyataannya, kau akan sangat sulit diperlakukan dengan manis oleh para berandalan itu. Karena pada dasarnya, _preman hanya tahu cara mengayunkan tinju_.

Mau buktinya?  
Kisah asmara Jeon Jungkook _lah_ buktinya.

17th, Jeon Jungkook. Seorang siswa biasa kelas tingkat akhir yang sekarang bersekolah di sebuah sekolah ternama di kota _Seoul_. Jungkook memiliki seorang kekasih, namanya Kim Taehyung. Preman;berandalan;urak urakan;tidak bersekolah. Benar-benar _asli_ preman. Tindik memenuhi telinganya, perokok akut, kegiatannya sehari-hari hanyalah pergi menjadi tukang pukul bagi rentenir-rentenir. Tampangnya menyeramkan, tentu saja. Orang-orang yang bertatapan mata dengannya pasti akan merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa. _Yeah.._ Pria semacam ini lah yang telah menjalin hubungan dua tahun dengan Jungkook.

Selama dua tahun menjalin kasih, sikap manis dan lembut Taehyung kepada Jungkook bisa dihitung jari. Dia tak suka menjadi lembut, atau menatapnya dengan penuh cinta. tidak, _never_. Dia benci hal memuakkan seperti itu. Jungkook pernah memaksanya untuk menggombali dirinya di hari ulang tahun bocah itu dan berakhir dengan Taehyung yang marah besar. _Yeah_ , marah dalam artian benar-benar marah. Andai Jungkook bukan orang spesialnya, dia mungkin sudah melayangkan tinju.

Melindungi Jungkook? _meh_. omong kosong. Contoh kecil, saat keduanya pergi ke markas tempat biasa Taehyung berkumpul, dia tak akan peduli walau teman-temannya berusaha menggoda pria berwajah manis itu. Bahkan, saat Jungkook pernah di bully seminggu lamanya akibat menumpahkan cola ke baju seragam senior, Taehyung malah menertawainya hingga dia mengeluarkan airmata. _Dia brengsek_ , seperti hal nya preman lain.

Kau pasti bertanya mengapa Jungkook mau saja berkencan dengannya, atau tahan bersama pria seperti dia. atau lebih spesifiknya, apa untungnya kisah cinta mereka berdua? mereka tak terlihat saling mencintai, Taehyung tak memberi Jungkook apa-apa, dan Jungkook juga tak pernah bertingkah seperti remaja di mabuk cinta karena Taehyung.

Apa maksud dari kisah cinta Taehyung dan Jungkook?

Jawabannya sangatlah sederhana.

Itu karena keduanya memahami, bahwa Jeon jungkook _hanya_ diciptakan untuk Kim Taehyung, dan Kim Taehyung _hanya_ diciptakan untuk Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

* * *

 _Next/stop?_


	2. Chapter I

_**(II)** Chapter one_

* * *

 _._

 _._

Hari ini hari minggu. Jam masih menunjukkan angka 5:40. Tak biasanya, Jungkook bangun pagi. Mungkin ini pertanda baik? Jungkook memulai rutinitas paginya. Mandi, membersihkan kamar, membuat sarapan, dan tak lupa mengabari Taehyung. Biasanya di hari libur, Jungkook akan pergi menemani Taehyung kemanapun dia mau.

Jungkook mengambil _handphone_ nya yang terletak di atas nakas. Seminggu ini, Jungkook disibukkan dengan kegiatan organisasi di sekolah, jadi dia sama sekali tak dapat mengabarkan Taehyung. Tapi sebenarnya itu tak masalah, Taehyung tak pernah mempermasalahkan soal _saling memberi kabar_. Taehyung itu bebas, Jungkook tahu.

 _"Hei, bocah"_ saat sambungan terhubung, suara serak Taehyung segera menghampiri indra pendengaran Jungkook.

"Kau baru bangun?"

 _"Begitulah"_

Jungkook menghela nafas. Dia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Cepat siap-siap, aku akan kerumahmu 10 menit lagi"

 _"Apa?! Bangsat kau–"_ perkataan Taehyung terpotong dengan suara gedebuk keras. Jungkook memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Pasti Taehyung jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Intinya, aku akan kerumahmu."

 _"Jangan brengsek! aku tidak dirumah sekarang!"_

Hening sesaat. Jungkook sedang menerka-nerka dimana kira nya Taehyung menginap kali ini. Namun saat dia hendak membuka suara, sebuah lengkingan nyaring yang disusul dengan rentetan umpatan kasar tak berhenti muncul dari seberang sana.

"..rumah Jimin?"

Taehyung tak menjawab. Pria itu malah sibuk membalas umpatan dengan umpatan nya. Pertengkaran hebat terjadi. bunyi _buk_ cukup keras yang sepertinya suara _handphone_ jatuh meyakinkan Jungkook kalau kini ekstensi nya tidak lagi dianggap ada.

Brengsek. Sialan.

" _Iya Ini salahku, puas kau?! Aku sedang berbicara dengan Jungkook, Pergi kau bajingan! – Halo? Bocah? Kau masih disana? Dengar, hari ini sepertinya kita tidak– "_

Pip.

Siapa bilang hari minggu Jungkook akan berjalan dengan baik? hari yang harusnya dia luangkan bersama Taehyung justru hancur gara-gara pria bernama Jimin itu. Sahabat sehidup semati Taehyung. Mereka sama sama gangster, bedanya Jimin masih bersekolah. Seumuran dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook. Berandalan _akut_ ; dia berkali-kali di DO dari sekolah karena terlibat tawuran ataupun perkelahian. Namun begitu, Taehyung menyayangi Jimin melebihi apapun. Dia bisa saja menghabiskan 24 jam waktunya bersama pria bertubuh pendek itu tanpa mengingat Jungkook sama sekali. Tidak, Jungkook tidak cemburu. Dia tak mengenal dengan kata cemburu. Hanya saja, untuk saat ini, dia merasa _sedang membutuhkan eksitensi_ Taehyung di depan matanya. Tapi Taehyung justru pergi bersama Jimin yang notabene selalu dia temui hampir setiap hari.

Jungkook menghela nafas berat, menetralkan amarahnya. Tangannya segera bergerak lincah mengetik nama seseorang di layar _handphone_.

 _pip_ – "Halo? Yoongi _hyung_ , kau sibuk? Tidak? Ah syukurlah. Temani aku bermain _bowling_ hari ini. Ya, jam 11. Oke, terima kasih, _hyung_."

.

* * *

 _sincerely fall in love with you_

* * *

.

.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab pesanku?"

Jungkook hampir saja terkena serangan jantung saat dirinya tiba-tiba mendengar suara seseorang tepat ketika dia membuka pintu apartemennya. Ada Taehyung disana, bersandar di dinding depan kamar Jungkook. Kepulan asap dari rokok Taehyung segera memenuhi lorong kecil ini.

Jungkook tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Taehyung. Dia lebih memilih untuk menyibukkan dirinya memakai sepatu.

"Jadi, ini ya yang namanya cemburu."

Aktifitas Jungkook terhenti. Dia berganti menatap Taehyung yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan satu alis di naikkan. "Apa maksudmu?"

Taehyung mengarahkan rokoknya menunjuk Jungkook. "Kau, cemburu. Dengan Jimin." ucapnya. Tak ada ekspresi jahil, bercanda, ataupun senyuman. Taehyung mengungkapkannya dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya.

Jungkook mendengus. Sepatunya telah terikat, dia segera beranjak bangkit untuk mengunci apartemennya. "Kalau aku cemburu, sudah dari dulu aku membunuh Park Jimin." jawabnya asal.

Taehyung mengangguk menyetujui. "Benar, dan kalau kau cemburu mungkin aku juga akan segera membunuhmu." Jungkook tertawa mendengarnya.

 _See?_ Lelucon mereka bahkan terdengar sangat _tidak lucu_.

Taehyung membuang puntung rokoknya ke lantai, lalu menginjaknya dengan beringas. "Kuantar ke sekolah" Dia berjalan mendahului Jungkook.

Melihat Taehyung dari belakang, membuat Jungkook tertegun. Padahal mereka berdua seumuran, namun Taehyung terlihat sangat dewasa. Taehyung memakai _leather jacket_ yang di padukan dengan _ripped jeans_ berwarna hitam yang dia tambahi dengan aksesoris rantai di kantungnya. Rambut nya berwarna cokelat keemasan dan dibiarkan tak tersisir.

"Rambutmu sudah panjang, Tae."

"Ya. Sebenarnya, _boss_ ingin rambutku lebih panjang dari ini."

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya. "kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

Taehyung mengambil satu batang rokok dari kantungnya lalu menyalakan pematik. "Katanya untuk menutupi wajahku" jawabnya. Taehyung kembali menghisap rokoknya penuh khidmat. Jungkook bisa melihat dengan baik aktifitas Taehyung walau dari belakang.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, _bocah_."

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku bermain _bowling_ seharian dengan Yoongi _hyung_."

"Tumben tak mengerjakan tugas?" Taehyung menyapa satpam penjaga apartemen Jungkook yang sudah mengenal Taehyung dengan baik. Sang satpam tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya kearah Jungkook dan Taehyung. _Staff-staff_ tempat Jungkook tinggal ini sebagian besar memang sudah mengenal Taehyung. Dua tahun mereka melihat Taehyung yang bolak-balik mengantar Jungkook sekolah atau mengantarnya pulang. Karena itu pula, mereka tak lagi takut kepada remaja berusia 17 tahun itu.

Jungkook diam mengamati tingkah Taehyung yang memberikan sekotak rokok _malboro_ kepada satpam apartemennya. Taehyung tersenyum kecil saat Lee _ahjussi_ berterima kasih padanya. Mereka sempat ber _high five_ sebelum Taehyung pamit dan menyuruh Jungkook untuk kembali jalan mengikutinya keluar dari pintu apartemen.

"Kau habis gajian, ya?"

Pertanyaan menyelidik Jungkook dihadiahi gelak tawa Taehyung. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu kembali merogoh kantung celananya. Sekilas, Jungkook bisa melihat sebuah luka gores panjang yang masih segar di lengan Taehyung saat tak sengaja lengan jaketnya tersingkap keatas.

 _Cih, dia hanya akan memperoleh uang setelah mendapatkan luka baru._

"Ini, untukmu." Taehyung melemparkan sebuah plastik bening kecil yang berisi sepasang tindik berwarna perak kebelakang. Untung saja, Jungkook dengan sigap menangkapnya.

Mata Jungkook berbinar. "Uwah! Kau benar-benar membelikanku tindik ini?" serunya riang.

"Iya, tapi itu bukan yang kau lihat di toko kemarin. Harganya mahal sekali, brengsek."

"Brengsek, berapa harga tindik ini?"

Taehyung mengayunkan rokoknya keatas. "5000 won." Ucapnya.

"Sialan! Tindik murahan begini hanya akan membuat telingaku infeksi!" Jungkook menyeru marah. Tapi Taehyung tak menghiraukannya. Bahkan saat Jungkook membuang hadiah Taehyung ke tempat sampah yang mereka lewati, Taehyung hanya tertawa. Dia sudah tahu bahwa reaksi Jungkook akan seperti itu.

"Ah, pemuda yang berpendidikan memang tahu standar dengan baik."

Jungkook menendang tulang kering Taehyung dengan kuat, dan gelak tawa Taehyung justru semakin keras.

Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah Jungkook yang memakan waktu 20 menit dengan berjalan kaki, Mereka memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin. Taehyung bercerita banyak hal. Mulai dari teman premannya, perkelahiannya, musuhnya, Jimin, dan apapun yang dia alami selama seminggu tidak bertemu Jungkook kemarin. Jungkook menanggapinya dengan baik, kadang tertawa, ataupun segera menimpuk kepala Taehyung dengan buku saat Taehyung melakukan hal yang membuatnya marah. Jungkook mendengarkannya masih dengan berada di belakang Taehyung, dan Taehyung juga tak pernah membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Jungkook saat bercerita. Taehyung tahu, walaupun tak ada sahutan, Jungkook _pasti_ menyimak _semua_ yang dia ucapkan.

Mereka memang seperti ini. Tak ada tangan yang saling bertautan, tak ada langkah kaki yang beriringan, tak ada rayuan, tak ada tatapan yang penuh efeksi. Semuanya sederhana. Taehyung berjalan di depan dan Jungkook yang mengikuti. Orang yang melihatnya tentu menganggap mereka layaknya teman akrab, bukan seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Tae, belok kanan."

Taehyung memberhentikan langkahnya. "Supermarket?" tanyanya. Dia melirik ke arah Jungkook yang kini segera masuk ke dalam supermarket. Karena malas untuk melepas rokok yang berada di bibirnya, Taehyung memilih menunggu di luar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jungkook muncul dari balik pintu. Tangannya membawa perban dan salep.

Taehyung menaikkan satu alisnya. "Perban?" tanyanya lagi.

Jungkook berdiri di hadapan Taehyung. Kalau begini, Perbedaan tinggi mereka cukup terlihat sehingga Jungkook harus sedikit mendongak menatap Taehyung.

"Kemarikan tanganmu" jawab Jungkook singkat.

Mengerti dengan apa yang Jungkook maksud, Taehyung berdecih. "Nanti juga kering sendiri."

"Tanganmu."

" _Bocah_ , kubilang – "

"Tanganmu, brengsek!" Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan marah. Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia segera mengulurkan tangannya yang luka. Namun bukan untuk mengikuti mau Jungkook, Taehyung justru merebut perban tersebut dari tangan Jungkook, lalu dengan kecepatan angin melempar perban yang masih tergulung rapi itu ke tempat sampah supermarket. _Klontang_! Masuk dengan sempurna.

Melihatnya, amarah Jungkook naik hingga ke ubun-ubun. Tanpa sadar, dia menampar Taehyung tepat di pipi. Taehyung tak balas marah padanya. Pria itu hanya diam, mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas lalu meludahkan darah dari mulutnya ke tanah. Tamparan Jungkook tak main-main.

"Anggap saja kita impas, Jungkook. Kau membuang hadiahku, aku pun membuang hadiahmu."

Jungkook tak menjawab, dia segera kembali melangkahkan kaki nya lebar-lebar menuju ke sekolahnya. Taehyung tahu, kekasihnya itu marah besar. Dalam hati dia merutuk tingkah bodoh Jungkook. Jungkook sudah tahu dengan baik kalau Taehyung sangat tidak suka diperlakukan seperti orang sakit. Dia benci dikasihani. Selama ini, luka-luka yang dia dapatkan selalu dia obati sendiri. Taehyung itu bebas, dan dia senang melakukan segala hal _sendiri_.

Menyusul pria yang lebih pendek di depannya, Taehyung segera mensejajarkan langkah mereka. Rokok tak lagi berada di tangannya. Mulutnya masih terasa amis karena darah, saat dia merokok pasti akan menghasilkan rasa nyeri.

Taehyung melirik Jungkook. "Kau habis diceritakan apa sama Yoongi kemarin?" ucapnya.

Jungkook tak menjawab, tentu saja. Pria itu menganggap seolah tak ada Taehyung disampingnya.

Tapi Taehyung tak menyerah. Sudah terlalu _paham_ karakteristik Jungkook.

"Apa dia bercerita soal temannya yang bernama Jin itu, yang selalu memperlakukan dengan manis kekasihnya, si Namjoon? Sehingga kau tiba-tiba mau berbuat seperti itu padaku?"

Jungkook tak bergeming, dan Taehyung cukup yakin kalau hipotesa nya diatas ternyata benar. Sekolah Jungkook tinggal 30 meter lagi.

"Namjoon itu anak terdidik, _bocah_. Dia memang butuh dimanjakan. Beda dengan kekasihmu yang bernama Kim Taehyung ini. Kau tahu aku, kan?"

Tinggal 15 meter lagi dan Jungkook semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

Baiklah, Taehyung menyerah.

Dia segera menahan tangan Jungkook. Untung saja saat Jungkook hendak melayangkan tinju nya ke Taehyung, Taehyung dengan sigap menghindar.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook tepat di mata. Dan kekasihnya itu balik menatapnya dengan sangat dingin.

"Kujemput kau sebentar. 15 menit sebelum bel aku sudah ada disini." Jungkook sudah akan membuka suaranya namun Taehyung kembali berbicara. "Dan jangan melakukan hal konyol seperti tadi, tolol. Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk tidak menertawakanmu sekarang."

Jungkook melototkan matanya. Dia meninju dada Taehyung dengan keras yang ditangkap Taehyung sebagai sinyal bahwa Jungkook sudah tak marah lagi. Taehyung tertawa. Dia menoyor kepala Jungkook.

Jungkook mengerang kesal, namun akhirnya tertawa kecil.

"Kalau kau tak ada di depan gerbang tepat 15 menit sebelum bel dibunyikan, aku akan menelanjangimu di depan umum."

Taehyung semakin tertawa. Dia mengangguk lalu sedikit menjauhkan badan dari Jungkook. Jungkook melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum di wajah. Taehyung memperhatikannya hingga Jungkook hilang dibalik pintu gerbang sekolah.

.

.

* * *

 _Next/stop?_


	3. Chapter II

_**(III)**_ _Chapter 2._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Awal pertemuan mereka berdua saat Jungkook masih kelas duduk di bangku kelas sepuluh. Suatu hari, Jungkook yang sedang berbelanja bahan makanan di supermarket dekat sekolahnya dikejutkan dengan kejadian perkelahian di dalam supermarket. Seorang pria berumur 30-an tampak berusaha melawan pemuda seumuran Jungkook yang duduk diatas badannya. Ya, posisi mereka adalah, bapak tua itu berbaring telungkup dengan pemuda bersurai hitam pekat menduduki punggungnya. Beberapa menjerit ketakutan, bahkan Jungkook merasa darahnya sudah naik keubun-ubun. _Benar-benar tidak sopan._

"Jadi, Myungsoo _-ssi_ " sang pemuda menyalakan rokoknya, lalu menghisapnya rakus. Dia menghembuskannya perlahan. Terlihat sangat cuek dan santai, namun entah mengapa membuat orang ketakutan dengan hanya menatap matanya. "–kapan kau akan membayar utangmu?" lanjutnya dengan suara dingin.

"M-malam ini"

"Kapan? Aku tidak mendengarnya"

"M-malam ini aku akan membayarnya!" bapak itu berteriak frustasi. Wajahnya tampak bonyok di sana sini. Jungkook meringis kasihan. Selain merasakan sakit, harga dirinya juga pasti sudah sangat jatuh.

Pemuda yang Jungkook yakini merupakan seorang preman itu menepuk tangannya dua kali. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu segera berdiri. Dia menarik rambut bapak tua itu dengan kuat, sehingga mau tak mau pria bernama Myungsoo itu mendongakkan kepala dan bertatapan mata dengannya.

"Jadi, jika hingga pukul 23.00 kau juga tidak melunaskan utangmu itu, Akan kupastikan kau tidak akan dapat melihat matahari pagi lagi untuk _selamanya._ "

Semua membeku. Menahan nafas. Beberapa meringsut pergi dengan rasa takut yang kuat. Tak terkecuali Jungkook. Dia segera membayar belanjaannya, lalu keluar dari supermarket dengan hati yang tak karuan. Jungkook bukan pria lemah, dan dia tidak penakut. Tapi entah kenapa, aura pemuda itu membuat bulu kuduk Jungkook merinding. Dalam hati Jungkook terus berdoa, semoga saja dia tidak akan pernah berurusan dengan preman tersebut.

* * *

 _sincerely stay by your side_

* * *

Nasib berkata sebaliknya. Tiga hari setelah kejadian tersebut, Jungkook kembali bertemu dengan preman muda itu. Kali ini rambutnya berwarna _lilac_. Pertemuan mereka pun dibilang bukan pertemuan baik-baik. Jungkook baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya dengan suasana hati yang buruk. Hasil ujiannya buruk, dia terlambat datang ke ruang musik dan dihukum, dan sekarang hujan dan Jungkook lupa membawa payung. Sehingga, dia harus pulang dalam keadaan basah-basahan.

Dan preman itu, dengan tak tahu dirinya malah menabrak Jungkook dengan sepeda motornya. Tidak begitu parah, hanya sedikit menyerempet hingga Jungkook terjatuh di trotoar dengan luka robek di lutut. Jungkook rasanya ingin sekali menangis.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?!" Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap pria tersebut. Hujan semakin deras, jadi pemuda itu berteriak dengan kencang.

"Kau bodoh!" Jungkook berteriak keras.

"Kau tolol! Tidak ada orang yang sudah di tabrak dalam kondisi baik-baik saja! Otakmu dimana?! Kau sekolah tidak?! Brengsek!"

Jungkook lupa akan fakta bahwa pemuda ini lah pemuda yang paling dia takuti beberapa hari silam. Jungkook lupa kalau mungkin saja setelah ini dia akan hidup dalam bahaya. Amarah menguasai diri Jungkook. Tangisnya pun pecah.

"Lalu bagaimana aku sekarang?! Bagaimana caraku jalan tolol?! Brengsek! Kau mati saja sana!" Jungkook menendang kaki pemuda itu dengan keras, masih dengan tangisannya yang meraung-raung.

Pemuda itu tak bergeming. Namun tak lama, dia menarik kerah Jungkook dengan sangat kuat, Jungkook terkesiap. Pernafasannya tiba-tiba tercekat, belum lagi tatapan mata yang seolah hendak membunuhnya.

"YA! Aku tidak sekolah! Puas kau?! Aku tidak pernah belajar apa itu rasa sakit! Jadi aku tak tahu kondisi mu itu, yang ku tahu adalah kau orang tersombong yang pernah ada! Bajingan!"

Sebuah tinjuan telak mengenai rahang Jungkook. Jungkook jatuh tersungkur. Seluruh badannya seketika mengalami ngilu, terutama bagian rahangnya. Pemuda itu tak mempedulikan Jungkook, dia segera melesat pergi dengan runtutan umpatan kasar. Jungkook menangis semakin keras. Entah, Jungkook lupa berapa lama dia berdiam di pinggir trotoar seperti orang bodoh.

* * *

 _sincerely stay by your side_

* * *

Jungkook tidak masuk sekolah selama satu minggu. Dikarenakan dia tinggal sendiri di Seoul, Jungkook mengurus dirinya sendiri. Berhari-hari Jungkook terus menangis. Pria ini merasakan amarah dan sakit yang begitu memuakkan. _Persetan_ dengan statusnya sebagai laki-laki. Yang dia inginkan hanya lah meninju balik preman sialan itu.

Hari pertama Jungkook kembali masuk sekolah, dirinya di buat tak bergeming dengan kehadiran preman itu, _lagi_ , di hadapannya. Kali ini dia bersandar di dinding pagar sekolah. Beberapa siswa siswi melirik penuh rasa penasaran, dan saat pemuda itu balas menatap mereka dengan tatapan seramnya, kerumunan itu segera bubar.

Jungkook mendengus, berusaha untuk tidak peduli dengan adanya pria yang sebenarnya ingin sekali dia bunuh. Oh, tapi sial beribu sial. Pemuda itu menyadarinya.

"Hei, _bocah._ "

Jungkook membeku. Sepertinya, suara itu ditujukan untuknya,

"Hei, bocah sombong. Kau tidak lupa dengan kejadian seminggu lalu, kan?"

Jungkook menggigit bibir. Kini, dia sadar sepenuhnya. Bahaya telah datang menjemput.

"K-kejadian apa?"

Preman itu menarik kerahnya hingga tatapan mereka berdua saling beradu. Jungkook terkesiap. Keringat dingin mengucuri tubuhnya,

"Kau–" ucapannya terhenti. Sang preman sibuk menelusuri wajah Jungkook. Jungkook mati-matian berdoa, semoga saja tak ada tinju lagi yang hinggap di wajahnya. Lebam yang preman sialan berikan satu minggu yang lalu belum juga hilang.

"–kau bolos sekarang. Ikut denganku."

"Apa?!"

Cengkraman terlepas. Sang preman menatap Jungkook dingin, tanpa ekspresi. Jungkook benar-benar ketakutan. Sungguh, Jungkook belum mau mati. Preman ini pasti akan menyiksanya, atau memperlakukannya sama dengan pria di supermarket tempo hari.

Tapi dia juga tak punya tenaga untuk melawan saat sang preman menarik Jungkook dengan paksa, ikut masuk ke dalam mobil hitam berkaca riben. Mobil itu melaju kencang dan Jungkook tiba-tiba merasakan kesadarannya menipis hingga mata nya tertutup secara perlahan.

* * *

 _sincerely stay by your side_

* * *

Jungkook terbangun dengan rasa panik yang menyerang. Dia berada di sebuah ruangan, mirip seperti garasi berukuran besar. Bau alkohol, bensin, semua menyatu. Tidak mengenakkan. Dan hal itu membuat Jungkook semakin takut. Dia sendirian disini, di dudukkan di sebuah sofa bermuatan satu orang yang sudah terlihat lusuh.

Belum selesai kepanikan Jungkook, pintu di sudut ruangan di buka dengan bunyi yang memekakan telinga. Bahu Jungkook menegang. Bukan preman tadi yang masuk. Seorang pria bertubuh pendek tapi kekar datang dengan botol soju di tangan. Tampangnya sangar, sama dengan preman itu. berambut orange terang, tindik memenuhi telinganya.

"Kau merepotkan sekali, brengsek" pemuda itu berbicara lalu menghela nafas. Jungkook tak mengerti apa maksud dari merepotkan ini. _Jangan-jangan, dia memang sedang diculik?!_

Pemuda itu mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas sebuah ban besar usang. Dia meminum soju dengan sekali tegak. Menyeramkan. Jungkook merinding, nafasnya menjadi tak beraturan. Keheningan yang tercipta benar-benar menyesakkan. Jungkook menahan dirinya yang bergetar tak berhenti, mencoba untuk tidak menangis atau terlihat lemah di hadapan penculiknya.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kembali terbuka. Lamunan Jungkook buyar. Pria itu, preman _keparat_ itu, akhirnya muncul. Jungkook semakin menunduk. Merasakan takut yang membesar kala dia mendengar langkah kaki pemuda itu mendekat.

"Jadi, mau kau apakan pria ini, V?"

"Diam kau"

Jungkook memperhatikan bagaimana pria itu menarik sebuah kursi kayu yang dia tempatkan persis di hadapan Jungkook. Preman yang Jungkook dengar tadi bernama V itu kini telah duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau. Angkat kepalamu."

Jungkook mau tak mau mengangkat kepalanya. Tatapannya beradu dengan tatapan sedingin es itu. hanya dengan saling tatap, Jungkook seolah merasakan lehernya yang tercekik dan membuatnya sulit bernafas. Aura pemuda bernama V ini benar-benar mengerikan. Tangan Jungkook bergetar hebat. Rasanya, Jungkook mau mati saja.

V mengulurkan tangannya, mengangkat dagu Jungkook. "Bekas tinjuanku ternyata belum sembuh." Jungkook bungkam. Pikiran aneh mulai berkecamuk di dalam otaknya. Mungkin saja setelah ini V akan kembali meninjunya, kemudian mengikatnya, menyiksanya, dan membunuhnya.

" _Chim_ , ambilkan aku kain dengan air hangat."

Pemuda satunya yang lebih pendek mendengus. " _Fuck_ , aku sudah membantumu mengosongkan ruangan ini, dan kau menyuruhku seenak jidat." Namun kemudian, sosoknya hilang di balik pintu.

Tinggal mereka berdua. V melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Jungkook, lalu duduk menyandar di kursi. Tatapannya tak lepas dari Jungkook.

" _Daebak_ " ucapan V memecah keheningan. Jungkook masih menundukkan kepalanya.

V menepuk tangannya dua kali. " _Daebak_ , benar – benar _daebak_." Lanjutnya.

"Kau nyata, kan?"

Ha?

Secara refleks, Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya. Dia menatap V yang juga masih sedang menatapnya. Pandangannya tak semengerikan tadi. "N-nyata?" Jungkook berucap ragu.

V mengangguk. "Kau nyata, kan? Asli manusia? Bukan buatan manusia?"

Apa-apaan. Pertanyaan V terdengar seperti lelucon, tapi raut wajahnya yang sedatar kayu tak mencerminkan kalau dia sedang bercanda.

Jungkook mengeryitkan dahi nya bingung, namun akhirnya mengangguk. "Y-ya, aku.. err, nyata."

"Daebak" Pemuda itu kembali bertepuk tangan dua kali, dengan kepala di geleng-gelengkan. Tanpa ekspresi. Benar-benar terlihat konyol.

Kecemasan Jungkook perlahan memudar. _Yeah_ , Jika memang pria ini berniat menculiknya, setidaknya Jungkook mungkin lebih pintar darinya.

Jungkook berdehem. "A-apa kau, berniat menculikku?"

Hening.

V menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan heran. "Siapa yang bilang aku menculikmu?"

Bola mata Jungkook melebar. "T-tunggu! Maksudmu, kau tidak menculikku?!" tanyanya kelewat senang.

V menganggukkan kepalanya. Jungkook menghela nafas lega. Ternyata, ini tidak seperti yang dia duga.

"Aku hanya berniat menjualmu."

Hampir saja Jungkook tersedak air liurnya sendiri. V dengan aura menyeramkannya muncul lagi. Jungkook menyesali keputusannya yang mengambil kesimpulan secepat ini. Dia kembali menundukkan kepala.

Pria yang tadi bersama mereka kembali dengan kain dan baskom berisi air hangat. V yang sedang merokok menaruh rokoknya di asbak, lalu mengambil kain itu dari temannya.

"Aku memasukkan racun disini." Si pria lebih pendek berucap enteng. V menganggukkan kepala. Jungkook menegang. Apa benar dia akan di bunuh?

V kemudian merendam kain tersebut ke dalam baskom, dan setelahnya kembali duduk di bangku di hadapan Jungkook. Dia mengangkat wajah Jungkook yang memejamkan mata ketakutan.

 _Aku akan mati, aku akan mati, aku akan-_

 _Eh?_

Jungkook tak merasakan sakit. Rasa hangat justru menghinggapi rahangnya. Dan begitu membuka mata, hanya ada pemandangan V yang sedang menekan kain basah tersebut di rahang Jungkook. Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya. Takut kalau-kalau mungkin ini hanya tipuan V. Tapi tatapannya terlihat _sangat tulus_.

"Kau–" Jungkook bersuara. V beralih menatapnya, mengangkat satu alis. "–apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya nya ragu.

"Tentu saja mengobatimu, tolol." Pria yang duduk di ban itu mengangkat suara. "Itu permintaan maaf Taehyung karena sudah meninjumu, padahal dia yang menabrakmu."

Taehyung mendengus, terlihat tak nyaman, namun kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Jungkook diam membisu. Ternyata, preman ini sama sekali tak bermaksud jahat padanya.

Selesai dengan aktifitasnya, Taehyung melepaskan genggamannya di dagu Jungkook.

"Kau tahu–" Taehyung bersuara, tapi kali ini tidak menatap Jungkook. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya, memainkan rokok di tangannya. "Aku, melihatmu di dalam mimpiku berkali kali. Aku bahkan sampai menggambar wajahmu tiap kali baru bangun tidur, agar tak kehilangan jejak. Dan aku menemukanmu, _benar-benar nyata_."

Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Kurasa, kau adalah _takdir_ ku."

* * *

 _sincerely stay by your side_

* * *

Pemuda bernama Taehyung itu bersungguh-sungguh dalam mengatakan kalau Jungkook adalah _takdir_ nya. Setelah mengantar Jungkook pulang dalam keadaan Jungkook yang masih ketakutan, Taehyung secara resmi memperkenalkan dirinya. Pekerjaannya ternyata memanglah seorang preman. Jadi, tentu saja Jungkook tak ingin berlama-lama dengan Taehyung. Jungkook anak baik-baik. Persetan dengan takdir, dia tidak ingin hari nya dilalui dengan perasaan terancam.

Tapi, Taehyung tak menyerah. Keesokan hari, Jungkook mendapati pemuda berambut _lilac_ itu telah menunggu di depan pintu apartementnya, menyapa dengan wajah datar. Taehyung mengantarnya hingga di depan sekolah Jungkook. Bahkan walaupun Jungkook berjalan dua meter di depan Taehyung, Taehyung tak masalah.

Berhari-hari Taehyung mengulangi rutinitas itu. Tak ada obrolan diantara mereka berdua. Taehyung berdiri di depan pintu apartement Jungkook, mengantarnya ke sekolah, lalu pulang. Begitu seterusnya. Lama kemudian, Jungkook mulai tak takut pada Taehyung. Mereka mulai membuka suara, walau topiknya baru perkenalan situ lah, Jungkook mengetahui bahwa Taehyung ternyata seumuran dengannya, namun putus sekolah.

Minggu kedua, Taehyung menghilang beberapa hari, dan kembali ke hadapan Jungkook dengan badan penuh luka. Lehernya di _gips_ , tapi Taehyung bersikeras tetap mengantar Jungkook ke sekolah. Jungkook sempat merasa takut akan kehadiran Taehyung, namun merasakan hawa Taehyung yang berjalan di belakangnya entah mengapa membuat Jungkook _nyaman_.

Minggu ketiga, Jungkook mendapati Taehyung bersama teman-temannya di depan sebuah rumah tua. Mereka tampak sedang menagih hutang kepada sepasang suami istri lanjut usia yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan ketakutan. Namun, Taehyung tak peduli, dan tak berbelah kasihan. Dia menendang pot bunga hingga pecah berantakan, lalu meneriakkan kapan tanggal terakhir pasangan tersebut harus membayar hutang mereka. Saat keluar dari pekarangan rumah, Taehyung terdiam menatap Jungkook yang juga sedang menatapnya. Kebencian jelas Taehyung rasakan dari cara Jungkook memandang Taehyung. Keduanya tak saling mengabari selama sepekan lebih.

Minggu berikutnya, Jimin– _pria_ yang dulu bersama Taehyung saat menculik Jungkook, entah mengapa mengetahui posisi Jungkook yang sedang berada di perpustakaan kota. Jimin mengajak Jungkook berbicara. Dia bercerita tentang kisah hidup Taehyung, mengatakan bahwa Taehyung memang terlahir dari keluarga preman. Jadi, mau tak mau, ini lah takdir Taehyung. Saat hendak pergi, Jimin meyakinkan Jungkook, bahwa Taehyung adalah orang baik.

Esok hari setelah bertemu dengan Jimin, Taehyung kembali muncul di depan pintu apartement Jungkook. Asap mengepul, puntung rokok tak terhitung di lantai, dua botol soju yang telah kosong, dan kantung mata di wajah.

"Aku datang tadi malam. Rasanya aneh, tidak mengantarmu pergi sekolah selama seminggu. Efek ini yang membuatku berpikir untuk menunggumu disini. Sialnya, aku tidak bisa tidur. Memalukan."

Mata Jungkook memanas.

Di detik itu lah, Jungkook yakin, Kalau Taehyung juga adalah _takdir_ nya.

.

 _"Taehyung."_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Kupikir, kau juga merupakan takdirku."_

 _"Dasar bodoh. Kalau aku mengatakan kau takdirku, sudah jelas aku juga takdirmu. Mana mungkin kau punya dua takdir?"_

 _"Tunggu, apa maksudnya ini?"_

 _"Sedari awal, kau dan aku memang takdir. Kita terikat. Kau tolol apa bodoh?"_

 _"Brengsek, kau mengatai ku tolol?!"_

 _"Ya. Aku yang tak bersekolah ini jauh lebih pintar darimu."_

 _"Sialan!"_

–begitulah, cara mereka akhirnya menjalin sebuah hubungan kasih.

.

.

* * *

 _Next/Stop?_


	4. Chapter III

_**(IV)**_ _chapter 3._

* * *

.

.

Hal yang paling Jungkook hindari dari Taehyung adalah, saat dia marah. Sialnya, Taehyung cepat marah. Apalagi dengan pekerjaannya yang sebagai preman rentenir, Taehyung akan dengan mudah mengayunkan tinjunya.

Seperti hari ini.

Jungkook baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya dan mendapati Taehyung yang sedang berdiri menyandar di pintu apartement milik Jungkook. Wajahnya sangar, dia menatap layar _handphone_ nya dengan penuh emosi. Geretak gerahamnya bahkan sampai terdengar dengan Jungkook.

Jungkook menghela nafas. "Sudah sedari kapan kau disitu?"

"Dua jam."

Taehyung membiarkan Jungkook berjalan ke arahnya, menggeser badannya sedikit agar Jungkook dapat membuka pintu apartementnya tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangan dari benda persegi di tangan.

"Kau mau masuk tidak?"

"Sebentar lagi."

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas. "Terserahlah" lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk berganti baju. Jungkook lelah luar biasa. Pelajaran di sekolah hari ini begitu menguras pikiran dan tenaga.

" _Bocah_ , kau kenal pria berambut cepak yang tinggal di dekat sekolahmu?" Taehyung bertanya setelah melepas sepatu _timberland_ nya dan duduk di sofa ruang tengah Jungkook.

"Kau pikir pria berambut cepak hanya satu orang?"

Bunyi meja yang ditendang keras terdengar. Jungkook memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengatur emosinya yang perlahan tersulut. Itu Taehyung. Dia pasti marah karena Jungkook menjawabnya dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku mengenalnya. Namanya Jung Hoseok." Jawab Jungkook akhirnya.

Saat keluar dari kamar, pemandangan Taehyung yang duduk membelakangi dengan tangan yang meremas _handphone_ nya kuat menyapa indra penglihatan Jungkook. Jungkook menghela nafas, lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Taehyung.

"Dia kenapa?"

"Bajingan." Taehyung menggeram marah. "Dia bajingan. Dia menuntutku karena melakukan percobaan pembunuhan saat bertugas kemarin. Padahal, pecahan pot yang kupecahkan hanya tak sengaja melukai wajahnya. Bajingan." Kepalan tangan Taehyung mengkuat. Jungkook bisa melihat dengan baik urat-urat tangan Taehyung.

Jungkook menoyor kepala Taehyung. "Kau yang terlalu kasar, bodoh."

"Jeon Jungkook." Tak mengindahkan usaha Jungkook yang hendak menghiburnya, Taehyung justru memberikan tatapan tak bersahabat. Jungkook kembali menghela nafas. Sepertinya dia salah mengajak Taehyung bercanda.

"Kalau kau hanya akan datang marah-marah di apartementku, mending pulang saja."

"Kau mengusirku?"

Taehyung semakin menatapnya penuh amarah, dan mau tak mau akhirnya pertahanan Jungkook runtuh juga. "Ya! Aku mengusirmu! Puas?!"

"Brengsek!" Taehyung tersulut emosi. Dia berdiri dari duduknya, menatap Jungkook tepat di bola matanya. "Aku hanya sedang mencari hiburan, Jungkook! Kau harusnya mengerti posisiku!" serunya marah.

Jungkook ikut berdiri. "Kau juga harusnya mengerti posisiku! Aku lelah sepulang sekolah! Pelajaran menumpuk di otakku, lalu kau datang melakukan hal semaumu disini!" tudingnya. Persetan. Jungkook akan lupa segala hal bila sedang emosi. Apalagi dengan keadaannya yang luar biasa lelah.

"Wah!" Taehyung tertawa sinis. "Tentu saja, kau lelah karena belajar. Bagaimana denganku yang lelah karena sibuk meninju orang sana sini?" Taehyung menarik kerah Jungkook secara paksa. "Kau beruntung karena tak terlahir sepertiku! kau pikir, meninju orang itu enak, hah?!" teriakan Taehyung tepat berada di depan wajah Jungkook.

"Lepaskan aku, sialan!" Jungkook meronta. "Kau mau aku tuduh juga sebagai pelaku percobaan pembunuhan?!"

Cengkraman Taehyung terlepas dengan tiba-tiba. Jungkook jatuh tersungkur. Dia segera meraup udara banyak-banyak karena cekikan Taehyung tak main-main.

Taehyung mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Mengontrol amarah merupakan hal yang sangat sulit dia lakukan. Dirinya jatuh terduduk kembali di sofa. Taehyung menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua tangan.

Jungkook menghela nafas kasar. Perkelahian seperti ini memang sudah sering terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Taehyung brengsek, dan Jungkook egois.

"Akan kuambilkan minum" Sang pemilik rumah berakhir menyerah. Tak ingin masalah sepele seperti ini menjadi berlarut-larut, dan memunculkan pertengkaran baru. Saat Jungkook hendak berjalan menuju dapurnya, tangan Taehyung tiba-tiba menahan tangannya.

Jungkook baru saja akan membuka suara, namun Taehyung lebih dulu menyelipkan jemari nya di sela sela jemari Jungkook. Dia menautkan kedua tangan mereka begitu erat. Tanpa kata-kata. Masih dengan kepala yang di telungkupkan. _Bentuk permintaan maafnya_.

Mengerti apa yang Taehyung lakukan, Jungkook kembali menghela nafas. Pria bersurai cokelat tua itu berjalan ke hadapan Taehyung tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka. Jungkook menunduk, menatap bagaimana frustasinya Taehyung saat ini.

"Kau _menyedihkan_." Jungkook berdesis pelan. Taehyung semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. "Zaman sekarang, tak ada lagi preman yang mau menendang – nendang pot bunga untuk menggertak korbannya. Kau hidup di tahun kapan, ha? Neolithikum?"

Taehyung menggeram. "Jeon Jungkook." ucapnya pelan.

Tapi Jungkook tak peduli. Dia _tahu_ , hanya dengan cara seperti ini lah mereka akan berbaikan.

"Di posisiku sekarang, aku sudah jelas memihak Jung Hoseok. Dia tampan, dan kau merusak ketampanannya. Itu hal yang benar-benar kurang ajar. Pantas diberi huku–"

"Kau mau kubunuh?!"

Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap garang ke arah Jungkook. Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya, namun kemudian mengayunkan tautan tangan mereka. Mengacuhkan Taehyung.

"Ah, jadi ini ya yang namanya cemburu." Jungkook bergumam asal.

Taehyung mengeryitkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Jungkook mengarahkan tangannya menunjuk Taehyung. "Kau. Cemburu. Dengan Jung Hoseok." Lalu menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan datar.

Butuh sepersekian detik sebelum bibir Taehyung perlahan naik keatas. Senyum tak dapat dia hindari, dan dia berakhir tertawa keras.

Jungkook tanpa sadar ikut tertawa kecil. Senyum Taehyung itu hal yang sangat langka. Dan saat Taehyung tersenyum, ada perasaan aneh yang menyelip di dalam hati Jungkook. Rasa yang menyenangkan.

"Itu kata-kataku, brengsek" Taehyung terkekeh. Tak ada lagi amarah, tak ada lagi rasa frustasi. Semuanya lenyap, hanya dengan lelucon bodoh dan tak bermutu milik Jungkook. Dia melepaskan genggamannya, lalu bangkit berdiri.

Satu hal yang pasti, _tangan Jungkook juga lah yang membantu Taehyung meredakan amarah._

"Jadi?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung. Mereka kini saling berhadapan. "Kau akan meminta maaf?"

"Apa itu maaf?" Taehyung tertawa. Jungkook mendengus. "Aku akan membayar penuh biaya pengobatan. Hanya rasa pertanggung jawaban."

Jungkook memutar bola mata malas."Cih, tipikal Kim Taehyung sekali." Ucapnya.

Taehyung tertawa. Dia maju selangkah, dan tanpa aba-aba mengapit kepala Jungkook di lengannya yang kekar. Jungkook terkesiap.

"Sialan! Lepas aku brengsek!"

Tapi Taehyung tak mengindahkan. Melihat Jungkook tersiksa seperti ini sebenarnya adalah hobi tersembunyi Taehyung. Dia menatap bagaimana Jungkook memberontak di rangkulannya, dan itu membuatnya benar-benar merasa terhibur. "Oh, apa sakit?" Taehyung bertanya penuh canda.

"Menurutmu?! Lepaskan aku, bangsat!" jawab Jungkook sangar. Dia kembali memberontak sekuat tenaga. Kepalanya terasa sangat pening. Sungguh, tenaga Taehyung itu tak dapat disepelekan. Preman macam dia tentu saja berkekuatan besar.

Taehyung mengacak rambut Jungkook, lalu kemudian melepas rangkulannya. Detik itu juga Jungkook menghujani Taehyung dengan berbagai tinjuan dan tendangan, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan gelak tawa Taehyung.

"Jadi apa aku kalau tak ada kau di hidupku, _bocah_ "

"Jadi babi sana!"

.

.

* * *

 _Next/Stop?_


	5. Chapter IV

_**(V)**_ _chapter 4._

* * *

Taehyung itu kaku akan cinta. Ini memalukan, tapi..err.. _yeah_ , Jungkook adalah kekasih pertamanya. Terbiasa hidup di lingkungan keras membuat Taehyung asing dengan yang namanya kasih sayang. Orangtua nya lebih sering saling mengumpat daripada bermanja-manjaan. Saat kecil pun Taehyung sudah terlanjur terjun ke dunia preman yang penuh tantangan dan tinju.

Jadi, jangan salahkan cara Taehyung dalam memperlakukan Jungkook. dia bukannya tidak peduli, atau tidak suka. Astaga, demi apapun, Taehyung _sangat_ menyukai Jungkook. Hanya saja, Taehyung begitu bodoh dalam merealisasikan rasa suka nya di kehidupan sehari-hari.

* * *

.

.

Hari ini hari sabtu. Taehyung sedang bersantai di markas kelompoknya. Dia dan teman-temannya baru saja pulang dari Roma setelah selama tiga hari bertugas menjaga seorang penjudi professional yang pergi mengikuti acara pelelangan. _Yeah_ , pekerjaan sampingan Taehyung juga sebagai _bodyguard_.

Taehyung menghisap rokoknya dengan khidmat sembari berbaring di sofa. Badannya terasa pegal. Tiga hari terus-terusan berdiri di depan kamar hotel bukan pekerjaan mudah. Dia butuh istirahat yang banyak.

"V"

Seorang pria berambut ungu tua masuk ke dalam ruangan. Taehyung mengangkat rokoknya, masih dengan mata yang terpejam. "Ada apa?"

"Jungkook ada di luar."

Seketika mata Taehyung terbuka lebar. Dia segera bangkit dari tidurnya. "Suruh masuk saja." dan memilih duduk bersila di atas sofa. Satu tangannya dia tumpukan di sandaran sofa, satu nya lagi dia gunakan untuk merokok. Jungkook, _ya._ Dia melupakan kekasihnya selama seminggu ini.

Jungkook muncul di balik pintu dengan wajah kusut. Tatapannya menusuk tepat di bola mata Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Lama tidak berjumpa, _bocah_."

"Kau darimana?" saat tiba di hadapan kekasihnya, Jungkook menginjak kaki Taehyung begitu keras. Taehyung mengerang kesakitan. "Andai Myungsoo tidak mengabariku, aku pasti berpikir kau sudah mati."

Taehyung mendengus. Sial, kakinya sakit sekali. "Roma." Jawabnya singkat.

"Mana oleh-oleh buatku?"

"Tidak ada."

"Keparat!" Jungkook kali ini menoyor dahi Taehyung begitu kuat, sehingga bagian belakang kepala Taehyung terhantuk di sandaran sofa yang menghasilkan bunyi cukup keras.

"Aduh!" Taehyung kembali mengerang. Rasa sakit hinggap di kepalanya. Ingin sekali dia menghantamkan tinju ke Jungkook, namun kekasihnya itu dengan rasa tak bersalahnya malah duduk di samping Taehyung sambil meminum cola di tangan.

"Kau kasar sekali, _bocah_." Taehyung melirik sadis ke Jungkook. Jungkook balas mencibir. "Kau lebih."

"Wah-wah, KDRT."

Seorang pria lain muncul dari balik pintu, disusul beberapa pemuda lain di belakangnya. Jungkook yang melihatnya langsung melompat senang. "Andrew!" serunya dengan senyum lebar. Taehyung mendengus.

"Yo, JK" Pemuda bernama Andrew itu memberikan _high five_ kepada Jungkook. Pemuda ini ketua _gank_ Taehyung. Berdarah Amerika, namun fasih berbahasa korea. Aset berharga di dunia per-preman-an. Tato memenuhi seluruh badan Andrew, benar-benar berandalan sejati.

"Kau kapan datang?"

Jungkook merampas pematik Taehyung saat dia melihat Andrew yang sibuk mencari pematik untuk menyalakan rokoknya. Dia memberikan pematik itu, dan Andrew tertawa ketika Taehyung mengacungkan jari tengah kepada Jungkook.

"Hari ini. Mereka menculikku di Italia." Andrew mengangkat dagunya, menunjuk ke arah preman-preman lain di ruangan. Suara tawa menggelegar. Jungkook ikut tertawa.

"Dia dibawa lari karena hampir saja menggagahi gadis disana." Pemuda berambut merah gelap menyahut. "Ya, gadis itu termakan pesona menjijikkan Andrew." Kali ini pemuda berambut hitam pekat bersuara.

Mereka kembali tertawa bersama. Taehyung yang sedang meneguk soju nya juga ikut tertawa keras. Percakapan mengalir begitu saja. Jungkook selalu senang berada di antara teman-teman Taehyung. Walau penampilan mereka menyeramkan, sebenarnya preman-preman ini adalah orang baik. _Gank_ Taehyung yang bernama " _Claws_ " ini memiliki solidaritas yang tinggi, dan juga dijuluki sebagai satu-satu nya kelompok preman yang terdiri dari anak-anak muda.

Tak lama kemudian, Jimin datang membawa makan siang. Taehyung otomatis memberi jatahnya untuk Jungkook, berdalih kalau dia tak nafsu makan karena terlalu banyak menegak soju.

"Jadi, V. Boleh aku meniduri Jungkook hari ini?"

"Uhuk!" Jungkook tersedak. Terlampau kaget dengan pertanyaan teman Taehyung. Dia memang tahu, kalau dirinya selalu di goda saat berkunjung kesini. Walau begitu, Jungkook masih tak terbiasa.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa menidurinya."

Andrew mengangkat alisnya. "Bagaimana kalau aku bisa?" tanya nya dengan seringai.

Taehyung mengibaskan tangannya. Cuek. "Tiduri saja." Lalu lanjut menegak sojunya.

"Oh," Pemuda lain bernama Myungsoo memasang seringai yang sama. "Jungkook, mau menginap denganku malam ini?" tanyanya sambil menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook tertawa canggung. " _Ah_ -ahahaha." Jungkook panik hendak membalas apa.

"Taehyung saja tidak pernah menyentuh Jungkook." Jimin yang sedari tadi sibuk bermain _handphone_ sambil berbaring akhirnya mengangkat suara dengan malas.

Ucapan Jimin menghadirkan tawa yang lebih keras di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Berbagai umpatan mereka layangkan ke Taehyung. Bahkan _Jackson_ yang duduk di samping Taehyung sudah menyerangnya dengan berbagai tinjuan.

"Kau polos sekali, V"

"Apa perlu kuajari?"

"Jadi sebenarnya, apa yang kau lakukan selama dua tahun bersamanya?"

"Bocah bertampang brengsek ini ternyata takut dengan Jungkook"

"Apa kau bahkan pernah berciuman?"

Taehyung mengerang kesal. Berseru marah ke teman-temannya, namun akhirnya pasrah saja di _bully_ seperti itu. Jungkook ikut tertawa bersama. Hari sabtunya berakhir dengan ceria.

* * *

 _sincerely love you_

* * *

Kepulan asap memenuhi lorong sempit remang-remang ini. Taehyung menghembuskan nafas. Sedang menunggu Jungkook keluar dari apartementnya untuk berangkat sekolah. Tetangga Jungkook lewat di hadapan Taehyung dengan omelan. Asap dari rokok Taehyung itu mengganggu. Tapi Taehyung tak peduli.

Taehyung melirik jam tangannya. Ini sudah lewat lima belas menit dari waktu Jungkook biasa berangkat sekolah. Dia segera merogoh kantung celananya, mencari _handphone_ , lalu menghubungi Jungkook.

Panggilan Taehyung tak di angkat.

Taehyung mengeryitkan dahi. Tak biasa nya Jungkook seperti ini.

Namun tak lama, panggilan masuk dari Jungkook tertera.

 _"Aku demam."_ Ucap Jungkook setelah Taehyung mengangkat panggilannya.

"Demam?" Taehyung mendengus. "Kenapa bisa?" Taehyung membuang puntung rokok ke lantai, lalu menginjakknya.

Suara batuk terdengar. _"Entah. Tiba-tiba saja."_ Jawabnya dengan nada lemah.

"Mau kubelikan apa?"

" _Tidak perlu, Jin hyung dan Yoongi hyung akan datang sebentar. Kau juga ada tugas jam 8 pagi ini, kan?_ "

"Sayangnya, iya." Taehyung menyandarkan badannya di dinding. Satu tangan dia masukkan ke dalam kantong celana.

Taehyung ingin sekali melihat kondisi Jungkook, tapi dia tak tahu cara merawat orang sakit. Belum lagi, jadwalnya sebentar. Taehyung menghela nafas. Memilih untuk mempercayakan Jungkook kepada orang lain.

* * *

 _sincerely love you_

* * *

Setelah menyelesaikan tugas, Taehyung melesat kembali ke apartement Jungkook. Di tangannya ada sekantung plastik berisi Jus melon, minuman favorit Jungkook. Yang membuka pintu adalah Kim Namjoon, _kekasih_ teman Jungkook.

"Halo, Kim Taehyung." Namjoon menyapa sopan. Taehyung mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu. Ada satu pasang sepatu sekolah di lantai rumah Jungkook.

Taehyung mengeryit. Setahu Taehyung, Jin, Namjoon dan Yoongi sudah lulus SMA tahun kemarin. "Siapa-siapa di dalam?" tanya nya kepada Namjoon. Namjoon yang kini sedang duduk di sofa sembari membaca buku mendongakkan kepala. "Ah, Mingyu, Ketua Kelas Jungkook juga datang. Sepertinya kau tidak pernah bertemu dengan dia."

 _Cih, bertambah lagi satu pemuda asing_.

Taehyung tak langsung menuju ke kamar Jungkook, dia lebih memilih berjalan ke dapur untuk memasukkan jus melon itu ke dalam kulkas. Ada Jin disana, sibuk mengaduk sup di dalam panci.

"Oh, Kau datang?" Jin menatap Taehyung dari balik kaca kabinet di depannya. "Yah, begitulah." Taehyung menyahut malas.

"Demam Jungkook sangat tinggi. Kau tidak mengajaknya keluar tadi malam, kan?"

Taehyung menggertakkan giginya. Setiap kali Jungkook sakit, teman-teman Jungkook selalu menuduh Taehyung sebagai penyebabnya. Dia tak suka diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Aku tidak bertemunya kemarin." Taehyung kemudian menutup pintu kulkas, cukup keras. "Syukurlah kalau begitu." Jin mengangguk lega.

Yoongi dan Jin merupakan teman Jungkook saat kelas dua. Jadi, tentu saja Taehyung lebih lama bersama Jungkook daripada mereka berdua. Namun, mereka bersikap seolah Taehyung itu hanya pengaruh buruk bagi Jungkook, dan melarang Jungkook semaunya.

"Ah, Tae."

Saat membuka pintu kamar Jungkook, ada kekasihnya yang berbaring di atas kasur, di dampingi Yoongi yang duduk bersila di atas kasur dan satu pemuda asing yang duduk di kursi tak jauh dari kasur Jungkook.

Ketiga pasang mata itu beralih menatap Taehyung. Taehyung mengangkat tangan. "Yo, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya nya. Jungkook mengedikkan bahu. "Cukup baik." Jawabnya.

" _Tattoo_ baru?" Yoongi membuka suara. Ditatapnya penuh selidik ke lengan Taehyung yang kini dihiasi sebuah ukiran naga asia panjang hingga mencapai punggung tangan. "Dan tindikmu semakin banyak." Lanjutnya lagi. Tentu saja dengan cara bicara yang tak bersahabat.

Taehyung sudah hendak mengumpat, namun Jungkook tiba-tiba terkekeh. "Iya, _hyung._ Taehyung mengukirnya sendiri. Keren, kan?" Ucapnya. Taehyung tersenyum tipis.

"Cih. Aku tak peduli." Yoongi mencibir, lalu beralih berkutat dengan _handphone_ di tangan.

"Aku juga tak peduli dengan komentarmu." Taehyung balas mendengus. Jungkook melayangkan tatapan tajam ke Taehyung. Dan pria itu semakin mendengus.

"Kau, Kim Taehyung, ya?"

Oh. Eksitensi seorang pemuda asing itu di lupakan. Taehyung menoleh, menatap pemuda lain di ruangan itu. Taehyung menaikkan satu alisnya. "Ya. Kau mengenalku?"

Mingyu – _nama pria itu_ , tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Aku sering mendengarmu dari Jungkook." jawabnya. Taehyung mengangguk, lalu duduk di sofa di samping Mingyu. Dia hendak menyalakan rokoknya, namun Yoongi lebih dulu berseru marah.

"Aku selalu penasaran dengan kekasih siswa emas sekolah kami, pasalnya kau sangatlah terkenal." Mingyu lanjut bercerita. Senyum lebar masih terpatri di wajahnya. Taehyung yang tak terbiasa di puji seperti itu, hanya ber'oh' ria. "Ternyata kau memang benar-benar preman."

Jungkook tertawa menimpali ucapan Mingyu. "Dia memang preman. Brengsek pula."

" _bocah_ kurang ajar." Taehyung melempari Jungkook dengan kotak rokoknya. Yoongi kembali berseru marah, namun Jungkook yang tertawa keras membuatnya terdiam. Yoongi menggerutu pelan.

Mingyu mengeryitkan dahi. "eh.. _bocah_?" tanya nya entah kepada siapa.

"Ah" Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Itu panggilan Taehyung untukku. Padahal katanya aku dan dia seumuran. Mungkin saja sebenarnya Taehyung berusia 30 tahun, makanya dia memanggil ku seperti itu, kan."

Detik Jungkook menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Taehyung bangkit dan langsung menerjang Jungkook di kasur. Dia memberikan gelitikan paling ampuh di badan kekasihnya itu, dan Jungkook tertawa keras.

"Ampun, Tae!" seru Jungkook di sela sela tawanya. Tapi Taehyung tak mengindahkan.

Yoongi memutar bola mata malas. Seolah mengerti kondisi, dia beranjak turun dari kasur lalu duduk di sofa tempat Taehyung tadi. Mingyu hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Bingung dengan pemandangan yang kali ini dia lihat.

Taehyung masih belum menyelesaikan gelitikannya, dan Jungkook tertawa semakin keras di ikuti seruan terus meminta ampun saat Jin masuk ke dalam kamar, membawa nampan berisi semangkuk sup hangat.

" _Ya Tuhan_ " Jin terdiam di depan pintu. "KAU KIM TAEHYUNG! MENJAUH DARI JUNGKOOK!" Jin berseru marah.

Suaranya terdengar sangat lantang sehingga Jungkook segera menahan tangan Taehyung lalu mendorong pemuda itu hingga jatuh dari atas kasur. Percayalah, Jungkook ketakutan bila Jin sedang marah.

"Kau brengsek, Kim Taehyung." Jin menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung yang kini duduk di lantai, sedang memperbaiki rambutnya yang berantakan. "Kau tahu Jungkook sedang sakit, tapi malah menyiksanya seperti itu."

"Taehyung tidak–"

"Jungkook, diam."

Jungkook menghentikan ucapannya. Dia melirik ke arah Taehyung yang tak bergeming. Jungkook _tahu sekali_ , Taehyung sekarang marah besar. Berkali kali Jungkook berdoa, semoga saja Taehyung tak kelepasan dan melayangkan tinju ke arah Jin.

Jin menaruh nampan diatas nakas. "Kau tidak bisa merawat Jungkook, jadi keluar dari sini sekarang." Ucapnya penuh perintah.

Semua memandang Taehyung yang perlahan bangkit dari duduknya. Pemuda itu masih sibuk memperbaiki rambutnya. Saat dia mengangkat wajah, tatapannya berubah dingin dan tajam.

"Wah, berani sekali padaku." Taehyung menyeringai sinis. "Andai _bocah_ ini sedang tidak sakit, tinju ku pasti telah menghantammu hingga tubuhmu _hancur berkeping-keping_." Seringai itu hilang, bergantikan dengan tatapan membunuh Taehyung. Jungkook menggigit bibirnya kuat. Takut melihat Taehyung seperti itu.

Setelahnya, Taehyung menendang dengan keras pintu kamar Jungkook, lalu menutup pintu apartement Jungkook begitu kuat.

* * *

 _sincerely love you_

* * *

Nyata nya, Taehyung tak pulang kerumah. Dia malah mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi taman di depan gedung Apartement Jungkook. Menyesap rokoknya walau ada tanda dilarang merokok disitu.

Siang bergantikan malam. Taehyung melihat teman-teman Jungkook keluar dari gedung lalu perlahan menghilang di sudut jalanan. Taehyung mendengus. Dia memang tak pernah menyukai teman-teman Jungkook yang sangat memandang rendah dirinya.

Taehyung berjalan kembali ke apartement Jungkook sembari mengirimi pesan kekasihnya itu. Jungkook membalasnya, mengatakan bahwa pintu apartementnya tak terkunci dan dia bisa langsung masuk.

"Cih, teledor sekali."

Pria bersurai _cokelat keemasan_ itu baru saja membuka pintu kamar Jungkook yang gelap dan tiba-tiba sesuatu menubruk badannya begitu keras. Tak sakit. Hanya rasa hangat yang perlahan menjalari tubuh Taehyung.

"Jungkook?"

"Maaf."

Itu Jungkook, yang memeluk tubuhnya begitu erat. Kaku, memang. Mereka jarang sekali berpelukan. Dan Taehyung merasa asing dengan _skinship_ seperti ini. Tapi, berhubung Jungkook sedang sakit, mau tak mau Taehyung balas memeluknya. Walau hanya dengan satu tangan.

Satu tangan Taehyung yang bebas dia gunakan untuk menyalakan sakelar lampu. "Kau mengigau?"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepala. "Aku minta maaf soal Jin _hyung_ tadi."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang menenggelamkan wajah di dadanya. Entah mengapa, detak jantung Taehyung perlahan menjadi cepat. Jungkook tak pernah terlihat se lemah ini.

"Y-ya, abaikan saja." Taehyung mengusap belakang tengkuknya, canggung.

Jungkook mendongakkan kepala, ikut menatap Taehyung. "Kau tidak marah?" tanya nya dengan mata berbinar. _Sialnya_ , Taehyung justru terpaku. Ini pertama kali nya Taehyung menatap wajah Jungkook sedekat ini.

Rasanya, hormonnya sebentar lagi akan meledak dan menguasai dirinya.

"Tae, kau mendengarku tidak?!"

Taehyung kembali ke alam sadarnya. Dia mengusap wajahnya kasar. _Sialan_. Pikiran berbahaya.

Jungkook menatap heran. "kau kenapa?" tanya nya, namun Taehyung hanya menggeleng.

"Berhenti memelukku, _bocah_. Badanku ikut panas." Taehyung menarik hidung Jungkook kuat, dan pemuda itu mengerang kesal.

"Aku kan sedang ingin dimanjakan olehmu."

Taehyung mendengus lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Mimpi mu terlalu tinggi." Jungkook sudah hendak protes, namun Taehyung lebih dulu mendorong badannya pelan menuju ke kasur.

"Kau tidur sekarang agar demammu turun."

Jungkook kembali berbaring dan menyelimuti badannya dengan selimut. Menuruti perintah Taehyung.

Taehyung mematikan lampu dan hendak berjalan keluar kamar, namun suara Jungkook mengusiknya.

"Temani aku malam ini."

Taehyung menghela nafas. Lalu mengangguk, walau tak yakin Jungkook melihatnya.

"Aku tidur di sofa ruang tengahmu. Kalau butuh apa-apa teriak sekuat mungkin, ya."

Dan sebuah bantal melayang dan menimpuk Taehyung tepat di kepala.

"Mati saja kau sana."

.

.

* * *

 _Next/Stop?_

 **( review nya sangat saya tunggu, reader-nims.)**


	6. Chapter V

**_(VI)_** _chapter 5._

 _(bayangkan aja rambut taehyung disini kayak harry styles kalo diikat. ikalnya sama kayak ikal yang pas mereka tampil di konser seo taiji. belah tengah gimana gitu)_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _"Jadi? Jam berapa pertandinganmu?"_

"Jam 2 siang ini. Kau bisa datang, kan?"

Suara erangan lama terdengar. Jungkook mendengus. "Kalau tidak bisa datang, tidak usah. Toh baru babak penyisihan."

 _"Bukan begitu, brengsek."_ Taehyung menghela nafas. _"Baiklah, aku akan datang."_

"Oke, kau sudah janji, ya. Awas saja tidak datang!"

Taehyung tertawa di seberang sana. _"Roger, bocah."_

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

Jungkook menggigit kuku nya, tanda dia sedang gugup. Berkali kali dia melirik jam tangannya, melihat sisa waktu sekolah sebelum mereka yang sedang bertanding sekarang.

Pertandingannya sebentar lagi akan di mulai, dan Jungkook tidak bisa merasa tenang sama sekali. Lawan nya cukup berat, sementara latihan Jungkook seminggu terakhir ini sangatlah tidak maksimal. _Terkutuklah_ tugas sekolahnya yang menumpuk.

"Hei, Jeon Jungkook." sebuah suara memaksa Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari lapangan. Ada pelatihnya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, sedang sibuk memutar bola basket di jari dengan lihai.

Dia kemudian menatap Jungkook. "Kau kenapa gelisah begitu, merasa tak yakin dengan kemampuanmu?" tanya nya tenang. Jungkook menghela nafas kasar, lalu menggelengkan kepala. Dia kembali duduk di bangkunya.

"Jungkook hanya sedang gugup menunggu kekasihnya, pelatih." Kapten tim Jungkook angkat bicara. Beberapa tertawa, namun Jungkook tak mempedulikan dan memilih untuk memperbaiki tali sepatu.

Sang pelatih memutar bola matanya malas. "Karena itu, aku sangat tidak menyetujui kalau ada atletku yang memiliki kekasih." Gerutunya lalu segera melempar bola berwarna _orange_ itu ke arah Jungkook yang untung saja di tangkap dengan baik.

Pria berumur kepala tiga itu menarik kursi, dan menaruhnya di hadapan para anak didiknya. Tim Jungkook sekarang berada di ruang tunggu pemain. Mereka sudah selesai berganti pakaian, kini tinggal menunggu panitia memanggil untuk pemanasan. _Yeah,_ Jungkook sedang mengikuti kompetisi basket.

"Dengar, anak muda." Sang pelatih duduk di kursi, menumpukan kedua tangannya diatas paha. Dia menatap satu satu pemainnya. Raut wajahnya berubah serius. "Lawan kita ini kuat, jadi kerahkan segala yang kalian miliki. Walau baru babak penyisihan, ingat, permainan kalian 50% di nilai di babak ini."

Jungkook fokus mendengarkan penjelasan sang pelatih. Dia menggenggam begitu erat botol minum di tangannya. Kompetisi ini sudah mereka tunggu selama berbulan-bulan. Jungkook memastikan dirinya tidak akan tampil mengecewakan.

 _Briefing_ mereka selesai. Melihat kesungguhan anak-anak yang telah dia didik, sang pelatih tersenyum lebar lalu bertepuk tangan. Dia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, yang langsung di susul oleh anak didik nya yang lain. Termasuk Jungkook yang kini telah memantapkan mentalnya.

"Baiklah! SEOUL _HIGH SCHOOL_! _FIGHTING_!"

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

" _Seriously,_ Kim Taehyung. Kau akan pergi seperti itu?"

Jimin memasang wajah risihnya saat melihat Taehyung yang berganti kaos di hadapannya. Taehyung mendengus, tak mempedulikan.

Pria yang lebih tua membaringkan badan di atas lantai keramik yang dingin. "Kau menampakkan dengan nyata ke- _brengsek_ -an mu." Lanjutnya.

Taehyung spontan melemparkan sepatu puma nya ke Jimin, dan umpatan kasar menggema di ruangan sempit itu.

"Tak ada waktu, _tolol_. Aku tidak mungkin menggunakan kemeja penuh darah begitu saat menontonnya."

Yang diajak bicara menggelengkan kepala dramatis. "Itu salahmu yang lupa diri. Sudah kubilang, kau tak usah ikut menyerang hari ini. Selain demi Jungkook, mereka semua itu berniat membunuhmu, Tae. Nyawa mu terancam."

Taehyung mendengus. Dia membungkuk mengambil sebuah karet gelang berwarna hitam, kemudian mengikatkannya di rambutnya yang kini semakin panjang dan berbentuk ikal. "Aku tidak akan mati." Jawabnya asal.

"Percaya diri sekali."

"Aku tidak akan mati. kecuali di tangan Jungkook."

Jimin tertawa. "Sudah kuduga, kau memang takut dengan Jungkook."

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

Giliran Tim Jungkook bertanding akhirnya tiba. Saat memasuki lapangan, suara teriakan _supporter_ yang mendukung sekolahnya menggema di gendang telinga Jungkook. Jungkook terpaku untuk beberapa saat. Kaptennya tadi memang sempat mengatakan kalau satu angkatan kelas XII akan datang mendukung mereka, dan itu _benar benar terjadi_. Beberapa wajah yang dia kenal duduk di tribun penonton, terlihat sibuk meneriakkan yel yel bersama. Perlahan, senyum Jungkook mengembang. Dia mendapat stamina ekstra tiba-tiba.

Jungkook berlari kecil menuju teman-temannya. Dirinya segera melepaskan mantel dan celana panjangnya, menyisakan celana basket dan baju tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dengan garis keemasan. Tertera nama JK di belakang punggungnya dengan nomor 30 di bawahnya.

Peluit di bunyikan, tanda bahwa pemanasan bagi kedua tim telah dimulai.

Ketika hendak berlari ke tengah lapangan, langkah Jungkook terhenti saat melihat siluet pemuda-pemuda yang dia kenal di tribun seberang.

 _Sialan._ Itu _gank_ Taehyung.

Begitu mencolok, _tentu saja_. Mereka duduk di antara kerumunan siswa berbaju seragam, dengan tampang menyeramkan. Tindik, tattoo, rambut di cat warna warni, dan rokok di tangan masing-masing orang. Tipikal preman sekali.

"Semangat, Jungkook!" sang preman-preman itu berseru semangat begitu melihat Jungkook yang memandang ke arah mereka.

Jungkook menepuk dahi nya. Entah mengapa merasa malu. Tak ingin fokusnya buyar, Jungkook segera melanjutkan pemanasannya, untuk sementara tak mempedulikan eksitensi preman-preman itu, juga mencari Taehyung yang belum tampak.

Jungkook menjadi pemain _starter_ , berperan sebagai _playmaker_. Kelincahannya dalam men _shoot_ bola ke dalam ring berhasil membuahkan perbedaan _score_ yang cukup jauh di kuarter pertama. Tim sekolah Jungkook memimpin. Samar-samar, Jungkook bisa mendengar teriakan kencang dari Myungsoo, salah satu teman _gank_ Taehyung yang bercampur dengan suara teriakan teman sekolahnya yang lain.

Pertandingan berlanjut hingga kuarter ketiga. Jungkook akhirnya di kembalikan ke bangku cadangan. Rekan se-timnya bergantian memberikan _high five_ kepada Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum. Permainannya berjalan dengan lancar.

Jungkook segera menyambar sebotol air dingin dan menegaknya dengan rakus. Letih menghinggapi raganya.

"Kerja bagus, Jungkook." pelatih menatap Jungkook, memberikan dua acungan jempol dan sebuah tepukan di bahunya. Jungkook tertawa, lalu mengangguk senang.

Jungkook tak langsung duduk. Dia lebih memilih berdiri, menatap lekat-lekat permainan tim mereka. Namun, _lagi lagi_ , tatapannya terfokus ke bangku penonton.

Ada Taehyung disana. Bersama Jimin. Hanya memakai kaos _sleeveeless rock n roll_ berwarna hitam, celana _jeans_ selutut yang juga berwarna hitam, kalung rantai di lehernya, dengan rambut ikal berwarna cokelat keemasan yang dia ikat asal-asalan. Jungkook mendengus. Tattoo Taehyung yang terdapat di sekujur lengan dan _biceps kekar_ nya terpampang nyata. Termasuk tattoo besar bertuliskan "Jungkook" di _bicep_ sebelah kanan Taehyung yang diukir sendiri oleh Jungkook.

 _Cih, pamer sekali._

Menyadari kalau Jungkook sedang menatapnya, Taehyung mengangkat jempolnya tinggi tinggi, dengan wajah datar dan rokok yang berada di bibirnya. Jungkook perlahan tersenyum. Dia ikut mengacungkan jempolnya ke Taehyung, dan pemuda itu dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau bibir Taehyung juga mengukirkan senyuman yang sama.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

"Jungkook, tidak ingin mengenalkan teman-teman premanmu kepada kami?"

Jungkook sedang mengeringkan rambutnya saat suara itu terdengar. " _Ah_ , kau mau mengenal mereka?" tanya nya balik.

Kapten Jungkook tertawa. "Tentu saja kami ingin. Mereka terlihat menyenangkan." Jawabnya. Jungkook mendengus. Dirinya melempar handuk kecilnya ke dalam loker setelah selesai mengeringkan rambut.

"Yah, kuharap mereka benar-benar menyenangkan."

"Bagaimana kalau dengan kekasihmu saja?" Hyungwon – _teman_ se tim Jungkook, ikut memberikan usulan. Jungkook segera menutup lokernya, lalu beralih menatap teman-temannya, yang ternyata juga sedang menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Jungkook mengeryitkan dahinya. "Segitu inginnya kalian mengenal Taehyung?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab mereka kompak. Jungkook memutar bola mata malas, lalu kemudian mengangguk ogah. Beberapa tertawa melihat sikap Jungkook, dan mereka berakhir mengacaki rambut Jungkook.

"Terima kasih, _bung_. Karena kau kita menang kali ini." Yugyeom, teman terdekat Jungkook di klub basketnya tersenyum lebar ke arah Jungkook. Jungkook tertawa. "Tahap berikutnya, harus kau yang berkuasa, oke?"

Dan mereka tertawa bersama.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

Taehyung berdiri canggung, saat di kelilingi dengan pemuda-pemuda asing yang menatapnya penuh ketertarikan.

" _Err_ , mereka mau berkenalan denganmu–apapun, begitulah." Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung mendekat, dan kekasihnya hanya mengikuti. Dia menatap satu-satu teman-teman Jungkook.

Taehyung mendengus pelan. Sial, ini akan memakan waktu lama.

"Halo, Taehyung- _ssi_." Kapten mereka lebih dulu mengulurkan tangan. "Aku dan yang lain sudah mendengar begitu banyak tentangmu." Ucapnya ramah. Taehyung membalas uluran tangan itu singkat, lalu segera melepasnya. Dia hanya mengangguk menanggapi.

"Ternyata kau keren sekali, tidak sesuai dengan apa yang Jungkook katakan." Yugyeom angkat bicara. Jungkook menggerutu begitu mendengarnya. Taehyung hanya tertawa kecil. "Yah, bagi Jungkook memang hanya diri nya lah yang keren." Teman Jungkook yang lain ikut bersuara, dan kali ini Taehyung benar-benar tertawa.

Obrolan mereka dengan Taehyung berlangsung cukup lama. Sebagian besar di isi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari teman Jungkook, atau mereka yang menceritakan kejelekan Jungkook. Taehyung lebih banyak tertawa daripada berbicara. Dirinya malas menanggapi hal seperti ini, _sungguh_.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Jungkook dengan baik, sampai jumpa nanti!"

Tim Jungkook pun pamit pulang. Taehyung tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya. Akhirnya, dirinya bisa bernafas lega.

Jungkook tertawa menatap reaksi Taehyung. "Uwah, Taehyung si brengsek ramah sekali hari ini." Ujarnya penuh canda. Taehyung meliriknya sadis. Pria itu segera mengapit Jungkook di antara lengannya.

"Kau senang, _bocah_?" tanya nya dingin, namun Jungkook hanya tertawa. Suasana hatinya sedang baik, jadi dia tak masalah walau Taehyung menyiksanya seperti ini.

"Kau menceritakan tentangku ke mereka, ya?"

Jungkook menggeleng. "Mana sudi aku bercerita tentangmu, tolol."

" _Brengsek._ " Taehyung menjitak kepala Jungkook. Sang korban mengaduh kesakitan.

"Jadi darimana mereka tahu kalau aku kekasihmu?"

Jungkook memutar bola mata malas. "Kau bodoh, tentu saja dari–"

"Hai Jungkook." Kembali ada yang menyapa Jungkook. kali ini dua gadis belia. Taehyung mengangkat satu alisnya. Tak mengenal kedua wanita di hadapannya.

"Oh!" Jungkook segera melepas rangkulan Taehyung, dan menunduk hormat. Dia tersenyum manis. "Noona _deul_ datang hari ini." Ucapnya lalu tertawa kecil.

Kedua wanita itu mengangguk senang. "Tentu saja! Kami tidak mungkin meninggalkan penampilan kerenmu!" Jawab salah satu dari mereka.

"Terima kasih banyak." Jungkook kembali menundukkan kepalanya hormat. Satu wanita yang lain mengusak rambut Jungkook dan tersenyum. Kerutan di dahi Taehyung semakin berliku.

"Noona _deul_ pasti akan menonton pertandinganku selanjutnya, kan?"

Kedua wanita itu kembali mengangguk. "Aku dan Seulgi akan berada di baris paling depan, lihat saja." Jungkook tertawa menimpali ucapan wanita berambut panjang itu.

Taehyung mendengus saat percakapan Jungkook dan kedua wanita asing itu berlanjut. Sepertinya kehadirannya di lupakan. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebatang rokoknya, lalu menyalakan pematik. Taehyung melepas ikatan rambutnya, membiarkan rambutnya yang panjang menutupi wajahnya. Dia memilih menatap kembali pertandingan di bawah lapangan sana sembari merokok.

"Omong-omong, ini kekasihmu, kan?"

"Ah, iya, _noona_."

Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya saat merasa disebut. Kedua wanita itu menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan jahil. "Semua yang melihat pemuda ini pasti akan tahu kalau dia pacarmu."

"Wah, kenapa bisa?"

Satu yang berambut pendek tertawa. "Tentu saja dari tattoo bertuliskan Jungkook di tangannya itu."

Jungkook tertawa keras.

Yang berambut panjang menepuk bahu Taehyung, sok akrab. "Semua yang di tribun tadi membicarakan tattoomu. mereka mengatakan kalau kau pasti lah benar-benar mencintai Jungkook."

Taehyung mau tak mau ikut tersenyum kecil. Sudah terbiasa mendengar tanggapan seperti itu tentang tattoo nya. Sebenarnya, makna tattoo itu tak begitu dalam. Tattoo ini hanya lah kado ulang tahun Jungkook dari Taehyung.

Jungkook tertawa menanggapi. Tak lama kemudian, kedua wanita itu pamit, tak lupa mengucapkan kata "semoga langgeng" kepada mereka berdua.

Taehyung segera menarik tangan Jungkook untuk pulang. Tak ingin bertemu lebih banyak orang lagi. Benar-benar merepotkan. Teman-teman _gank_ Taehyung sudah sedari tadi pulang.

Saat di perjalanan menuju tempat parkir yang cukup jauh, Jungkook kembali tertegun menatap pundak Taehyung dari belakang.

"Tae, kau dengar apa kata _noona_ tadi?" tanya nya memecah keheningan.

Taehyung yang sedang berkutat dengan _handphone_ hanya bergumam menjawab.

"Kau _kan_ sangat mencintaiku. Berarti kau harus melindungi ku baik-baik." lanjutnya lagi. Entah bermakna serius atau hanya candaan.

Taehyung mendengus. "Ya, aku _sangat_ mencintaimu. Tapi sepertinya aku lah yang harus melindungi diri darimu, _bocah_."

Jungkook tertawa lepas. Tanpa aba-aba, dia segera melompat ke punggung Taehyung, membuat pemuda itu terlonjak kaget. Hampir saja Taehyung menurunkan paksa Jungkook, namun sang kekasih sudah lebih dulu menepak kepala Taehyung, menyuruh pemuda itu lanjut jalan atau tidak dia akan menarik rambut Taehyung kuat-kuat.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafas kasar, tapi akhirnya berakhir menurut perkataan Jungkook. walau diikuti berbagai umpatan kasar darinya.

.

.

* * *

 _Next/Stop?_

 _(maaf ya kalau image Taehyung ini asli preman banget. omong-omong, temen preman nya taehyung itu anak muda semua, dan saya ambil karakternya dari anak - anak idol. termasuk Andrew itu si Andrew Taggart, vokalis The Chainsmokers wkwk.)_


	7. Chapter VI

_**(VII)**_ _Chapter enam._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Dering handphone memecah keheningan malam di sebuah gang di kota Seoul. Sang pemilik _handphone_ , Jungkook yang sedang berjalan sendirian, berdecak malas. dia kemudian merogoh kantung nya ogah-ogahan. Ada nama Taehyung tertera di layar _handphone_.

Jungkook menggeser tombol hijau, kemudian menempelkan _handphone_ nya di telinga. satu tangan Jungkook memegang sebuah cup _coffee mocca latte_.

"Apa?"

 _"Penutupan final nya sudah selesai?"_

"dari tadi."

 _"Oh."_ hening sesaat. Jungkook meminum coffee nya beringas. Dia kemudian melempar cup kosong itu ke tempat sampah tak jauh darinya. Suasana sepi sekali, juga mencekam. Jungkook mempercepat langkah kakinya.

 _"Mau kujemput?"_

Jungkook mendengus. "Aku sudah di jalan pulang."

Taehyung terkekeh di seberang sana. _"Anak pintar. Ah, selamat atas kemenangan tim basket mu, bocah."_

"Tak usah sok manis begitu."

Taehyung tertawa pelan. Jungkook bisa menebak kalau Taehyung sekarang sudah di kamar, bersiap untuk tidur. Taehyung tidur dengan adiknya, jadi dia pasti tidak akan bersuara nyaring.

"Tae, kututup ya. Sudah mau sampai."

 _"oke, bocah. Selamat malam."_

Saat Jungkook hendak menyimpan kembali handphone nya di kantung, ada tangan seseorang yang menepuk bahu Jungkook dari belakang. Dan ketika Jungkook berbalik, matanya melebar sempurna.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

"Taehyung _ie_ , bangun!"

Taehyung mengerang malas. Dia sudah hendak mengumpat kepada siapapun yang berani mengganggu tidurnya, namun sebuah tangan mungil yang menepuk nepuk pipinya membuatnya tersadar.

"Taehyung _ie_! bangun!"

"Ya, aku bangun, Saehyun." Yang lebih tua perlahan membuka mata. Penampilan seorang balita perempuan berumur 4 tahun yang menatapnya dengan senyuman ceria menjadi hal yang paling pertama Taehyung lihat.

"Kau bangun!" pekik gadis kecil itu senang. Taehyung tersenyum kecil. Dia menangkap tangan mungil Saehyun– _adiknya_ , lalu mendaratkan kecupan di telapak tangannya.

"Selamat pagi, tuan putri."

"Selamat pagi, pangeran berkuda!"

Taehyung tergelak. dia mengangkat tubuh kecil itu hingga duduk diatas perutnya. "Darimana kau tahu kata pangeran berkuda?" tanya nya geli.

Saehyun tak menjawab, dia malah asik menepuk nepuk dada bidang Taehyung yang tak terbalut apapun dan memainkan kalung rantai milik kakaknya. _Yeah_ , Taehyung senang tidur tanpa atasan.

"Saehyun, kau mencekikku."

"Kata ibu ini cara untuk membunuh Taehyung _ie_!"

Taehyung memutar bola mata malas. "Memangnya kau tahu membunuh itu apa?"

"Tidak." sang adik menggeleng polos, dan Taehyung hanya bisa semakin tertawa. Dia kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya, menaruh kembali Saehyun disampingnya, lalu beranjak keluar kamar. Saehyun mengikuti nya di belakang.

"Selamat pagi, Bocah berandalan."

Taehyung mendengus. Ada ayahnya yang sedang duduk di depan meja makan dengan kaki nya yang dia naikkan satu diatas kursi. Botol soju dan sebatang rokok berada di kedua tangan. Tindik di kedua telinga, kalung rantai, dan tattoo yang jauh lebih banyak dari Taehyung.

"Berandal, ambilkan ibu mangkok diatas kabinet ini." Ibu nya juga ada disana, sibuk berkutat di depan kompor. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna merah darah tergerai begitu saja. Taehyung tanpa suara segera menuju ibu nya, mengambil mangkok yang terletak di dalam lemari yang sulit ibu nya jangkau.

"Berhenti memanggilku berandalan." Taehyung kembali mendengus. Sang Ayah hanya tertawa. "Tidak mungkin aku memanggilmu anak baik dengan penampilan seperti itu, _saekia_."

"Daehyun, kubilang jangan mengumpat di depan Saehyun!"

"Oh," Daehyun–Ayah Taehyung, mengacuhkan perkataan istrinya. Dia justru memajukan badannya, mencari keberadaan putri satu-satunya. "Dimana malaikatku?"

Taehyung mengangkat tubuh adiknya keatas meja, dan mendudukkannya disitu. Saehyun spontan memekik senang melihat ayahnya, dan sang ayah tentu segera menggendong gadis kecil itu. Bermain bersama. Taehyung ikut di kursi makan, memainkan _handphone_.

"Daehyun brengsek, jangan memegang tangan Saehyun dengan tangan bekas rokokmu!"

"Ibu, kau baru saja mengumpat."

Ayah Taehyung tertawa. "Kau mengumpat di depan Saehyun, Solar." perlahan Taehyung juga tertawa. Saehyun yang tak mengerti pembahasan ikut tertawa lepas.

Wanita berambut merah itu membalikkan badan, melempar sebuah garpu ke arah mereka berdua yang untung saja ditangkap dengan baik oleh Taehyung. "Wah, ibu marah." Taehyung berucap jahil, dan Ibu nya menghentakkan kaki, semakin kesal.

"Sadar umur, Solar. Jangan kekanakan begitu."

"Kubunuh kau sebentar."

"Saehyun, Ibu mu mau membunuh ayah!"

"Sini Saehyun bantu! Yeay!"

"Rasakan kau."

"Keparat."

Taehyung menghembuskan nafas, sudah terbiasa dengan pertengkaran pagi dari kedua orangtuanya. Dia memilih untuk mengecek _handphone_ nya. Hari ini hari sabtu, jadi dia tak ada jadwal mengantar Jungkook ke sekolah. Taehyung sepertinya ada tugas menagih di daerah gangnam siang ini.

"Taehyung, kau sibuk sebentar?"

Taehyung mendongakkan kepala, menatap Ayahnya yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Yah, begitulah." Taehyung mengedikkan bahu.

Solar berjalan mendekati mereka, membawa makanan. "Kalau begitu, panggil Jungkook hari ini, ya." ucapnya sembari menata makanan diatas meja.

"Jungkook?" Taehyung mengangkat satu alisnya. "Buat apa?" dia bergantian menatap ayah dan ibunya.

"Menjaga Saehyun. Ibu dan Ayah mendapat panggilan dari _boss_ besar."

"Tugas buat kalian berdua?"

"Iya. Tugas politik. Tentu saja ibu mu harus ikut."

Taehyung mendengus, namun akhirnya menganggukkan kepala. "Akan kutanya."

"Jungkook _ie_ mau datang kesini?" Sang adik kecil bersuara, dengan senyum lebar di wajah. Solar tertawa, lalu mengangguk. "Iya. Jungkook _ie_ mau datang menemani Saehyun hari ini!" ujarnya lalu mencubit pipi anaknya gemas. Saehyun memekik senang. Sang Ibu kemudian duduk di samping suaminya, menyiapkan makanan di piring.

"Jungkook _oppa_ , bukan Jungkook _ie_." Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas.

Suasana sarapan di rumah Taehyung pun berjalan lancar.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

Setelah sarapan dan membersihkan diri, Taehyung segera menghubungi Jungkook. Namun, kekasihnya itu tak kunjung mengangkat panggilan.

"Kenapa lagi dengannya?" Taehyung bergumam sendiri. Dia mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, dan kembali mencoba menghubungi Jungkook. Ayah dan Ibu nya telah keluar sedari tadi, dan sang adik sedang tidur di kamar. Taehyung juga sudah memakai pakaian lengkap, hendak pergi bertugas.

Kembali tak terjawab.

Taehyung mengerang kesal. Dirinya sudah akan mengumpat namun sebuah panggilan masuk dari Jimin menahannya.

"Apa?" Taehyung berujar ketus.

 _"Ck, santai brengsek. Aku ada informasi untukmu. Jungkook tadi malam diserang."_

"HA?!"

Taehyung hampir saja jatuh dari duduknya, terlampau terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan Jimin. "Tunggu, apa maksudmu diserang?"

 _"Dia diserang di gang nya, dengan Park Chanyeol. Myungsoo mengatakan kalau Chanyeol terlihat mabuk, namun tak ada yang tahu mengapa dia bisa ada di gang Jungkook. Kau juga tahu Chanyeol tinggal dimana."_

Pemuda bersurai cokelat keemasan itu merasakan darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun. Tangan Taehyung terkepal kuat. "Jadi? Dimana Jungkook sekarang? Myungsoo apakan Chanyeol itu? Apanya yang luka? Dimana Park Chanyeol siala–"

 _"Brengsek. Tanyakan itu semua langsung ke Jungkook. Kau kekasihnya, tolol. Dan dia ada di apartementnya. Jungkook tidak di culik, ingat itu."_

Panggilan dari Jimin berakhir.

Taehyung mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Dia kemudian menghembuskan nafas kasar, berusaha mengatur emosinya yang sudah meluap. Tidak, Taehyung tidak akan mengambil resiko dan pergi membunuh Park Chanyeol detik ini juga.

Taehyung segera ke kamar, membangunkan Saehyun, dan segera mengganti pakaian adiknya. Taehyung akan menitipkan bocah kecil ini ke rumah bibi nya.

Jungkook _lah_ yang terpenting sekarang.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

"Taehyung?"

Pintu apartement terbuka, dan ada Jungkook berdiri di seberang pintu. Taehyung tertegun. Pelipis Jungkook di baluti perban, juga dengan tangannya. Ada bercak darah di perban di kepala Jungkook, dan Taehyung bisa menebak kalau itu luka bocor.

"Kau kenapa tidak mengabariku?"

Jungkook menatap bingung. "Mengabari ap–"

"KAU KENAPA TIDAK MENGABARIKU SETELAH DISERANG?!"

Pertahanan Taehyung hancur. Dia menatap Jungkook marah. Dan Jungkook bisa melihatnya dengan baik. Pancaran kemarahan, kecewa yang di siratkan dari tatapan mata Taehyung.

Jungkook menghembuskan nafas. "Aku pingsan tadi malam. Saat bangun sudah ada Myungsoo di sampingku, tidak ada lagi pemuda itu. Jadi, memang tak sempat mengabarimu."

Hening.

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Pundaknya naik turun tak beraturan. Jungkook _tahu_ , Taehyung sangat lah marah sekarang. Sebenarnya, Jungkook cukup terkejut saat kekasihnya datang. Jungkook berpikir, Taehyung pasti akan lebih dulu pergi membunuh Park Chanyeol.

"Tae." Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya, menggenggam tangan Taehyung perlahan. "Aku tidak apa-apa, kau jangan berlebihan begitu."

"Dengan luka bocor di kepalamu seperti itu?" Taehyung kembali menatap Jungkook. "Bagaimana bisa aku tenang? Dia mencoba membunuhmu!"

"Dia mabuk, Tae. Dia tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan."

"Mabuk katamu?" Taehyung tertawa parau. "Dia itu licik, _bocah_. Dia memang hendak membunuhmu, dia membenciku dan otomatis juga membencimu." Pemuda itu menundukkan kepala, menatap ke arah tangan Jungkook yang menggenggam tangannya. "Park Chanyeol itu, ingin menghancurkan _segala_ yang kupunya." Geramnya penuh emosi.

"Lalu? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Genggaman Jungkook terlepas. Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya, menemukan Jungkook yang sedang memberenggut. "Ha?"

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Tidak ikut menghancurkan segala yang Chanyeol punya juga?"

Taehyung tertawa. "Walau tidak bersekolah, aku cukup tahu kalau tindakan seperti itu hanya lah tindakan konyol."

"Kau emosi seperti ini juga konyol, tolol."

"Oh, ya?" Taehyung semakin tertawa. Moodnya kembali membaik. Dia menoyor kepala Jungkook yang di balut perban tanpa sadar, dan kekasihnya itu otomatis saja menjerit kesakitan.

"Brengsek Kim Taehyung!"

Jungkook mengerang marah. Dia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Taehyung, sudah hendak menutup pintu sebelum Taehyung dengan terburu-buru masuk ke dalam apartementnya.

"Keluar kau! Tidak berperasaan!" Jungkook mendorong-dorong badan Taehyung. _Yeah_ , walaupun percuma karena badan Taehyung itu kokoh seperti batu.

Yang di dorong hanya tertawa lepas. Tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Entah setan darimana, Taehyung tiba-tiba menarik Jungkook ke dalam dekapannya.

Pergerakan Jungkook berhenti. Dia mematung di tempat.

Selama dua tahun mengikat kasih, ini _pertama kali_ nya Taehyung memeluk Jungkook.

"Padahal kau baru saja menang pertandingan, tapi malah bernasib sial seperti ini, _bocah_." Taehyung berucap sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

Jungkook berdehem. menghilangkan rasa canggung. "Gara-gara Park Chanyeol _keparat_ itu. Aku jadi tidak bisa menikmati pesta klub hari ini." gerutunya kesal.

"Yah, lupakan saja soal Chanyeol." Taehyung mengusak rambut Jungkook. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan pria itu menampakkan diri lagi di hadapanmu. _Tidak akan pernah_."

Ada keseriusan yang terpancar dari tatapan Taehyung, dan Jungkook merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang.

Ketakutan perlahan menghinggap di diri Jungkook, entah mengapa.

Jungkook mencengkram kaos Taehyung erat. Dia menatap Taehyung tepat di mata. "Kau..tidak akan membunuhnya, kan?"

Tak ada jawaban. Taehyung justru membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Jungkook.

 _Jungkook kembali disadarkan, kalau kekasihnya ini preman yang hanya tahu mengayunkan tinju_.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

"Baiklah, saya akan memastikan penculikan ini akan berjalan aman, _boss_."

Pria berumur empat puluh tahun yang sedang duduk di kursi besar yang penuh dengan hiasan permata– _bergaya begitu mewah_ –menganggukkan kepala puas. Penampilannya terlihat seperti seorang CEO perusahaan, dengan jas dan celana kain mahal.

Ada Ayah dan Ibu Taehyung yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Mereka menundukkan kepala dengan sangat hormat.

"Kupercayakan padamu, Daehyun." Pria itu mengambil secangkir kopi yang terletak di meja, kemudian meminumnya khidmat. "Pekerjaan ini sangat penting. Sekali kau gagal, perusahaanku dan namamu dan Solar, akan _mati_. _Lenyap_. _Tak tersisa._ "

Daehyun menganggukkan kepala tanpa ragu. Solar melirik ke arah suaminya, merasakan beban yang perlahan menghinggapi pundak mereka.

"Ah, dan satu lagi. Anakmu, si Kim Taehyung itu, sudah umur berapa?"

Solar menaikkan satu alisnya. "17 tahun, _boss_." Namun akhirnya menjawab.

Pria yang dipanggil _boss_ itu tersenyum penuh arti. Lebih ke arah sebuah seringai. Wajahnya yang menyeramkan terlihat semakin seram.

"Setelah pekerjaan kalian selesai, suruh dia menghadap kepadaku. Aku punya pekerjaan khusus untuknya."

Kali ini, Daehyun dan Solar sama-sama mengangkat kepala, menatap ke arah _boss_ mereka.

 _Bencana baru telah datang_.

.

.

* * *

 _Next/Stop?_

 _(sorry for the late update, i've been busy these days. sighs. saya ga janji bisa ngupdate setiap hari, tapi saya usahain ga sampai seminggu lamanya TT)_


	8. Chapter VII

_**(VIII)**_ _chapter tujuh._

 _AT FIRST, PENGEN TERIAK DULU! OUR KINGS IS BACK YALL! BANGTAN SLAYED AGAIN!_

 _THE MV, ALBUM, LAGU, SEMUANYAAA SUKAAAA BANGET WTF ASDKJSKJDFKFEL!_

 _TBH SAYA LAGI SUKA BANGET SAMA LAGU BERBAU REMIX, ELETCTRIC POP, DAN EDM. AND FUCKING HELL BANGTAN KOLAB ITU SEMUA DALAM SATU ALBUM!_

 _MANA BAGUS BANGET!_

 _PERFECT! COMEBACK TERSEMPURNA BANGTAN SELAMA AKU SUKA MEREKA HAMPIR 4 TAHUN INI!_

 _SDKJSAJFDKSJFLSFKFDKGDJGDKGD!_

 _#okbye_

* * *

 _._

 _._

Seumur hidup, Jungkook tidak pernah sama sekali berkelahi. Jangankan terlibat perkelahian, melihatnya saja Jungkook kadang risih sendiri. Dia tidak suka kekerasan. Jungkook benci sesuatu yang berbau penindasan.

Sayangnya, nasib membuatnya terikat dengan seorang preman tukang tindas dan _kasar_.

"Jungkook, menghindar!"

Suara teriakan Andrew membuat Jungkook tersadar, dan begitu tersadar, sebuah balok panjang sudah menuju ke arahnya. Jungkook memekik kaget, namun untung saja Jimin datang dan segera menendang balok itu jauh-jauh. Suara _bedebum_ keras menggema di ruangan besar ini.

Jungkook menetralkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Belum selesai ketakutannya, sebuah tangan menariknya begitu keras dan kasar.

"Kau tolol! Sudah kubilang pergi dari sini!" Itu Taehyung, yang menatapnya penuh amarah. Pergelangan Taehyung berdarah, dan ada goresan panjang di bicepsnya, dalam. seperti nya bekas sabetan pisau.

Jungkook hendak menjawab, namun _lagi lagi_ , sebelah tangannya ditarik kuat.

"Akan kujaga dia!" Pelakunya adalah teman se gank Taehyung, bernama Kyungsoo. Tanpa menunggu respon Taehyung, Kyungsoo sudah lari sembari menarik tangan Jungkook, ke sudut ruangan yang jauh dari jangkauan.

 _Yeah_ , saat ini, _Gank_ Taehyung sedang berkelahi dengan kelompok antah berantah yang tiba-tiba datang menyerang markas mereka. Tak ada yang tahu siapa mereka, dan tak ada yang tahu tujuan mereka menyerang gank yang dipimpin oleh Andrew itu. Preman-preman itu pun sudah tua dan berbadan layaknya petinju.

Kyungsoo mendorong paksa badan Jungkook masuk ke dalam kardus besar yang bisa memuat satu badan orang dewasa. Jungkook menurut dengan cepat.

"Kau diam disini, mereka tidak akan menyadari keberadaanmu. Ingat, jangan memunculkan kepalamu. Diam saja. Jangan bersuara."

Kyungsoo memberi perintah, lalu setelah itu kembali pergi membantu teman-temannya. Jungkook mengikuti perkataan Kyungsoo, mendudukkan badannya di dalam kardus tanpa penutup itu.

Berbagai suara terdengar di dalam ruangan itu. Suara umpatan, teriakan marah, kesakitan, bunyi benda yang besar terjatuh, pisau yang saling beradu, tendangan dan tinjuan, gesekan kaki, semuanya beradu menjadi satu. Memenuhi indra pendengaran Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak pernah berada di situasi seperti ini. Benar-benar menyeramkan. Adegan yang biasa Jungkook hanya lihat di _film action_ kini dia rasakan secara nyata. Dan Jungkook tak bisa menutupi bahwa dia sangat ketakutan sekarang. Apalagi dengan darah yang tadi dia lihat dimana-mana. Jungkook merasakan mual di perutnya.

" _Fuck, dude_! _Stop this_!" teriakan marah Andrew terdengar. "Sebenarnya apa mau kalian?!" lanjutnya.

Preman-preman bertubuh kekar itu tak ada yang menjawab. Mereka semakin melancarkan serangan sembari terus-terusan tertawa. Merasa pemuda-pemuda di hadapannya ini hanya lah permainan.

Taehyung menggertakkan gigi nya, begitu marah. Tangan kirinya sudah luka parah. Tapi dia tak bisa diam begitu saja atau preman itu akan melayangkan tinjuan ke arahnya.

"Kalian terlalu bermimpi kalau meyakinkan diri bisa mengalahkan kami" salah satu preman itu berbicara sambil tertawa. Jimin yang marah datang kearahnya namun hanya dengan sekali bantingan dengan satu tangan, suara erangan Jimin terdengar begitu menyakitkan. Dia lumpuh total.

Andrew menendang pria dengan tubuh paling kecil. Mereka terlibat adu tinju. "Apa mau kalian?! Kenapa menyerang kami?!" Andrew terkena tinju di perutnya, namun dia segera bangkit dan balas meninju rahang pria itu.

"Ini tugas mulia kami, tugas mulia untuk memusnahkan gank preman bodoh yang hanya menjadi bual-bualan masyarakat." jawab pria lain yang sedang menghajarkan tinju nya habis-habisan ke Myungsoo.

"Perkumpulan anak muda seperti anjing yang tak tahu malu."

"bahkan pemimpinnya seorang makhluk asing. Memalukan." Mereka tertawa bersama, kemudian melanjutkan aksi nya menyerang pemuda-pemuda itu.

Taehyung yang sudah terkapar karena kembali terkena sabetan di kakinya menatap teman-temannya yang lain. Beberapa sudah tak berdaya. Tinggal Andrew, Kyungsoo, dan dua pemuda lain yang masih menyerang. Itupun wajah mereka sudah bonyok kiri kanan.

 _Sialan._

Taehyung dibutakan amarah. Dia bangkit berdiri, mengambil sebilah pisau tak jauh darinya, dan tanpa perasaan segera menerjang, menusuk musuhnya yang berdiri di hadapannya. Taehyung menusuknya tepat di dada.

"ARGHHHH!"

Suara teriakan pilu menggema, kemudian perlahan menghilang. pria itu ambruk seketika. Darah bersimbah di lantai, mengenai sepatu Taehyung, juga tangannya yang dilumuri darah.

Semua mematung. Baik teman - teman gank Taehyung, preman-preman itu, dan Jungkook yang melihat semuanya dengan baik.

"Brengsek."

Preman itu menatap Taehyung penuh kebencian. Mereka berseru marah, beringsut dengan kecepatan penuh menuju Taehyung. Namun pemuda itu dengan kecepatan kilat menarik pria paling kecil yang tak berkutik di dekatnya, lalu menodongkan pisau di lehernya.

"Kalian bergerak se inchi, dia akan mati."

Preman-preman itu berhenti seketika. Suara dingin dan tatapan tajam Taehyung menciutkan nyali mereka. Masih tergambar dengan jelas bagaimana cara Taehyung tadi membunuh teman mereka.

Suasana semakin tegang. Taehyung menggenggam pisau itu dengan mantap di tangan, siap menggeseknya ke leher pria di cengkramannya, kapanpun dia mau.

"Baiklah." yang paling besar diantara mereka akhirnya mengangkat tangan ke udara. "Kami menyerah." ucapnya.

Andrew yang sedari tadi hanya diam mengeryitkan dahinya. Ada yang ganjal disini. Tadi mereka bertarung tanpa ampun, dan sekarang secepat ini putus asa?

Belum selesai keheranan Andrew, suara tepukan tangan begitu keras menggema di dalam ruangan tiba-tiba. Beberapa terkejut, termasuk Taehyung.

" _Bravo_ , Kim Taehyung. _Bravo_."

seorang pria tua masuk ke dalam ruangan, diikuti beberapa pria yang bertubuh sama dengan preman-preman yang menyerang mereka. Bedanya, pria-pria itu lebih berpakaian rapi. Melihat siapa yang masuk, preman-preman itu segera mundur teratur, memberi jalan kepada pria itu untuk dapat jalan ke depan Taehyung.

Cengkraman Taehyung di pisau terlepas.

Dia mengenal orang ini, dengan sangat baik.

 _Boss besar_ –julukannya. Seorang pejabat dengan pangkat tinggi di pemerintahan negara, sangat berpengaruh di bidang politik. _Yeah_ , tapi tentu saja berotak licik. Dia lah yang memegang penuh kekuasaan di dunia gelap.

Pria tua itu telah sampai di hadapan Taehyung. Senyumnya melebar sempurna. Dia tak peduli walaupun ada mayat pria yang berada di bawah kakinya. tatapan menuju tepat di mata Taehyung.

"Kau pemberani, seperti yang kuduga." ucapnya dengan bangga. "Saat melihat caramu berkelahi tadi, aku tahu taktikmu benar-benar turun dari ayahmu. Membanggakan."

Pria itu maju selangkah, menepuk bahu Taehyung. Otomatis Taehyung meringis kesakitan. Pria itu menepuk tepat di luka robek Taehyung.

"Tunggu, jadi maksudmu, semua ini hanya lah rencanamu?" Andrew angkat bicara. Dia juga mengenal pria di depan Taehyung itu. _Boss_ besar tempat gank mereka bekerja. Karena itu, semua ini semakin membingungkan.

Sang pria mengangguk santai. "Ya. Preman-preman ini hanya skenario ku. Aku ingin melihat potensi lebih dari Taehyung, yah bisa dibilang potensi kalian juga termasuk. Tapi Taehyung hanya fokusku."

Taehyung mengeryit tak mengerti, dan teman-temannya yang lain menatap tak percaya.

 _Boss_ besar itu kembali menatap Taehyung. "Kau mengagumkan. Langsung bertindak dengan emosimu, tapi cerdas. Aku butuh preman sepertimu. Preman yang tahu mengkondisikan tinjunya."

Senyum lebar mengembang di bibir pria itu, tapi Taehyung tak bergeming. "Temui aku besok di kantor. Kau sudah lulus kualifikasi, dan aku akan memberimu tugas istimewa."

Setelahnya, pria tua dan para _bodyguard_ nya berjalan keluar gudang. Diikuti dengan preman-preman tadi sambil membawa mayat temannya yang habis ditusuk Taehyung.

Meninggalkan kesunyian dan rasa tegang yang mencekam di dalam ruangan itu.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

Taehyung tak bergeming di duduknya. Teman-temannya yang lain sibuk membersihkan ruangan, saling mengobati, namun Taehyung tetap tak bergeming di sofa. Bahkan saat Jungkook datang, membalut lengannya dengan perban, Taehyung diam membisu.

Jungkook tak berkata apa-apa. Dirinya masih _shock_. Tangannya bahkan gemetaran saat melilitkan perban di lengan Taehyung.

"Tak usah mengobatiku, _bocah_. Gemetaranmu hanya akan semakin membuat tanganku sakit."

Taehyung akhirnya membuka suara, menatap Jungkook. Kekasihnya itu terkejut, refleks menundukkan kepala. Jungkook menjauhkan tangan. Dan Taehyung bisa melihat dengan jelas rasa takut yang Jungkook berikan padanya.

Taehyung menghela nafas. "Kau takut padaku?"

Jungkook mencengkram erat perban di tangannya. Bahkan, suara Taehyung membuatnya takut. Kejadian tadi, kejadian dimana Taehyung berubah menjadi sosok yang tidak dia kenal, terus terputar di dalam otaknya.

" _Bocah_. Begitu caramu memperlakukan kekasihmu?"

Taehyung berdecak, dia kemudian menarik tangan Jungkook untuk mendekat. Jungkook terkesiap. Taehyung mendongak, menatap Jungkok tepat di mata. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, tolol." bisiknya.

" _Kau menyeramkan_." Jungkook membuka suara. dia menunduk. Menggenggam erat tangan Taehyung. "Kau menyeramkan. Aku takut sekali, brengsek. Aku takut melihatmu seperti itu."

Tetesan airmata jatuh mengenai punggung tangan Taehyung. Jungkook menangis. Bahunya bergetar hebat. Taehyung terpaku. Jungkook menangis begitu hebat, walau tanpa suara. Tak tahu harus berkata apa, Taehyung membalas genggaman Jungkook begitu erat. Menautkan kedua tangan mereka berdua. Dia mengelus punggung tangan Jungkook dengan ibu jarinya. Taehyung tak peduli walau rasa sakit menyerang tangannya.

"Cih, opera sabun." Teman-teman Taehyung yang lain memutar bola mata malas.

Andrew perlahan berjalan kearah mereka. Pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian merangkul Jungkook yang masih berdiri sambil menangis. Sebagai ketua _gank_ , Andrew merasa perlu turun tangan menangani ini.

Pemuda berdarah amerika itu menghela nafas."Yah, beginilah kenyataan dari kekasihmu, Jungkook. Dia brengsek, emosian, bertindak semaunya, dan suka melukai orang." Taehyung mendengus ke arah Andrew, tapi Andrew tak peduli. "Tadi itu bukan pembunuhan pertamanya. Dia memang suka membunuh orang."

Taehyung terdiam, memilih menatap tautan tangannya dengan Jungkook.

Andrew mengusak rambut Jungkook lembut. "Tapi, ketahuilah. Taehyung tak pernah berniat membunuh. Itu semua terjadi di luar maunya. Efek emosi. Dan sebagian besar emosinya tercipta karena melihat teman-temannya disiksa."

"Aku tak memaksamu untuk menyetujui perbuatan keji Taehyung. Dia pembunuh, itu salah. Jadi–" pemuda bule itu menarik nafas. Dia menatap Jungkook dan Taehyung bergantian. Ingin tertawa saat melihat kedua pemuda di hadapannya saling menundukkan kepala. "Jadi, Jungkook. Sekarang pilihanmu. Apa kau masih mau bertahan dengan Taehyung si brengsek ini, atau berhenti disini?"

Entah mengapa, rasa sakit yang lebih perih muncul di dalam dada Taehyung. Dia mendongak, kembali menatap Jungkook yang masih menghindari kontak mata dengan Taehyung.

Tak ada suara. Jungkook terdiam cukup lama.

Sekelebat memori mereka berdua perlahan terputar di otak Taehyung. Dua tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Dan, dia tak akan bisa membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Jungkook lagi.

Nafas Taehyung tertahan saat perlahan Jungkook. mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Taehyung dengan matanya yang memerah dan bengkak. Kekasihnya itu terdiam, lalu kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Taehyung. Dia hidupku."

Andrew tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Dia kembali mengusak rambut Jungkook. Taehyung masih terpaku seperti orang bodoh.

" _That's great_ , _bung_. Percaya lah, Walau Taehyung idiot dan tak pernah belajar, dia tidak akan melukaimu sedikit pun. Kau juga adalah _segala-nya_ Taehyung."

Bibir Taehyung tertarik keatas dengan sempurna. Dia semakin mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka. Berjanji dalam hatinya untuk tak akan pernah melepasnya. Jungkook terkekeh kecil, lalu ikut tersenyum.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

"Selamat pagi, _bocah_."

Jungkook baru saja membuka pintu apartement, dan telah ada Taehyung yang bersandar di dinding. Menunggunya. Jungkook tertawa kecil, lalu menutup pintunya.

"Sudah dari tadi disitu?"

"Tidak juga." Taehyung menggeleng. Ditatapnya Jungkook yang sedang sibuk mengunci apartemennya dengan kedua tangan menggenggam kantong plastik besar. "Kau terlihat kesusahan."

Jungkook mendengus. "Yah, begitulah."

"Apa itu?"

"Baju seragam baru anak basket." Jungkook selesai dengan aktifitasnya. Dia berbalik badan, kemudian perlahan berjalan. Taehyung mengikuti dari belakang. Satu tangan Taehyung di perban full, jadi dia hanya menggunakan baju _sleeveless_.

"Andai tanganku tidak begini, aku pasti sudah membantumu."

Jungkook tertawa lepas mendengarnya. "Omong kosong. Tidak ada sejarahnya kau mau membantuku dalam hal seperti ini."

"Astaga," Taehyung menggeleng. "Aku brengsek sekali sebagai kekasih." ucapnya dramatis, dan Jungkook semakin tertawa dibuatnya.

Mereka berjalan dalam hening. Kali ini, Jungkook berangkat begitu pagi, jadi jalanan setapak belum ramai dan terlihat sepi.

" _Bocah._ " Taehyung bersuara.

"Apa?"

"Balik badan."

Jungkook mengeryitkan dahi, namun kemudian berbalik badan. Ada Taehyung yang berdiri tegap, menatapnya dengan senyum lebar di wajah.

"Ada apa denganmu?" ucap Jungkook heran. Tapi Taehyung hanya tertawa kecil. Dia maju selangkah. Satu tangan dia masukkan ke dalam kantung jeansnya, dan sebatang rokok muncul di tangan Taehyung.

"Bantu aku nyalakan ini." ucap Taehyung. Jungkook mendengus. Dia berjalan mendekat, menarik pematik yang kali ini Taehyung gantung di kalungnya. "Kampungan sekali _style_ mu." sarkas Jungkook, tapi Taehyung hanya tertawa.

Jungkook mengambil rokok di tangan Taehyung, kemudian menyalakan pematik. Melihat Jungkook yang sedang serius begini, Taehyung tertegun.

"Kau ternyata manis, _bocah_."

"Hah!" Jungkook tertawa sinis. "Kau sudah pacaran denganku selama dua tahun dan baru menyadarinya? Matamu dimana selama ini?"

"Sialan." Taehyung menoyor dahi Jungkook, membuat pemuda itu mengerang kesal. "Nah, sini rokokku." ucapnya sembari mengulurkan tangan.

Tapi Jungkook tak mengindahkan Taehyung. "Aku tidak pernah merokok. Apa enak?" dia menatap Taehyung. Kekasihnya itu hanya tertawa. "Coba saja." jawab Taehyung.

Jungkook perlahan menghirup rokok pelan-pelan, dan detik berikutnya Jungkook terbatuk tanpa henti.

"Uhuk! Sialan apa ini! Uhuk! Brengsek!"

Taehyung tertawa begitu keras melihat reaksi Jungkook. Benar-benar keras. Jungkook yang melihatnya segera meninju dada Taehyung kuat, masih dengan batuknya yang justru membuat Taehyung semakin tertawa keras.

"Sialan!" Jungkook menyeru marah. Tenggorokannya terasa perih, sungguh. "Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai zat menyeramkan seperti itu?" ucapnya sembari mencoba memberhentikan batuknya.

"Itu karena kau baru pertama kali mencobanya, tolol." Ucap Taehyung dengan kekehan. Dia mengusak rambut Jungkook. "Kau ternyata tidak cocok merokok."

"Aku juga tidak mau mencobanya!" Jungkook bergidik ngeri. Dia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sekolah, dan Taehyung menemani nya di belakang masih dengan tawanya. Pemuda itu segera menghisap rakus rokoknya. Ah, begitu merindukan batang nikotin itu.

Tak lama, keduanya sampai di depan sekolah Jungkook. Beberapa melirik tertarik ke arah Taehyung yang datang dengan tangannya di baluti perban.

"Nah, _bocah_." Taehyung membuang puntung rokoknya ke tanah, menginjaknya. "Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu. Harus menghadap ke _boss besar_." Ujarnya sambil menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk. "Kabari aku, apapun tugas yang diberikan untukmu."

"Siap, _bocah_." Taehyung tersenyum, dia kembali mengusak rambut Jungkook. Akhir-akhir ini, rambut kekasihnya itu terasa selembut sutra. Dan Taehyung menyukainya.

Jungkook berjalan menjauh sembari melambaikan tangannya ke Taehyung. Taehyung tertawa, memberi gestur kepada Jungkook untuk cepat masuk ke dalam.

Yah, sepertinya semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

* * *

 _Next/Stop?_

 _(_ review nya sangat saya butuhkan juseyo. dan tentu saja jangan berhenti streaming mv DNA guys!)


	9. Chapter VIII

_**(IX)**_ _chapter delapan._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Taehyung nyata nya mengingkari janji.

Setelah pulang dari pertemuannya dengan _boss besar_ , Taehyung tak kunjung mengabari Jungkook bahkan setelah dua hari telah berlalu.

 _Pip_ – "Ya, _bocah_? Acara dirumahmu? Oke, aku akan datang."

Taehyung menutup panggilan, kemudian menghembuskan nafas berat. Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Pemuda itu kemudian beranjak dari duduknya, menyalakan lampu kamarnya yang sedari tadi mati, dan berjalan keluar kamar. Taehyung menyesap rokok ganas. Benar-benar frustasi.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

"Oh," begitu pintu apartement Jungkook terbuka, sosok berambut hitam legam muncul. "Halo, Taehyung." itu Namjoon, _lagi_.

Taehyung mengangguk, kemudian berjalan masuk. Beberapa pasang sepatu ada di lantai rumah Jungkook. "Hanya kalian bertiga?"

Namjoon tertawa, lalu mengangguk. "Ya. Hanya pesta kecil-kecilan." Namjoon menyusul Taehyung yang sudah berjalan menuju dapur.

Begitu memasuki ruang makan, suara Jin menyapa. "Namjoon _ie_ , mau mencoba kue ini?" ucapnya sambil menata kue di meja. Dia menatap dingin ke arah Taehyung, tapi kemudian mengacuhkan. Taehyung mendengus, ikut tak peduli.

Namjoon berjalan menuju Jin, memakan sepotong kue yang di suapkan kekasihnya. Jin menatapnya dengan mata penuh harap. "Yah–" Namjoon tertawa kecil. Dia mengecup pipi Jin. "Enak seperti biasa, _sayang_." Jin memekik senang atas jawaban Namjoon.

Taehyung rasanya ingin mual.

"Mana Jungkook?" Taehyung bertanya sembari menarik satu kursi, kemudian mendudukinya. Namjoon mendongak, menatap Taehyung. "Ah, tadi keluar bersama Yoongi. Membeli cream."

Tepat setelah Namjoon berkata, suara pintu apartement yang terbuka terdengar. Jungkook muncul di baliknya, dan wajahnya menjadi sumringah begitu melihat Taehyung. Ada Yoongi dibelakangnya, membawa begitu banyak plastik belanjaan.

"Kau sudah datang?" Jungkook tersenyum lebar begitu sampai di dapur. Taehyung mengangguk. Pemuda itu melirik kearah Jin dan Namjoon yang asik bercanda tawa di seberang meja. "Cih, sibuk sendiri." cibirnya.

"Jadi? Makanannya sudah selesai?" Yoongi menaruh plastik belanjaan di meja. Jin mengangguk. "Yap, tinggal menambahkan _cream_ di kue." dia beranjak ke arah Yoongi, mengeluarkan bahan makanan dan Jungkook ikut membantu.

Taehyung memperhatikan kesibukan tiga pemuda itu sembari memainkan _handphone_. Namjoon beralih duduk di samping Taehyung.

"Rambutmu sudah panjang sekali." Ucap Namjoon sembari menatap Taehyung. Taehyung mengedikkan bahu. "Tuntutan pekerjaan." jawabnya singkat. Tangannya gatal ingin menarik sebatang rokok di kantung celana, tapi Taehyung tahu Yoongi pasti akan langsung melemparinya pisau.

"Pekerjaan?" Yoongi ikut bersuara. "Kau kerja apa sekarang?" dia menatap Taehyung dengan alis bertaut.

Taehyung mendengus. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Itu urusanku." pemuda paling kecil di antara mereka itu menaruh beberapa strawberry di atas kue. "Kau kekasih Jungkook, kau berada dibawah pengawasanku."

"Hah. Lucu sekali." Taehyung tertawa sarkas. "Kau pikir kau siapanya Jungkook? Orangtuanya?"

"Jaga bicaramu, Kim Taehyung." Jin mengangkat suara, menatap tajam dan dingin ke arah Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangkat satu alis. "Punya hak apa kau melarangku seperti itu?"

Suasana menjadi tegang. Namjoon menghela nafas, sudah terbiasa melihat pemandangan seperti ini, sementara Jungkook diam tak berkutik. Dirinya takut melawan Jin, namun dia juga tak mau memojokkan Taehyung.

Jin diam menatap Taehyung, mereka saling bertatapan. Namun tak lama, pemuda berambut cokelat muda itu menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Jungkook, ambil kotak cangkir di kamarmu." ujarnya lalu lanjut membantu Yoongi.

Jungkook mengerjapkan mata, bingung. Tak biasanya Jin mau mengalah seperti itu. " _Ah_ –Ya, _hyung_. Akan kuambilkan."

Jungkook berjalan keluar dapur, dan Taehyung dengan cepat mengikuti kekasihnya. Dia tak sudi berada disitu lebih lama.

"Mereka brengsek." Taehyung berucap setelah berada di kamar Jungkook. Jungkook mendengus, dia membuka lemari, sibuk mencari kotak cangkir. "Begitu - begitu mereka merawatku dengan baik."

Taehyung mendengus. "Aku juga bisa merawatmu."

"Mustahil."

"Sialan." Taehyung menoyor kepala Jungkook dari belakang, dan kekasihnya itu mengerang kesal. "Aku lebih lama denganmu daripada dengan mereka."

Jungkook memutar bola mata malas. "Terserah kau saja lah." pemuda itu memilah beberapa kotak, menaruhnya diatas kasur untuk melihat lebih dalam isi lemari.

Taehyung menyandarkan badannya di pintu lemari, menatap kesibukan Jungkook. Dia tak akan membantu selama Jungkook masih bisa mengerjakannya sendiri. Lagipula, melihat Jungkook serius begini menjadi hiburan tersendiri Taehyung.

"Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Boss besar kemarin?"

"Yah–" Taehyung mengedikkan bahu. "Tak ada yang istimewa."

"Kau dapat pekerjaan apa?"

"Pekerjaan biasa."

"Pekerjaan apa?" Jungkook melirik ke arah Taehyung. Entah ini hanya perasaannya, atau Taehyung memang terlihat sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Taehyung mengibaskan tangan. "Tak penting." ucapnya, menghindari kontak mata dengan Jungkook.

"Tae." Jungkook menghentikan aktifitasnya. Sepenuhnya menatap Taehyung, curiga. "Apa pekerjaanmu?"

Taehyung menghembuskan nafas. Akhirnya menatap Jungkook tepat di mata. "Membunuh. Aku disuruh membunuh orang."

Hening.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung tak percaya. Dia membuka bibirnya, namun kemudian kembali mengatupnya. Tak tahu ingin berkata apa. Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian segera mengalihkan pandangan, kembali mencari kotak cangkir.

"Sudah kuduga reaksi mu akan seperti ini."

Jungkook tak menjawab. Taehyung kembali menghembuskan nafas berat.

" _Bocah_." Taehyung kembali memanggil. Tak ada sahutan. Jungkook seolah menganggap Taehyung tak ada disitu. Tangannya bergerak semakin cepat mencari kotak cangkir.

Taehyung mendengus. Dia segera menangkap pergelangan tangan Jungkook. Pergerakan Jungkook terhenti. Pemuda itu diam membisu.

"Kenapa tak menolaknya?" suara Jungkook bergetar. Dia menunduk, memilih menatap lantai.

"Untuk apa aku menolaknya?"

"Karena itu berbahaya, brengsek!" Jungkook menatap marah ke arah Taehyung. Tapi, kekasihnya itu tak bergeming. Dia sibuk menatap bola mata Jungkook.

"Tae, kau harus menolak–"

Kejadian ini terjadi begitu cepat. Taehyung mengangkat dagu Jungkook, dan langsung mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir kekasihnya. Jungkook terpaku. Terkejut akan tindakan kekasihnya. Taehyung menciumnya begitu _dalam_ , dan lama. Tak ada pergerakan apapun. Hanya lah sebuah ciuman polos.

Ciuman pertama mereka berdua.

Taehyung menyesap lembut bibir Jungkook, lalu melepasnya pelan. Dia menatap Jungkook yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan mata melebar.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Taehyung tersenyum kecil. "Jangan khawatir, oke?"

Perlahan, wajah Jungkook dihiasi rona merah, naik menjalar hingga ke kedua telinga. dan itu, dengan sangat nyata di lihat oleh Taehyung. Untuk pertama kali nya– _lagi_ , wajah Jungkook terlihat begitu manis.

Taehyung meneguk ludah susah payah. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat melihat wajah memerah Jungkook.

"A-ah," Jungkook memundurkan badan, gelalapan. Wajahnya masih sangat memerah. "C-ciuman pertama macam apa itu?!" Dia menatap Taehyung garang, tapi tetap saja terlihat sangat keki.

Taehyung mengusap tengkuk, ikut merasa canggung. "Yah, aku tidak pernah ciuman, jadi tak tahu bagaimana menciummu dengan panas."

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Jungkook melototkan matanya, memukul dada Taehyung kuat. Mendengar ucapan Taehyung barusan, rasanya wajah Jungkook semakin panas saja. "Jadi bagaimana?" Taehyung menaikkan alis heran, yang justru membuat Jungkook ingin meledak.

"Tolol!" dia menendang tulang kering Taehyung keras-keras, dan sang korban tentu langsung mengaduh kesakitan. "Sial, Jungkook! Kau kasar sekali!" Taehyung menghardik kesal ke Jungkook, tapi pemuda itu tak peduli.

Jungkook berjalan cepat keluar kamar. "Kau! Carikan aku kotak cangkir itu! Jangan keluar kamar kalau belum mendapatnya!" wajahnya masih memerah. Dia menatap Taehyung galak. "Kalau tidak ada, kubunuh kau!" lalu kemudian menutup pintu keras-keras.

Taehyung bersungut kesal. Dia melangkah malas kembali ke lemari Jungkook, mencari sekotak cangkir.

Kejadian ciuman tadi terlupakan dengan cepat. Taehyung keluar dari kamar, membawa sekotak berisi cangkir baru di tangan. Jungkook terlihat tak peduli, sibuk melanjutkan aktifitas memakan kue buatan Jin. Jin juga tak berbicara banyak, dia mengambil kotak itu, mengeluarkan isinya, lalu segera menuangkan teh panas di tiap cangkir. Percakapan baru di mulai saat Namjoon bersuara, menceritakan hal konyol di kampus, yang di tanggapi dengan tawa oleh ketiga temannya kecuali Taehyung yang sibuk memainkan _handphone_.

Namun lama-lama, Taehyung ikut larut di obrolan itu. Tertawa bersama.

Ciuman itu terlupakan. Juga kekhawatiran Jungkook atas misi Taehyung.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

 _Kabari aku kalau sudah selesai._

Taehyung berdecak kecil, memasukkan benda persegi itu ke dalam kantung celana setelah membaca sebuah pesan masuk. Dari Jimin. Taehyung mengacak rambut panjangnya yang menghalangi penglihatan. Dia menepuk-nepuk celana, memperbaiki tuksedo hitam yang melekat pas di badan.

Taehyung menyalakan rokok. Tindik tak lagi ada di telinganya. _Walkie talkie_ yang berada di atas meja berdengung lembut.

 _"Cek nomor 10, Kim Taehyung. apa kau sudah selesai? siap berangkat?"_

Taehyung menghembuskan asap rokok. Dia menyambar _walkie talkie_ itu.

"Ya, aku siap."

Saatnya memulai.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

Suara hingar bingar membahana, memenuhi ruangan lebar kerlap-kerlip itu. dentuman lagu bernada keras terdengar, juga teriakan-teriakan orang yang asik menari bersama. Khas klub sekali.

Taehyung meregangkan jari. Rokoknya sudah habis di perjalanan menuju klub ini. Dia menelisik ruangan itu dari depan pintu. Jumlah pengunjung yang datang berkisar sekitar 100 orang. Sepertinya, untuk membuat pembunuhan disini akan menjadi hal yang sulit.

 _Earphone_ _bluetooth_ yang terpasang di telinganya mengeluarkan suara berisik. Taehyung memfokuskan diri.

"Cek nomor 10, Kim Taehyung. Kau sudah sampai di tempat tujuan?"

"Ya."

"Segera lancarkan misimu. Ingat, sesuai rencana. Target berada di kamar 702. Dia tak mengenal siapa yang dia pesan, plan A berjalan lancar. Sekarang jam 22.00. waktu mu hanya 10 menit."

Taehyung mengangguk. "Aku paham. Akan kukabari setelah selesai."

"Roger. Selamat berjuang, Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung menekan tombol di earphone, tombol recording. Dia melesat cepat, menyelinap di antara orang-orang yang sibuk melampiaskan nafsu, menuju ke sebuah lorong besar yang berisi kamar-kamar. Lampu lorong ini remang-remang, dan pintu-pintu tertutup rapat. Taehyung mendengus. Sekarang dia tahu alasan mengapa _boss besar_ itu lebih dulu bertanya soal umurnya.

702.

Taehyung sampai di depan pintu kamar, kamar tujuannya. Dia menarik nafas dalam dalam. Sedikit menarik turun sapu tangan yang terdapat di balik lengan baju. Sapu tangan beracun.

Pintu di buka, dan penampilan seorang wanita muda nan cantik yang sedang duduk di pinggir kasur hanya dengan memakai baju dalam terlihat. Wanita itu sedang asik menegak anggurnya, namun pergerakannya terhenti.

"Oh," wanita itu tersenyum senang. Dia meletakkan gelas di atas meja, kemudian berjalan dengan anggun ke arah Taehyung. "Ternyata mereka memang memberiku yang terbaik."

Taehyung tersenyum ramah. "Selamat malam, Miss Ga Yeon. Untuk semalam ini, mohon kerja samanya." Dia membungkuk hormat. Wanita itu tertawa kecil. "Ah, kau manis sekali."

Taehyung menutup pintu, dan segera menguncinya. "Oh, agresif sekali." Wanita itu kembali bersuara. Senyumannya berubah menjadi senyuman nakal. Taehyung balas tersenyum tenang.

Wanita bernama Ga Yeon itu perlahan menanggalkan satu-satu helai kain di badannya. Taehyung diam menatap pergerakan wanita itu. "Miss Ga Yeon indah sekali." Taehyung berucap, dan wanita itu tersipu.

Ga Yeon berjalan ke atas kasur, menengkurapkan badan. Taehyung mulai membuka kancing jas satu-satu. Di susul dengan kancing kemeja. Taehyung kini tak memakai atasan apapun. Dan wanita itu, menatap takjub. "Sial, seksi sekali." Dia mengumpat dengan geraman.

Taehyung tertawa. Dia memungut sapu tangan yang jatuh ke lantai. Taehyung mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping wanita. Membelai rambutnya lembut. Ga Yeon memejamkan mata, tersenyum. Menanti pergerakan selanjutnya Taehyung.

Tapi, semuanya ternyata menjadi akhir. Taehyung segera menyekap mulut dan hidung wanita itu dengan sapu tangan. Ga Yeon terkesiap, membuka mata paksa. Hendak memberontak, tapi tentu saja kalah dengan kekuatan Taehyung. Taehyung mencengkram erat tengkuknya, memaksa wanita itu menghirup lebih banyak.

Kepanikan jelas terlihat. Wanita itu menangis ketakutan di dalam diamnya. Suara erangan menyakitkan terdengar dari balik sapu tangan, dan butuh beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya suara itu menghilang. Badan wanita itu langsung terjatuh, lemas. Dirinya tewas seketika.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafas. Dia memang pernah membunuh, tapi tidak dengan cara langsung seperti ini. Taehyung segera menyalakan kembali bluetooth speakernya.

"Nomor 10, disini Kim Taehyung. Misi telah di laksanakan."

Tak butuh lama, suara terdengar di seberang sana. "Sinyal di terima. Selamat atas kerja kerasmu Kim Taehyung. Segera keluar dari sana, kembali ke mobil dan melesat menuju markas. Kedatanganmu ke klub itu tak akan pernah di ketahui lagi. Kau aman. _Mission clear_."

Sambungan terputus. Taehyung segera bangkit, kembali mengenakan kemeja dan tuksedonya. Dia mengambil plastik transparan kecil di kantungnya, lalu memasukkan sapu tangan itu. Taehyung menunduk, membuat poni nya kembali menutupi mata. Tak ada cctv di dalam kamar-kamar itu, dan cctv di lorong telah di bajak. Taehyung berjalan aman di lorong, kembali menyelinap di antara kerumunan manusia, dan melesat pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Tanpa satu pun jejaknya yang tersisa.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

"Pagi, _bocah_."

Taehyung mengangkat tangan, menyapa Jungkook yang baru keluar dari pintu apartement. Memakai seragam sekolah. Rokok berada di bibir Taehyung, di gigit dengan santai. Pemuda itu memakai baju _tanktop_ berwarna putih, dengan celana _jeans_ belel. Rambut panjang ikal nya di biarkan tergerai berantakan. Ada beberapa tindik baru di telinga Taehyung.

"Tumben kau datang telat." Jungkook berjongkok, memasang tali sepatu. Taehyung menghisap rokoknya, kemudian menghembuskan perlahan. "Aku ketiduran."

Jungkook mendengus. "Dasar preman pemalas."

Taehyung tertawa. Dia menatap Jungkook. "Kau pulang jam berapa hari ini?"

Kegiatan Jungkook selesai. Dia segera berdiri. Ikut menatap Taehyung. "Jam 2, sepertinya. Kenapa?"

"Aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

Dahi Jungkook terlipat. "Kau gajian?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Yah, kali ini hasilnya fantastis. Aku kaya raya sekarang." Seringainya mengembang, dia kembali menyesap rokok.

Jungkook tertegun. Dia lupa akan misi Taehyung yang kekasihnya beritahu kan tiga hari lalu. Kejadian dimana Taehyung menciumnya terus terputar seperti kaset rusak, dan itu membuatnya lupa banyak hal. Yah, walaupun di luar Jungkook terlihat tak peduli.

Pemuda itu mengunci apartement, kemudian berjalan di belakang Taehyung yang sudah lebih dulu jalan. "Apa kerjamu?"

"Astaga," Taehyung mendengus. "Kau lupa, bocah?"

Jungkook menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal. "Sepertinya iya."

"Aku tahu, pasti karena ciuman kita dua hari itu, kan."

Wajah Jungkook kembali memerah. Dia melotokan mata, yang untung saja tak di lihat Taehyung. Pemuda berbaju sekolah itu menendang tulang kering Taehyung kuat. "Tidak, brengsek!" dia bersungut kesal. Taehyung hanya tertawa.

"Jadi? Kau bisa jalan denganku sebentar sore?"

"Yah, akan kuusahakan." Kata Jungkook. Dia sedikit mendekatkan badan, memperbaiki rambut belakang Taehyung yang nampak berantakan. "Asal kau ikhlas mentraktirku daging _hanwoo_ 5 porsi."

Tawa Taehyung terdengar begitu lepas. _"Roger, bongsor."_ Ejekan Taehyung membuat Jungkook ikut tertawa.

 _Untuk kedua kalinya_ , Jungkook kembali lupa perihal misi Taehyung.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

Tepat setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Jungkook mendapati Taehyung berdiri di depan pagar sekolah, menunggunya. Senyum Jungkook mengembang, segera berlari kecil ke arah kekasihnya. Taehyung melambaikan tangan.

Jalan-jalan mereka hanya lah sebuah jalan-jalan biasa, tak ada unsur kencannya sama sekali. Taehyung mengajak Jungkook ke jalan penuh jajanan korea, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk kekasihnya yang sangat menyukai makanan. Taehyung beberapa kali dibuat tertawa oleh Jungkook yang kelewat semangat memakan segala jajanan yang ada.

Setelahnya, dia menemani Jungkook ke toko pierching. Jungkook sama gila nya dengan Taehyung kalau itu menyangkut _pierching_ ataupun _earrings._ Dia memilih beberapa, dan Taehyung membayarnya. Saat malam tiba, Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook memasuki sebuah rumah makan _hanwoo_. Jungkook berseru senang. Seolah menemukan surga.

Di jalan pulang, daerah hangang sedang mengadakan pesta kembang api. Mau tak mau, Taehyung harus menemani Jungkook yang sudah heboh menarik-narik lengannya untuk ikut menonton. Taehyung mengumpat. Tapi akhirnya menuruti mau Jungkook. Taehyung tertegun menatap pantulan kembang api di mata Jungkook yang sedang terpesona. Jungkook sangat antusias. Dia bahkan tak menyadari kalau Taehyung ikut tersenyum, menyelipkan jari nya diantara jemari Jungkook. Menautkan tangan mereka begitu erat.

Taehyung tak pernah mengucapkan kata "Aku mencintaimu" kepada Jungkook, benar-benar tak pernah. Tapi dia rasa, Jungkook pasti akan tahu perasaannya melalui genggaman erat Taehyung.

"Hari ini keren." Jungkook berseru senang saat telah sampai di depan pintu apartementnya. Dia mengangkat bingkisan _tteokbokki_ dan plastik berisi sepasang tindik yang tadi di belikan Taehyung. "Terima kasih, Mr. Preman." Jungkook tersenyum lebar.

Taehyung tertawa, lalu mengangguk. Dia memberikan gestur agar Jungkook segera masuk. "Akan kujemput besok pagi." Ucapnya. Jungkook mengangguk semangat. "Kau harus lihat tindik ini besok di telingaku!"

"Ya ya ya" Taehyung kembali tertawa. Jungkook melambaikan tangan, kemudian menutup pintu apartementnya. Taehyung tersenyum. Entah mengapa, dia tak sabar menunggu hari esok tiba.

Tapi, takdir berkata sebaliknya.

Saat Taehyung 50 meter tak jauh dari gedung apartement Jungkook, dia bertemu dengan sekelompok yang sangat dia kenal, terlihat sedang menunggunya.

Sialan. Taehyung mengepalkan tangan.

"Wah wah" pria paling tinggi diantara kelompok itu mengayunkan tongkat kasti di tangan. "Ini dia, pembunuh Miss Ga Yeon."

Jantung Taehyung rasanya berhenti berdetak. Wajahnya memucat.

"Apa maksudmu, Park Chanyeol." Taehyung berdesis, menetralkan suaranya. Tapi, yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu hanya tertawa. Dia memberi kode kepada teman-temannya untuk maju selangkah. Taehyung sudah memasang kuda-kuda.

"Kau tahu," Chanyeol membuang permen karet yang sedari tadi dia kunyah ke tanah. "Kau itu tolol. Pembunuhan segampang itu pun bisa ketahuan." Seringai tercetak jelas di bibirnya.

Taehyung menggigit pipi dalamnya. Sial, dari jumlah tentu saja Taehyung kalah telak sekarang.

"Dan satu hal lagi yang paling tolol," Chanyeol melesat cepat tanpa di duga Taehyung, dan pukulan keras hinggap di tempurung kepala Taehyung. Taehyung mengerang kesakitan. penglihatannya memburam.

"Kau lupa kalau orang yang kau bunuh itu adalah atasanku, Kim Taehyung."

Suara tawa Chanyeol samar-samar Taehyung dengar, dan tak lama kesadarannya telah hilang sepenuhnya. Taehyung ambruk di tanah.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Jungkook membuka pintu apartement, dan tak ada Taehyung menunggunya sembari bersandar di dinding. Pemuda itu mengeryitkan dahi. Tak biasanya Taehyung se telat ini.

Tak mempedulikan, Jungkook segera mengunci apartementnya, lalu bergegas menuju sekolah. Rasanya ada yang hampa, ketika dia berjalan seorang diri tanpa Taehyung. Padahal, hal ini sudah biasa terjadi jikalau Taehyung pergi bertugas di luar negeri.

Namun untuk kali ini, hampa nya benar-benar terasa.

Tiga hari berlalu, Jungkook tak kunjung mendapat kabar ataupun bertemu dengan Taehyung. Jungkook menatap kesal ke _handphone_. Sikap Taehyung yang hilang tanpa jejak ini selalu Jungkook keluhkan. Dia melempar asal _handphone_ nya ke atas kasur, lalu lanjut tenggelam di balik buku pelajaran.

Genap tujuh hari.

Jimin datang ke apartement Jungkook tiba-tiba. Itu hal yang langka. Jungkook yang baru pulang dari latihan basket terkejut melihat Jimin berdiri di depan pintu apartementnya.

Jimin menatap Jungkook. Wajahnya sangat terlihat tidak baik.

"Taehyung hilang."

Bola basket di tangan Jungkook jatuh, menggelinding di lantai. Lorong itu lenggang.

Jungkook baru tahu, ternyata _sesakit_ ini rasanya kehilangan.

.

.

* * *

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 _(chapter ini hasil dari efek galau saya lihat jungkook. serius. dia kurus banget. kayak sakit hati liat dia kurus gitu, mana lesu banget. beratnya yg kemarin 66kg jadi 61kg sekarang. saya sakit hati:" gaenak liat dedek kookie kurus gitu. sedih banget. ada yang hampa aja liat paha nya udah kecil, pipinya tirus, lehernya kecil, lengannya kurus. gada dedek bongsor lagi:" gada pipi tembem lagi:")_

 _bytheway ilovemicdropandgogosomuch wtf._

 **review dan sarannya sangat saya butuhkan, reader-nims.**


	10. Chapter IX

_**(X)**_ _chapter sembilan._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Jungkook terus-terusan menatap lantai keramik di bawahnya. Tak mengeluarkan suara bahkan saat orang-orang mengajaknya bicara. Dia menunduk dalam.

Jimin yang duduk di sampingnya menghela nafas. Pemuda itu memberi kode ke Andrew, menyuruh melakukan sesuatu untuk menenangkan Jungkook.

Sang ketua gank menatap Jungkook. "JK, aku tahu kau tidak baik baik saja." dia mengangkat kursinya agar tepat di hadapan Jungkook yang duduk di atas sofa. "V akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku."

Jungkook mengangguk. "Lanjutkan pembahasan kalian. Jangan pedulikan aku." masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

Mau tak mau, Andrew menuruti. Dia paham posisi Jungkook. Jadi, lebih baik memberikan anak itu ruang sendiri untuk sekarang ini.

Andrew beralih menatap rekan-rekan _gank_ nya. Mereka kini sedang berkumpul di markas, jam 8 malam. Jimin yang datang ke apartement Jungkook segera membawa kekasih temannya itu ke markas mereka.

"Jadi, intinya. Masalah pencarian V sudah di urus oleh orangtuanya. Tugas kita adalah mencari dalang dibalik ini. Beberapa petinggi berspekulasi kalau V dijebak oleh _boss besar_. Kau tahu, harga V naik pesat sekarang. Kudengar, di Jepang dia dihargai 1 Milyar. Tawaran menggiurkan untuk menjual dia kesana." Andrew menghela nafas. Dia menyandarkan badan di kursi.

"Sudah kubilang, misi pembunuhan itu terlalu ganjal." Myungsoo angkat bicara. Tangannya terkepal erat. Beberapa mengangguk setuju. "Aku juga bingung, sejak kapan _Boss besar_ ada urusan dengan _Miss_ Ga Yeon?" Jackson ikut berkomentar.

Jimin mengacak rambut frustasi. "Dan kita dengan tololnya, membiarkan dia mengambil misi itu." ada nada penyesalan di suara Jimin. Sebagai sahabat semati Taehyung, dia juga pasti menderita layaknya Jungkook.

" _Gank_ lain bilang, _Boss besar_ memang sudah lama mengincar V." Kyungsoo mendengus, dia menyesap rokoknya beringas. "Wajah tampan V menjadi nilai plus di kolektor dunia. Apalagi kemampuan tinjunya yang tak bisa diragukan lagi."

"Si tua _brengsek_ itu," Andrew mengepalkan tangan. "Aku benar-benar akan membunuhnya kalau V kenapa-kenapa."

Ruangan itu kemudian lenggang. Helaan nafas dan tegukan soju mengisi keheningan.

Awalnya, mereka tak tahu kalau Taehyung menghilang. Taehyung sudah biasa tak mengabari selama beberapa hari. Tapi, Jimin yang mendapati _Handphone_ Taehyung yang tergeletak di jalan tak jauh dari apartement Jungkook akhirnya merubah pemikiran itu. Dia segera menghubungi orangtua Taehyung, juga teman se _gank_ nya. Sudah jelas sekali kalau Taehyung diculik.

Jungkook mengangkat kepala, akhirnya. Dia menatap satu-satu pemuda di ruangan itu. Tatapan Jungkook kosong. "Apa mayat Taehyung belum ditemukan?"

Andrew menggeleng. "Sejauh ini tidak ada. V kemungkinan besar memang masih hidup." pemuda berdarah amerika itu mengacak surai Jungkook. "Kekasihmu sekuat harimau, dia tidak akan mati semudah itu." ucapnya lalu tersenyum. Mencoba menguatkan Jungkook.

"Taehyung tak akan mati." Jimin merangkul Jungkook. Meremas lembut bahu Jungkook. "Dia bilang, dia hanya akan mati di tanganmu."

Beberapa tertawa kecil. Jungkook tak menjawab, dia kembali menundukkan kepala. Preman-preman itu menatap Jungkook dalam diam. Dua tahun mereka mengenal Jungkook, melihat pemuda itu mengikuti Taehyung setiap hari sabtu dan minggu ke markas mereka. Bertengkar, saling mengumpat, tak terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Jungkook pemuda tangguh, sama halnya dengan Taehyung. Dia juga brengsek. Tapi pemuda itu tak pernah meninggalkan Taehyung.

Pernah suatu hari, Taehyung mabuk berat, juga dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Merayakan keberhasilan mereka merebut satu lokasi di _Incheon_. Jungkook merutuk, tapi tetap menyeret Taehyung ke rumahnya walau dengan susah payah. Atau kejadian saat Taehyung hampir kehilangan tangannya karena tertimpa besi panas. Jungkook yang paling panik, menunggu hingga operasi Taehyung selesai, tak pernah meninggalkan Taehyung sedetikpun hingga kekasihnya sadar. Saat Taehyung sadar, Jungkook meneriakinya tolol berkali-kali. _Walau begitu_ , dia pula yang menangis paling keras ketika melihat kondisi menggenaskan Taehyung. Jackson dan Kwon–teman se _gank_ Taehyung yang berambut hijau–sampai kesusahan menenangkan Jungkook.

Andrew kembali menghela nafas, memecah keheningan. "Kita harus segera bergerak cepat mencari dalang dibalik ini." Dia meregangkan badan. "Kita akan memulai dengan menyusuri orang-orang tersembunyi di balik boss besar."

Semua mengangguk, menghentikan aktifitas mereka, memilih menatap fokus ke Andrew. Namun sebelum itu, Andrew menoleh menatap Jungkook. "Kau sekolah besok, kan? Pulanglah. Dilan akan mengantarmu." Andrew mengangkat dagu, menunjuk seorang pemuda berdarah Indonesia yang kemudian menganggukkan kepala.

Jungkook bangkit tanpa bicara. Preman teman Taehyung itu ikut berdiri. Dia kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan. Andrew sempat menepuk bahu Jungkook, tapi pemuda itu terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi.

Saat Dilan hendak menyalakan motornya, Jungkook bersuara. "Bisa naik motor Taehyung saja?" Jungkook menunjuk ke arah motor ninja besar berwarna putih yang terparkir tak jauh. Dilan mengangkat sebelah alis, tapi kemudian mengiyakan. Jungkook menyerahkan kunci cadangan motor Taehyung yang dia punya.

Di perjalanan, Jungkook setidaknya merasakan kehadiran Taehyung dari motornya. Sedikit membuat Jungkook merasa lega.

"Kau tahu–" setelah sampai di depan gedung apartement Jungkook, Dilan berbicara. "Aku punya feeling kalau V _hyung_ akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin, _yeah_ , dia terluka. Tapi dia pernah berkata padaku, kalau dia punya pegangan yang membuatnya ingin terus hidup."

Dilan tersenyum. Jungkook menatapnya. "Jadi, aku yakin si brengsek itu pasti sedang berusaha keras untuk tetap hidup, entah dimanapun dia berada sekarang."

Perlahan, senyum Jungkook muncul. Dilan benar. Taehyung pasti sedang berjuang disana. Maka, dia juga akan berjuang hidup disini tanpa kehadiran Taehyung. Menunggu dengan sabar kekasihnya.

Taehyung tak akan mati. Dia akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

Jungkook membuka pintu apartementnya. Biasanya, indra penciumannya pasti akan langsung mendeteksi bau asap rokok Taehyung. Atau tampang brengsek Taehyung yang sedang bersandar di dinding. Tapi kali ini, semuanya tidak ada.

Jungkook menghela nafas. Tidak, dia tidak boleh berpikiran seolah Taehyung telah mati. Jungkook mengunci apartement, kemudian berjalan menuju sekolah dengan gontai.

Dia dan Taehyung telah bersama selama dua tahun. Waktu yang begitu lama. Jungkook sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan segala aktifitasnya yang melibatkan Taehyung.

 _Kira-kira, apa yang Taehyung lakukan sekarang? Apa dia sedang di siksa? Apa dia sudah makan?_

 _Handphone_ nya bergetar di saku. Jungkook mengangkat malas.

"Jungkook _ie_? Sudah berangkat sekolah?" itu suara Jin.

"Hm."

"Sarapan tidak lupa, kan?"

"Iya."

"Aku dan Yoongi akan ke apartement mu sebentar siang. Mau kubawakan apa?"

"tidak usah." Jungkook melirik ke anak anjing liar yang melintas di sampingnya. Taehyung suka bermain dengan anjing ini. Hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit.

"Aku tahu kau sedang sedih, tapi kau tetap harus hidup, Kook _ie_." Jin menghela nafas diseberang sana. "Ayah Namjoon orang cukup berpengaruh di kepolisian. Dia akan membantu sebisa mungkin."

"Terima kasih." Jungkook menjawab pendek. Dia memang sudah menceritakan soal Taehyung kepada Jin tadi malam. Setelah menangis hebat.

"Intinya, aku akan datang. Belajar yang benar, Jungkook _ie_. Aku menyayangimu."

Panggilan terputus. Jungkook tertegun.

 _Aku menyayangimu._

Dia tak pernah sekalipun mengatakan itu kepada Taehyung. Kata-kata penuh afeksi selalu dia hindari, sebab Taehyung benci bertindak romantis dan manis. Yang dia lakukan hanya lah terus mengumpati Taehyung, mengatai nya tak berguna.

Jungkook meremas _handphone_ di tangan. Rasanya, dia ingin menangis lagi.

 _Berjuang lah disana, Tae. Masih banyak kata yang ingin kuucapkan untukmu. Kau harus pulang._

Jungkook menyeka pipi. Dia telah sampai di sekolahnya. beberapa siswa menyapa Jungkook, Jungkook tersenyum tipis. Dia memang cukup banyak memiliki kenalan di sekolah.

"Halo, si tampan." Itu EunBi, teman sekelas Jungkook. Jungkook mengangguk sekilas, kemudian duduk di bangkunya. Baru beberapa siswa yang datang.

EunBi mendudukkan badannya di kursi di depan Jungkook. "Sudah memeriksa lokermu?" gadis itu bertanya. Jungkook menggeleng. Dia lupa ke ruang loker.

"Wah," EunBi tertawa. Dia memajukan badan. "Kau tahu, ada kejadian lagi. Seorang siswi kelas 11 kedapatan memasukkan surat cinta di lokermu. Kutebak, ini surat kesepuluh yang kau terima."

Jungkook mendengus. Biasanya, dia akan dengan baik menanggapi hal seperti itu dengan candaan. Tapi sekarang, Jungkook terlalu malas untuk membuka mulut. Dia memilih menyumpal headset di kedua telinga. Matanya terpejam.

"Cih, Tuan Jungkook dan sifat menjengkelkannya datang lagi." EunBi bersungut kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan Jungkook.

Lantunan musik _rock ballad_ memenuhi gendang telinga Jungkook. Jungkook memutar lagu dari penyanyi favorit Taehyung. Lagu ini biasa mereka putar saat pergi karaoke bersama.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

"Jeon Jungkook! Ada yang mencarimu di luar!"

Jungkook yang sedang memasukkan buku-buku di dalam tas, mengangkat kepala. Dia menautkan alis.

"Siapa?"

Ketua kelas yang tadi berseru itu mengedikkan bahu. Dia memberi gestur agar Jungkook keluar kelas.

"Pasti orang yang mau melamarmu, Kook." Teman sekelas Jungkook berkomentar, semua tertawa.

"Wah, sepertinya akan ada yang ditembak lagi, nih." Deokwan, teman sebangku Jungkook ikut bersuara. Jungkook menjitak kepala temannya itu, yang semakin menimbulkan tawa.

"Kook, kalau dapat cokelat lagi bagi ke kami, ya." Kali ini siswi-siswi lain menimpali.

"Kulempar ke muka kalian kalau perlu" Jungkook mengacungkan jari tengah dan semua teman kelasnya tertawa keras. Jungkook ikut tertawa.

Dia berjalan keluar kelas, masih diikuti dengan sorak sorai mengejek teman kelasnya. Jungkook tertawa lepas.

"Jeon Jungkook, ya?"

Tawa Jungkook tersumpal saat sampai di depan pintu kelas. Dia menatap pemuda di hadapannya yang sedang duduk di bangku taman depan kelas. Jung Hoseok. Dahi Jungkook terlipat.

"Kau–mengenalku?" Jungkook bertanya. Hoseok mengangguk. Pemuda itu kemudian berdiri. "Semua orang yang berhubungan dengan Taehyung pasti mengenalmu."

"Ada perlu apa denganku?"

Hoseok menghembuskan nafas. Dia menatap Jungkook. "Yah, kau pasti tahu aku sangat membenci Kim keparat itu. Tapi, sepertinya aku perlu memberitahu mu sesuatu."

Jungkook merasa ada yang aneh. Hoseok menatap dengan serius Jungkook. "Aku tahu Taehyung diculik. Aku melihatnya malam itu, seminggu yang lalu. dipukul di dekat apartementmu. Kelompok preman. Dia diseret masuk ke dalam mobil sedan hitam. DD nya kuingat dengan baik. Aku juga tahu pemuda yang memukul Taehyung. Park Chanyeol."

Mata Jungkook melebar, juga dengan mulutnya yang terbuka sempurna. Dia menatap Hoseok tak percaya. Penjelasan Hoseok begitu tiba-tiba.

"Tunggu," Jungkook mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Jangan jelaskan padaku, jelaskan pada gank Taehyung."

Hoseok mengangguk. "Makanya aku kesini. Aku mau kau mengajakku menemui preman-preman itu. Setidaknya, aku harus membayar utangku di Taehyung."

Jungkook ikut mengangguk. "Benar, benar sekali. Tunggu aku disini, kita langsung berangkat sekarang." belum sempat Hoseok merespon, Jungkook sudah melesat masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Oh, kook? Cepat sekali menolaknya?"

Candaan teman-temannya tak lagi dia hiraukan. Dia segera menyambar tasnya, kemudian keluar kelas. Ketua kelasnya berseru heran, tapi Jungkook tak peduli.

"Kau bolos?" Hoseok menatap Jungkook tak percaya.

"Begitulah. Ayo bergegas."

Jungkook berlari keluar area sekolah diikuti Hoseok. Menuju markas Taehyung.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

"DD 1528 SL. Tidak salah lagi. Itu mobil milik salah satu anak buah _boss besar_." Andrew menatap lamat-lamat layar laptop di hadapannya. "Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menaikinya?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Hoseok menggeleng. "Tapi aku ingat betul itu Park Chanyeol. Makanya itu, aku langsung bergegas memfoto DD mobilnya."

Andrew menghela nafas. Dia kembali menegakkan tubuh. Pemuda bermata biru itu menatap Hoseok. Senyumnya melebar. "Terima kasih atas informasi berhargamu, Jung Hoseok. Maafkan aku atas kebrengsekan Taehyung dulu terhadapmu."

Hoseok tertawa kecil. "Tak usah di permasalahkan." dia beralih menatap Jungkook yang duduk di sofa bersama Jimin. "Seminggu itu aku benar-benar dilema. Tak tahu ingin mengatakan fakta itu kepada siapa. Tapi kemudian, aku baru ingat kalau Taehyung selalu mengantar seorang pemuda ke sekolah di dekat rumahku setiap hari. Tiga hari mencari, akhirnya berhasil bertemu adiknya ini."

Andrew tertawa. "Dia bukan adik Taehyung, Jungkook ini kekasihnya."

"Oh," Hoseok mengerjapkan mata. "Astaga, aku tak tahu ada anak sekolah yang mau berpacaran dengan preman. Pantas saja marganya beda." kali ini, Jimin ikut tertawa. Jungkook tersenyum tipis.

Jimin meletakkan puntung rokoknya di asbak. "Jadi sekarang, kita tinggal melacak keberadaan mobil itu." Jimin berdiri, berjalan menuju Andrew yang masih berkutat dengan laptop di meja.

"Aku bisa membantu mencari mobil itu." Jungkook bersuara. "Ayah temanku punya kenalan di kepolisian."

"Bagus sekali." Andrew menganggukan kepala puas. "Sekarang, Anak-anak sedang menuju markas Park Chanyeol. Banyak rumor dari masyarakat kalau _gank_ itu memang tidak terlihat belakangan ini. Pasti memang ada apa-apa."

"Yosh!" Myungsoo yang duduk sembari menegak soju nya mengepalkan tangan ke udara. "Kita selamatkan V!" lalu berteriak kencang. Hoseok terkesiap kaget.

"Dia mabuk. Abaikan saja." Andrew tertawa, disusul Jimin dan Jungkook.

"Jadi? Masih ada yang aku bisa bantu?" Hoseok beralih menatap Andrew.

"Yah, sepertinya tidak ada lagi. Informasi mu sudah lebih dari cukup, Jung Hoseok. Aku sangat menghargai itu."

Hoseok tersenyum. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku harus pulang. Terima kasih atas jamuannya."

Jungkook dan Jimin mengantar Hoseok sampai di luar markas. Mereka berdua melambaikan tangan hingga motor Hoseok tak lagi terlihat.

"Nah, anak sekolah." Jimin beralih menatap Jungkook. Dia merangkul Jungkook. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bolos?" tanyanya dengan tawa. Jungkook ikut tertawa.

"Kau itu seumuran denganku, keparat. Jangan sok tua." Jungkook menyikut pinggang Jimin. Pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan, "Lagipula harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Kau pasti di skor lagi dari sekolah."

Jimin kemudian tertawa, tak mengindahkan ejekan Jungkook. "Itu gara-gara Taehyung. Dia terbiasa memanggilmu bocah, aku jadi beranggapan kau lebih muda dari kami."

Jungkook tertawa kecil.

Jimin mengusak kepalanya di rambut Jungkook dengan lembut. "Kuantar pulang." Jungkook mengangguk, tersenyum.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

"Siapa kau?"

Jungkook dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Yoongi di depan pintu apartementnya. Tatapan dingin Yoongi menelisik Jimin yang berdiri di samping Jungkook.

Jimin mengangkat satu alis. "Kakakmu?" dia bertanya kepada Jungkook. Tak mengindahkan Yoongi.

Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Bisa dibilang begitu." dia hendak menarik tangan Jimin untuk masuk ke dalam apartement, tapi Yoongi buru-buru menahan.

"Kenapa kau mau mengajak pemuda asing ini masuk?" Yoongi menatap sadis ke Jungkook. "Kau tidak mengenalnya."

"Dia sahabat Taehyung, _hyung_."

Jimin kali ini tertawa. "Ah, kakak yang _manis_. Aku sepertinya lebih lama mengenal Jungkook daripada mu." dia menyeringai. tertarik dengan pemuda berambut soft blue di hadapannya. "Jungkook tak pernah mengatakan memiliki kakak semanis ini."

Yoongi menatap Jimin dingin. Wajahnya datar. "Jangan menjuluki ku manis–" Yoongi maju selangkah. Jimin mengangkat satu alis. Dan sebuah tamparan tiba-tiba mendarat di pipi kiri Jimin. _Begitu keras_. Jimin mematung, juga Jungkook. " _Makhluk rendahan_." Yoongi berucap sedingin es, kemudian tanpa menunggu lagi, segera menutup pintu apartement Jungkook kuat.

Samar-samar, Jimin bisa mendengar teriakan marah Jungkook dari dalam. Jimin mengusap pipinya. Sialan. Ini pertama kalinya dia ditampar.

Jimin perlahan menyeringai.

Pemuda itu, tak akan lolos dari genggamannya.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

Hari hari berikutnya, Jungkook menjalani hidup tanpa semangat. Penyelidikan masih berlanjut. Taehyung bahkan sampai dimasukkan di daftar orang hilang kepolisian– _berkat bantuan ayah Namjoon_. Begitu banyak orang bergerak mencari Taehyung. _Boss besar_ itu menghilang entah kemana, beserta _gank_ chanyeol. Tuduhan pun semakin menguat ke arah mereka.

Seminggu ini, Jungkook selalu dipanggil ibu Taehyung untuk menginap di rumahnya. Menemani Saehyun yang tak bisa tidur bila tak ada Taehyung. Dia selalu menangis meraung-raung setiap malam, dan Jungkook memeluk gadis kecil itu, membisikkan kata bahwa kakaknya akan baik-baik saja. Memeluk Saehyun dan tidur di kamar Taehyung membawa suasana tentram di hati Jungkook. Membayangkan kekasihnya tidur disini, kadang kala Jungkook menangis dalam diam.

"Aku rasa Taehyung dibawa keluar negeri." Andrew berkata suatu hari saat pertemuan kembali diadakan. Jimin mengangguk menyetujui. "Kita coba semua hal yang memungkinkan. Selama mayat Taehyung belum ditemukan, kita masih punya kesempatan mencari."

Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya erat. Dia terus berdoa semoga Taehyung baik-baik saja.

 _Handphone_ Taehyung telah Jimin kasih untuk Jungkook. Sebelum tidur, Jungkook biasanya memeriksa _handphone_ itu. Mendengus melihat galeri Taehyung yang hanya dipenuhi foto Jungkook, atau isi chat sosial medianya yang membuat Jungkook tertawa sendiri. Taehyung begitu baik ke teman-temannya, namun begitu dingin ke orang yang tidak dia kenal. Ada chat seorang wanita yang terus memanggil Taehyung sayang, tapi Taehyung tak pernah membalasnya. Jungkook tertawa semakin keras. Kasihan sekali wanita itu. Jungkook menatap foto Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum lebar dengan seekor ayam masih hidup di tangannya. Wajahnya kotor terkena lumpur. Jungkook tersenyum. Dia memeluk _Handphone_ Taehyung begitu erat, lalu memejamkan mata.

Jin, Namjoon, dan Yoongi juga semakin sering menemani Jungkook. Diantara teman - teman Jungkook, hanya mereka bertiga yang tahu masalah Taehyung. Di pihak lain, Hoseok sering mengantar Jungkook pulang sekolah bila tak sengaja berpapasan. Mereka menjadi akrab dengan cepat. Hoseok sudah memaafkan Taehyung, dan berkata bahwa dia juga selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Taehyung. Suatu hari, Jin mengadakan acara makan di apartement Jungkook, dan Hoseok ikut bergabung.

Semuanya berjalan normal. Tapi tidak dengan hati Jungkook yang semakin hari semakin rapuh. Dia merindukan Taehyung. Berbagai tempat di Seoul ini menyimpan banyak kenangan Jungkook dengan Taehyung, sehingga dia kadang ingin menghilang saja. Jungkook tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Taehyung, bahkan saat dia hanya melihat sekotak rokok malboro yang di jual di supermarket. Jungkook sudah tak lagi menangis. Tapi, pikirannya semakin kacau.

Tepat satu bulan sejak menghilangnya Taehyung.

Jungkook tiba-tiba dipanggil ke markas _claws_. Pemuda itu baru pulang dari latihan basketnya.

Begitu membuka pintu, Jungkook diserbu dengan para preman preman itu. Jungkook terkesiap kaget.

"Ada apa?" tanya nya terkejut.

"V ditemukan." Myungsoo bersuara. Jungkook terpaku. "Masih hidup. Di Argentina. Dia diculik disana."

Mata Jungkook memanas. Dia menatap Andrew yang juga menatapnya, tanpa senyuman. Andrew terlihat tegang. "Dia benar-benar dijual. 1 triliun. _The fuck_. Memang _boss besar_ itu dalang di balik ini. Dia sengaja menyuruh V membunuh Miss Ga Yeon yang mendirikan perusahaan besar di Argentina, lalu berdalih bahwa mereka menangkap V di hadapan kolega Miss Ga Yeon. Asal dengan syarat, mereka bertukar. Dia memberi V, laki-laki brengsek itu di beri uang. Harga V di Argentina lah yang termahal, 50 Milyar."

Andrew mengacak rambut frustasi. "Karena dia membunuh orang penting, akhirnya semakin mahal. Transaksinya 3 hari dari hari ini. Aku dan yang lain akan berangkat tiga jam lagi, karena kami belum mendapatkan lokasi pasti V."

Jungkook pucat. Nafasnya tertahan. "K-kalau dia dijual, apa yang terjadi?" dia menggigit bibirnya kalut. Matanya sudah digenangi airmata.

Jimin menghela nafas. Terlihat frustasi. "Dia akan dijadikan preman disana. Dalam artian buruk tentu saja. Dia dijadikan budak preman. Bisa dibunuh kapanpun. Dan, kita tidak akan bisa bertemu dia lagi, _selamanya_."

Tangis Jungkook pecah. Dia jatuh terduduk. Myungsoo dan Jackson dengan sigap menahan badan Jungkook. Yang lain diam, ikut menundukkan kepala. Mengerti bagaimana perasaan Jungkook saat ini.

"V berusaha meloloskan diri, Jungkook. Menurut informasi, tak terhitung berapa kali dia mencoba melarikan diri. Berakhir tragis dengan dihukum lagi. Tapi dia tak peduli. Beratus ratus kali V meraung. Berteriak frustasi. Dia juga sefrustasi dirimu. Dia juga merindukanmu."

Jungkook masih menangis hebat. Bahunya bergetar. Membayangkan Taehyung yang tersiksa seperti itu sudah membuat hatinya sakit sekali.

Andrew melangkah mendekat, berjongkok di hadapan Jungkook. Dia memeluk tubuh Jungkook erat. "Karena itu, karena kita tahu V juga tersiksa disana, maka kita harus menyelamatkannya." dia mengusap punggung Jungkook lembut.

"Aku berjanji akan membawa V pulang. Apapun taruhannya. Kau harus kuat oke? Tak hanya kau yang sakit, orangtuanya, adiknya, dan kami, merasakan hal yang sama." Andrew tersenyum, menangkup pipi Jungkook. Mata Jungkook memerah, airmata masih mengalir deras di pipinya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, mereka melihat Jungkook, _kekasih Taehyung yang tangguh_ , menjadi selemah ini.

Jimin menyeka pipinya. Diikuti dengan preman yang lain. Beberapa mengumpat karena ikut menangis, terbawa suasana.

"Tiga hari. Tiga hari lagi kau akan melihat V."

Jungkook mengangguk. Dia menghapus airmatanya, mencoba memberhentikan tangisnya. Taehyung sangat percaya kepada teman-temannya, karena itu Jungkook juga akan menaruh rasa yang sama kepada Andrew dan teman-temannya.

"Bawa Taehyung pulang, _kumohon_." Jungkook meremas kaos depan Andrew, menatap Andrew tepat di mata. Andrew tersenyum lebar, lalu mengangguk.

"Jangan ragukan _claws_ , anak muda. _Gank_ ini bukan tanpa sebab disebut sebagai _gank_ nomor 1 di Korea Selatan." Andrew membantu Jungkook berdiri. Preman-preman itu berdiri di belakang Andrew. Ikut tersenyum lebar ke Jungkook. Jimin tertawa kecil, lalu mengangguk.

Jungkook menatap mereka satu satu. Ada Kyungsoo yang secuek Yoongi tapi sangat baik, Ada Myungsoo, si ceria dan nyentrik, Jackson, ceroboh tapi sangat jago bela diri, ada Jimin yang tak diragukan lagi keahliannya, Hwan si rambut ungu yang jago menembak, Dilan member termuda yang handal dalam menggunakan berbagai senjata, Kwon, Gerr, Vernon, Jungshin, Minho, Ji Han, Hyungsik, Taeyong, dan Andrew sebagai ketua mereka.

Teman-teman berharga Taehyung.

Jungkook merasakan secerca harapan muncul di dalam hatinya. Dia tersenyum tipis.

 _Tiga hari lagi, tiga hari lagi dia akan bertemu Taehyung._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 _yolo yolo yo yolo yolo yo~ cangcimen cangcimen cangcimen~  
_

 _#teammicdrop #teamgogo #tim_jungkook_jadi_ndut_lagi_

 **reviews dan sarannya sangat saya butuhkan reader-nims.**


	11. Chapter X

_**(XI)**_ _chapter sepuluh._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Tiga hari? Omong kosong.

Jungkook ingin sekali merobek kalender yang berada dihadapannya. Ini sudah hari ketujuh dari sejak lima belas pemuda itu pergi ke Argentina. Dan mereka sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda kembali. Nomor Jimin dan Andrew sudah tak dapat di hubungi lagi sejak enam hari yang lalu. Jungkook kalut, panik sekali. Kemungkinan terburuk sudah tergambar jelas di kepalanya, dan kali ini dia tidak bisa lagi bertanya kepada siapapun.

Jungkook mengacak rambut frustasi. Ingin sekali berteriak keras, meluapkan rasa khawatirnya. Bahkan Jungkook sudah tak dapat menangis lagi. Ketakutan menyelimuti dirinya.

"Jungkook _ie_ ," sebuah suara terdengar, memasuki kamar Jungkook. Itu Jin, yang datang membawa segelas susu dan sup hangat. "Makanlah."

Jungkook menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau makan, _hyung_."

"Kau mengatakannya selama tiga hari ini." Jin menghela nafas. Dia menempatkan nampan di atas meja, kemudian duduk di samping Jungkook. Jin mengusak rambut Jungkook lembut. "Mau menyambut Taehyung dengan badan sekurus ini?"

"Apa dia bahkan masih hidup, _hyung_?" Jungkook menatap Jin. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Bagaimana kalau mereka di bantai habis-habisan disana? Dibunuh? Taehyung juga." ucapnya penuh ketakutan. Dia menunduk. Tangannya bergetar hebat. Jungkook menggigit bibir kuat.

Jin mengelus rambut Jungkook penuh sayang. "Kau bilang _gank_ itu kuat, kan? Aku yakin mereka tidak akan mati secepat itu."

"Tapi ini sudah hari ketujuh, _hyung_!" Jungkook berseru frustasi. Dia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan. Suara isakan perlahan terdengar. Jin menghembuskan nafas. Memilih untuk tetap mengelus rambut Jungkook.

Empat hari ini, Jungkook sama sekali tak mau pergi sekolah. Dia sibuk bolak balik apartement dan markas Taehyung, berharap ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Tapi nihil. Tak satupun pemuda itu nampak. Dan tak ada satupun nomor mereka yang aktif sejak menginjakkan kaki di Argentina. Jungkook seperti pesakitan. Tak mau makan, minum, atau melakukan apapun.

Jin tahu pasti, _gank_ itu begitu berharga bagi Jungkook. Dalam hati dia menghela nafas, ini lah resiko berteman dengan anak-anak preman.

dering _handphone_ memecah keheningan. Jungkook secepat kilat menyambar _handphone_ nya di atas kasur. Berharap orang yang menelfonnya adalah orang yang dia tunggu selama ini.

Mata Jungkook melebar. "PARK JIMIN!" dia berteriak senang. Jungkook lompat dari duduknya, dan tanpa pikir panjang mengangkat panggilannya.

"JIMIN! KENAPA LAMA SEKALI KAU–apa? ke markas? tentu saja tentu saja aku akan kesana! Ya! Lima menit!"

Jungkook mematikan sambungan. Melesat cepat keluar apartement. Tak dihiraukannya lagi Jin yang berseru ke Jungkook. Dia bahagia sekali. Tadi Jimin mengatakan kalau Taehyung sekarang ada di markas, bersama mereka semua.

Misi penyelamatan ini berlangsung sukses. Jungkook mengucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih kepada Tuhan dan Andrew yang mau berjuang keras demi menyelamatkan Taehyung.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

Lari Jungkook terhenti ketika dia melihat seorang pemuda berdiri di depan markas Taehyung. Sepertinya sedang menelfon. Jungkook menyipitkan mata. Itu Kwon. Jungkook sudah hendak menyapa saat tiba-tiba dia melihat sesuatu yang ganjil.

Jungkook mematung.

Tangan kiri Kwon, _telah hilang_. Lengan kemeja panjang yang sebelah kiri terlunglai begitu saja. Di terpa angin.

Jungkook berjalan perlahan menuju ke pintu markas. "Ah, Jungkook!" menyadari kehadiran orang lain, Kwon menyapa dengan ceria. dia melambaikan tangan kanannya. "V ada di dalam. Peluk sampai dia sesak nafas."

Jungkook tersenyum. Dia balas melambaikan tangan ke Kwon. Tatapannya tak bisa lepas dari tangan pemuda berambut hijau gelap itu. Pemuda itu menyadari, lalu tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya tangan." Kwon memainkan lengan kemeja kirinya. Jungkook menatap dalam diam, tapi kemudian menghela nafas.

Entah mengapa Jungkook takut melangkah masuk ke dalam.

Begitu membuka pintu, berbagai macam suara tawa terdengar. Preman-preman itu duduk di lantai, berbentuk melingkar. Mereka tertawa bersama, botol soju berada di tangan. Lengkap dengan rokok yang menyala. Sepertinya tak ada yang sadar akan kedatangan Jungkook.

Jungkook memperhatikan mereka dari depan pintu. Berbagai macam perban membalut badan preman-preman itu. Ada yang di kepala, di tangan, di kaki, juga lengan Kyungsoo dan leher Hwan yang di gips. Nafas Jungkook kembali tertahan begitu melihat Dilan. Kaki kanan pemuda itu juga sudah hilang. Sama hal nya dengan Andrew, yang sepertinya kehilangan jari manis dan kelingking di tangan kanan.

Jungkook tertegun.

 _Mereka berjuang sejauh ini demi menolong Taehyung._

Di samping Jimin lah, Jungkook akhirnya melihat orang yang dia rindukan selama ini. Kim Taehyung. Badannya di baluti perban. Dari leher hingga ke ujung kaki. Tangan kanannya di gips, begitu pula lehernya. Rambut cokelat keemasan Taehyung menjuntai panjang, menutupi seperempat wajah. Tak terurus.

Mata Jungkook memanas. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia mengambil langkah lebar-lebar ke Taehyung. Kegaduhannya berhasil menarik perhatian preman-preman itu, dan saat Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya, Jungkook sudah lebih dulu menubrukkan badan di Taehyung. Memeluk pemuda itu erat-erat.

Taehyung terkesiap. Rasa nyeri dan sakit hinggap di seluruh badan karena pelukan tiba-tiba Jungkook, tapi dia tak berani protes. Dia mengerti perasaan Jungkook sekarang.

"Halo, _bocah_. Merindukanku?" Taehyung tertawa. Jungkook memukul dadanya. "Apa ini patut kau tertawakan?" Jungkook berkata sarkas, dan Taehyung semakin tertawa.

"Nah, Jungkook. Aku menepati janji, kan." suara Andrew terdengar. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar. "Yah, walau dengan pengorbanan menyedihkanku ini. Aku tak bisa menikah lagi, jari manisku putus." Andrew memayunkan bibirnya. Taehyung tertawa keras.

"Kaki kuuu!" Dilan angkat suara, menatap dramatis lututnya yang kini tumpul.

"Tangankuuu!" Kwon masuk ke dalam ruangan dan ikut berdramatis ria. Mengayunkan lengan kemeja nya yang terkibas begitu saja. Wajahnya dibuat sesedih mungkin. Tapi mereka tahu ketiga pemuda itu hanya bercanda, sehingga yang lain menanggapinya dengan tertawa. Kwon dan Dilan ikut tertawa.

"Hei hei," Taehyung menatap teman-temannya datar. Suasana lenggang sejenak. "Apa ini patut kau tertawakan?" dia berucap mengikuti gaya Jungkook, dan gelak tawa pecah seketika.

"Tolol!" Myungsoo dan Jackson sampai membaringkan badannya, tertawa begitu lepas dan keras. Sejenak, preman-preman itu melupakan penderitaan dan luka yang mereka dapati kemarin. Yang ada sekarang hanya kebahagiaan setelah bisa berkumpul bersama lagi.

Merasa dijadikan bahan _bully_ -an, Jungkook mengerang kesal di dalam pelukan Taehyung. "Berhenti tertawa, brengsek." Dia kembali memukul dada Taehyung.

"Baiklah baiklah." Taehyung tertawa kecil. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya di kaki sofa agar Jungkook bisa lebih nyaman memeluknya. Jungkook semakin mengeratkan pelukan, tak ingin melepaskan sedetikpun.

Begitu banyak yang ingin dia tanyakan, tapi Jungkook memilih untuk melampiaskan rasa rindu terlebih dahulu. Menghirup bau Taehyung sebanyak yang dia bisa.

"Sepertinya kau harus sering diculik, V." Myungsoo angkat bicara, menatap keposesifan Jungkook. "Kekasihmu itu jadi manja sekali sekarang."

Mereka kembali tertawa. "Ah, Jungkook bahkan menangis hebat di hadapan kami." Kyungsoo berkomentar. "Andai suasana nya sedang tidak sedih, aku pasti sudah menerkam kekasihmu kemarin. Begitu menggoda." Gerr ikut bersuara, dengan seringai lebarnya.

"Berisik kalian!" Jungkook berseru kesal. Taehyung tertawa. "Diam kalian, preman brengsek. Dibunuh Jungkook, tahu rasa." Taehyung mengacak surai Jungkook. Pemuda-pemuda di ruangan itu kembali tertawa.

Setelahnya mereka lanjut bercengkrama. Jungkook tak terlalu mendengarkan. Hanya suara tawa Taehyung yang terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya. Sesekali pemuda itu menundukan kepala, bertanya apa Jungkook tertidur atau tidak. Jungkook menggeleng, dan Taehyung mengacak rambutnya.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu. Satu-satu preman itu pulang, berpamitan. Hyungsik dan Ji Han meninju lengan Taehyung kuat. "Jaga baik-baik _bayi_ mu itu." dan Taehyung hanya tertawa.

Jimin datang membawa makan malam untuk Andrew, Taehyung, dan Jungkook yang masih tinggal. Andrew sudah membuka sumpitnya saat dia melihat Taehyung yang terdiam, Asik menatap Jungkook yang tak bergerak seinchi pun dari tiga jam yang lalu. Senyum terukir di bibir Taehyung. Dia memainkan jemarinya di rambut Jungkook. Kadang menarik rambut Jungkook sedikit dan kekasihnya langsung mengerang tak suka. Taehyung tertawa.

Andrew tersenyum lebar. "Yah, setidaknya perjuanganku dan yang lain menyelamatkanmu membuahkan hasil."

Taehyung medongakkan kepala. Menatap Andrew. "Yah." Taehyung ikut tersenyum. " _Thanks_ , Andrew. Aku berutang nyawa kepada kalian semua."

Andrew tertawa, lalu mengangguk. "Saat aku melamar nanti, kau harus siap menyediakan jari manismu untukku." dia menaikkan satu alisnya jahil. Taehyung tertawa keras.

"Aku saja yang menikah dengan gadismu itu."

Jungkook memukul dada Taehyung mendengarnya. Taehyung dan Andrew tertawa. "Oh, _bocah_ ini cemburu." dia mengacak rambut Jungkook lagi.

Jimin menghela nafas. "Bagaimana caramu makan kalau Jungkook seperti koala begitu."

Taehyung mengedikkan bahu, tertawa. Dia menunduk, mencari mata Jungkook. " _Bocah_ , aku mau makan. Berhenti memelukku."

"Makan dengan posisi seperti ini saja."

Taehyung mendengus. "Mana bisa. Tanganku di gips."

"Apa peduliku."

"Bangsat." Taehyung mengumpat. "Kau ini tidak ada rasa kasihan sama sekali dengan kekasihmu?"

"Siapa suruh meninggalkanku selama ini."

"Andai aku tidak mengajakmu jalan hari itu, mungkin aku tidak akan diculik." Taehyung berujar santai.

"Kau menyalahkanku?!" Jungkook mendongakkan kepala. Menatap Taehyung tak percaya. Kesempatan itu diambil dengan baik oleh Taehyung, dia segera mendaratkan kecupan di bibir Jungkook.

"Bercanda." Taehyung tersenyum lebar. Jungkook terpaku dengan mata melebar. Wajahnya memerah.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" suara batuk terdengar dari kedua pemuda lain. Mereka sama sama tersedak, kaget dengan tingkah Taehyung.

" _The fuck_ V–" Andrew menegak minum beringas. Dia menatap horror ke Taehyung. "Kau dikasih makan apa disana? Sejak kapan kau berani mencium orang?"

Taehyung tertawa, lalu mengedikkan bahu. Jimin juga menatapnya horror. Seumur hidup mengenal Taehyung, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Taehyung yang bersikap manis kepada orang lain. _Benar-benar pertama kali_.

Jungkook melepas pelukannya, merasa malu luar biasa. Dia berdehem. "Aku lapar." kemudian segera menjaga jarak dengan Taehyung.

"Nah, hanya dengan cara itu dia akan melepaskan pelukannya." Taehyung menunjuk Jungkook dengan dagu, kekasihnya itu mendelik. Ketiga pemuda lain tertawa. Taehyung mengambil kotak makanan, memberikan satu untuk Jungkook, dan satu untuknya.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Ruangan itu lenggang.

"Andrew." Jungkook memecah keheningan. Pemuda yang sedang memainkan _handphone_ itu mengangkat kepala. Menatap Jungkook. "Kenapa banyak yang kehilangan bagian badannya? Tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi disana."

Pergerakan makan Taehyung berhenti, juga Jimin. Mereka berdua menatap Andrew. Andrew tertawa kecil. Dia memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Yah, begitulah. Perjalanan panjang. Hari pertama dan kedua kami mati-matian melawan orang orang yang menjaga gedung V. Luka parah. Untung saja Hwan berguna dengan snipernya. Di hari ketiga baru lah kita berhasil meloloskan V. Tapi saat hendak pulang, ternyata seluruh akses keluar negara ditutup. Mereka sengaja. V aset berharga."

Jimin menundukkan kepala. Taehyung juga berhenti makan. "Kemudian kami menginap sebentar di sebuah rumah kosong. Siapa sangka posisi kami diketahui. Rumah itu di bom secara tiba-tiba ketika tengah malam. Tak ada yang bisa menghindar. Yang kehilangan bagian badan adalah mereka yang berada di dekat bom. Termasuk aku." Andrew tersenyum kecut. "Pengalaman yang _mengerikan_." ucapnya pelan.

Jungkook menahan nafas. Tangannya bergetar. Dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana kengerian peristiwa itu. Jungkook menarik nafas. "Lalu? Bagaimana cara kalian kabur?" suara Jungkook serak.

"Ah, itu." Andrew kembali tertawa. Dia menatap jahil ke arah Taehyung. "Selama ini yang bertugas memberi V makanan adalah seorang wanita. Dan, _yeah_. Dia jatuh hati pada kekasihmu. Dia yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu rumah, membantu kami keluar dari rumah hasil bom itu, merawat kami satu-satu walau seadanya, dan mengeluarkan kami dari Argentina dengan pesawat pribadinya. Kami berhutang nyawa padanya."

Jungkook melirik ke arah Taehyung yang kini mengaduk aduk makanan, tak semangat. Jungkook tahu sekali, Taehyung pasti merasakan rasa bersalah yang begitu besar.

Dan Jungkook juga yakin kalau Andrew dan Jimin mengetahui apa yang Taehyung rasakan.

" _Yeah_ , walau aku tak punya jari manis dan kelingking lagi, aku tak merasakan rasa penyesalan apapun." Andrew memajukan badan, mengacak rambut Taehyung asal-asalan. Taehyung mengumpat pelan. "Itu karena, kehilangan satu nyawa lebih menyakitkan lagi. Kehilangan V untuk selama-lamanya, aku dan yang lain tak kan pernah memaafkan diri sendiri."

Taehyung mendengus. Tapi kemudian setetes airmata jatuh mengenai punggung tangan. "Brengsek." Taehyung mendongakkan kepala, terus mengumpat sembari mencoba menghentikan airmatanya yang berlinangan.

Andrew dan Jimin tertawa kecil. Jungkook juga ikut tersenyum lebar. Perasaannya menghangat melihat Taehyung yang seperti ini.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

Taehyung melambaikan tangan kepada Jimin dan Andrew yang beranjak pulang. Jungkook masih di sampingnya.

"Nah, _bocah_." Taehyung menatap Jungkook. "sekarang pulanglah. Aku akan menginap disini."

Jungkook terdiam, lalu kemudian menggeleng. "Aku akan menemanimu disini." dia menatap Taehyung.

Kekasihnya itu menaikkan satu alis. "Takut pulang sendiri?"

"Tidak, bodoh." Jungkook bersungut. Dia menutup pintu markas, lalu masuk ke dalam. Jungkook mengambil minuman di kulkas, kemudian meneguknya. "Aku hanya mau menemanimu."

"Oh, baiklah." Taehyung mengangguk. Dia kemudian sudah bersiap membaringkan badan di sofa, tapi Jungkook buru-buru menahannya.

"Apalagi?" Taehyung mendengus.

"Badanmu akan semakin sakit kalau tidur di sofa, tolol." Jungkook berjalan ke tasnya, mengambil sebuah selimut besar. Dia menggelarnya diatas karpet. Lalu Jungkook mengambil satu selimut lagi, dan menaruhnya di samping. Tasnya dia jadikan bantalan.

"Kau bisa tidur disini." Jungkook tersenyum lebar. Taehyung tertawa kecil. "Ada akal sekali." dia kemudian beranjak turun, membaringkan badannya diatas selimut tebal itu. "Ah, ternyata memang nyaman." Taehyung menarik satu selimut yang lain untuk menutupi badan.

Jungkook tertawa. "Tentu saja."

Sunyi melingkupi mereka. Jungkook berbaring di sofa, menatap langit-langit ruangan garasi ini.

"Aku pikir aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi, Tae." Jungkook berucap pelan.

"Yah, kupikir juga seperti itu."

Jungkook menghela nafas. "Apa mereka menyiksamu dengan menyeramkan?"

"Tentu saja." Taehyung menguap. "Walau aku aset mahal, mereka memperlakukanku dengan kasar. Saat aku mencoba kabur, mereka biasa memberikanku sengatan listrik. Sial. Mengerikan."

Jungkook tersenyum. "Pasti rambutmu langsung berdiri semua."

"Keparat, kau mengejekku?" Jungkook tertawa kecil sebagai jawaban.

Hening lagi.

Taehyung kembali menyahut. "Aku tidak akan mati seperti itu."

"Iya." Jungkook memiringkan badan, menatap Taehyung yang kini sedang memejamkan mata. "Jangan mati tanpa ada aku disampingmu."

"Aku memang hanya akan mati di tanganmu."

Jungkook kembali tertawa. "Ceritakan aku pengalamanmu disana." tangannya terulur, memperbaiki poni Taehyung yang sudah semakin memanjang.

Taehyung menghela nafas. "buruk, tapi sedikit keren. Aku pingsan selama di perjalanan ke Argentina, dan ketika bangun sudah di ikat di sebuah kursi, di dalam ruangan besar tak terurus. mereka memberiku makan 3 kali sehari, dan kalau aku menolak, mereka langsung meninjuku. Minggu berikutnya, karena aku berkali kali hampir kabur, mereka menggantungku. tidak memberi makan beberapa hari, tapi wanita argentina itu dengan beraninya selalu datang tengah malam. memberiku makanan."

Jungkook mendengus mendengarnya. "Awas kau selingkuh dengannya."

Taehyung tertawa. "Yah, setelahnya aku tidak terlalu ingat. Yang aku ingat hanya lah aku yang sangat frustasi, menjadi gila, seperti kehilangan akal." Senyum terukir di bibirnya. "Saat itu yang ada di otakku hanya lah korea, _claws_ , dan kau. Mungkin karena sudah di ambang kematian, aku suka berhalusinasi melihatmu datang, tersenyum, tapi ternyata itu preman argentina yang langsung meninjuku karena tersenyum seperti orang bodoh ke arahnya."

"Di minggu ketiga saat Tua brengsek dan Park Chanyeol itu datang menjengukku, aku seperti orang gila. Yang kuinginkan hanya lah membunuhnya. _Yeah_ , karena aku memberontak begitu hebat, mereka tiga kali menembaki ku. Aku lumpuh total." Jungkook menahan nafas. Dia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana menderitanya Taehyung saat itu. " _Kupikir aku sudah mati_." Taehyung terkekeh pelan. Matanya masih terpejam.

"Tapi, aku sadar aku punya pegangan hidup. Aku masih mau hidup. Aku juga tahu, si preman - preman brengsek itu pasti akan datang menolongku apapun yang terjadi. Jadi, _sekali lagi_ , aku bertahan. Mempertahankan sisa kewarasanku untuk menunggu mereka datang." Taehyung membuka mata, menatap Jungkook yang kini menatapnya dengan airmata menggenang. "Aku ketakutan, Jungkook. Aku takut melihat mereka kehilangan banyak hal demi ku. Andrew, Kwon, Dilan, dia kehilangan masa depannya demi menolongku."

Taehyung mengulurkan tangan, menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook. Melampiaskan segala emosinya. "Saat melihat mereka dengan badan di lumuri darah malam dimana kita habis di bom, aku bertekad dalam diriku. Aku akan memberikan segala hidupku untuk mereka. Untuk melindungi mereka." Taehyung melepaskan genggamannya. Matanya kembali terpejam. " _Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat_ , aku akan hidup demi orang yang kusayangi."

Ruangan itu lenggang. Jungkook tenggelam dalam pikirannya, dan Taehyung terlihat sudah tertidur.

Beberapa detik berikutnya, suara dengkuran Taehyung terdengar. Jungkook mendengus. Pemuda itu kemudian turun dari sofa. Menyelipkan badan dibalik selimut yang sama dengan Taehyung. Jungkook perlahan memeluk Taehyung erat. Ikut memejamkan mata.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tae. Jangan pergi lagi."

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

Dua bulan berlalu. Badan Taehyung tak di baluti perban lagi, gips di tangan dan leher juga sudah di lepas. Pemuda itu sudah mulai mengantar Jungkook ke sekolah lagi. Para preman teman Taehyung juga telah sembuh total. Dilan, Kwon, dan Andrew tak pernah mengeluh tentang badan mereka yang cacat. Namun begitu, Dilan yang sangat mencintai dunia motor terpaksa berhenti dari dunia yang dia cintai. Ayah Taehyung sudah menjadwalkan ketiga pemuda itu untuk ikut kelas terapi cacat dan akan memberikan badan palsu kepada mereka, tapi Andrew menolak keras. dia bilang, lebih jantan seperti ini.

Berbicara soal Ayah Taehyung, Daehyun dan istrinya tak lagi bekerja di perusahaan _boss besar_. Dia memilih membuat perusahaan sendiri. Ayah Taehyung berhenti menjadi preman. Dia kini mendirikan sebuah perusahaan jasa menyewa preman, dan Solar sebagai CEO. _Gank_ Chanyeol telah dijatuhi hukuman penjara 10 tahun, beserta _boss besar_ yang juga dijatuhi hukuman penjara 20 tahun atas tuduhan penculikan dan penjualan manusia. Namanya jatuh di pemerintahan negara. Ternodai selama-lamanya.

Hari ini hari Kamis.

Jungkook sedang bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Minggu depan dia sudah masuk musim ujian untuk kelas 12, jadi Jungkook semakin giat belajar.

Pemuda itu memperbaiki tataan rambutnya di depan cermin. Setelah puas, dia segera keluar kamar menuju dapur. Aroma makanan menyapa indra penciuman Jungkook. Senyumnya perlahan mengembang.

"Selamat pagi, _cookie_."

"Selamat pagi, _eomma_."

Ada wanita paruh baya yang sedang sibuk menata makanan di atas meja. Rambutnya berwarna hitam legam, anting-anting panjang terdapat di kedua telinga. Terlihat anggun dengan celemek di pinggangnya. Wanita ini adalah _eomma_ Jungkook.

Jungkook mendekati ibu nya, memberikan kecupan di pipi. " _Eomma_ bangun terlalu pagi." Wanita itu tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja, kalau tidak kau pasti tidak akan sarapan."

Jungkook tertawa. "Aku bisa masak sendiri, _eomma_." Dia kemudian menarik satu kursi, lalu duduk. Memperhatikan _eomma_ nya yang sedang menaruh nasi di dalam mangkuk, untuk Jungkook.

Saat Jungkook sedang masa ujian, _Eomma_ nya yang tinggal di Busan pasti akan datang menemani Jungkook. Menyiapkan segala keperluan anak semata wayangnya itu, berdalih agar Jungkook dapat fokus belajar tanpa ada gangguan apapun. Rutinitas ini sudah berjalan selama tiga tahun.

"Kau sudah belajar?"

"Hm." Jungkook menerima mangkuk isi nasi itu, lalu segera melahapnya. Masakan _Eomma_ nya adalah masakan favorit Jungkook, bahkan walau masakan Jin terasa seperti makanan bintang lima.

 _Eomma_ Jungkook ikut duduk di kursi. Tersenyum senang menatap Jungkook yang asik makan. " _Aigoo_ , lahap sekali makannya anak _eomma_." Puji nya dengan aksen Busan yang kental. Jungkook tertawa kecil. Dia menyuapkan sesendok makanan ke _Eomma_ nya yang tentu saja diterima dengan senang hati. "Bagaimana aku tidak lahap kalau makanan ini terasa seperti surga."

"Ckckck. Pintar sekali kau memuji, anak kecil."

Jungkook tertawa. Percakapan mereka berlanjut selagi Jungkook menghabiskan sarapannya. Entah itu membahas keluarga Jungkook di Busan sana, Ayahnya, Sekolah, teman-teman masa kecil Jungkook, dan banyak hal lagi. _Eomma_ Jungkook orang yang cerewet, jadi Jungkook selalu senang berlama-lama dengan wanita kesayangannya itu.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya." Jungkook menaruh mangkuk kosong itu di meja. Dia tersenyum senang, yang diikuti oleh _eomma_ nya. "Pantas saja badanmu semakin besar begitu." Wanita itu tertawa kecil, mengambil bekas makan Jungkook lalu membawanya ke wastafel.

Jungkook bangkit. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.30. dia sudah harus berangkat. Pemuda itu segera menyambar tasnya di sofa ruang tengah, berjalan ke arah _eommanya_. " _Eomma_ , aku sudah harus berangkat."

"Oh," wanita itu segera melepas celemeknya. Mengantar Jungkook ke depan pintu apartement. "Hati hati ya" dia tersenyum. Jungkook mengangguk. Ikut tersenyum.

Begitu pintu terbuka, asap rokok langsung masuk ke dalam apartement Jungkook. _Eomma_ Jungkook sedikit terkesiap, namun dia tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Ck, Taehyung!" Jungkook mengerang kesal. Dia mengibaskan asap rokok itu agar _Eomma_ nya tak menghirup banyak. Pemuda yang di panggil itu sedang menyandarkan badan di dinding. Langsung saja Taehyung melepas rokoknya dari bibir.

"Selamat pagi, _eomonim_." Taehyung tersenyum, membungkukkan badan. _Eomma_ Jungkook ikut tersenyum. "Selamat pagi, si tampan. Ah, kau semakin tampan saja."

Taehyung tertawa kecil. Dia kemudian mengulurkan satu bingkisan yang sedari ada di tangan. "Ini, ada sedikit oleh-oleh dari Ibu untuk _eomonim_. Katanya _eomonim_ pasti akan langsung menyukainya."

Wajah _Eomma_ Jungkook menjadi sumringah. Dia menerima bingkisan itu. "Tentu saja. Selera Solar itu selalu bagus." Ucapnya. _Eomma_ Jungkook menepuk bahu Taehyung beberapa kali. "Terima kasih, _sayang_. Sampaikan salamku pada Ibu mu, ya. Dan antar _cookie_ dengan selamat sampai di sekolahnya."

Taehyung menaikkan tangannya, ala tentara yang sedang hormat. " _Roger_!" lalu tertawa di ikuti Eomma Jungkook. Jungkook juga tertawa kecil.

Setelahnya Taehyung menyuruh Jungkook untuk segera berangkat, tak lupa menunduk hormat kepada _Eomma_ Jungkook. Jungkook melambaikan tangan.

"Ibu mu semakin cantik saja." Taehyung berucap saat mereka telah di luar gedung. Jungkook tertawa. "Begitulah."

Taehyung kembali menyesap rokoknya. "Tapi kenapa kau semakin jelek, _bocah_."

Jungkook meninju punggung Taehyung kuat. Taehyung tertawa.

Mereka berjalan dengan diikuti rentetan candaan dari Taehyung. Jungkook tertawa begitu keras saat Taehyung bercerita kalau Ayahnya kini memakai jas dan celana kain, bukan kaos oblong penuh robekan lagi. Pemuda itu selalu punya bahan cerita yang membuat hari Jungkook menjadi ceria.

"Tae, kau akan ikut ke Belgia?"

Taehyung mengangguk. Dia mengusak rambutnya. "Tentu saja aku ikut."

Jungkook terdiam, memperhatikan dari belakang. "Apa..tidak bisa menolaknya?"

"Ha?" Taehyung tertawa. "Untuk apa aku menolaknya?"

Jungkook menundukkan kepala, menatap setapak jalan. "Aku takut berpisah denganmu lagi. Kau tahu, aku berpikir, mungkin lebih baik kau berhenti jadi preman."

Langkah Taehyung terhenti. Jungkook tentu saja langsung menubruk punggung kekasihnya. "Sialan Tae ap–"

"Ulangi apa yang kau katakan barusan."

Jungkook yang sedang mengelus hidungnya, mendongak, menatap Taehyung dari belakang. "Aku bilang, kau lebih baik berhenti jadi preman."

Taehyung terdiam. Jungkook menunduk, dan dia mendapati tangan Taehyung yang sudah terkepal erat. Jungkook terpaku.

"Kupikir, kau mengenalku dengan baik, Jeon Jungkook." Nada suara Taehyung menjadi sedingin es. "Aku suka _kebebasan_. Dan kau barusan melarangku melakukan hal yang kucintai."

Jungkook menghela nafas. Dia mencoba menggenggam tangan Taehyung yang terkepal, tapi pemuda itu lebih dulu menyingkirkan tangan Jungkook dengan kasar. "Tae, ini demi keselamatanmu." Jungkook tak menyerah, dia kembali menggenggam tangan Taehyung, kali ini lebih erat. " _Aku mencintaimu_ , aku tak mau kehilangan kau lagi."

Tangan Jungkook tiba-tiba di hempaskan begitu keras, dan saat Taehyung membalikkan badan, dia segera menarik kerah Jungkook kuat. Jungkook terkesiap. Panik. Taehyung menatapnya penuh amarah.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan kata penuh dusta itu." Taehyung berdesis tepat di depan wajah Jungkook. Taehyung menatap Jungkook tepat di mata, dan kekasihnya itu balas menatapnya dengan mata melebar, tak percaya dengan apa yang Taehyung lakukan.

"Kau yang seperti ini," Taehyung mengeratkan cekikannya. Nafas Jungkook tersendat.

"– _begitu_ _menjijikkan_."

Taehyung melepaskan cengkramannya. Tubuh Jungkook jatuh tersungkur di trotoar. Taehyung tak lagi menatap Jungkook, dia berbalik arah. Pergi menjauh. Tak peduli dengan kondisi kekasihnya.

Jungkook menunduk, mengepalkan tangan sangat kuat.

.

.

* * *

 _Next/Stop?_

 **review nya menurun drastis T^T tolong review reader-nims. saya butuh saran dan tanggapan kalian soal fiction ini.**

(hiatus sampai minggu depan. saya ujian tengah semester. dan berhubung udah kelas 12, saya mau fokus belajar)

 _see you next week!_


	12. Chapter XI

_**(XII)**_ _chapter sebelas._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Brak!

" _What the fuck!_ "

Gerr yang sedang menopang badan Dilan hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang begitu mendengar gebrakan dari pintu markas mereka.

Sontak seluruh pasang mata di ruangan itu beralih menatap pintu markas, mencari tahu siapa gerangan yang begitu brengsek membuka pintu tiba-tiba.

"Mana Andrew?" Taehyung muncul di ambang pintu, dengan wajah merah padam. Tertekuk sempurna.

Vernon mengangkat satu alis. "Sibuk menagih utang di daerah Gangwon-do." Pemuda itu sedang duduk di sofa, asik menyesap rokoknya.

"Bajingan." Taehyung menghempaskan badannya di sofa seberang Vernon, mendorong kasar badan Taeyeong yang berbaring di atasnya sembari membaca _manga_ _hentai_. Taeyeong mengumpat. "Ada apa denganmu, brengsek."

Vernon dan Gerr saling bertatapan. Tidak biasanya Taehyung uring-uringan begini. "Kau ada masalah, V?"

"Tidak ada."

"Jelas sekali kau punya masalah, _hyung_." Dilan angkat bicara. Dia mendudukkan tubuhnya di lantai, capek terus-terusan berdiri dengan menopangkan badan di tongkat. _Yeah_ , Dilan tadi sedang belajar jalan menggunakan kaki palsu, di bantu Gerr. "Kutebak, pasti soal Jungkook."

"Sekali lagi kau bicara, kubunuh kau, Dilan."

Gerr tertawa. Dia ikut duduk di lantai, menegak sojunya. "Berarti memang tentang Jungkook." Taehyung mendengus. Pemuda itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Berbaring diatas sofa dengan menjadikan paha Taeyeong sebagai bantal.

"Bertengkar?" Taeyeong ikut tertawa. Taehyung spontan menyikut perut Taeyeong, tapi Taeyeong semakin tertawa. "Ah, yang punya kekasih memang beda."

"Berisik, _punk_."

Gelak tawa membahana di ruangan luas itu. diantara mereka berlima belas, memang hanya Taehyung yang memiliki kekasih. Jadi, wajar saja kalau pemuda itu selalu dijadikan bahan ejekan.

"V, kau ikut ke Belgia?"

Suara Vernon terdengar. Taehyung memejamkan mata, merasa _de javu_. Itu juga pertanyaan Jungkook tadi pagi. "Ya, tentu saja aku ikut."

"Kalau begitu kau yang di atas helikopter saja. Tak usah turun."

"Apa-apaan." Taehyung membuka mata. Dia menatap Gerr yang duduk di bawah. "Aku mau turun ke lokasi. Ikut menjaga gerbang."

Dilan menggeleng di sebelah Gerr. "Tidak bisa, _hyung_. untuk saat ini, kau dilarang ikut segala aktifitas fisik."

"Siapa yang menentukan?"

"Andrew."

"Brengsek." Taehyung bangkit dari posisinya, mengambil dengan kasar _handphone_ di saku. "Kenapa dia jadi semaunya mengaturku." Tangannya bergerak cepat, mengetik nomor orang yang sangat dia hapal.

Taeyeong mendengus. "Kau itu dalam kondisi bahaya, tolol. Siapa yang tahu mungkin saja ada orang-orang Argentina yang ikut pesta narkoba ini."

"Apa peduliku. Intinya aku harus ikut turun."

"Kepala batu." Vernon memutar bola mata malas. "Ini demi keselamatanmu, V."

"Lalu apa?!" Pemuda itu mengangkat pandangannya dari _handphone_ , menatap satu-satu temannya dengan marah. "Jadi kalian mau hanya aku saja yang selamat, lalu kalian mati semua dibawah, Begitu?!"

"V." Gerr menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung. "Berpikir jernih, _jerk_. Kau seperti orang tak punya akal sekarang."

Taehyung sudah akan melayangkan tinju ke Gerr, namun Taeyeong lebih dulu menahan tangannya, kemudian memberikan sebuah tinjuan kuat di rahang Taehyung. Taehyung jatuh tersungkur.

"Sadar kau." Taeyeong berucap penuh emosi, menatap Taehyung yang kini mengepalkan tangan dengan kuat. "Aku tahu kau mau melakukan segala hal untuk membayar jasa kami menolongmu, aku tahu kau mau memberikan nyawamu untuk kami. Tapi tidak begini caranya, brengsek."

Vernon menghembuskan asap rokoknya malas. "Semua perjuangan kami sia-sia kalau kau hanya mau mengorbankan diri lagi. Lagipula kita hanya disuruh menjaga pesta narkoba ini agar berjalan lancar. Tidak akan ada korban jiwa, tolol."

Preman-preman itu menatap Taehyung yang tak bergeming dari posisinya. Terlihat menahan amarah.

Dilan menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Kalau kau mati konyol hanya demi kami, aku tak akan segan memotong kedua kaki mu nanti saat jadi mayat." Taehyung mendongakkan kepala, menatap Dilan. Pemuda asal Indonesia itu mencibir. "Jangan berpikiran seperti ini, _hyung_."

Hening sesaat.

Taehyung kembali menunduk. "Brengsek." Dia meninju lantai berkali-kali. Meluapkan emosinya.

Gerr kembali menegak soju. "Apapun masalahmu dengan Jungkook, kusarankan harus kau selesaikan secepat mungkin. Si brengsek satu ini jadi kacau gara-gara kekasihnya."

Ucapan Gerr kembali menghadirkan tawa dari Taeyeong, Vernon, dan Dilan. Gerr maju selangkah, mengacak rambut Taehyung. Pemuda itu mengerang marah, tapi akhirnya pasrah saja saat Taeyeong ikut mengacak rambutnya. Disusul tawa mereka bersama.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

"Jeon Jungkook"

"Jungkook."

"Sialan. Jeon Jungkook!"

Tiba-tiba saja, Jungkook merasakan timpukan keras di bagian belakang kepala. Jungkook mengaduh kesakitan. "Brengsek, siapa yang menimpukku?!" pemuda itu melepas kasar _earphone_ di telinga, membalikkan badan cepat.

"Aku, bodoh." EunBi menimpuk kembali kepala Jungkook. Jungkook mengerang kesal. "Kau yang kurang ajar, aku panggil sedari tadi tidak kau jawab."

Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu mendengus. Dia menunjukkan _headset_ nya ke EunBi, lalu kemudian kembali membalikkan badan.

"Sial, kau mengabaikanku?!"

"Berisik. Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara."

EunBi mengangkat satu alis. Gadis itu memainkan jarinya di punggung Jungkook, membentuk pola abstrak. "Kau sedari tadi _badmood_ terus. Guru _Shin_ bahkan kau abaikan, kau membentak Mingyu yang hanya bertanya soal buku tugasnya yang kau pinjam, dan sekarang juga membentakku." Gadis itu mendengus. Dia mendorong punggung Jungkook pelan. "Dasar aneh."

"Dia sedang bertengkar dengan kekasih premannya, EunBi. Mengertilah." Suara lain terdengar berasal dari arah kanan Jungkook. Itu Deokwan, teman sebangkunya. Seringai lebar terpatri di bibir pemuda berhidung mancung itu. Tadi Jungkook memang sempat bercerita singkat ke Deokwan.

EunBi melebarkan matanya. "Kau bertengkar dengan Kim Taehyung?!" gadis itu dengan cepat bangkit, berpindah tempat duduk di hadapan Jungkook. "Kali ini kalian bertengkar seperti apa? Saling meninju? Pukul? Tendang?"

"Heh, cerewet. Mana mungkin Taehyung melakukan hal sekasar itu ke Jungkook." Deokwan menoyor kepala EunBi. Gadis itu menggerutu, tapi kemudian kembali memusatkan tatapan ke Jungkook.

Jungkook terdiam. Dalam hati dia tertawa miris.

 _Kenyataannya Taehyung memang kasar kepadanya._

"Tuh, sepertinya dugaanku benar."

EunBi menatap Jungkook yang terdiam, menelungkupkan kepala di meja. Deokwan akhirnya ikut memusatkan perhatian ke Jungkook. "Kook, dia benar-benar meninjumu?"

Jungkook tak menjawab. Kedua temannya itu saling bertatapan, tak tahu hendak berbuat apa.

"Yah," EunBi berdehem. Niatnya yang tadi ingin menjahili Jungkook batal sudah. Teman karibnya ini terlihat benar-benar sedih. "Apa yang kalian pertengkarkan?"

Helaan nafas terdengar. Jungkook menegakkan badan. Pemuda itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku menyuruhnya berhenti jadi preman."

"Lalu?"

"Dia marah." Jungkook menghantukkan pelan kepalanya di meja. "Bahkan saat aku menyatakan cinta padanya, dia malah mencekikku."

EunBi melebarkan bola matanya. Begitupula Deokwan.

"Wah," Deokwan menggelengkan kepala. "Mengerikan." Kemudian kembali berkutat dengan buku di tangan.

"Serius dia mencekikmu?" EunBi menutup mulutnya, memandang horror ke Jungkook. Jungkook mendengus. "Bukan dalam artian mencekik seperti yang kau bayangkan, bodoh."

EunBi mengibaskan tangan. "Tetap saja dia mencekikmu!" serunya. Gadis itu menepuk dahi. "Bagaimana bisa kau bertahan selama dua tahun dengannya."

"Jungkook mengatakan kalau Taehyung adalah takdirnya."

"Uwah!"

EunBi berjengit kaget, juga Jungkook dan Deokwan yang merasa jantung mereka hampir copot. Sebuah kepala tiba-tiba muncul di antara Jungkook dan Deokwan.

EunBi mengambil buku Jungkook, kemudian menimpuk kepala itu keras-keras. "Mingyu! Jangan membuat kaget orang!" sungutnya.

Sang pelaku–Mingyu, hanya tertawa. Dia kemudian beralih duduk di samping EunBi. Tangannya dengan lincah mencomot satu kentang goreng milik Deokwan. Deokwan mencibir. "dasar ketua kelas tidak tahu diri."

Mingyu tak mengindahkan. Dia memilih menatap EunBi. "Aku kerumah Jungkook saat dia sakit dulu. Bertemu dengan senior kita yang berteman akrab dengannya. Dan kau tahu, mereka bercerita kalau hubungan Jungkook dan si preman itu terjalin cuma karena perkataan soal takdir konyol mereka."

"Itu tidak konyol." Jungkook mendengus. "Aku serius dengan Taehyung."

Mingyu mengedikkan bahu. "Siapa yang bisa menebak? Kita masih 17 tahun, Kook. Perjalananmu masih panjang. Darimana kau tahu kalau Taehyung adalah takdirmu?"

Jungkook tak menjawab.

EunBi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Benar juga. Bisa jadi, ternyata saat kalian dewasa memiliki jodoh masing-masing. Tak ada yang menjamin juga hubunganmu berdua akan awet hingga ke pelaminan, kan?"

"Atau, bagaimana kalau ternyata kalian berdua tidak berjodoh? Bukannya semua ini sia-sia? Lagipula aku tak melihat tanda – tanda kalau preman itu mencintaimu sebaik kau mencintainya." Deokwan ikut memberi pendapat.

"Tapi aku mencintainya."

EunBi tertawa kecil. "Aku pernah begitu mencintai orang, Kook. Berakhir putus juga." Gadis itu menoyor kening Jungkook lembut. "Yang namanya cinta, lama lama juga akan sirna. Cinta itu _bullshit_ di umur kita ini."

Mingyu menghela nafas. Menatap Jungkook yang tak bergeming. "Putus saja dengannya, Kook. Kulihat dia tipe orang yang tak punya masa depan. Tak baik untukmu. Lagipula, dia hanya pacar pertamamu."

Hancur sudah kesabaran Jungkook. Dia menggebrak meja begitu keras. Tak mempedulikan teman-temannya yang berseru kaget, Jungkook berjalan cepat keluar kelas. Menahan amarahnya yang meluap di dalam diri.

Mata Jungkook memanas.

Dia _tahu persis,_ kalau apa yang teman-temannya katakan itu adalah _kebenaran_.

Kebenaran yang selama ini dia takutkan akan benar-benar terjadi.

Dan dia membenci dirinya, yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa tentang kebenaran itu.

Jungkook menatap _handphone_ nya yang menampakkan panggilan masuk dari Taehyung.

 _Apa aku dan Taehyung memang takdir?_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _to be continued_

* * *

actually aku buat ini dari dua sisi yang berbeda. jadi pengen ngegambarin gimana dunia taehyung dan dunia jungkook itu beda. tapi gatau kalau feel nya dapet apa ga T^T maafkan, aku bukan penulis handal T^T

 _kali ini bener-bener byebye wkwk. see you next week!_


	13. Chapter XII

_**(XIII)**_ _chapter dua belas._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _"Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk. Mohon menghubungi beberapa saat lagi."_

Kembali tak diangkat.

Taehyung tertegun. Ini sudah kali keempat dia menghubungi Jungkook dalam tiga hari, dan pemuda itu selalu menolak panggilannya. Dia tahu, Jungkook pasti marah besar akan insiden empat hari yang lalu. Walau begitu, rasanya aneh saat Taehyung akan pergi jauh begini, Jungkook tak mengetahui.

Taehyung menghela nafas. Dia mengacak rambut frustasi.

"Kekasihmu kenapa?"

Suara bapak tua membuat Taehyung mengangkat kepala. Menatap pantulan pria itu dari balik cermin di hadapannya. Taehyung mendengus. "Kekasih apanya."

Pria separuh baya itu tertawa. Tangan keriputnya lincah menari di area kepala Taehyung, sibuk memotong dan memberi model. _Yeah_ , Taehyung kini ada di sebuah _barber shop_ langganan _gank_ nya. Memotong rambut cokelat keemasannya yang sudah begitu panjang dan tak terurus.

"Kau pasti ada masalah dengan kekasihmu yang anak sekolah itu." Pria tua itu menyunggingkan senyum jahil. "Kalau tidak, mana mungkin kau mau datang memotong rambut disini. Biasanya, dia kan yang memotong rambutmu."

Taehyung berdecak. "Kenapa semua orang akhir-akhir ini selalu membahas topik yang sama? Apa segitu jelasnya?" Dia lanjut membaca tak berminat majalah di tangan.

"Tentu saja." Yang lebih tua kembali tertawa kecil. "terlalu banyak aktifitasmu bersamanya, anak muda. Di mabuk cinta, ya." Kata pria itu. Dia sedikit menggunting bagian samping rambut Taehyung.

"Menggelikan."

Suasana kembali lenggang, hanya suara mesin alat cukur yang mengisi keheningan. Taehyung menaruh majalah itu di meja, kemudian mengambil _handphone_. Dia mencari nomor Jungkook. _Yeah_ , apapun yang terjadi, Taehyung harus bertemu dengan Jungkook sebelum dia berangkat ke Belgia malam ini.

.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

 _._

 _Kujemput._

Jungkook menatap layar _handphone_ nya dalam diam. Dia menghela nafas, kemudian kembali menyimpan benda persegi itu di dalam laci. Fokusnya seketika buyar.

Deokwan yang di sampingnya sedang mengerjakan soal melirik Jungkook. "Taehyung?" Kata Deokwan, menerka.

Jungkook mengangguk malas. Pemuda itu menelungkupkan kepala di meja, tak tertarik dengan secarik kertas di hadapannya. Persetan dengan ujian matematika, _mood_ nya akhir-akhir ini sangat buruk.

"Kau mau bertemu dengannya atau tidak?" Deokwan kembali bertanya, dengan nada kecil.

Jungkook menggeleng. "Tak tahu."

Deokwan mendengus. "Aku tak pernah sekalipun melihatmu sepatah hati ini, Kook." Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil di meja. "Kira-kira bagaimana tanggapan fansmu di luar sana kalau tahu si keren dan tampan Jungkook yang sangat di elu-elukan itu sekarang uring-uringan seperti gadis sedang PMS."

Mendengarnya, Jungkook meninju lengan Deokwan kuat, masih dengan kepala yang dia telungkupkan. Sialan. Dia sedang _bad mood_ dan temannya itu melontarkan lelucon tak lucu.

Deokwan tertawa pelan, lalu lanjut mengerjakan soal. "Kusarankan, kalau kau memang rindu mending ketemu saja. Bukannya selama dua tahun ini, kau juga selalu begitu, kan?"

Jungkook menghembuskan nafas. Dia menegakkan badan. Menatap malas ke arah papan tulis. "Ya, selalu aku yang berakhir seperti ini jika kita bertengkar. Taehyung tak akan peduli." Pemuda itu menarik kertas jawabannya mendekat, mengumpulkan sisa raganya untuk fokus mengerjakan soal. "Paling sekarang dia sedang asik bermabuk ria."

"Nasib berpacaran dengan preman. Sial sekali hidupmu, Kook."

Jungkook menimpuk kepala Deokwan. Teman sebangkunya mengerang kesakitan.

.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

 _._

"Jungkook! Kau terlalu kencang–ah, _shit_. Meleset lagi! Ulang, anak brengsek!"

Jungkook mengusap peluh di dahi. Dia menatap bola basket yang menggelinding menuju keluar lapangan. Pandangannya buram. Nafasnya naik turun tak beraturan, lututnya juga sudah tak bisa menopang berat badan lagi. Jungkook beralih berbaring di tanah bersemen itu, mengacuhkan teriakan marah pelatih. "Lima menit, _sir_!" Jungkook mengacungkan lima jarinya. Meminta waktu istirahat.

Tak lama, kaptennya datang ke arah Jungkook. Bola basket ada di tangannya. Dia menunduk menatap Jungkook yang terlihat sangat kelelahan. "Ada apa denganmu, Jungkook? Tembakanmu sama sekali tidak ada yang masuk."

Jungkook membuka mata perlahan. Dia menghembuskan nafas. Perlahan bangkit. "Mungkin kurang pemanasan." Jawabnya singkat. Jungkook menyambar botol minuman yang di pegang oleh Yugyeom lalu meneguknya beringas.

"Alasan mati." Yugyeom memutar bola mata malas. Pelatih mereka di seberang sana meneriakkan kata istirahat 10 menit. Semua mengacungkan tanda OK. "Kau sudah bosan main basket?" pemuda jangkung itu menatap temannya.

"Entah." Jungkook mengedikkan bahu. "Aku sepertinya kurang motivasi sekarang."

Sang kapten menaikkan satu alis. "Wah. Si raja lapangan ternyata bisa kehilangan motivasi." Dia tertawa kecil, mengambil alih botol minuman di tangan Jungkook lalu meneguknya. Beberapa pemain basket yang lain ikut membaringkan badan di lapangan.

Jungkook menatap jam tangannya. Pukul delapan malam. Dia mendongak. langit diatas sudah semakin gelap. Bintang terlihat berkelap-kerlip.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas. Sekolah telah berakhir 4 jam yang lalu. Jungkook memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan pesan Taehyung siang tadi, memilih untuk menghadiri latihan basketnya di lapangan sekolah. Sialnya, permainan Jungkook yang payah akhirnya membuat mereka tetap di tahan hingga detik ini. Dalam hati Jungkook mendengus. Taehyung juga pasti sudah pergi, tidak menunggunya.

"Ah, aku lapar." Hyungwon bersuara, menggulingkan badannya di lapangan. Beberapa tertawa melihat tingkah pemuda kurus itu. "Ini latihan terlama kita yang pernah ada."

"Gara-gara _ace_ sialan ini." Yugyeom mengusak rambut Jungkook yang sedang melamun menatap langit. Jungkook lantas menggerutu.

"Yah, walau begitu ini hal yang baik." Kapten mereka ikut berbicara. "Kapan lagi kita bisa bersama-sama dalam waktu lama." Kata nya dengan senyuman. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

Jungkook tertawa. " _Sorry_ , bung. _Ace_ kalian yang tampan ini mengecewakan." Ucapnya, mengangkat kedua tangan, menatap teman-temannya dengan seringai lebar. Berpura-pura merasa bersalah.

Gelak tawa pecah seketika. Mereka melempari Jungkook dengan botol kosong, meneriaki sombong ke arah pemuda itu, dan Jungkook berakhir tertawa lepas.

 _Masa bodoh dengan Taehyung. Jungkook juga bisa bahagia sendiri._

 _._

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

 _._

Jungkook melambaikan tangan ke arah Yugyeom yang ikut melambaikan tangan, kemudian hilang di belokan. Satpam sekolah mereka segera menutup gerbang di belakang Jungkook. _Yeah_ , mereka berdua lah yang terakhir keluar dari lingkungan sekolah.

Pemuda bersurai cokelat tua itu segera lanjut berjalan. Baru beberapa langkah, kakinya berhenti tiba-tiba.

Jungkook terpaku.

"Lama sekali, sialan."

Ada Taehyung disana. Duduk di bangku jalan, dengan rokok di bibirnya. Pakaiannya terlihat formal, jas hitam dan celana kain hitam. Rambutnya juga di semir keatas. Jungkook baru menyadari kalau kekasihnya itu sudah memotong dan mengganti warna rambutnya. Sepertinya warna abu-abu, tak begitu jelas karena gelap. Tindik kembali memenuhi kedua telinganya.

Jungkook masih mematung kala Taehyung bangkit dari duduk. Pemuda itu mengambil topi yang terletak di sampingnya, memakainya secara terbalik. "Kau sengaja ya, pulang terlambat." Taehyung kembali berbicara.

"Apa–yang kau lakukan disini?"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan dahi terlipat. "Tentu saja menjemputmu." Dia berjalan mendekat. Saat sampai, Taehyung langsung menoyor dahi kekasihnya. "Dasar lama."

Jungkook menunduk, tak mau bertatapan mata dengan Taehyung.

Melihatnya, Taehyung menghela nafas. dia berbalik badan kemudian melangkah menjauh. "Ayo pulang, sudah malam."

Jungkook mengikuti langkah Taehyung. Masih dengan kepala tertunduk. Taehyung sesekali mengajaknya berbicara, tapi Jungkook diam membisu. Akhirnya, Taehyung menyerah. Keheningan tercipta lama. Hanya suara mobil yang melaju di jalan raya mengisi kesunyian.

Dering _handphone_ berbunyi.

Taehyung berdecak malas, dia merogoh _handphone_ di kantungnya. "Apalagi?" Taehyung menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak ikut–tentu saja tolol! Jangan menungguku. Aku tidak jadi ke Belgia–Ya, sampaikan salamku kepada Mr. Donald. Ya–oke. Brengsek."

Panggilan itu terputus. Jungkook sedari tadi sudah mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar Taehyung menyebut kata Belgia. _Jadi, Taehyung batal pergi ke Belgia_?

Taehyung berhenti. Jungkook cepat-cepat kembali menundukkan kepala. "Kau lapar, _bocah_?" pemuda itu menolehkan kepala, menatap Jungkook. Kekasihnya masih diam.

"Oke, kuanggap kau bilang iya." Tanpa menunggu respon Jungkook, Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook ke sebuah rumah makan Jepang. Jungkook hendak protes, namun perutnya berbunyi nyaring tiba-tiba.

Hening.

Jungkook menundukkan kepala semakin dalam. Malu luar biasa.

Taehyung tertawa. Dia mengacak rambut Jungkook. "Latihan basket sangat menguras tenagamu, ya?"

"Darimana kau tahu aku latihan basket?" Jungkook mendongakkan kepala. Menatap Taehyung. Kekasihnya itu menyeringai jahil. "Bau mu. Bau keringat. Jorok."

Jungkook melototkan mata, meninju dada Taehyung kuat. "Aku tidak jorok!"

Taehyung tertawa keras. "Ya ya, hanya sedikit jorok." Kemudian dia segera menarik tangan Jungkook ke salah satu meja.

Jungkook masih dalam mode diamnya. Tapi dia tak bisa menahan hasrat saat makanan lezat tersaji di hadapannya. Jungkook tanpa sadar berseru senang, makan begitu lahap. Taehyung menumpukan tangan di pipi. Tertawa melihat cara makan Jungkook yang penuh semangat.

"Lihat cara makanmu. Pantas sekali kupanggil _bocah_." Jungkook tak mengindahkan, asik dengan makanan di mulutnya.

Setelah selesai mengisi perut, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Jungkook kembali diam, tak menanggapi apapun yang Taehyung katakan.

Taehyung melirik Jungkook sekilas. "Kau masih marah padaku?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Yah, tentu saja kau masih marah." Taehyung membuang puntung rokok di jalan, lalu menginjaknya asal. "Tidak ada orang yang habis di cekik akan baik-baik saja. Pertanyaanku konyol sekali."

Hampir saja Jungkook tertawa, tapi dia dengan cepat menggigit bibir, menahan tawa. Tidak, dia tidak akan takluk semudah ini.

Taehyung membalikkan badan tiba-tiba, berjalan mendekati Jungkook. Pemuda itu mendongakkan kepala tinggi-tinggi. Rahang tegas dan jakunnya terlihat jelas.

Jungkook terdiam. Menatap heran.

"Cekik aku." Taehyung berkata malas. "Agar kita impas, dan kau tak akan marah padaku lagi."

Detik berikutnya, Bibir Jungkook tertarik keatas. Dia tersenyum, lalu akhirnya tertawa kecil. Hancur sudah pertahanannya. Segala luapan emosi, amarah, keraguan yang dia rasakan ke Taehyung telah lenyap.

Dalam hati Jungkook menggerutu. Tak terhitung berapa kali mereka terlibat pertengkaran, tapi Jungkook pasti akan luluh dengan tingkah konyol Taehyung. Kembali melupakan rasa amarahnya.

Pemuda itu menatap geli Taehyung yang dengan serius mendongakkan kepala. Jungkook maju perlahan, menjinjitkan badan di hadapan Taehyung.

"Bilang saja mau memamerkan tattoo baru mu di leher." Bisiknya.

Taehyung tertawa. " _You got it_." Dia menegakkan kepala, menatap Jungkook. "Keren, kan?"

Senyum Jungkook semakin mengembang. "Tentu saja keren. Kan, namaku." Dia mengulurkan tangan, mengelus tattoo baru Taehyung bertuliskan 'JK' yang di ukir dengan indah di leher bagian kanan Taehyung. Huruf J dan K nya sangat besar hingga hampir memenuhi leher kekasihnya itu.

"Kapan kau mengukirnya?"

"Dua hari yang lalu." Jawab Taehyung. "Andrew membeli alat baru, jadi aku mencobanya." Pemuda itu melepas topi, mengusak rambutnya sedikit, lalu kembali memakainya.

Jungkook tersenyum. Dia memegang pipi Taehyung, kemudian mendaratkan kecupan lama di pipi kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih untuk tattoo nya." Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar hingga gigi kelincinya terlihat. " _Aku mencintaimu_ , Tae."

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Taehyung sadar dari keterkejutannya. Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu kemudian tertawa kecil. Dia mengacak rambut Jungkook. "Dasar _bocah_."

"Tidak membalasnya?" Jungkook merengut kesal.

"Apanya?"

Jungkook memukul dada Taehyung. "Bilang kalau kau juga mencintaiku."

"Apa itu penting?"

"Lupakan."

Jungkook berjalan cepat mendahului Taehyung. Taehyung tertawa keras. _Yeah_ , mode Jungkook yang sedang ngambek lebih baik daripada mode marahnya.

"Hei, _bocah_." Taehyung merangkul Jungkook dari belakang. Sedikit mengapit. "Apa ukiran tattoo ku yang bertuliskan namamu ini kurang? Harus kuukir satu badan biar kau mengerti, hah?"

Jungkook tak mengindahkan, dia memberontak di rangkulan Taehyung. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak mau~"

"Tae!" Jungkook melototkan mata. Dia menyikut perut kekasihnya, tapi sama sekali tak berpengaruh. "Taehyung lepas!" Jungkook kembali mengerang kesal.

"Tidak," Taehyung menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu." Dia menatap Jungkook tepat di mata. Senyum terpatri begitu lebar.

Diluar dugaan, tinjuan keras justru melayang mengenai dada Taehyung.

"Jangan menggombal!" seru Jungkook.

"Aduh!" Taehyung meringis, memegang dadanya. "Sial, sakit sekali, _bocah_."

Kesempatan Taehyung yang sedang kesakitan diambil dengan baik oleh Jungkook. Pemuda itu segera melepaskan diri, lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"Yang terlambat sampai di apartementku harus membeli kaset game satu lusin!" Jungkook berteriak, menatap Taehyung yang jauh tertinggal di belakang.

"Brengsek!" Taehyung mengumpat, segera mengejar Jungkook. "Kau curang, sial!"

Jungkook tertawa lepas. Walau Taehyung preman berfisik kuat, kalau soal lari tentu Jungkook yang anak basket lah jagonya. Mereka berakhir saling kejar-kejaran dengan gelak tawa mengisi keheningan malam.

.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

.

"Aku menang!"

Suara decitan sepatu menggema di lorong kecil remang-remang itu. Jungkook sampai lebih duluan dari Taehyung. Nafasnya tak beraturan, tersengal karena berlari terlalu kencang. Walau begitu, senyum lebar terpatri di wajahnya. Jungkook menyandarkan badan di pintu, menatap dengan penuh ejekan ke arah Taehyung yang muncul di balik belokan lorong.

"Kau curang, _bocah_." Taehyung menumpukan kedua tangan di lutut, mengais sisa nafasnya. Jungkook tertawa. "Wah, si preman ini ternyata bisa lelah juga."

"Brengsek, kau pikir aku robot?"

Gelak tawa Jungkook semakin keras. Taehyung mendengus. Setelah nafasnya stabil, pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Jungkook. "Dapat energi darimana kau, _bocah_." Taehyung menoyor dahi Jungkook. "Kupikir latihan basketmu empat jam tadi."

"Memang empat jam." Jungkook tertawa. Dia tersenyum jahil sambil menatap Taehyung. "Ah, aku yang lelah begini saja bisa mengalahkanmu. Bagaimana kalau sedang fit? Apa aku sebaiknya mendaftarkan diri menjadi anggota _claws_ juga?"

"Cerewet." Taehyung kembali menoyor dahi Jungkook, tapi sang korban mengacuhkan. Asik tertawa lepas. Sudah lebih dari empat hari Jungkook tak tertawa selepas ini.

"Aduh, Tae. Kau harus lihat tadi bagaimana jeleknya wajahmu saat berlari." Tawa Jungkook pecah. Membayangkan kembali kejadian sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dia sampai berjongkok, tak kuat menahan tawanya.

Taehyung memperhatikan kekasihnya dengan baik. _Yeah_ , walau objek yang Jungkook tertawakan adalah dirinya, Taehyung tak merasa terhina sama sekali. Dia justru merasa lega melihat tawa lepas Jungkook. Seolah semua bebannya terangkat sempurna.

"Sudah selesai?" Taehyung mengacak rambut Jungkook. Pemuda itu akhirnya selesai tertawa. Dia berdiri, kemudian kembali menatap Taehyung. Tawa kecil terselip di bibirnya. "Maafkan kekasihmu ini yang menertawakanmu, kapten."

Giliran Taehyung yang tertawa. Dia menundukkan kepala sedikit, menghantukkan lembut dahinya di dahi Jungkook. "Hukumanmu." Ucapnya. Jungkook mendengus, tapi kemudian tersenyum lebar.

Hening lagi. Jarum jam berdetak tak berhenti, namun tak ada yang mau beranjak pergi dari situ. Kaki Jungkook terasa berat untuk melangkah masuk, dan Taehyung juga tak ingin pergi sebelum Jungkook masuk di apartementnya.

"Jungkook." Taehyung memecah keheningan. Jungkook yang sedang memainkan ujung kaosnya mengangkat kepala. Menatap Taehyung. " _Yeah_ ," Taehyung mengusap tengkuk, canggung. "Kau tahu, kejadian empat hari yang lalu. Aku hanya–yah, sedang kacau. Jadi, secara tak sadar menyakitimu. Yah, banyak yang kupikirkan–kau tahu, lah. Soal _claws_ , dan banyak lagi."

Jungkook mengangkat satu alis. "Lalu?"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook. Dia menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Jadi, itu. Jangan marah padaku lagi. Begitulah."

Senyum kembali hinggap di bibir Jungkook. Dia tertawa kecil. "Jadi, kau meminta maaf padaku, begitu?" ucapnya, memperjelas omongan panjang lebar Taehyung yang berbelit dan sangat canggung. Jungkook tahu, kekasihnya payah dalam hal seperti ini. Taehyung tak mengenal kata maaf di kamus hidupnya.

"Kalau kau menganggapnya seperti itu, berarti iya." Taehyung menatap Jungkook.

"Hm~" Jungkook memasang tampang berpikir serius. "Akan kupikirkan."

Taehyung tertawa melihatnya. "Baiklah, pikirkan baik-baik, _bocah_." Lalu kembali mengacak rambut Jungkook.

Jungkook ikut tertawa. Dia menatap rambut baru Taehyung yang di tutupi topi. Kali ini, warnanya telah jelas terlihat. "Abu-abu?"

"Ya, abu-abu." Taehyung tersenyum lebar. "Dan potongan baru."

"Kenapa tidak datang kepadaku kalau mau memotong rambut?"

Taehyung mendengus. "Kau tidak mengangkat panggilanku empat hari ini." Dia menarik hidung Jungkook.

"Ah!" Jungkook melebarkan mata tiba tiba, menepis tangan Taehyung. "Kaset game! Kau harus membelikanku kaset game selusin!" seru Jungkook dengan mata berbinar. Hampir saja dia lupa akan alasan mereka lomba lari tadi.

"Taruhan itu serius?" Taehyung tertawa. Jungkook menganggukkan kepala, ikut tertawa. "Tentu saja! Kau harus membelikanku!"

" _Roger, bocah._ " Taehyung mengacak rambut Jungkook, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. "Kubelikan game _zombie_ semua, ya."

Jungkook spontan saja menimpuk keras kepala kekasihnya yang dibaluti topi. Taehyung mengaduh kesakitan.

Setelahnya, mereka lanjut mengobrol. Begitu asik hingga tak sadar jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Jungkook bercerita banyak hal, begitu pula Taehyung. Mereka kadang tertawa menanggapi obrolan mereka. Posisi mereka pun tak berubah. Jungkook yang menyandarkan badan di pintu dan Taehyung yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan dia masukkan kedalam saku celana. Jungkook lupa kalau dia masih sekolah esok hari, dan Taehyung juga lupa kalau dia akan bertugas pagi-pagi sekali besok.

Yang berambut cokelat akhirnya menguap. Taehyung tertawa kecil. "Masuklah, kau harus tidur."

Jungkook mengangguk. Dia mengucek matanya yang sudah memerah karena mengantuk. Pemuda itu menatap Taehyung. "Hati – hati pulangnya."

Taehyung mengangguk. Tersenyum lebar.

Jungkook masih menatap Taehyung. "Atau menginap saja malam ini."

"Tidak usah." Taehyung tertawa. "Aku akan pulang setelah kau masuk."

Jungkook menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku mau kau menginap."

Taehyung mengangkat satu alis. "Takut aku akan kenapa-kenapa lagi kalau pulang tengah malam begini?"

"Iya." Jungkook mengangguk cepat. Taehyung kembali tertawa. "Baiklah, aku menginap."

Raut wajah Jungkook menjadi sumringah. Dengan senang hati, dia membuka pintu apartementnya, lalu menarik tangan Taehyung masuk. Taehyung menuruti, tertawa.

"Kita baru berpisah selama empat hari dan kau sudah serindu ini denganku?"

Jungkook mendengus, tapi akhirnya mengangguk diikuti tawa.

Malam ini, Jungkook merasakan tidurnya begitu nyenyak dengan kehadiran Taehyung yang tertidur di sofa panjang kamarnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar menatap sosok Taehyung, lalu ikut memejamkan mata.

Siapa yang peduli soal takdir, cinta pertama, pacar pertama, cinta monyet, dan segala hal itu. Taehyung mungkin tak menunjukkannya, tapi dia tahu pasti kalau Taehyung juga mencintainya. Lagipula, kisah cinta mereka memang sudah seperti ini sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Sederhana. Tak berliku. Tak ada afeksi langsung. Taehyung brengsek, dan tak romantis. Walau begitu, preman itu mau mengukir dua tattoo bertuliskan nama Jungkook di badannya. Semua orang juga tahu kalau tattoo itu permanent dan tak akan pernah hilang.

Jungkook mengulum senyum. Mengeratkan pelukannya di bantal guling.

Masa bodoh dengan mereka yang mengatakan kalau Jungkook terlalu berlebihan dalam menjalin kasih dengan Taehyung. Apa yang salah dengan menemukan takdirmu di umur ke 17 tahun? Jungkook tabu akan cinta, begitupula Taehyung. Tapi mereka memiliki cara sendiri untuk menjalani hubungan mereka.

Jungkook berharap, selanjutnya akan terus seperti ini.

Selamanya, Jungkook _hanya_ diciptakan untuk Taehyung, dan Taehyung _hanya_ diciptakan untuk Jungkook.

Itulah takdir yang mereka percayai.

.

.

.

.

"Tae, bangun!"

Erangan malas terdengar. Bukannya bangun, Taehyung justru semakin menggelungkan badan, meringkuk malas di balik selimut. _Yeah_ , tadi malam Taehyung tiba-tiba naik ke atas kasur Jungkook dan ikut tidur di samping kekasihnya itu.

Jungkook memutar bola mata malas. Dia kembali menggoyangkan tubuh Taehyung. "Tae, aku harus sekolah. Bangun, brengsek!"

" _Aish_ , Iya aku bangun!" Taehyung menghardik kesal. Preman satu ini memang sangat benci tidurnya di usik. Namun kekasihnya itu terlalu berisik dan mengganggu. Mau tak mau akhirnya Taehyung bangun.

Jungkook mendengus. Dia memukul dada Taehyung. "Cepat bangun! Aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan. Sana mandi juga, dasar jorok." Perintahnya.

Jungkook sudah akan bangkit sebelum Taehyung tiba-tiba menahan lengannya. Dan ketika balik, bibir Taehyung menyambar bibir Jungkook dengan cepat. Mendaratkan sebuah ciuman.

Belum selesai keterkejutan Jungkook, kekasihnya itu mendorong badan Jungkook, menindihnya. Ciumannya pun berubah menjadi begitu menuntut dan panas. Taehyung seolah ingin memakan habis bibir Jungkook, melumat dan meraupnya sedalam yang dia bisa. Jungkook mencengkram erat kaos depan Taehyung, berusaha mengimbangi permainan kekasihnya di bibirnya.

Pagutan itu terlepas setelah tiga menit. Jungkook tersengal, begitu pula Taehyung. Mereka saling bertatapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Hidung Taehyung menyentuh hidung Jungkook.

"Apa–" tenggorokan Jungkook tercekat. Wajahnya merah padam. Taehyung menatapnya dengan intens. "S-sial, kenapa tiba-tiba?" bisiknya.

"Hanya ingin." Jawab Taehyung. Dia menelisik wajah Jungkook, kemudian tersenyum. "Aku mati-matian menahan diri tadi malam, melihat bibirmu terus terbuka. Sial, menggoda." Keluhnya. Saat Jungkook tertawa kecil, Taehyung kembali meraup bibir Jungkook. Kembali menciumnya ganas. Jungkook benar-benar kewalahan.

"Tae–" Jungkook mengerang kesal di dalam ciuman mereka. "Tae, berhenti!" yang di teriaki malah asik memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Jungkook. " _Nhh_ , A-aku harus sekolah sial!" bibir Taehyung menghisap rakus bibir kekasihnya. Jungkook terkesiap. Dia melenguh, mencengkram kuat kaos Taehyung, kembali memejamkan mata. Berakhir pasrah bibirnya di monopoli Taehyung.

Yah, sepertinya Jungkook akan terlambat masuk sekolah hari ini.

.

.

* * *

 _next/the end?_

 _(sumpah aku tergoda banget buat publish ini chapter. ini chapter di cicil tiap hari, dan pas udah jadi gatahan deh. heheu. maaf update tiba-tiba lagi. intinya aku update semau aku lah xD)_

 **Review dan sarannya sangat di tunggu reader-nims.**

XiRuLin


	14. Chapter XIII

_**(XIV)** chapter tiga belas._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Hari ini hari Senin. Hari yang mendapat julukan sebagai hari kesialan bagi siswa di seluruh dunia, tak terkecuali sekolah tempat Jungkook menimba ilmu sekarang. Terik matahari pagi di kota Seoul begitu menyengat kulit. Beberapa pejalan kaki mengeluhkan cuaca panas yang terlalu cepat datang.

Jungkook mengibaskan tangan ke wajah, berusaha mengusir peluh di seluruh wajahnya. Ia mendongak. Matahari bersinar dengan terik diatas sana. Jungkook mendengus. _Ah,_ sial sekali. Hari ini pekan ujian sekolah di mulai dan cuaca sangat tidak mendukung. Hari senin yang menyebalkan.

Musik mengalun memenuhi gendang telinga Jungkook yang berasal dari _headset_ nya. Pemuda itu bersenandung pelan. Lagu berjudul _All We Know_ yang dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi luar negeri bernama The Chainsmokers itu merupakan salah satu lagu favorit Taehyung. _Jangan salah_ , walau tak pernah bersekolah Taehyung tahu banyak dunia luar. Dia preman _go international_.

"Jungkook!"

Sebuah tepukan ringan hinggap di bahu Jungkook, yang spontan membuat pemuda itu melepas _headset_ nya dan menolehkan kepala. Ternyata Yugyeom.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar. "Pagi, Yugyeolk."

"Sial, berhenti memanggilku Yugyeolk." Gerutu Yugyeom. Tapi Jungkook hanya tertawa menanggapi.

Mereka kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah. Membahas banyak hal, terutama soal ujian mereka hari ini.

"Yah, semoga saja aku bisa menjawab semuanya." Jungkook menghela nafas, tak percaya diri. Semalam demam Jungkook naik lagi, dan Jin yang merawatnya melarang keras Jungkook untuk belajar.

Yang lebih tinggi meninju lengan Jungkook. "Kau pintar, _bung_. Pasti bisa menjawabnya."

Jungkook tertawa. "Semoga saja."

"Ah," Yugyeom menepuk tangannya, mengingat suatu hal. "Pantas saja aku merasa ada yang aneh. Mana Kim Taehyung– _mu_? Bukannya setiap hari dia yang mengantarmu kesekolah?"

"Dia keluar negeri." Jawab Jungkook, sedikit tertawa kecil.

Yugyeom melebarkan mata. Menatap Jungkook. "Keluar negeri? Kekasihmu itu orang kaya?"

Tawa Jungkook pecah. Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Taehyung ada tugas mengawal menteri pertanian ke Indonesia." Jawabnya. Jungkook kembali tertawa begitu melihat respon Yugyeom yang menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

" _Daebak_ ," Yugyeom berkata takjub. "Menjadi preman ternyata menguntungkan. Jangan bilang ternyata selama ini dia selalu keluar negeri?"

Jungkook mengangguk, dan _onyx_ Yugyeom semakin berkilat, melebar sempurna. "Wah, Kook. Sekarang aku tahu mengapa kau mau pacaran lama dengannya. Ternyata kau gila materi."

Senyum Jungkook lenyap. Ia melayangkan tinju ke dada Yugyeom.

"Mati kau sana."

Teman karibnya itu tertawa. Yugyeom merangkul Jungkook, menggesekkan pipi nya di surai sehalus sutra milik Jungkook dengan penuh afeksi. Entah magnet darimana, orang-orang yang berada di dekat Jungkook pasti akan secara refleks melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yugyeom apabila bertemu pemuda bersurai cokelat itu. Merasa _gemas_.

"Kasihan sekali temanku ini. Di saat ujian terakhir sebelum lulus, malah di tinggal kekasihnya."

Jungkook memutar bola mata malas, mengacuhkan tindakan Yugyeom. Sudah terbiasa. "Yah, miris sekali hidupku."

.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

.

" _sudah selesai ujiannya?"_

"Iya." Jungkook menyandarkan badan di kursi. Punggungnya sakit luar biasa. "Ah, rasanya punggungku mau patah."

Terdengar tawa kecil di seberang sana. " _Kau berlebihan, bocah_."

"Rasakan saja sendiri sini."

Taehyung–yang menelfon Jungkook, semakin tertawa. " _Mau kubawakan sesuatu?_ "

"Hm," Jungkook mengetuk-ngetuk meja, memikirkan apa yang harus dia minta dari Taehyung. "Bawakan saja sesuatu yang menurutmu cocok denganku." Ujar Jungkook.

" _Oke. Kubawakan banteng."_

"Banteng?" Dahi Jungkook terlipat. Dia merapatkan _handphone_ nya di telinga. "Apa hubungannya?"

"Iya, banteng. Kau kan bongsor seperti banteng. Cocok sekali."

"Kumatikan."

Tawa keras Taehyung terpotong karena Jungkook yang langsung mematikan panggilan Taehyung. Hampir saja _handphone_ nya jadi korban andai Deokwan yang duduk di belakang Jungkook tidak menahan pemuda itu melempar _handphone_ ke lantai.

Jungkook mengumpat kesal. _Dasar Taehyung brengsek_.

.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

 _._

"Selamat sore, _bocah_."

Jungkook baru saja pulang dari latihan basketnya saat dia menangkap siluet Taehyung yang sedang bersandar di dinding depan apartementnya. Taehyung mengangkat satu tangan sembari menghembuskan asap rokoknya dari mulut.

"Lama tidak bertemu." Lanjutnya.

Sang kekasih mendengus dan memilih mengacuhkan Taehyung. Jungkook beranjak membuka pintu apartementnya. "Kapan kau tiba di Seoul?"

"Dua jam yang lalu."

"Bohong." Jungkook memutar bola mata malas. Pintu apartementnya telah terbuka, tapi dia beralih untuk menatap Taehyung lebih dulu. "Mana oleh-olehku?"

"Ah, itu." Taehyung melebarkan bola mata. Raut wajahnya berubah sedih. "Kau tahu, aku sudah susah payah membelikanmu, tapi ternyata maskapai pesawat melarangku menaruh banteng di bagasi pesa–"

"Bukan itu, tolol!" Gerutu Jungkook. Dia meninju dada Taehyung kuat.

Kekasihnya itu tertawa. "Aku serius mau membawakanmu banteng, _bocah_. Banteng di Indonesia bahkan lebih bersih daripadamu. Mereka mandi tiga kali sehari. Kau? Tahu mandi saja sepertinya tidak."

Jungkook melototkan mata, marah besar. Ia sudah berancang-ancang menginjak kaki Taehyung namun pemuda itu tanpa merasa bersalah segera melenggang masuk ke dalam apartement Jungkook dengan santai.

"Kim Taehyung brengsek!" Jungkook berjalan cepat, menutup pintunya kasar.

Saat tinjuannya hampir mengenai Taehyung, kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba mengangkat satu kotak besar yang di hias dengan kertas kado bercorak putih hitam.

Pergerakan Jungkook terhenti. Dia tidak melihat kotak itu tadi di tangan Taehyung.

"Kaset game yang kau mau. Kubelikan dua lusin. Semuanya edisi terbaru." Taehyung menyeringai menatap reaksi Jungkook yang mengerjapkan mata dan mulut terbuka. Terlihat _shock_.

"DUA LUSIN?!"

 _Ah_ , sial. Taehyung lupa akan fakta kalau kekasihnya itu senang berteriak dengan suara melengking ketika sedang bahagia.

Jungkook merampas kotak itu, membukanya dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga. Bibirnya melengkung tuntas ketika berbagai jenis kaset game PS4 terpampang di depan matanya.

"WAH! GTA 5!" Jungkook kembali berteriak senang. Mengangkat tinggi-tinggi game yang dia incar selama ini.

Taehyung tertawa. Ia menaruh rokoknya di asbak di meja Jungkook, lalu ikut duduk di samping kekasihnya yang sibuk memilah isi kotak itu. "Aku juga membeli _Ashpalt 8_. Kali ini, akan kutunjukkan kalau aku lebih hebat darimu, _bocah_. Aku sudah mempelajari banyak trik dan lorong rahasia dari internet."

"Serius?!" Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan mata berkilat, berbinar. "Pas sekali ujianku sudah selesai! Ayo tanding bersama sampai larut malam!"

" _Call_!" Taehyung bertepuk tangan. Ikut bersemangat. "Satu kali _race_ , yang kalah harus memakan satu bawang putih dengan _wasabi_. Bagaimana?" ujarnya dengan seringai lebar. Jungkook tertawa, lalu mengangguk. "Oke, _deal_!"

 _Bagaimanapun_ , mereka berdua hanya lah remaja berusia 17 tahun. Walau Taehyung terlihat dewasa, pemuda itu masih suka bermain game hingga 10 jam lamanya, mendengar lagu-lagu _trend_ , atau pergi ke _timezone_ dan membaca tumpukan _manga_ di perpustakaan kota. Hidup layaknya anak remaja pada umumnya.

Setelahnya mereka tenggelam di depan TV dan PS sembari duduk bersila. Taehyung dan Jungkook bermain game bersama dengan begitu serius. Tawa tak dapat di hindari, begitupula umpatan kasar apabila kalah dan harus memakan bawang putih yang di lumuri _wasabi_. Berbagai jenis _snack_ berserakan di lantai, botol-botol minuman, dan puntung rokok yang penuh di asbak Jungkook. Saat kedua maniak game ini bertemu game, mereka tak akan pernah mengingat waktu dan keadaan di sekitar.

Jin, Yoongi, dan Namjoon datang berkunjung tepat pukul delapan malam. Jin berseru marah melihat kondisi ruang keluarga Jungkook yang kotor. Namun begitu, dia berakhir menghela nafas dan membersihkannya karena Jungkook tak memperdulikan apapun saat stik ps sudah di tangannya. Yoongi memasak di dapur, dan Namjoon ikut duduk bersila di karpet, bergabung dengan kedua sejoli itu. Kadang berganti dengan Taehyung, atau hanya menyemarakkan suasana.

Pertemanan antara Taehyung dan ketiga teman Jungkook terjalin tanpa disadari.

.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

 _._

"JK!"

Pandangan Jungkook yang sedang menelisik buku-buku di hadapannya beralih dengan cepat. Dia mendongakkan kepala, mencari siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Oh," Bibir Jungkook tertarik keatas membentuk senyuman. "Hoseok _hyung_!" Jungkook melambaikan tangan ke arah pemuda yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Siapa itu?" suara lain muncul di sebelah Jungkook. Itu Yoongi. Mereka berdua saat ini sedang berada di toko buku. Jungkook yang sedang liburan setelah ujian menemani Yoongi membeli beberapa buku baru untuk kuliahnya.

"Temanku." Jawab Jungkook.

Hoseok kini sudah berada persis di hadapannya. Senyumnya yang lebar terpatri di wajah. "Lama tidak berjumpa, JK." Ucapnya ceria.

Jungkook tertawa. "Ya, lama tidak jumpa, _hyung_. apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menemani _claws_." Kali ini giliran Hoseok yang tertawa melihat reaksi Jungkook. Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu membulatkan bola mata, menatap Hoseok tak percaya.

"Tunggu, _claws_?" ulang Jungkook, memastikan. " _Hyung_ sejak kapan dekat dengan mereka?"

Hoseok tertawa. "Yah, sudah lama. Mereka ternyata orang yang asik. Terutama Andrew. Jadi aku sekarang berteman dengan mereka."

" _Daebak_ ," Jungkook ikut tertawa. "Apa Taehyung tahu ini?"

"Ya, tentu saja kekasihmu tahu." Hoseok mengangguk. Senyumnya semakin mengembang. "Sekarang aku dan dia teman akrab."

Jungkook menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, dramatis. "Dunia benar-benar aneh."

Hoseok tertawa, diikuti dengan Jungkook. Mereka lanjut bercerita. Yoongi yang tak mengerti apa-apa mendengus lalu kembali berkutat dengan buku-buku di hadapannya.

"Wah, Jungkook. Suatu kebetulan!"

Andrew muncul di balik rak buku. Ia bersama Jimin dan Ji Han. Pemuda bermata biru itu tampil menawan hari ini, dengan kemeja merah maroon yang lengannya di lipat hingga siku, dan celana jeans berwarna hitam. Beberapa pengunjung menatap Andrew dengan tatapan memuja. Sama hal nya dengan Jimin yang menggunakan kemeja kotak berwarna kuning hitam dan _ripped jeans_ , juga Ji Han yang memakai jaket _hoodie_ warna hitam yang menutupi separuh wajahnya.

Jungkook tersenyum semakin lebar. Dia melambaikan tangan ceria. "Halo Andrew, Jimin, Ji Han!"

Andrew mengacak rambut Jungkook. Jungkook nyengir. "Aku tak tahu ternyata preman brengsek seperti kalian kenal toko buku juga." Ujarnya bercanda. Jimin dan Ji Han tertawa.

"Ini ajakan J-Hope. Dia bilang ada buku bagus yang sangat cocok untuk profesi kami." Andrew mengedikkan dagu ke Hoseok. Hoseok tertawa, diikuti dengan Andrew.

Jimin melirik kanan kiri Jungkook. "Kau datang dengan siapa?" tanyanya.

"Ah!" Jungkook menepuk dahi. Perasaan bersalah langsung meliputi pemuda itu karena melupakan _hyung_ nya. Dia menolehkan kepala, menatap Yoongi yang asik dengan dunia sendiri. Memeriksa buku-buku.

Jungkook menarik tangan Yoongi mendekat. Yoongi terkesiap, kaget. "Aku datang bersama kakakku, Yoongi _hyung_."

Yoongi mendengus. Ini pertama kalinya dia bertemu teman-teman Jungkook. Preman-preman di hadapannya menatap penuh ketertarikan. "Kau punya kakak, JK?" Ji Han angkat suara. Seringai tergambar di wajahnya.

"Bukan kakak sungguhan, dia seniorku. Tapi kami akrab sekali." Jawab Jungkook dengan tawa kecil.

"Jadi namamu Yoongi."

Yoongi mengangkat kepala begitu mendengar suara yang tak asing di telinga. Ada Jimin yang sedang menatapnya sambil menyeringai. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Yoongi mendengus, lalu mengalihkan pandangan.

"Wah, dia semanis dirimu, Jungkook." Andrew ikut berbicara, tersenyum lebar. Tatapannya beralih ke Yoongi. "Halo, Yoongi. Lain kali main lah ke markas kami. Adikmu ini sudah seperti bagian dari kami."

Yoongi menatap dingin ke Andrew. "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Oh," Andrew kikuk, mengusap tengkuknya canggung. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Ujarnya, tak tahu harus berkata apa setelah Yoongi menolak tawarannya mentah-mentah.

Jungkook menepuk dahi. Yoongi dan sikap dinginnya memang tidak tertandingkan.

"Sarkas sekali si manis ini." Jimin berujar, melangkah mendekati Yoongi. Ia menatap datar ke Yoongi, dan Yoongi balik menatapnya dingin.

"Berhenti menggunakan _banmal_ padaku. Kita bahkan tidak saling kenal, brengsek." Desis Yoongi.

Jimin tertawa. Dia merundukkan kepala, menatap Yoongi dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Tatapan mereka beradu. "Jangan mengumpat, _babe_. Kadar manismu jadi meningkat kalau kau berkata kasar, _okay?_ " Jimin mengelus pipi Yoongi. Yoongi melebarkan mata, merasa terlecehkan. Wajahnya merah padam. Yoongi sudah akan menampar Jimin namun pemuda itu lebih dulu menahan tangannya kuat.

"Brengsek ka–"

Cup.

Jungkook mematung. Sama halnya dengan Yoongi.

Jimin baru saja mencium bibir Yoongi, hanya mengecupnya. Tapi berdampak sangat besar, _tentu saja_.

Jimin menyeringai, menatap Yoongi begitu intens. "Jangan mengumpat lagi, oke? Atau aku tak akan tahan dan memakan bibirmu yang manis ini."

" _Hell,_ Chim." Andrew mendengus. "Berhenti mencium orang di depan umum. Kebiasaanmu itu buruk."

Tiba-tiba saja aura Yoongi berubah menjadi semakin gelap. Tatapan membunuh telak Jimin terima, terasa menusuk. Walau begitu, ada genangan airmata di pelupuk Yoongi. Dan hal itu yang membuat Jimin terpaku.

" _Brengsek._ " Yoongi berdesis. Menatap tajam dan dingin ke arah Jimin. "Kau merebut _first kiss_ ku dengan bibir kotormu itu. _brengsek_."

Tangan Yoongi menarik kasar kerah Jimin, membuat mereka kembali beradu tatap. Yoongi mendekatkan wajah mereka. Geretak geraham Yoongi yang menandakan kalau dia marah besar terdengar sangat jelas.

" _Jatuh kau ke neraka paling dalam_ , _jahanam_."

Yoongi berbisik sadis tepat di depan bibir Jimin, dengan wajahnya yang merah padam menahan amarah. Setelahnya, dia melepaskan cengkramannya. menarik paksa Jungkook yang susah payah menoleh ke Andrew, meminta maaf, dan akhirnya hilang di balik pintu toko buku.

Hening.

Jimin terpaku. Tak bergeming.

"Wah," suara Ji Han memecah keheningan. pemuda itu bertepuk tangan dengan wajah datar. "Kau baru saja didoakan masuk neraka, _Chim_."

Andrew tertawa. Ia segera merangkul Jimin. "Korban baru mu, _Chim_."

"Yah, walau begitu tadi itu keren." Hoseok ikut tertawa.

Jimin sadar dari keterpakuannya. Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu mengusap kasar wajahnya. " _The fuck_." Umpatnya.

"Salahmu, tolol. Jangan marah padanya." Andrew mengacak rambut Jimin. tapi Jimin menggeleng keras.

"Tidak, bukan. Siapa peduli dia marah." Pemuda itu menatap ke arah pintu toko buku. Tangannya terkepal erat. " _The fuck_ , dia–sialan, manis sekali. Bangsat, _this is crazy_. aku benar-benar akan mendapatkan si Yoongi itu. _apapun yang terjadi_."

Ji Han, Andrew, dan Hoseok saling berpandangan. Detik berikutnya mereka tertawa keras. Terkejut dengan tanggapan Jimin. Andrew mengacak rambut Jimin semakin brutal. "Kau baru saja disumpahi jahanam, dan begitu reaksimu?"

"Dia gila." Ji Han menggelengkan kepala simpatik.

Hoseok tertawa keras. "Sepertinya perjuangan cintamu akan sulit, _Chim_."

.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

 _._

"Pokoknya, kau harus menyuruh Jimin minta maaf! Berlutut kalau perlu!"

Taehyung mendengus. Pemuda itu asik menyesap rokoknya, menatap Jungkook yang berjalan cepat di hadapannya. _Yeah_ , pagi hari Taehyung di mulai dengan luapan marah Jungkook. Omelan panjang tak berujung dari kekasihnya akibat perlakuan semena-mena Jimin kemarin kepada Yoongi. Padahal mereka sedang menuju ke kedai _ice cream_ kesukaan Jungkook.

Dalam hati Taehyung menggerutu. Bukan dia yang melakukan kesalahan, tapi kenapa jadi dirinya yang dimarahi?

"Kau harus tau, Tae. Saat pulang Yoongi _hyung_ bilang dia baik-baik saja, tapi aku tahu dia dalam kondisi tidak baik. Itu ciuman pertamanya, astaga!"

"Hm." Taehyung mengangguk malas walaupun Jungkook tak melihatnya.

"Yoongi _hyung_ sangat menjaga _first kiss_ nya. Dia berkali-kali pacaran tapi sama sekali tak pernah berciuman. Itu karena dia hanya mau memberikannya kepada orang yang sangat dia cintai nanti!"

"Melankonis sekali. Kasihan."

"Taehyung!" Jungkook mengerang kesal.

"Oke oke aku diam."

"Ah, aku kesal sekali!" Jungkook menghentakkan kakinya di tanah. "Aku tak tahu Jimin akan selancang itu! Yoongi _hyung_ pasti menganggapnya sebagai pelecehan. Aku juga berpikir seperti itu!"

"Hm."

"Mana di depan umum, lagi! Kenapa temanmu harus sebrengsek itu, Tae?!"

"Yah," Taehyung menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Menurutku itu biasa saja. Tidak brengsek."

"TAEHYUNG!"

Jungkook membalikkan badan, menatap marah ke Taehyung. Sang preman menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Oke, oke. Jimin brengsek. Dia brengsek." Taehyung hendak mengacak rambut Jungkook tapi kekasihnya itu menepis kasar.

"Kau lebih brengsek!" Jungkook berseru kesal. "Pokoknya! Jimin harus meminta maaf ke Yoongi _hyung_ , atau tidak dia harus menikahinya!"

Hening.

"Ha?" Dahi Taehyung terlipat. Dia menatap Jungkook heran. "Menikah?"

"Iya!" Jungkook mengangguk, masih dengan wajah ditekuk dan terlihat sangat serius. "Siapapun yang mengambil ciuman pertama Yoongi _hyung_ , dia harus menikah dengan Yoongi _hyung_!"

Detik kemudian, Taehyung tertawa keras. Dia bahkan tak sadar kalau rokoknya jatuh ke tanah. "Itu peraturan darimana?!" Taehyung berucap di sela tawanya. "Konyol sekali!"

Jungkook menatap tak percaya kekasihnya yang justru menertawakan suatu hal yang sangat dia anggap serius. Wajahnya merah padam, tangannya terkepal kuat.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU BRENGSEK!"

Jungkook menabrak badan Taehyung, berjalan cepat kembali ke Apartementnya. Ingin sekali Jungkook menangis. Bagaimana bisa Taehyung menertawakan ini semua?

"Jungkook!" Taehyung tak tinggal diam. Ia segera mengejar Jungkook. Memberhentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan kekasihnya itu. "Hei, _bocah_. Aku hanya bercanda."

Jungkook tak menggubris. Dia terus mencoba melewati Taehyung yang menahan pergerakannya. Taehyung merunduk, berusaha menggapai dagu kekasihnya agar mau bertatapan mata dengannya.

"Jungkook, astaga. Kau serius marah?"

"Menurutmu?!" hardik Jungkook. Tatapannya memancarkan kekecewaan yang dalam. Taehyung menghembuskan nafas lagi. Menetralkan emosi.

"Oke, akan kusuruh Jimin menikahi Yoongi."

"Kenapa menikah?" Jungkook merengut. "Dia harusnya minta maaf!"

"Jimin itu sejalan dengan pikiranku. Tak mengenal kata maaf." Taehyung mendengus. "Lagipula, aku yakin si brengsek itu serius dengan Yoongi. Kalau kuminta menikahi Yoongi besok pagi dia pasti akan langsung menyetujui."

Mata bulat Jungkook melebar. "Serius?" tanyanya. Taehyung tertawa, lalu mengangguk. Sepertinya Jungkook telah melupakan amarahnya.

"Wah," Jungkook menepuk dahi. "Ini akan rumit. Jimin tak mau melepaskan Yoongi _hyung_ , dan Yoongi _hyung_ yang membenci Jimin dengan segenap jiwa."

"Tak usah pedulikan mereka," Tangan Taehyung bergerak ke belakang kepala Jungkook, menarik _hoodie_ putih Jungkook ke depan dan langsung menutupi rambut pemuda itu. "Bukannya kau tadi mau es krim?"

"Tidak jadi." Jungkook memperbaiki letak _hoodie_ nya, mendengus. "Aku tidak mau makan es krim dengan orang yang kubenci."

Taehyung memutar bola mata malas. "Yah, tapi Kim Taehyung ini mau makan es krim bersama orang yang dia cintai."

Tak menghiraukan protes dari Jungkook, Taehyung segera menarik tangan Jungkook untuk kembali berjalan ke kedai es krim. Jungkook menggerutu, tapi berakhir pasrah di tarik dengan Taehyung. Jungkook tertawa saat seorang anak kecil yang sedang belajar naik sepeda roda tiga di trotoar menabrak kaki kekasihnya. Taehyung mengumpat marah. Jungkook langsung saja menimpuk kepalanya.

 _Dasar Taehyung brengsek._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Next/Stop?_

 _(by the way aku seneng banget banyak reader baru heheheheheheeee. makasih banyak yang udah sempatin waktu buat baca fiction gajelas dan ambrul adul aku ini T^T aduh aku pengen nangis baca review kalian. luvluvluv banget! dan bytheway lagi maaf ya aku suka update gajelas timingnya hehehe. intinya kalo satu chapter udah selesai aku ketik pasti gabakalan bisa nahan diri buat ga ngepost dan baca review kalian hehehehe. lavyuall! lavtae!brengsek juga hehe)_

 **review dan sarannya sangat saya tunggu reader-nims.  
**

XiRuLin.


	15. Chapter XIV

_**(XV)** chapter empat belas._

* * *

 _._

 _._

"Hah? Menikah?"

Jimin hampir saja tersedak soju karena perkataan tiba-tiba temannya itu. Ia menatap Taehyung dengan dahi terlipat, sementara yang di pandang menganggukkan kepala serius. "Ya, kau harus menikah dengan Yoongi."

"Tae. kau bosan hidup, ya? Mau kubunuh?"

"Brengsek." Taehyung melempari Jimin dengan kaleng soda. "Aku tahu ini konyol sekali, tapi kalau tidak mau meminta maaf padanya, kau harus menikahi Yoongi." Taehyung mengeryit, tak nyaman dengan kalimat yang dia ucapkan sendiri. "Setidaknya itu yang Jungkook katakan padaku."

Jimin tertawa. Ia menegak soju nya. "Ah, Yoongi itu memang unik. Dia manis sekali, tapi juga sangat sarkas. Mangsa yang sempurna."

"Menjijikkan." Taehyung bergedik ngeri. Pemuda itu menyesap rokoknya, lalu berbaring di sofa dengan menjadikan paha Jimin sebagai bantal. Mereka berdua kini sedang berada di markas, berjaga. "Mengencaninya tidak akan mudah, _jerk_. Dua tahun aku mengenalnya, tak pernah sekalipun aku melihatnya tersenyum lebar. Dia iblis."

"Oh, pantas saja dia menyuruhku masuk neraka. Mungkin untuk berjodoh dengannya?"

" _What the fuck–_ " Taehyung tertawa keras. "Otakmu bahkan lebih kecil dari otak udang. Tolol sekali."

Jimin ikut tertawa. Lanjut menikmati minuman beralkohol di tangannya. Hening diantara mereka tercipta.

"Tae."

Taehyung yang sedang memejamkan mata bergumam menyahut.

"Kau–" Jimin menghembuskan nafas. "Kau punya impian?"

"Tidak ada." Jawab Taehyung lugas. "Aku tak mengenal kata impian."

"Sedih sekali."

"Brengsek." Taehyung menyikut perut Jimin, dan temannya itu tertawa. "Tapi aku serius, Tae. Kau tak punya hal yang kau inginkan saat besar nanti?"

"Tidak ada." Taehyung tertawa. Dia menyesap rokoknya. "Untuk apa orang yang tak pernah sekolah sepertiku punya mimpi? Tanpa mencobanya pun aku sudah tahu tak akan ada yang terkabulkan."

Jimin tertegun menatap temannya yang terlihat tenang ketika mengucapkan itu. "Kau tak berniat untuk sekolah?" Jimin bertanya tanpa sadar.

"Sekolah?" Taehyung terkekeh. "Umurku sudah terlalu tua. Lagipula ayah dan ibu tidak punya uang untuk membiayaiku. Kudengar biaya pendidikan mahal sekali."

Yang bersurai _orange_ memutar bola mata malas. "Itu karena uangmu habis kau gunakan untuk Jungkook."

Taehyung kembali tertawa. "Benar. Mungkin, _bocah_ itu lah impianku." Ujarnya, senyuman terukir di bibir Taehyung.

Jimin mendengus. Pemuda itu beralih menatap langit-langit markas mereka. "Untuk bersamanya, setidaknya kau harus punya modal, Tae. Orang-orang seperti kita ini terlalu mudah untuk tergusur. Jungkook berbakat, dia pintar, dan banyak yang menyukainya. Aku berani bertaruh Yoongi juga seperti itu. Mungkin memang untuk sekarang ini dia seutuhnya milikmu. Namun siapa yang tahu, suatu saat nanti, ketika kita beranjak dewasa, Jungkook _jatuh hati_ pada orang lain yang lebih berkualitas?"

Senyum Taehyung lenyap. Dia diam membisu.

" _Apa_ –kita akan terus seperti ini, Tae?"

Tak ada jawaban.

.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

 _._

Taehyung melangkahkan kaki dengan malas sembari memperhatikan lingkungan di sekitarnya. Pohon-pohon tinggi dan rindang berjajar rapi di pinggir jalan, ada sebuah taman dengan air mancur di tengahnya, dikelilingi berbagai jenis bunga yang indah. Burung-burung singgah meminum air di kolam, dan kupu-kupu saling berkejaran di sekitar bunga-bunga.

Beberapa remaja memakai baju seragam duduk di bangku taman. Ada yang asik bercengkrama, mengerjakan tugas, atau bernyanyi bersama dengan salah satu dari mereka memainkan gitar.

Taehyung tertegun. _Jadi ini ya, suasana sekolah_.

Pagi ini, Taehyung yang datang ke apartement Jungkook dikejutkan dengan kehadiran _eomma_ kekasihnya ketika pintu terbuka. Wanita itu berkata kalau Jungkook pergi ke sekolah pagi buta karena ada urusan mendesak, dan ia melupakan buku cetak matematikanya. Sehingga, Taehyung akhirnya di minta untuk mengantarkan buku tersebut ke sekolah Jungkook.

Ini pertama kalinya dia memasuki area sekolah Jungkook. Selama ini Taehyung hanya mengantar Jungkook hingga di depan gerbang saja. Siapa sangka ternyata sekolah Jungkook sangat besar dan asri.

Taehyung sampai di gedung utama. Kepalanya celingak-celingukan. Oke, gedung ini terlalu besar. Puluhan pintu kelas berjajar di hadapannya, juga anak tangga tak terhitung.

Pemuda itu mendengus, sedari tadi panggilannya tidak di angkat oleh Jungkook. Tak punya pilihan lain, Taehyung berjalan menghampiri sekelompok siswa yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Hei," Taehyung bersuara. Sontak saja mereka menolehkan kepala, menatap Taehyung. Tatapan mereka memindai Taehyung dari atas hingga bawah, sedikit merasa takut akan aura mencekik yang keluar dari pemuda berambut abu-abu itu.

"Kelas 12 Bahasa 1 ada dimana?" tanya nya. Siswa-siswa itu tak langsung menjawab, mereka saling berpandangan. Saling menunjuk siapa yang harus menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. Aura berbahaya di tambah gaya premannya tentu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan kehilangan keberanian.

Taehyung mendengus. "Kalian punya telinga, kan? Atau memang sudah tuli?"

"A-ah," ada gadis berambut panjang berwarna hitam yang akhirnya menjawab, walau dengan suara bergetar dan pandangan menunduk. "I-itu, lantai keempat. Lokasi kelasnya ada di lantai empat."

"Kau mengejekku, ya?" Taehyung menatap tajam ke arah gadis itu. "Aku mana tahu bagaimana cara naik ke lantai empat. Jelaskan secara rinci, tolol."

Yang di tatap panik, dengan cepat menundukkan kepalanya. "M-maafkan aku. Akan kuantar ke lantai empat."

Gadis itu beranjak dari kerumunan temannya, melangkah di depan Taehyung masih dengan kepala di tundukkan. Taehyung mendengus, lalu mengikuti gadis itu.

Langkah mereka diisi dengan diam. Taehyung asik menatap sekeliling, melihat dengan baik bangunan dan kegiatan-kegiatan murid di kelas yang dia lewati. Ada rasa aneh yang di rasakan Taehyung ketika melihat pemuda-pemuda berseragam yang seusianya terlihat serius mendengarkan penjelasan dari guru di depan kelas, atau mereka yang ribut mendebatkan suatu hal, seruan senang saat menjawab soal bersama, dan kelas-kelas yang bernyanyi bersama lalu diisi tawa.

Taehyung mengulas senyum tipis tanpa sadar. _Sepertinya sekolah memang menyenangkan._

"Apa–ada yang lucu?"

Taehyung terkesiap. Gadis berambut panjang yang berdiri di hadapannya kini sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. _Ah_ , Taehyung lupa akan eksitensinya.

"Tidak ada." Taehyung mengibaskan tangan, menyuruh gadis itu untuk lanjut menaiki anak tangga.

Gadis itu mengeryit, tapi akhirnya menuruti. Aura menyeramkan pemuda preman yang berjalan di belakangnya perlahan menghilang. Walau begitu, dia masih merasa tercekik ketika beradu tatap dengan bola mata hitam pemuda itu.

"Kau–" gadis itu kembali berbicara. "Kau, apa yang lakukan di sekolah kami?"

"Apa urusanmu?"

 _Damn_.

Sakit sekali di jawab seperti itu.

Gadis itu memilih untuk diam, menyerah untuk mengajak berbicara pemuda penuh tindik di belakangnya. Sedangkan Taehyung tetap acuh. Tangannya gatal ingin merogoh kantung jeansnya dan mengambil sebatang rokok, tapi tanda larangan merokok yang tertempel dengan jelas di dinding koridor membuat Taehyung membatalkan niatnya.

"Ah, sudah sampai."

Taehyung mendongak dan langsung menemukan pintu kayu khas pintu kelas dengan sebuah kertas yang tertempel didepannya bertuliskan "KELAS HITS, HANYA ORANG FAMOUS YANG BISA MASUK".

Taehyung mengeryit. "Apa benar ini kelas XII Bahasa 1?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja." Gadis itu mengangguk. "Ah, kau mau mencari siapa? Aku mengenal beberapa siswa di dalamnya. Akan kupanggilkan."

"Jeon Jungkook."

Mata gadis itu melebar sempurna. Dia menatap Taehyung. "J-jungkook?" ulangnya, memastikan.

Taehyung menaikkan satu alis heran, tapi kemudian mengangguk. "Ya, Jeon Jungkook. Panggilkan aku cepat."

Tak mengindahkan perkataan Taehyung, gadis itu justru memajukan badan, mendekati Taehyung. "Kau–pacarnya Jungkook, ya?" matanya berkaca-kaca dan Taehyung semakin di buat bingung.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya. Namun gadis itu diam tak bergeming, menatap Taehyung. Ada luka yang terpancar dari cara gadis itu menatap Taehyung, dan semua teka tekinya terpecahkan ketika setetes airmata jatuh dari mata gadis itu.

"Ah," gadis itu menundukkan kepala cepat-cepat, berusaha menghapus airmata yang mengalir di pipinya. Isakan terdengar. "A-aku, maafkan aku. A-aku tak bermaksud menangis. A-aku–" suaranya tercekat. Dia semakin terisak. Gadis itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, menangis dalam diam.

Taehyung tak suka melihat orang menangis, tapi kali ini dia membiarkannya.

 _Dia tahu_ , gadis ini menyukai Jungkook. Jadi, tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan.

Dalam hati Taehyung meringis. Sesuai prediksi Jimin, kekasihnya memang terkenal.

"Sana?"

Suara yang begitu Taehyung kenal terdengar. Saat Taehyung menolehkan kepala, ada kekasihnya yang kini berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Menatap terkejut ke arah Taehyung dan Sana yang sedang menangis di hadapan Taehyung.

Jungkook berjalan cepat ke arah gadis itu. "Sana, hei, kau kenapa?" Jungkook merangkul gadis itu, menundukkan kepala, mencari mata Sana. "Hei, kau sakit? Berhenti menangis."

Gadis itu menggeleng cepat. "T-tidak! Aku tidak apa-apa, Jungkook _ie_." Tangannya bergerak menghapus airmata nya sebisa mungkin, dan saat mendongakkan kepala, Taehyung terlihat sangat tak senang dengan perilaku Jungkook terhadapnya. Nafasnya kembali tercekat. "A-aku harus pergi, Kook _ie_. S-sampai jumpa di klub sore nanti." Sana dengan terburu-buru mendorong badan Jungkook menjauh, lalu berlari menuruni tangga.

Jungkook mengeryitkan dahi. Dia menoleh ke arah Taehyung. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Taehyung menyerahkan bingkisan ke Jungkook. "Dari _eomma_ mu."

"Ah, buku ku!" mata Jungkook berbinar. "Jadi kau datang untuk mengantarkanku ini? Baik sekali~" goda Jungkook. Senyumnya mengembang sempurna. Namun di luar dugaan, Taehyung justru menatapnya datar.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang."

Taehyung beranjak dari berdirinya, menabrak pundak Jungkook sedikit untuk kembali ke tangga yang tadi dia naiki, namun tangan Jungkook lebih dulu menahannya.

Jungkook menghela nafas. "Aku dan Sana tidak ada hubungan apa-apa."

"Siapa yang peduli?"

Taehyung menghempaskan tangan Jungkook kasar, dan tanpa melihat kekasihnya langsung beranjak pergi.

"Tae!" Jungkook tak tinggal diam. Pemuda itu mengejar Taehyung, berusaha menggapai tangan kekasihnya. "Tae, astaga kau cemburu?" ujarnya frustasi. Namun Taehyung mengacuhkan. Dia menuruni tangga semakin cepat.

"Taehyung! Berhenti–"

"Oh, Jungkook!"

Langkah kaki Jungkook terhenti, begitupula Taehyung. Ada dua orang pemuda di hadapan mereka, hendak menaiki tangga. Senyum mereka mengembang sempurna.

"Jungkook- _ah_ " yang berambut hitam legam itu melangkah mendekati Jungkook, sedikit berlari kecil. Dia tersenyum sangat lebar. "Kau akan datang ke pesta ulang tahun ku sore ini, kan?"

Jungkook mengusap tengkuk. "Em, apa yang lain datang?"

"Tentu saja, _hyung_!" pemuda yang satunya ikut menaiki anak tangga, mendekati Jungkook. "BamBam _hyung_ mengadakan pesta besar. _Hyung_ akan menyesal kalau tidak ikut."

Jungkook tak langsung menjawab. Dia beralih melirik Taehyung yang kini menyandarkan badannya di dinding tangga, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Taehyung sibuk menatap siswa-siswa yang berlalu lalang di lantai bawah.

"Pesta ku tidak akan jadi tanpamu, Kook _-ah_." Bambam kembali bersuara, mendesak pemuda di hadapannya..

Jungkook tertawa kecil, kemudian menganggukkan kepala. "Akan kuusahakan datang."

"Serius?!" mata BamBam berbinar. Refleks, pemuda berkebangsaan _thai_ itu menggenggam kedua tangan Jungkook erat erat. " _Thank you, sweetheart_. Aku akan menunggumu."

" _Sweetheart_?"

Suara yang terdengar asing membuat BamBam dan adik kelas mereka itu menolehkan kepala, menatap ke arah Taehyung yang juga sedang menatap mereka berdua.

Taehyung menatap datar. Langkah kakinya kembali menaiki anak tangga. "Kau barusan bilang apa? _Sweetheart_?"

BamBam mengeryitkan dahi. "Tentu saja. Siapa kau?"

Di sisi lain, Jungkook sudah berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan BamBam, namun pemuda itu ternyata lebih kuat dari yang Jungkook duga. BamBam menahan tangan Jungkook. Jungkook panik.

 _Sial._ Ini bahaya.

"Disini harusnya aku yang bertanya." Taehyung sampai di anak tangga yang sama dengan BamBam. Tatapannya begitu menusuk. "Siapa kau berani-beraninya memanggil kekasihku dengan sebutan _sweetheart_?" ujar Taehyung dingin.

Hening sesaat.

Bibir BamBam perlahan tertarik keatas, membentuk seringai lebar. "Oh, jadi rumor kalau Jungkook memiliki kekasih seorang preman itu ternyata benar." Tatapannya menelisik Taehyung dari atas hingga bawah, begitu mencemooh.

BamBam tertawa. Dia melepas genggaman tangannya dari Jungkook. Beralih memfokuskan tatapannya ke Taehyung. "Kau–" BamBam menyeringai. "Menyedihkan. Preman tak bersekolah, penampilan urak-urakan. Miskin. Bau rokok dan alkohol. Ayolah, bagaimana bisa kau berpacaran dengan Jungkook yang begitu gemilang di sekolah kami? Kau tak pantas untuk Jungkook. _Terlalu rendahan_."

Jungkook melebarkan mata, terkejut dengan ucapan kasar BamBam. Sementara itu, tangan Taehyung sudah terkepal erat.

"Brengsek." Taehyung menggertakkan giginya. Amarahnya tersulut. "Itu bukan urusanmu apa aku pantas untuk Jungkook atau tidak."

"Tentu saja urusanku." BamBam mendekati Taehyung. Seringai mengejeknya semakin lebar. "Aku menyukai kekasihmu. Dan kurasa, di bandingkan diriku yang sempurna dan berpendidikan tinggi, Kau hanya akan merusak masa depan Jungkook. Kau itu _sampah masyarakat_."

Habis sudah kesabaran Taehyung. Dia dibutakan amarah. Kepalan tangannya dengan cepat melayang di udara.

Jungkook berseru panik, beranjak dari posisinya ke arah BamBam. "Taehyung! Jangan!"

Terlambat. Kepalan tinju Taehyung mengenai rahang Jungkook yang datang tiba-tiba, melindungi pemuda berambut kelam itu. Taehyung terkejut. Begitupula BamBam. Sang adik kelas dengan cepat menopang tubuh Jungkook yang hampir jatuh tersungkur ke anak tangga di bawah mereka.

"Jungkook!" BamBam panik. Pukulan Taehyung tak main-main. Ada darah yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook ketika pemuda itu terbatuk.

Taehyung diam tak bergeming. Dia menatap tak percaya Jungkook. Tangannya bergetar.

"Brengsek!" BamBam mengumpat. Dia menatap marah ke arah Taehyung. "Kau sebut dirimu sebagai kekasihnya?! Lihat apa yang kau perbuat! Dasar otak udang! Berhenti menyakiti Jungkook!"

Taehyung tak menjawab. Dia memperhatikan bagaimana Jungkook yang terbatuk dan terus mengeluarkan darah tak berhenti. Pikirannya kosong. Beberapa siswa yang tak sengaja melintas segera berhenti, berteriak panik, berbondong-bondong mengangkat Jungkook entah kemana. Taehyung mengepalkan tangan. Matanya memanas.

Dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyakiti Jungkook.

Namun _lagi lagi_ , amarah menguasai dirinya.

Sebuah tepukan hinggap di bahu Taehyung. Mingyu lah pelakunya.

"Sebaiknya kau putus saja dengan Jungkook. Kalian beda dunia. Kau hanya akan terus menyakitinya."

.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

 _._

"Taehyung?"

Namjoon mengerjapkan mata. Terkejut dengan kehadiran kekasih Jungkook di depan pintu apartementnya. Taehyung jarang sekali mengunjungi apartementnya, Ini kejadian langka.

"Yah." Taehyung menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Apa aku mengganggu pagi mu?"

Namjoon tertawa kecil. "Tentu tidak. Ayo masuk, diluar sudah mulai panas."

Pemuda tinggi itu membuka lebar pintu apartementnya, membiarkan Taehyung masuk dan melepas sepatu. Namjoon mengangkat sampah _snack_ yang berserakan di lantai ruang tengah dan membuangnya ke dalam tempat sampah.

"Maaf agak berantakan. Kemarin aku begadang jadi belum sempat membersihkan." Ujar Namjoon, sedikit tertawa kecil.

Taehyung mendengus. "Kamarku lebih parah dari ini."

Namjoon tertawa. Dia mengusak rambut Taehyung yang dihadiahi erangan tak suka. Taehyung kemudian duduk di salah satu sofa.

"Namjoon _ie_ , ada siapa?"

Suara lain terdengar dari balik kamar Namjoon. Begitu pintu dibuka, sosok Jin yang hanya mengenakan kaos kebesaran tanpa bawahan muncul. Jin mengeryit ketika melihat Taehyung yang duduk dengan tenang di sofa kekasihnya.

"Taehyung datang berkunjung, _sayang_." Jawab Namjoon. Dia melangkah mendekati Jin, mendaratkan ciuman lembut di dahi kekasihnya, lalu mengucapkan selamat pagi.

Jin mendorong badan Namjoon menjauh. Dia mendengus. "Berani sekali menampakkan diri dihadapanku setelah membuat Jungkook hampir mati."

"Kim Seokjin." Namjoon menatap tajam Jin. "Kita sudah berbicara soal ini. Berhenti menyalahkan Taehyung."

"Cih." Jin mencibir. Pemuda itu beranjak menuju dapur tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

Namjoon menghela nafas, lalu membalikkan badan menatap Taehyung. "Maaf soal Jin. Kau tahu, _lah_. Dia menjadi sangat posesif ketika itu menyangkut Jungkook."

"Tidak masalah. Itu memang salahku." Ujar Taehyung, mengedikkan bahu. Namjoon tertawa kecil, kemudian ikut duduk di sofa yang berada di depan Taehyung.

"Mungkin, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama ketika ada yang merendahkanku seperti itu."

Taehyung menatap lantai di bawahnya. "Apa Jungkook menceritakan semuanya?"

"Tidak." Namjoon menghela nafas. "Aku tahu kabar itu dari teman Jungkook yang kebetulan teman organisasi ku dulu. Sampai detik ini, Jungkook menolak membahas apapun tentangmu."

Taehyung tertawa miris. "Itu wajar. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan minta putus dariku."

"Kurasa tidak. Jungkook itu terlalu _lugu_ dari yang kau kira." Namjoon tertawa. Tangannya yang panjang terjulur untuk kembali mengusak surai abu-abu Taehyung. "Jadi? Ada masalah apa sampai kau mau berkunjung ke apartementku?"

Taehyung menghela nafas kasar. Ia mendongakkan kepala, menatap Namjoon. "Aku pernah dengar dari Jungkook kalau kau pintar." Taehyung menjilat bibir bawahnya. Terlihat canggung. "Jadi–itu, Aku mau sekolah. Mungkin, kau bisa mengajariku beberapa hal. Untuk perkenalan, atau semacamnya. Begitulah."

Namjoon menaikkan satu alis, menatap Taehyung. "Kau mau sekolah?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"

Taehyung terdiam cukup lama. Ia kemudian menghela nafas. "Untuk bersanding dengan Jungkook, aku juga harus berpendidikan. Setidaknya, Cuma itu yang bisa kulakukan agar Jungkook tetap mau bersamaku selamanya." Taehyung menggertakan gigi. Tangannya terkepal. "Preman tolol sepertiku tak punya modal apapun. Aku hanya akan jadi penghalang bagi Jungkook kalau terus seperti ini."

Namjoon menatap Taehyung yang menundukkan kepala. di bibirnya tersungging sebuah senyuman lebar hingga lesung pipinya terlihat. Namjoon menopangkan pipi di telapak tangannya. "Kau mencintai Jungkook?"

"Tentu saja." Taehyung kembali menatap Namjoon. "Dia hidupku."

Jawaban _tulus_ dari Taehyung membuat Namjoon mau tak mau semakin melebarkan senyumannya. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu tertawa kecil. "Ah, padahal kalian berdua hanya lebih muda satu tahun dariku. Tapi terasa seperti anak berumur 7 tahun yang saling jatuh cinta. Begitu polos."

Taehyung mendengus. "Terima kasih atas hinaannya."

Namjoon tertawa. Ia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, meregangkan badan. "Beruntung sekali hari ini aku libur kuliah. Aku akan mengajarimu dengan segala yang kubisa."

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar. Dia menjulurkan tangan. "Siap untuk memulai pertarungan baru dengan tumpukan buku?"

Taehyung tertawa, menjabat tangan Namjoon. "Tentu saja. Mohon kerjasamanya, Namjoon."

"Ah, kau juga harus mulai memanggilku dengan panggilan _hyung_."

Taehyung memutar bola mata malas. "Oke, Namjoon _hyung_."

Keduanya tertawa bersama.

Jin yang telah selesai menyiapkan sarapan menatap mereka berdua dari pintu dapur. Senyuman tak dapat dia hindari. Ia mendengar semua percakapan kedua pemuda itu. Hati Jin menghangat. Walau Taehyung brengsek, sebenarnya dia amat sangat mencintai Jungkook.

"Berhenti tertawa, kalian berdua. Sarapannya sudah siap."

Namjoon menoleh, diikuti dengan Taehyung. Namjoon menyeringai jahil. "Istri yang baik~"

Wajah Jin bersemu merah. "Namjoon _ie_!"

Sang kekasih tertawa keras. Namjoon segera merangkul Taehyung dan berjalan menuju ke ruang makan. Jin mendengus menatap keakraban tiba-tiba mereka berdua.

"Omong-omong, kalian berapa ronde semalam?"

"Hah?!" Jin menimpuk kepala Taehyung kuat. Sang korban mengaduh kesakitan.

Namjoon kembali tertawa. "Tiga ronde. Jin itu jago di ranjang, asal kau tahu."

"Mati kau berdua!"

.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

 _._

Tak terasa sudah dua minggu Taehyung belajar di apartement Namjoon. Yah, Namjoon hanya mengajarkan Taehyung cara berhitung, perkalian, membaca, dan hal-hal dasar lainnya. Taehyung ternyata mudah menangkap sesuatu, sehingga dalam dua minggu ini dia menguasai perhitungan dengan cepat. Di sisi lain, dia dan Jungkook sama sekali tak pernah bertemu atau memberi kabar. Taehyung melarang keras Namjoon dan Jin memberitahu akan dirinya yang belajar setiap hari di Apartement kekasih temannya itu. walau begitu, terkadang Taehyung akan bertanya tentang kabar Jungkook kepada Jin. Tak bisa dipungkiri, dia juga merindukan Jungkook.

Hari ini hari minggu. Taehyung sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartement Namjoon, menunggu pemuda itu membuka pintu. Selama dua minggu ini, Taehyung mengajukan izin cuti ke _gank_ nya agar dapat fokus belajar. Taehyung menargetkan dirinya akan masuk ke Paket C bulan depan. Dia harus sudah menguasai materi kelas 1 SD hingga SMP sebelum masuk disitu. Perjalanan berat.

Pintu apartement terbuka. Namjoon muncul dengan memakai baju kaos dan celana pendek, terlihat baru bangun tidur.

Taehyung sudah akan menyapa saat Namjoon tiba tiba menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Taehyung, maafkan aku." Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Taehyung mengeryit. "Maaf untuk apa?"

Namjoon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Pemuda itu menghela nafas kasar. "Masuk saja."

Tak mengerti dengan apa yang Namjoon katakan, Taehyung masuk ke dalam Apartement Namjoon. Saat melangkahkan kaki ke ruang tengah, Taehyung akhirnya mengerti apa yang Namjoon maksudkan.

Ada Jungkook disana. Duduk diatas sofa dengan kedua tangan di lipat di dada.

Taehyung diam tak bergeming.

Nafasnya seakan tertahan ketika Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan ke arahnya dengan cepat. Wajahnya tertekuk sempurna, matanya memerah.

Buk!

"Kau darimana?!"

Taehyung terkesiap. Jungkook meninju dadanya kuat. Belum lagi dengan airmata yang berlinang di pipi kekasihnya.

"Kau darimana brengsek?! Aku seperti orang gila mencarimu selama dua minggu ini!" Jungkook kembali memukul kuat dada Taehyung. Menangis meraung-raung. "Semua orang merahasiakanmu! Brengsek! Dasar brengsek! Kau pikir ini lucu, hah?! Aku pikir kau sudah mati! Aku pikir kau ikut perjalanan berbahaya lagi! Aku pikir–" Jungkook terisak. Tangannya masih memukul dada Taehyung berkali-kali. "Aku pikir ini pertanda kalau kau telah menyerah denganku!" Tangis Jungkook pecah. Ia memeluk Taehyung erat-erat. Membiarkan airmata nya merembes membasahi kaos kekasihnya.

Taehyung tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia mendongakkan kepala, menatap Jin yang berdiri di hadapan mereka. Jin menggumamkan kata maaf tanpa suara, dan Yoongi yang di sampingnya menghela nafas. memberi gestur agar Taehyung segera menenangkan Jungkook.

"Kau brengsek." Jungkook masih meninju dada Taehyung, tak sekeras tadi. Isakannya teredam di dalam pelukan Taehyung. "Brengsek, aku membencimu sialan."

Taehyung menghela nafas. Ia kemudian mengusak surai Jungkook. "Kau salah paham, _bocah_. Aku hanya sedang belajar disini."

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?! Kenapa tidak mengabariku?! Kau kan hanya belajar di rumah Namjoon _hyung_!"

"Aku merasa bersalah, oke?" Taehyung membenamkan wajahnya di surai Jungkook, menghirupnya sebanyak yang dia bisa. "Aku sudah meninjumu sampai separah itu. aku takut, kau mungkin akan membenciku atau–"

"Tolol!" Jungkook mendongakkan kepala. menatap marah ke arah Taehyung dengan mata dan hidung yang memerah. Airmatanya masih mengalir. "Kalau kau merasa bersalah harusnya katakan maaf padaku! Jangan meninggalkanku seperti ini!"

Taehyung menyerah. Pemuda itu menganggukkan kepala. "Iya, aku yang salah. Tak akan kuulangi lagi." Ujarnya kemudian memeluk Jungkook. Kekasihnya itu terus menggumamkan kata bodoh di balik dada Taehyung.

Namjoon menghela nafas lega. Senyum terukir di wajahnya. "Maaf, Tae. Jin benar-benar tidak bisa berbohong dengan Jungkook." Ujarnya. Jin ikut menghela nafas kecewa.

Taehyung tertawa kecil. "Tidak masalah, _hyung_."

"Yah, andai kau merahasiakannya selama sebulan, kupastikan Jungkook akan mencincangmu." Yoongi angkat bicara, dengan suaranya yang malas. Sontak ketiga pemuda kecuali Jungkook tertawa bersama.

"Tidak, aku akan langsung memutuskannya kalau itu benar-benar terjadi."

Mereka kembali tertawa. Setelahnya Jin dan Yoongi kembali ke dapur, sementara itu Namjoon mengusak rambut Taehyung, mengatakan kalau dia akan ke kampus dulu pagi ini. Tinggal mereka berdua di ruang tengah ini, masih dengan posisi berpelukan.

Taehyung merunduk, menatap bagaimana Jungkook yang masih sesenggukan di dalam pelukannya. Taehyung tertawa kecil. "Mau menemaniku belajar hari ini, _bocah_?"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Aku akan menemanimu."

Senyum Taehyung mengembang. Dia mendaratkan kecupan di atas surai kekasihnya.

Jungkook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku pikir kau termakan omongan BamBam, dan benar-benar berhenti menyukaiku. Aku pikir, kau, kau sudah memutuskanku." Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangisannya yang akan keluar lagi.

Taehyung terkekeh. "Justru aku yang berpikir kau mungkin akan memutuskanku, _bocah_." Taehyung mengusak rambut Jungkook. "Bantu aku berjuang, oke?"

"Pasti, Tae."

Dalam hati Taehyung berujar, Apa yang Namjoon katakan itu kebenaran. Jungkook itu terlalu _lugu_. walau Taehyung berkali-kali menyakitinya, Jungkook tetap bertahan di sisi Taehyung. Mempertahankan kata takdir di antara mereka berdua. Dan secara _tulus_ mencintai Taehyung. Taehyung berjanji dalam hati, _apapun yang terjadi, dia tak akan pernah meninggalkan Jungkook_.

.

.

* * *

 _Next / stop?_

* * *

 _(_ hello reader-nims! hehehe maaf saya ninggalinnya lama banget T^T sebenarnya minggu kemarin saya ada studi lapangan di daerah pedalaman. studi lapangan anak kelas 12 gitu, dan gada sinyal sama sekali. akhirnya baru sempat nge upload sekarang. maafin saya atas keterlambatan updatenya T^T

anyway, saya seneng baca kolom review dan lihat banyak yang ngerti alur cerita ini gimana. seneng banget ternyata apa yang mau saya sampaikan ke pembaca itu tersalurkan dengan baik, pada dapet feelsnya. kalau ada yang ga ngerti, bisa baca kolom review aja. banyak penjelasan disitu, dan saya gamau ngasih tau lebih rinci mana yang bener karena setiap orang kan beda2 ya wkwk. intinya, saya cuma pengen pembaca nikmatin cerita ini apa adanya.

silahkan review + beri saran yang panjang2 reader-nims. saya justru seneng banget. itu asli, moodbooster saya buat lanjut menulis cerita ini.

buat 99 orang yang udah nge follow, boleh lah kalian semua sempatin ngereview heheheu. saya sangat butuh tanggapan / pendapat kalian. asli.)

 **review dan sarannya sangat saya tunggu reader-nims.**

XiRuLin


	16. Chapter XV

_**(XVI)** chapter lima belas._

 _(_ please plays a sad song so you can feel the sadness in this chapter/?)

* * *

 _._

 _._

"akar 81 berapa berapa?"

Taehyung mengetuk-ngetuk pulpen di dahinya. Berpikir. "err.. 9?" ujarnya lalu menuliskan angka 9 di kertas yang berada di hadapannya.

"Benar!" Jungkook tersenyum puas. Dia memberikan tanda centang di lembar jawaban Taehyung, lalu kembali melanjutkan pertanyaan. "Bagaimana kalau akar 625?"

"Aku tak tahu." Taehyung mendesah frustasi. Jungkook memutar bola mata malas. "Pikir baik-baik!"

"Bagaimana caranya, brengsek" Taehyung mendengus. Namun kekasihnya yang menatap Taehyung tajam akhirnya membuat dia dengan terpaksa kembali berpikir keras.

Denting jarum jam terus berbunyi. Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang terlihat sangat serius memikirkan jawabannya. Dalam hati Jungkook tertawa. Ia tak pernah melihat dahi Taehyung yang penuh liku, efek berpikir keras.

"Sudah dapat jawabannya?" Jungkook bertanya. Taehyung menggeleng, tangannya sibuk mencakar angka di kertas. Detik berikutnya dia mengerang kesal.

"Ah aku menyerah!" Taehyung melempar asal pulpen dan kertasnya, memilih untuk membaringkan badan di lantai.

Jungkook menghela nafas. "Ini baru soal ke 12 mu dan kau sudah menyerah begitu."

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu, _bocah_ sialan _._ "

Jungkook tertawa. Pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya, memungut kertas dan pulpen yang tadi Taehyung lempar sembarangan. "Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini berakhir sampai disini."

Senyum di bibir Taehyung mengembang. Ia kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya. "Kau memang mengerti posisiku dengan baik, _bocah_."

"Ini efek kasihan. Wajahmu terlalu menyedihkan."

"Brengsek." Taehyung bangkit, mengejar Jungkook yang sudah berlari menjauh sembari tertawa keras. Hari ini, hanya mereka berdua yang berada di markas _claws_. Anggota yang lain sibuk bertugas, menyisakan Taehyung yang sedang cuti karena sibuk belajar. Alasan itu lah yang membuat Jungkook akhirnya menyarankan Taehyung untuk belajar di markas saja.

Taehyung menyesap rokoknya dengan khidmat, mengamati Jungkook yang sedang mengerjakan tugas di meja.

"Kau suka belajar?" Taehyung bertanya. Jungkook mengangkat kepala, menatap kekasihnya. "Tentu saja. Belajar itu seru." Jawabnya dengan senyuman lebar.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepala sarkastik. "Dasar monster."

"Kau saja yang berlebihan." Jungkook mendengus.

Hening tercipta lama. Merasa bosan, Taehyung beranjak dari duduknya. Berjalan ke arah mesin pembuat tattoo di pojok kanan ruangan. Tak hanya tattoo, disitu juga dilengkapi peralatan untuk menindik, lengkap dengan cermin besar yang tertempel di dinding. Sebuah salon khusus untuk anak _claws_.

Jungkook melirik Taehyung. "Mau membuat tattoo baru?"

"Iya." Taehyung tertawa kecil. Pemuda itu duduk di bangku, membuka kemeja, menyisakan kaos _sleeveless_ hitamnya, lalu mulai menyalakan mesin. "Aku rasa desain naga ini perlu di modifikasi." Lanjutnya.

"Dasar maniak tattoo." Jawab Jungkook. Ia menutup bukunya, beranjak bangkit dan berjalan menuju Taehyung. Melihat kekasihnya mengukir tattoo merupakan kesukaan Jungkook. Apalagi kemampuan mengukir Taehyung yang tak pernah diragukan lagi oleh preman-preman di korea.

Taehyung mengisi tinta tattoo ke dalam mesin, lalu mulai mengukirnya diatas tangan. Bunyi menggerung terdengar lembut, dan seolah tak merasakan sakit Taehyung meliuk-liukkan alat itu diatas lengannya dengan lihai.

"Apa tidak sakit?" Jungkook memajukan badan. Menatap lebih dekat. Taehyung tertawa. "Kau selalu bertanya seperti itu setiap kali melihatku mengukir tattoo, _bocah_."

Jungkook memutar bola mata malas. "Itu karena semua orang yang kutemui selalu mengatakan kalau mengukir tattoo itu menyakitkan. Rasanya seperti kulitmu dirobek."

"Memang seperti itu sensasinya." Taehyung tertawa. Dengan telaten, pemuda itu memperbaiki bagian tattoo naga di lengannya yang dia rasa perlu ditambahi. "Tapi sensasi ketika melihat ukiran di badanmu itu lebih menyenangkan. Jadi, aku ketagihan."

Jungkook tertegun. Ia menatap Taehyung yang tersenyum lebar ketika ukirannya tercipta sesuai yang dia mau. "Nah, sudah selesai."

Ukiran tattoo naga asia di lengan Taehyung berubah drastis. Padahal, Taehyung hanya menggoreskan sedikit tinta tattoo itu di bagian tertentu, tak sampai sepuluh menit. Namun, hasilnya luar biasa. Tattoo di tangan Taehyung terasa seperti hidup, berubah menjadi lebih 3D.

Mata Jungkook berbinar. "Uwah! Keren!"

Taehyung menyeringai. "Mau mengukir tattoo juga?"

"Tidak terima kasih."

Gelak tawa terdengar. Taehyung membereskan alat tattoo nya, kemudian beralih menatap Jungkook yang sedang menggenggam lengannya, memperhatikan dengan detail tattoo baru Taehyung.

"Keren." Jungkook berucap kagum. "Kau berbakat sekali, Tae."

"Efek mengenal tattoo dari umur 5 tahun." Taehyung tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, tattoo bintang di dada mu itu, ya?" Ujar Jungkook. Ikut tersenyum.

Taehyung mengangguk. "Aku masih ingat bagaimana rasa sakitnya ketika alat tattoo itu menyentuh dadaku. Ayah berusaha keras menahanku yang memberontak, menangis keras. Tapi ketika selesai, aku malah tak bisa tak berhenti memperhatikan ukiran itu." Taehyung tertawa. "Seharian itu aku tak memakai baju, sibuk mempamerkannya."

"Dasar gila." Jungkook tertawa. "Bagaimana dengan tindik pertamamu? Kapan kau memakainya?" tanyanya. Jungkook menopangkan siku di meja, menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung mengedikkan bahu. "Aku lupa. Mungkin.. 10 tahun? Saat pertama kali ikut dengan Paman Baekhyun ke Samsung- _dong_ untuk menagih utang, beberapa preman sewaan pemilik rumah itu ternyata sudah berdiri di depan pagar. Perkelahian terjadi. Telinga kiri ku terkena sabetan pisau, sangat dalam. Paman Baekhyun yang panik akhirnya menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menindikkan sebuah anting besar di telingaku, agar luka itu tertutupi dan Ayah dan Ibu tidak akan melihatnya."

"Astaga parah sekali." Jungkook tertawa. "Pamanmu itu memang selalu aneh, Tae."

"Iya, kan." Taehyung ikut tergelak. "Yah, ada untungnya juga. Setelahnya aku jadi sangat tergila-gila dengan tindik. Aku bergabung di _claws_ ketika berumur 14 tahun. Bertemu Andrew membuatku semakin tersesat di jalan yang salah. Tindik dan tattoo menjadi bagian dari hidupku tanpa kusadari."

Jungkook tersenyum lebar. "Termasuk rokok sialanmu itu."

"Ya," Taehyung terkekeh. "Dan dirimu."

Yang bersurai cokelat memutar bola mata malas. Jungkook kemudian berdiri. "Ayo makan, aku lapar."

"Kau saja," Taehyung meregangkan badan. "Aku akan lanjut belajar."

Jungkook mengeryitkan dahi. "Kupikir kau lelah?"

"Yah, mau tak mau aku tetap harus belajar. Ujian untuk paket A lusa, dan aku belum menguasai akar." Taehyung menguap malas, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Tangannya terjulur mengusak rambut Jungkook. "Makan di luar saja, _bocah_. Jimin ada tugas bersama Kwon di luar Seoul. Mereka akan pulang lama."

Jungkook terdiam cukup lama, lalu kemudian menghela nafas. "Akan kubawakan makanan kalau pulang."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar. " _Roger, bocah_."

.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

 _._

"Taehyung!"

Jungkook melambaikan tangan ke arah pemuda yang baru keluar dari pekarangan sebuah sekolah. Penampilan Taehyung begitu mencolok di antara kerumunan manusia itu, jadi wajar saja kalau Jungkook dengan cepat menemukan kekasihnya.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, sedikit berlari ke arah Jungkook. "Tebak apa hasilku." Ujar Taehyung tepat ketika dia sampai di hadapan Jungkook.

"Lulus?"

Taehyung tertawa, lalu menganggukkan kepala. Jungkook spontan saja memekik senang. Ia memberikan _high five_ kepada Taehyung. "Sudah kuduga kau bisa!"

"Ternyata soalnya lebih mudah dari yang kuduga." Taehyung berucap lega. Ia merangkul pundak kekasihnya, menggiringnya untuk berjalan menjauh. "Ijazah SD ku akan diberikan besok. Tes untuk Paket B minggu depan."

Jungkook tersenyum lebar. Ia meninju lengan Taehyung. "Aku yakin kau juga pasti bisa lulus dan duduk di bangku SMA sesegera mungkin."

Taehyung mengangguk, lalu tertawa bersama. Keduanya berjalan ke parkiran tempat Taehyung memarkirkan motornya.

Dering panggilan dari _handphone_ Taehyung memotong pembicaraan mereka. Taehyung merogohnya. "Oh, Andrew."

Pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu segera menempelkan _handphone_ nya di telinga. "Kenapa Andrew? Ah, itu. Iya, akan kulakukan se–" Taehyung terdiam. Jungkook menatap Taehyung heran. Ia menyikut lengan Taehyung. "Ada apa?" bisiknya, namun Taehyung tak menggubris.

Taehyung menghela nafas frustasi. "Oke, aku akan ikut ke Gyeonggi- _do_. Suruh Ji Han dan Vernon menungguku. Lima menit lagi sampai di markas. Ya–iya, brengsek. Kubawakan snipermu."

Panggilan terputus. Jungkook masih setia menatap Taehyung. Sepertinya dia sudah tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Tugas baru?"

Taehyung mengangguk malas. Ia merogoh rokok di kantung celana, menyalakan pematik, dan langsung menyesapnya beringas. "Penduduk illegal di Gyeonggi- _do_. Pemerintah menyuruh kami membantu mereka menumpasnya."

Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Sejak kapan preman macam kalian bekerja sama dengan pemerintah?"

"Sejak Ayah menjadi CEO perusahaan tolol itu." Taehyung mendesah kesal. "Sekarang kami terlihat seperti anjing polisi."

Jungkook tertawa. Dia menoyor dahi kekasihnya. "Yasudah. selamat bekerja, anjing polisi."

"Kau mau kubunuh?"

Jungkook tersenyum lebar. "Ampun, kapten." Ujarnya lalu mengangkat kedua tangan penuh canda.

Taehyung tergelak. Ia mengacak rambut Jungkook. "Besok kuantar ke sekolah."

"Oke." Jungkook mengangguk. "Salamkan aku dengan yang lain."

Taehyung mengacungkan jempol. Setelahnya pemuda itu naik keatas motor ninjanya, memakai helm. Mengusak rambut Jungkook yang setia menunggunya, dan segera melesat pergi. Jungkook menatap Taehyung dari jauh.

Ada perasaan _ganjal_ yang kali ini dia rasakan.

.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

 _._

Jungkook sedang asik bercengkrama dengan Vernon dan Dilan saat tendangan di pintu markas berbunyi nyaring.

Semuanya terperanjat, tak terkecuali Jungkook. Taehyung muncul di balik pintu, dengan Jimin yang mencengkram erat kerahnya. Tinju melayang mengenai rahang Taehyung, dan pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur.

" _Chim_!" Gerr berseru refleks. Tapi Jimin tak peduli, dia semakin meninju Taehyung, menyerang secara membabi buta. Jungkook panik. Keduanya berkelahi dengan sangat menyeramkan. Wajah Taehyung dan Jimin bonyok di sana sini.

"Bajingan!" Jimin berteriak. "Kau bajingan! Kenapa aku harus berteman dengan orang sepertimu!" tinjuan kembali mengenai hidung Taehyung.

Jungkook berseru panik. Dia sudah hendak berdiri dari duduknya, namun tangan Dilan dengan cepat menahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jungkook menghardik Dilan. Tapi pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala. Jungkook mengeryitkan dahi. "Biarkan saja mereka." Vernon berucap malas.

"Aku membencimu, bangsat!" Jimin mencengkram erat kerah Taehyung yang berada di bawahnya. "Bagaimana bisa, kau mengkhianati kami seperti ini?! Otakmu dimana?!"

Taehyung memberontak. "Dengar dulu penjelasanku, bajingan! Aku juga punya alasan akan ini!"

"Apa?! Karena Jungkook?! Karena kau mau menjadi kekasih impian yang berpendidikan, kau rela melepaskan _claws_?! Kau rela meninggalkan segala impian kita bersama?!" Jimin meninju kuat lantai di samping kepala Taehyung. Sangat frustasi. "Otakmu dimana brengsek?!"

Hening.

Jungkook diam tak bergeming. Ia menatap tak percaya ke arah Taehyung.

Andrew yang sedari tadi hanya diam menghela nafas kasar. " _Chim_ , kau berlebihan. V berhak memilih jalannya." Pemuda itu bangkit dari duduk, menghampiri Jimin dan Taehyung, menarik paksa Jimin agar berdiri dan menjauh dari Taehyung. "Mimpi V adalah Jungkook. Sebagai temannya, harusnya kau bisa menghargai keputusan itu."

Jimin menundukkan kepala. tangannya terkepal erat. "Tapi bukan berarti dia harus meninggalkan _claws_."

"Aku tidak akan keluar." Taehyung bersuara. Pemuda itu mendudukkan tubuhnya, sedikit mengusap darah di sudut bibir, lalu mendongak menatap Jimin. "Aku tidak akan keluar dari _claws_. Mungkin hanya akan mengambil cuti. Belajar di paket C membutuhkan waktu satu tahun."

Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu menggeram marah. "Tetap saja, kau meninggalkan kami."

Jimin melepaskan genggaman Andrew di tangannya dengan kasar. Pemuda itu beranjak keluar markas. Hilang di balik pintu.

Andrew menghembuskan nafas. "V, obati lukamu." Ucapnya. Ia kembali ke tempat duduk, berkutat dengan laptop di hadapannya.

"Kau bertengkar karena Jungkook, sementara kekasihmu itu ada disini." Minho bersuara.

Gerr menggelengkan kepala. "Kurang ajar sekali."

Taehyung mendongakkan kepala, menatap Jungkook yang juga sedang menatapnya. Preman itu menghela nafas lalu segera bangkit. Taehyung meringis ketika rasa sakit hinggap di wajahnya.

"Apa.. kau benar-benar akan keluar dari _claws_?"

Hening.

Semua mata menatap Jungkook yang menundukkan kepala, mengepalkan tangan.

"Tidak, Jungkook." Kyungsoo angkat bicara. Ia menyesap rokoknya. "Kekasihmu tidak keluar dari _claws_. V hanya butuh waktu untuk membahagiakanmu."

Hoseok yang berdiri tak jauh dari Jungkook bergerak merangkulnya, mengusak surai lembut pemuda itu. "Taehyung ingin menjadi orang hebat agar bisa menandingi mu yang bersinar seterang bintang. Daripada penyesalan itu datang belakangan, bukankah lebih baik dia berjuang dari sekarang?"

Jungkook tak menjawab. Ia menatap lantai keramik di bawahnya.

"Yosh!" Gerr bertepuk tangan, mencoba mencairkan suasana tegang di dalam markas mereka. "Karena hari ini V sedang tidak belajar, dia akan ikut bertugas. Tentu saja setelah mengobati lukanya itu."

Andrew menganggukkan kepala. "Yap, mari kita rayakan keberhasilan V mendapatkan ijazah SD nya." Andrew mengedikkan bahu. "Walau sebenarnya ini memalukan sekali."

Preman-preman itu tertawa. Taehyung yang sedang mengobati luka di wajahnya mendengus, tapi kemudian ikut tertawa. Mereka kembali bercengkrama, saling mengumpat, membahas hal lain, dan berbagi rokok dan soju.

Jungkook kembali duduk di sofa, menelungkupkan kepalanya di antara tangan.

 _Tidak_ , _bukan ini yang di inginkan Jungkook._

 _._

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

 _._

07.40 AM.

Jungkook menghela nafas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Ini sudah lewat 10 menit dari bel sekolahnya berbunyi, dan Taehyung belum juga menampakkan diri di depan pintu apartementnya. Padahal, kekasihnya itu sudah berjanji akan mengantar Jungkook ke sekolah hari ini.

Mood Jungkook untuk pergi kesekolah hilang sudah. Pemuda itu hendak kembali masuk ke dalam apartementnya, namun suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru terdengar dari arah tangga. Jungkook membatalkan niatnya. Itu pasti Taehyung.

Benar saja. Taehyung muncul di balik belokan. Nafasnya tak teratur, terlihat capek karena habis berlari bekilo-kilo jauhnya.

Taehyung menumpukan tangan di lutut, mengatur nafas. peluh mengalir di dahinya. "Aku terlambat bangun." Ujarnya.

Jungkook menghela nafas. "Apa yang kau lakukan semalam?" pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Taehyung, menepak pelan kepala kekasihnya.

"Mengerjakan soal." Jawab Taehyung. Ia menegakkan badan, menatap Jungkook. "Juga belajar bahasa inggris. Sial, susah sekali menyusun _grammar_. Padahal Namjoon sudah mengajarkanku."

Jungkook tertegun. Ia kembali menghembuskan nafas berat. Tangannya terulur memperbaiki surai Taehyung yang menutupi matanya. "Berapa persen materi yang sudah kau kuasai?"

"Err.." Taehyung mengusap tengkuk. "35%?" ucapnya tak yakin. Ia tersenyum kecil.

Yang bersurai cokelat memutar bola mata malas. "Dan ujian untuk Paket B mu empat hari lagi."

"Benar. Ini gila."

"Kau yang gila." Jungkook menoyor dahi Taehyung. "Materi yang butuh 3 tahun untuk ku kuasai tidak mungkin kau kuasai hanya dalam sebulan. Bagaimana kalau ikut paket C tahun depan saja?"

Taehyung tertawa. "Kalau aku baru masuk paket C tahun depan, aku akan tertinggal jauh dari mu. Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus ikut ujian masuk paket C bulan depan."

"Dasar keras kepala." Jungkook mendengus. "Ayo berangkat, aku sudah terlambat." Pemuda itu segera menarik tangan Taehyung untuk berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

Di perjalanan, Taehyung sibuk menghapal rumus matematika, atau menggumamkan hapalan materi yang lain. Jungkook sesekali membantu, tertawa ketika Taehyung kesulitan melafalkan bahasa inggris. Mereka juga berdebat akan jawaban sejarah Taehyung yang kadang tak masuk di logika dan jauh dari materi. "Sejarah itu tentang bagaimana kau menceritakan dari sudut pandangmu, _bocah_." Dan Jungkook spontan saja menimpuk kepala kekasihnya.

.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

 _._

"Ibu?"

Jungkook hampir saja terjungkal dari duduknya ketika ada tepukan ringan hinggap di bahunya. Dan ternyata, pelakunya adalah ibu Taehyung.

Wanita berambut merah darah itu tersenyum lebar. "Halo, Jungkook _ie._ Lama tidak berjumpa."

Pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu cepat-cepat bangkit dari duduknya, menunduk dalam ke arah wanita itu. "Lama tidak berjumpa, bu." Ucapnya lalu ikut tersenyum.

"Kau jarang sekali berkunjung sekarang." Ibu Taehyung menatap kecewa Jungkook. Yang di tatap spontan panik. "M-maaf, bu. Aku sibuk dengan ujian sekolahku, dan lagi biasa nya Taehyung yang datang ke apartementku jadi aku tidak–"

"Hei, tenang, _sayang_." Gelak tawa terdengar. Wanita itu tertawa. "Aku hanya bercanda, astaga."

Jungkook mengerjapkan mata. Ia kemudian ikut tertawa kecil. "Kupikir Ibu serius."

Ibu Taehyung tersenyum lebar. Ia mendudukkan tubuh di samping kursi tempat Jungkook tadi, dan pemuda itu juga kembali duduk. "Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah sakit ini?"

"Ada _check up_ bulanan. Agenda klub basketku, bu." Jawab Jungkook. "Ibu sendiri, ada perlu apa kesini?"

Wanita bersurai merah darah itu mengangkat plastik berisi obat, menunjukkannya kepada Jungkook. "Kekasih bodohmu itu. Maag nya kambuh." Ia menghembuskan nafas. "Tae- _ie_ tidak mau di rawat di rumah sakit, terpaksa harus di rawat di rumah."

"Ah," Nafas Jungkook tercekat. "Aku tidak tahu kalau dia sakit." Pemuda itu berucap pelan.

Sang ibu tersenyum, segera mengusak rambut Jungkook. "Kau mengenal Tae- _ie_ dengan baik, _sayang_. Anak kecil seperti dia mana mau di kasihani."

Jungkook tertawa, lalu menganggukkan kepala.

Percakapan berakhir. Ibu Taehyung sedang berbicara melalui telefon, dan Jungkook diam merenung. Dia tahu sekali, Taehyung pasti sakit karena terlalu keras belajar. Preman itu tak pernah berhenti belajar, bahkan saat sedang menjaga markas. Terkadang, Jimin sampai harus meneriaki nya agar Taehyung berhenti memegang buku lalu ikut makan siang.

Jungkook menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya. _Lobby_ rumah sakit ini selalu ramai pengunjung.

Ada rasa sakit yang di alami Jungkook sekarang. Namun dia tak tahu apa penyebabnya.

.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

 _._

"Sudah lama?"

Jungkook tiba di hadapan Taehyung. Senyuman lebarnya yang sudah mengembang dari awal dia melihat Taehyung di depan pagar sekolahnya tak kunjung luntur.

Taehyung mendengus. "Tentu saja lama. Kau menyuruhku menjemput jam 4 sore." Ia menoyor dahi Jungkook. "Lihat sekarang jam berapa, _bocah_."

"Jam 5 sore." Jawab Jungkook dengan cengiran lebar. Taehyung kembali menoyor dahi Jungkook. "Dasar kurang ajar." Dan Jungkook tertawa keras.

Mereka berjalan menuju rumah Jungkook sambil bercengkrama. Taehyung sesekali menyesap rokoknya, tergelak saat Jungkook bercerita soal kejadian di sekolahnya. Preman itu kini memakai kemeja biru tua kotak-kotak yang tak dia kancing dan lengannya yang di lipat hingga siku, dengan dalaman baju kaos putih polos. Rambut _curly_ nya yang berwarna abu-abu kembali di ikat asal. Menampilkan dengan jelas tattoo JK di lehernya dan tindik yang memenuhi kedua telinga.

"Jam berapa kau berangkat besok?" Jungkook bertanya.

Taehyung menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Jam 8 pagi. Tes paket B di mulai jam 10."

"Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Yah," Preman itu mengedikkan bahu. "Aku mau belajar disana."

Jungkook memutar bola mata malas. "Lihat sekarang siapa yang ketagihan belajar."

Taehyung tertawa. Tangannya bergerak mengusak surai Jungkook. "Harusnya kau mendoakanku."

"Aku tak yakin kau akan lulus."

" _bocah_ brengsek." Gerutu Taehyung. Giliran Jungkook yang tertawa lepas.

Saat Jungkook hendak menarik tangan Taehyung masuk ke dalam sebuah cafe, kekasihnya itu tiba tiba mengerang kesakitan.

"Akh!" Taehyung memegang perutnya, kesakitan. Jungkook tentu saja langsung panik. Dia segera memegang bahu Taehyung yang kini membungkukkan badan. Terlihat sangat kesakitan.

"Tae! Kau kenapa?!" Jungkook berseru panik. Taehyung menggelengkan kepala susah payah. "Sepertinya maag ku kambuh." Ucapnya lalu kembali meringis.

Jungkook menatap khawatir. "Tunggu disini, akan kubelikan obat maag."

"Tidak!" Taehyung menahan tangan Jungkook yang sudah hendak pergi. "Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatirkan aku."

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja! Kau kesakitan begitu!" Jungkook menepis tangan Taehyung. Ia kembali melangkahkan kaki namun tarikan keras di tangannya membuatnya terkesiap.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa!" Seru Taehyung marah. Tangannya yang tak berada di perut dia gunakan untuk menggenggam erat tangan pemuda bersurai cokelat di hadapannya.

Jungkook menatap tak percaya ke arah kekasihnya. "Oke, terserah! Kalau kau mati aku tak akan peduli!" hardiknya. Dengan kasar Jungkook melepaskan genggaman Taehyung, berjalan cepat menjauhi preman itu. "Jangan mengikutiku!"

Taehyung menatap kepergian Jungkook dengan helaan nafas. seharusnya ia menghabiskan malam ini dengan kekasihnya, agar setidaknya dia mendapatkan semangat untuk menjalankan ujian esok hari. Jujur saja, materi yang Taehyung kuasai sangatlah sedikit. Dua hari kemarin juga maag nya kambuh terus-terusan. Jadi, dia tak bisa belajar semaksimal mungkin. Apalagi pelajaran SMP lebih susah.

Taehyung menggerutu dalam hati. Rasanya kepalanya mau pecah.

Yah, semoga saja besok akan berjalan lancar.

.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

 _._

"Waktu mengerjakan soal itu 180 menit. Ingat, kalau salah nilainya akan dikurangi 1 poin. Baiklah, silahkan mulai. Selamat mengerjakan."

Taehyung sudah akan memulai mengisi lembar jawaban di hadapannya saat tiba-tiba _handphone_ nya berdering nyaring.

Beberapa peserta ujian di sekitarnya menatap risih ke arah Taehyung. Pemuda itu meringis. Ia segera berdiri, berjalan keluar ruangan.

Ternyata dari Jimin.

"Ada apa, brengsek?" Taehyung mengumpat saat panggilan Jimin dia angkat. "Aku sedang ujian seka–"

 _"Taehyung! Kwon dan Hwan di serang di dekat lokasi ujianmu! Kau cepat kesana! Mereka berdua yang hanya jago memakai alat itu tak kan bisa melawan badan anak spirit yang sebesar pemain sumo! Tinju mu berguna!"_

Taehyung diam, tak bergeming. Matanya melebar sempurna. Begitu pula genggaman di _handphone_ nya yang mengerat.

"Sialan."

 _Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 _eum.. maaf konlfik lagi. saya berharap kalian bisa ngerti gimana posisi nya taehyung disini, dan gimana perasaan jungkook juga. yeah, actually saya ngebuat disini taehyung kayak orang frustasi. dia seperti dikejar ambisi, orang yang cuma bertindak ngikutin emosinya. by the way, di chapter kemarin juga saya emang ngebuat itu pure sincerely alias tulus banget. syukurlah banyak yang dapat feels nya, banyak yang ngerasa kalau mereka emang tulus banget. just like the title, it's sincerely. wkwkwk. terharu deh baca review kalian semua. saya jadi semangat nulis lagi XD_

 _ah iya, tolong tanya saya ya kalau cerita ini udah menjurus ke terlalu dramatis atau kayak berlebihan dan udah out of the topic alias ga sesuai dengan tema lagi._

 **review dan sarannya sangat saya tunggu reader-nims.**

XiRuLin.


	17. Chapter XVI

_**(XVII)** chapter enam belas._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Ting!Tong!_

 _"_ Ya, Tunggu."

Yoongi berjalan malas ke pintu. Di tangannya ada permen lolipop yang sedang dia kulum. Pemuda berambut _soft blue_ itu memakai sendal, lalu kemudian membuka kenop pintu.

"Halo, manis."

Hampir saja lolipop Yoongi terjatuh apabila dia tidak segera menutup mulutnya. Mata Yoongi melebar – _hanya sedikit_ , begitu melihat siapa yang datang ke apartementnya pagi-pagi begini.

Yoongi mengangkat satu alis. "Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak merindukanku?"

Yang lebih pendek memutar bola mata malas. "Jangan terlalu bermimpi, Jimin."

Pemuda itu–Jimin, tertawa. Ia membuang puntung rokoknya ke tempat sampah di samping pintu apartement Yoongi."Tidak ada _morning kiss_ untuk kekasihmu ini?"

Yoongi berdecak. Tapi kemudian, dia maju selangkah. Menarik kerah Jimin mendekat, lalu mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Jimin. hanya sekilas.

"Sudah, kan?" Yoongi melepas cengkramannya. Menggerutu.

Jimin kembali tertawa. Tanpa aba-aba, Ia mengangkat badan Yoongi ala _bridal style_ yang membuat kekasihnya memekik kaget.

"Jimin! turunkan aku!" seru Yoongi, memukul bahu Jimin. namun yang diteriaki acuh, berjalan masuk ke dalam apartement Yoongi, lalu menutup pintu dengan kakinya.

"Akan kuturunkan kalau kau menciumku lagi."

Timpukan keras mendarat di kepala Jimin. "Dasar mesum!"

Jimin mengaduh kesakitan. Tak ingin disakiti lebih parah oleh Yoongi, dia segera mendudukkan tubuhnya, memposisikan Yoongi diatas pangkuannya. Yoongi sudah hendak meninju Jimin namun kekasihnya itu menghindar dengan cepat. "Astaga, _sweetheart_. Kau kasar sekali." Ucap Jimin lalu tertawa saat Yoongi melototkan matanya.

"Dasar menyebalkan." Yoongi bergerak memeluk badan Jimin, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang kekasihnya. "Ada perlu apa datang sepagi ini kerumahku?"

"Tidak ada." Jimin mencium surai Yoongi berkali-kali. "Aku sedang gundah, jadi datang kepadamu."

"Kau memang hanya membutuhkanku saat sedih."

Jimin tertawa. "Sarkas sekali, _sweetheart_."

"Kau gundah kenapa?" Tanya Yoongi, menatap mata Jimin.

Kekasihnya terdiam cukup lama, kemudian menghembuskan nafas. "Taehyung belajar seperti orang gila sekarang. Aku kasihan melihatnya."

"Kenapa?" Yoongi mengusap pipi Jimin lembut.

Pemuda itu beralih menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yoongi. "Jauh di lubuk hati ku, aku tahu bukan ini yang dia mau. Taehyung yang sekarang sedang dilema. Si brengsek itu _bebas_. Tak mengenal kata belajar atau di tuntut menjadi yang terbaik demi sebuah nilai. Dari lahir, Taehyung tak di takdirkan untuk hidup di lingkungan pendidikan yang keras dan terlalu perfeksionis. Sudah jelas sekali kalau ini bukanlah dunia Taehyung." Pemuda itu menghela nafas. "Si tolol itu tak tahu dirinya sendiri. Dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi agar Jungkook tak akan meninggalkannya. Ia termakan emosi atas perkataan teman Jungkook."

Yoongi ikut menghela nafas. tangannya bergerak membelai rambut Jimin dengan lembut. "Padahal Jungkook sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan preman bodoh itu."

"Itu dia." Jimin mengerang kesal. "Lagipula dia terlalu berpikir dewasa. Kita masih umur 17 tahun, astaga. Apa salahnya tidak bersekolah di umur segini."

"Heh," Yoongi menjitak kepala Jimin. "Kau mau jadi apa kalau tidak bersekolah."

"Jadi suamimu."

Yoongi kembali menimpuk kepala Jimin. "Berhenti menggombal."

Jimin tertawa. Ia mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang kekasihnya, membenamkan wajah di pundak sempit Yoongi. "Tapi aku serius. Rasanya sakit melihat Taehyung seperti ini. secara tak langsung, aku merasa kalau Taehyung berubah karena percakapan kami tempo hari. Aku merasa bersalah. Ia berpikir, dirinya tak pernah membahagiakan Jungkook. Si bodoh itu, _sedang ketakutan._ "

Tangan Yoongi kembali mengusap surai _orange_ Jimin, ikut memikirkan apa yang Jimin rasakan.

Hening tercipta.

"Jimin."

"Hm?"

"Aku merasa–" Yoongi sedikit menjauhkan badan untuk menangkup pipi Jimin. menatap kekasihnya lekat-lekat. Jimin mengangkat satu alis. "Kita yang sekarang juga lebih berdosa."

Dahi Jimin terlipat sempurna saat Yoongi menyatukan dahi mereka berdua. "Aku merasa bersalah karena menyembunyikan hubungan kita dari Jin dan Jungkook." Bisik Yoongi pelan.

Jimin tersenyum. "Siapa suruh menerima ku saat itu."

"Kau menyantetku." Yoongi menggerutu. "Bagaimana bisa aku berakhir pacaran dengan orang yang paling kubenci tempo hari."

Kali ini pemuda berambut _orange_ itu tertawa lepas. Jimin menyempatkan diri menggigit hidung Yoongi yang membuat kekasihnya mengerang kesal. "Kau tahu, aku lebih tak menyangka lagi pemuda dingin sepertimu ternyata semanja ini ketika berpacaran."

Yoongi tertawa. Ia menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. " _Sst_. Ini sebenarnya rahasia yang hanya kau, Jin, Jungkook, dan mantan-mantanku yang tahu," lalu tersenyum begitu lebar.

Jimin yang tak tahan akan kemanisan Yoongi akhirnya berakhir menyerang kekasihnya dengan ciuman tak berujung. Yoongi tertawa lepas di dalam ciuman mereka.

.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

 _._

Pagi ini, Jungkook yang baru saja pulang dari membuang sampah malah mendapati Taehyung yang telah bersandar di dinding depan pintu apartementnya. Pemuda itu mengeryit. Hari ini hari sabtu. Dan lagi, tidak biasanya Taehyung datang sepagi ini.

"Selamat pagi, _bocah_." Taehyung mengangkat tangan ketika menyadari kehadiran Jungkook, menyapa.

Jungkook menatap heran. "Tumben kau datang jam segini. Ada apa?"

"Jangan bilang kau lupa kemarin aku melakukan apa." Taehyung balik bertanya. Tatapannya menjadi datar.

Butuh sepersekian detik sebelum mata Jungkook berbinar lebih terang. "Ah! Ujian paket B mu!" Ia spontan bergerak mendekati Taehyung. "Bagaimana? Kau lulus?"

Taehyung menoyor dahi Jungkook. "aku tidak mau memberitahu mu, pelupa."

"Aish, Tae!" Jungkook menggerutu. "Beritahu aku bagaimana hasilnya!"

"Lulus." Jawab Taehyung. Pemuda itu menunjukkan sebuah kertas ijazah kepada Jungkook yang sedari tadi dia sembunyikan di belakang badan. Senyum Taehyung merekah. "Aku lulus. Yah, walau nilai pas-pasan."

Jungkook spontan saja memekik senang. Merasa gembira. Ia tertawa lepas. "Uwah! Ternyata kau memang pintar!"

Taehyung ikut tertawa. "Aku juga tak menyangka. Mungkin aku ini mewarisi darahnya Einstein."

"Berhenti bermimpi, tolol." Jungkook menimpuk kepala Taehyung. Sang korban mengaduh kesakitan. Namun mereka berdua akhirnya tertawa bersama.

Mata Jungkook dengan jeli memeriksa ijazah Taehyung. Tertawa kecil melihat nilai kekasihnya yang benar-benar standar. Walau begitu Jungkook tetap bangga, dia bahkan tak yakin bisa mendapatkan nilai seperti itu di saat waktu menguasai materimu hanya satu bulan, tanpa pengetahuan sama sekali.

Taehyung ikut melongokkan kepala, menatap ijazahnya. "Jadi bagaimana? Kau senang, _bocah_?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Jungkook. Senyuman terukir di bibirnya. "Kalau kau masuk Paket C bulan depan, mungkin kita akan masuk di universitas bersama-sama."

"Yap." Taehyung menganggukkan kepala. "Aku berencana mengambil jurusan hukum. Kurasa itu jurusan yang paling pas untukku."

Bola mata Jungkook berbinar jahil. Ia meninju lengan kekasihnya. "Oh~ kau bahkan sudah menentukan pilihan. Siap menjadi mahasiswa, huh?"

Respon Taehyung adalah gelak tawa. Tangannya bergerak mengusak surai Jungkook. "Dimana lagi kau akan dapat mahasiswa sekeren diriku." Taehyung berucap sombong, senyuman merekah di bibir.

Jungkook memutar bola mata malas, menjauhkan tangan Taehyung yang bertengger di atas kepalanya. "Ya. Kurasa aku tidak akan menemukan mahasiswa dengan tattoo di sekujur tubuhnya. _Norak_."

Senyum Taehyung lenyap. Pemuda itu menarik hidung Jungkook kuat. "Dan preman norak ini memiliki tattoo bertuliskan Jungkook di sekujur tubuhnya. Bagaimana ya, cara menghilangkannya."

Jungkook mengerang tak suka, berusaha menggapai tangan Taehyung yang dengan nakalnya tak mau melepaskan jepitan di hidung mancung Jungkook. "Taehyung, lepas!" Ia meninju dada Taehyung, tapi kekasihnya malah tertawa.

"Kenapa aku senang sekali melihatmu tersiksa, _bocah_."

"Taehyung!" Jungkook melototkan mata. Inisiatif lain dia ambil. Dengan kuat Jungkook menginjak kaki Taehyung yang hanya di lapisi sandal cokelat. Genggaman Taehyung spontan terlepas, Ia mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sialan!" Ringis Taehyung. "Justru aku yang selalu disiksa olehmu!"

"Wah, maafkan aku, preman- _ssi_." Tanpa merasa bersalah, Jungkook melenggang meninggalkan Taehyung. Tawa nya terdengar memenuhi lorong sempit itu. Namun Taehyung berhasil menyusulnya, menarik _hoodie_ putih Jungkook yang membuat pemuda itu hampir terjungkal kebelakang.

"Uwah!" Jungkook berteriak kaget. Taehyung tertawa. Tangannya dengan cepat terlingkar di leher kekasihnya, mengapit agak erat. "Temani aku sarapan hari ini."

Yang di apit menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak mau!"

"Oh, kau menolaknya?" Pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu menatap dingin ke arah Jungkook. "Apa apitan ku ini belum begitu menindasmu? Perlu kukencangi?"

"Tidak, brengsek!" Jungkook berontak. Ia melayangkan tinju ke arah Taehyung namun di hindari dengan santai. Tinju Jungkook mendarat di udara hampa. "Taehyung, sakit! Kau mau aku mati muda?!"

"Makanya, temani aku sarapan."

"Iya, kutemani brengsek!"

" _No, no_." Telunjuk Taehyung bergerak ke kiri dan kanan di depan mata Jungkook. "Tidak ada umpatan. Belajarlah menjadi kekasih yang baik, _bocah_. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan brengsek ke kekasihmu sendiri?"

Jungkook melototkan mata. Kesal luar biasa. Ia menarik lengan Taehyung yang mengukungnya di leher, tapi percuma. Tenaga Taehyung terlalu besar.

Efek putus asa akhirnya membuat Jungkook perlahan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Di tatapnya Taehyung yang kini juga sedang menatapnya dengan seringai. _Oke, jangan meninjunya, Jungkook. Jangan meninju wajah menyebalkannya_. _dia kekasihmu_.

Jungkook tersenyum manis. "Kutemani, _sayang_."

 _Deg._

Taehyung terpaku untuk beberapa detik. Ritme jantungnya bertambah cepat tanpa dia sadari.

"A-ah" Taehyung gelalapan. Terburu dia melepaskan apitan di Jungkook, berjalan mendahului. "Oke, kau menemaniku sarapan."

Senyum kemenangan kini terpampang nyata di bibir Jungkook. Ia tertawa lepas. "Kalau tahu reaksimu seperti itu, aku pasti lebih sering memanggilmu _sayang_."

"Diam, cerewet."

Tawa Jungkook semakin keras. Dengan langkah ceria, Jungkook mengimbangi langkah Taehyung, menautkan kedua tangan mereka erat. Taehyung sempat protes, tapi berhenti karena senyuman Jungkook yang semakin lebar.

"Sepertinya hari ini akan menyenangkan." Jungkook berucap antusias.

Taehyung ikut tersenyum, tertawa kecil.

Dering _handphone_ yang ter _silent_ di dalam saku celana Taehyung terlupakan. Ada 20 panggilan tak terjawab dari Andrew, 12 dari Jimin, serta puluhan pesan masuk yang sama sekali belum Taehyung sentuh sejak kemarin.

Taehyung memutuskan untuk _mengabaikan_.

Mereka berakhir menghabiskan waktu seharian, bermain di timezone berjam jam lamanya, makan es krim di kedai kesukaan Jungkook, dan menatap bintang sambil berbaring di atas bukit di dekat Hangang. Taehyung menakuti Jungkook dengan menceritakan cerita horror, dan Jungkook langsung saja berdiri hendak pulang. Taehyung tertawa keras sekali, bergerak memeluk Jungkook. Mengejeknya penakut. Jungkook menggerutu, namun berakhir tertawa keras saat Taehyung melompat panik ketika ada musang yang lewat di hadapan mereka.

.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

 _._

"Jungkook- _ah_!"

Panggilan itu sudah cukup membuat Jungkook tahu siapa pelakunya. Jadi, dia memilih untuk seolah tak mendengar panggilan tersebut, lanjut berkutat dengan makan siangnya.

EunBi mengeryitkan dahi, BamBam yang berdiri di depan pintu kantin beranjak mendekat. Gadis itu menatap Jungkook. "Kook, BamBam memanggilmu."

"Apa peduliku." Pemuda itu mendengus. Sumpitnya bergerak cepat merampas potongan sosis bakar yang sudah hampir masuk ke dalam mulut Deokwan. "Ah! Sosis terakhirku!" Deokwan menatap panik ke arah Jungkook, namun terlambat. Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu telah melahapnya utuh-utuh.

"Uwah, memakan makanan orang lain memang lebih nikmat." Matanya melebar.

Wajah Deokwan tertekuk sempurna. "Sialan kau, Kook. Kudoakan dicium BamBam."

Perkataan temannya membuat Jungkook refleks tersedak. " _Uhuk_! Sial, menjijikkan sekali!", Ia melototkan mata. Deokwan mencibir tak peduli, sedangkan EunBi memutar bola mata malas.

"Kau berdua kekanakan sekali." Gadis itu bergerak membelah dua sosis bakarnya yang masih utuh dengan garpu, menaruh sepotong di nampan Jungkook dan satu nya lagi di nampan Deokwan.

Mata kedua pemuda di hadapannya berbinar sempurna. "Terima kasih, EunBi. Kau memang wanita terbaik." Ucap Jungkook, mengacungkan jempol dengan cengiran lebar. EunBi tertawa keras.

Saat hendak menguyah sosis bakar di mulutnya, ada tangan yang tiba-tiba merangkul pundaknya erat. Cukup intim.

"Selamat siang, _sweetheart_." BamBam berbisik di telinga Jungkook, tersenyum lebar.

Tatapan Jungkook berubah datar, ia meletakkan kembali sumpitnya di atas meja. _Mood_ makannya hilang seketika. "Lepaskan tanganmu." Jungkook berucap dingin.

"Kenapa, _sweetheart_?" BamBam tergelak pelan, membelai pipi Jungkook lembut dan menyingkirkan surai-surai yang menutupi wajahnya. "Kau mengingkari janji, Kook- _ah_. Aku menunggumu sampai jam 12 malam saat ulang tahunku kemarin, tapi ternyata kau tak datang."

Jungkook berdecak, menepis tangan BamBam. "Aku tak sudi datang setelah kau menyakiti Taehyung seperti itu."

Perempatan tercipta di dahi BamBam. "Kenapa jadi aku yang menyakitinya? Aku mengatakan fakta, Jungkook- _ah_. Lagipula, bukannya kau yang di sakiti preman bodoh itu?"

"Kau menyakitinya." Desis Jungkook. Ia menatap BamBam tepat di mata. "Yang Taehyung katakan itu benar. Punya hak apa kau mau menentukan dia pantas untukku atau tidak?"

Bambam menaikkan satu alis, tertawa sinis. "Kook- _ah._ Ini konyol sekali." Pemuda itu menarik kursi di samping Jungkook, lalu duduk diatasnya. "Katakan padaku. Apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari pemuda sepertinya? Dia tidak pernah bersekolah, pasti tidak punya keahlian. Kenapa kau mau berkencan dengannya?" BamBam tergelak. "Kudengar kalian berdua mengklaim kalau kau dan Taehyung itu takdir. Apa kau benar-benar mau menjalani hidup sampai tua bersamanya?"

Jungkook tak menjawab. Ia menggertakkan gigi, menahan amarahnya atas perkataan BamBam yang sangat melecehkan Taehyung.

BamBam mendekat, menelisik wajah Jungkook dengan tatapan memuja. "Katakan padaku, _sweetheart_. Apa yang bisa kau banggakan dari pemuda urak-urakan sepertinya? Aku tak yakin kalian akan hidup bahagia nanti. Pasti menyedihkan."

Hening sesaat. BamBam sudah akan tertawa, namun Jungkook akhirnya bersuara.

"Tattoo."

Bibir Jungkook melengkung keatas. Tatapannya beralih ke BamBam. "Taehyung sangat jago mengukir tattoo. Dia sudah _professional_. Kau tidak akan bisa menyainginya."

Pemuda asal Thailand itu menyeringai. "Lalu? Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari tattoo?"

"Tentu saja ada. Taehyung akan menjadi pengukir tattoo international, namanya akan di kenal di seluruh dunia. Ia punya bakat. Aku melihatnya sendiri." Ucap Jungkook, tersenyum lebar. Ketika BamBam hendak berbicara, Jungkook segera menyela. "Aku tahu, menurutmu hal ini pasti tidak ada nilainya. Kesuksesan yang ada di dalam otakmu itu seperti pekerja kantoran, CEO, pemilik perusahaan, dan hal-hal membosankan lainnya. _Sayang sekali_ , Kekasihku terlalu keren untuk mengenakan dasi dan jas kantoran. Dunia mu dan dunia Taehyung berbeda jauh. Dia akan sukses dengan caranya sendiri."

BamBam terdiam, terlihat tak suka dengan apa yang Jungkook katakan. Dalam hati Jungkook tertawa, Ia sedari dulu harusnya melakukan ini.

Jungkook beranjak bangkit. Tangannya terulur menarik kerah BamBam cukup kuat. Mereka beradu pandang dalam jarak yang dekat. "Dengar, BamBam." Jungkook berbisik. "Aku, bangga dengan Taehyung. Aku tak peduli bagaimana kehidupanku nanti bersamanya, atau akan seperti apa jadinya Taehyung nanti. Satu hal yang pasti, Taehyung adalah takdirku. Apapun yang terjadi, atau seburuk apapun kau mencoba merusak hubungan kami, _Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkan Taehyung._ "

Cengkraman itu terlepas. Jungkook membalikkan badan, berjalan menjauh dari kantin. Sahutan Deokwan dan Eunbi yang memanggilnya tak lagi dia pedulikan. Mata Jungkook memanas. _Benar_ , harusnya ini yang dulu dia katakan kepada Taehyung. Bagaimana bisa Jungkook baru menyadarinya sekarang? Hidup Taehyung adalah tattoo dan tindik, bukan buku dan pulpen. Dunia Taehyung adalah dunia preman, bukan dunia pendidikan yang formal.

Jungkook menggigit bibir, menahan tangisnya. Ia ingat sekali, bagaimana senyum Taehyung tercipta begitu lebar ketika ukiran tattoo naga yang berada di lengannya berhasil di selesaikan. Tawa Taehyung ketika teman-temannya memuji ukiran tattoo-tattoo yang pemuda itu buatkan di tubuh mereka, atau ekspresi serius Taehyung saat sedang fokus mengguratkan tinta tattoo dengan telaten. Taehyung sangat-lah mencintai tattoo. Walau tak pernah menunjukkan secara langsung, namun ekspresi bahagia Taehyung sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

Taehyung pernah mengatakan kalau dia menyukai sensasi ketika tinju nya melayang mengenai musuhnya, sensasi ketika rasa perih hinggap di sekujur tubuh juga darah yang menodai kemejanya. Taehyung selalu tertawa lepas ketika sedang balapan motor bersama Jimin dan Dilan di jalan raya secara ugal-ugalan, bahkan walau Jungkook yang duduk diboncengannya setengah mati meninjunya karena ketakutan. Taehyung juga sangat menikmati sensasi pahit manis rokok yang menggerogoti lidah, atau alkohol yang dia teguk terasa membakar tenggorokannya. Terbayang di ingatan Jungkook bagaimana _onyx_ hitam kekasihnya berbinar ketika menceritakan pengalamannya selama di luar negeri untuk menjalankan tugas, bertemu preman-preman yang jauh lebih hebat, atau nada kesalnya ketika dia tak terima dikalahkan preman negara lain saat adu gulat dan membuat harganya turun drastis. _Benar, benar sekali._ Ini lah hidup Taehyung. Jungkook sama sekali tidak pernah melihat raut penyesalan di wajah kekasihnya. Dunia ini, dunia yang orang luar nilai sebagai dunia penuh dosa, adalah sumber kebahagiaan Taehyung sejak kecil.

Namun, Jungkook hampir _merusak_ nya.

Pemuda itu mengusak surainya, mendudukkan tubuh kurusnya di bangku taman. Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi dari tadi, tapi Jungkook tak mempedulikan. Ia butuh waktu sendiri sekarang. Menyesali segala tindakan bodohnya yang tak menyadari penderitaan Taehyung. Harusnya Jungkook sadar, senyum Taehyung ketika menunjukkan ijazahnya kepada Jungkook bukanlah senyuman tulus. Senyuman itu tercipta karena rasa sayang Taehyung padanya, bukan atas kemauan diri sendiri. Dan Jungkook tanpa tahu malu nya justru mendukung Taehyung, berteriak senang, bahkan membantu Taehyung belajar.

"Ah, sial!" Jungkook menundukkan kepala, perlahan menangis.

.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

 _._

Jungkook tiba di depan rumah Taehyung, membawa bingkisan roti beras buatan _eomma_ nya di tangan. Kemarin, Jungkook yang baru pulang dari sekolah dengan mata bengkak disambut _eomma_ nya di dalam apartement. Tak bisa menahan tangisan, Jungkook berakhir menceritakan semuanya kepada sang _eomma_. Wanita itu tak memarahi Jungkook, Ia dengan penuh kasih membelai surai anak semata wayangnya, mendengarkan curahan hati anaknya. Dan sore harinya sepulang sekolah, Jungkook disuruh mengantarkan bingkisan roti beras ini kepada keluarga Taehyung. Kata _eomma_ , ini adalah cara terampuh untuk berbaikan dengan Taehyung.

Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu melangkah masuk ke pekarangan. Taman rumah Taehyung cukup luas. Terdapat berbagai jenis bunga yang ditanam secara rapi. Ibu Taehyung memang sangat menyukai bunga. Jungkook menatap pintu rumah Taehyung yang sedikit terbuka. Sepertinya ada orang.

"Aku menyesal memiliki anak sepertimu, Kim Taehyung."

Pergerakan Jungkook yang hendak memutar kenop pintu terhenti. Ia mematung seketika. Itu suara ayah Taehyung.

"Kau pikir yang kau lakukan ini benar? Sejak kapan kau menjadi se egois ini? Aku tak pernah mengajarkan mu untuk menjadi penghianat."

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu!"

"Kenyataannya kau memang penghianat!" bunyi rotan yang menghantam kulit terdengar memekakan. Jungkook memejamkan mata, ketakutan. Taehyung pasti dipukul ayahnya lagi.

"Kau, Kim Taehyung. Apa kau lupa kalau teman-temanmu itu bertaruh nyawa untuk menyelamatkanmu dulu? Mereka sampai harus kehilangan anggota badan hanya demi keteledoranmu. Kau bilang kau berhutang budi pada mereka, kau bilang kau akan melindungi mereka dengan segenap jiwamu. Tapi apa? Apa kau tidak tahu seberapa malunya aku mendengar laporan Gerr yang mengatakan kalau kau tidak pergi menolong Kwon dan Hwan kemarin? dimana otakmu anak brengsek?!"

Erangan kesakitan Taehyung yang kembali dipukul dengan rotan terdengar. Jungkook mencengkram kenop pintu kuat-kuat. Tidak, dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dibahas oleh Ayah Taehyung. Dia tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Sekarang beritahu aku. Apa kau akan bersikap tidak peduli lagi dengan _claws_?"

Tak ada jawaban. Taehyung diam tak bergeming. Jungkook merasakan pelupuk matanya kini digenangi airmata.

"Jawab aku anak sialan!"

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Taehyung cepat. Suaranya bergetar. "Saat itu aku sedang ikut ujian, Ayah. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan ujian itu. Aku–aku harus ikut paket C tahun ini, agar bisa menyusul Jungkook masuk kuliah tahun depan."

"Jungkook _ie_?" suara lain terdengar. Ternyata Ibu Taehyung juga ada disitu. Mendengar namanya disebut, debaran jantung Jungkook semakin cepat. "Jadi, kau mencampakkan teman-temanmu karena Jungkook _ie_?"

"Ibu, aku tidak–"

 _Plak_!

"Aku benar-benar kecewa denganmu, Taehyung!" Sang Ibu berseru marah setelah menampar anaknya dengan kuat. "Kwon rela kehilangan tangannya demi mu, ketakutan akan nasibnya yang mungkin saja akan lajang seumur hidup. Dan kau, lihat yang kau perbuat! hanya karena cinta konyolmu, Kwon dan Hwan sekarat sekarang!"

Nafas Jungkook tercekat. Tangannya bergetar. _Tunggu_ , apa maksudnya ini? Apa Taehyung menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya saat hari ujian? Preman itu tidak mengatakan apapun saat berkunjung keapartementnya. Mereka juga menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama, tertawa lepas.

Tangan Jungkook terkepal erat. Dia tak sanggup lagi mendengar semua ini.

"Kalau kau terus seperti ini, putuskan Jungkook. Buang jauh-jauh niatmu yang ingin menikahi anak itu saat umurmu 22 tahun nanti. Aku tak akan pernah menyetujuinya."

Rasanya seperti dijatuhkan ke jurang tanpa dasar. Perih, dan sakit luar biasa. Ibu Taehyung adalah orang yang paling menyetujui hubungan mereka, wanita itu menyayangi Jungkook melebihi apapun, memperlakukan Jungkook layaknya anaknya sendiri. Dan kali ini, dia menyuruh Taehyung melepaskannya. _Sakit_ _sekali_.

Karena terlalu kacau, Jungkook tak menyadari langkah kaki yang mendekat. Pintu rumah itu terbuka paksa, dan Taehyung muncul di baliknya. Mata preman itu spontan melebar sempurna.

"J-Jungkook?" Taehyung terpaku. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Apalagi dengan ekspresi Jungkook yang menyiratkan kekecewaan yang sangat dalam.

Jungkook menggertakan gigi, Ia mengusap airmata nya kasar. "Kau bodoh!" Serunya marah. Pipi dan lengan Taehyung memar, dan hal itu semakin membuat hati Jungkook sakit. "Kenapa melakukan ini untukku?! Aku tak menuntutmu untuk harus ikut Paket C tahun ini, kan?! Kenapa kau justru merumitkan segalanya?! Kenapa kau berusaha keras untuk sekolah?!"

Taehyung melebarkan bola matanya, menatap tak percaya Jungkook yang ikut membentaknya. Tangan preman itu terkepal erat. Hancur sudah pertahanannya. "Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana brengsek?!" Taehyung berseru. Matanya merah menyalang. "Aku harus apa?! Teman-temanmu semua akan semakin gencar menginjakku kalau aku yang tolol ini tak punya pendidikan! Dimata mereka, aku hanya lah sampah! Tak pantas bersanding untukmu! Kau tak tahu bagaimana sakitnya aku diperlakukan seperti itu! Harga diriku di injak-injak!"

Tangan Taehyung menarik kerah Jungkook secara paksa, mencengkramnya kuat. "Aku melakukan ini untukmu brengsek! Aku ingin berhenti dari dunia preman agar kau merasa bangga memiliku! Aku ini hanya seonggok sampah di bandingkan kau yang cemerlang! Aku tak punya apa-apa! Menurutmu, apa yang akan kulakukan kalau keluargamu nanti akan menolakku yang hendak menikahimu?! Mereka pasti juga akan menginjakku!"

Ada setetes airmata yang jatuh di pipi Taehyung. Jungkook terpaku. Tangannya bergetar, dan nafasnya tercekat. Taehyung terlihat sangat rapuh. Ini pertama kalinya, Jungkook melihat Taehyung sekacau ini. Pemuda itu melepaskan cengkramannya, mengusap airmatanya kasar.

"Padahal aku pikir kau akan berada di sisiku, mendukungku. Tapi ternyata harapanku itu hanya lah harapan semu." Taehyung terkekeh miris. Ia menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan kosong. Seolah telah kehilangan gairah hidup. "Mungkin yang temanmu katakan itu benar. Hanya aku yang menganggap hubungan kita ini serius. Kau tak berniat menghabiskan sisa hidupmu denganku. Cinta kita ini hanya cinta monyet, kan? Saat dewasa nanti, kau akan memutuskanku, beralih bersama orang yang lebih bermartabat. Melupakan segala hal tentangku."

Jungkook merasakan matanya memanas saat Taehyung perlahan berjalan melewatinya. Ingin sekali tangannya menahan langkah Taehyung, membantah semua yang pemuda itu katakan, tapi bibirnya kelu. Dia bahkan tak sanggup bergerak. Hatinya terlanjur remuk, juga jiwa raganya.

Taehyung sempat berhenti tepat di samping Jungkook. Tatapannya menerawang ke arah langit senja di atas sana. Tangannya terkepal erat. "Aku serius jatuh cinta denganmu. Tapi, sepertinya kita ini memang beda dunia."

Saat Taehyung melangkah menjauh, Jungkook tak mengejarnya. Saat pintu rumah Taehyung di banting dari dalam, Jungkook tak berusaha memohon kepada Ibu Taehyung. Pemuda itu berjongkok, memeluk lututnya, menangis hebat di pekarangan rumah Taehyung. Jungkook rasa dirinya kini telah di hempaskan ke dalam lautan tanpa dasar.

.

.

* * *

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

ehm. reviewsnya berkurang nih. banyakin dong. hehe.

anyway, ada yg pernah nanya saya orang mana, yes saya orang makassar heheheu.

jujur aja, saya nangis pas lagi nulis ini, dari awal malah. wkwk. oke. semoga kalian juga dapet feelsnya. mwah.

(vkook moment lagi berlimpah banget, saya mimisan parah tiap buka timeline twitter. #curhat)

 **review dan sarannya sangat saya tunggu reader-nims.**

XiRuLin.


	18. Chapter XVII

_**(XVIII)** chapter tujuh belas._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Jungkook berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Bau khas rumah sakit menyerang indra penciumannya, dan ini membuat Jungkook mual. Ada sebuket bunga mawar putih di genggamannya. Tangan pemuda bersurai cokelat itu terjulur ke depan, memegang kenop pintu.

 _Semoga saja mereka tidak akan melempar sesuatu ketika melihatku._ Jungkook berdoa dalam hati.

Tangan kurusnya bergerak memutar kenop. Pintu terbuka. Suara tawa yang menggelegar langsung menyambut. Jungkook terpaku di depan pintu. Ternyata preman-preman itu sedang berkumpul. Dan tentu saja, pandangan mereka beralih ke Jungkook.

Ada dua kasur di dalam kamar itu, dengan Hwan dan Kwon yang berbaring diatasnya. Perban masih meliliti badan mereka walau sudah di rawat selama tiga hari. Sepertinya luka yang kedua pemuda itu alami memang parah. Andrew yang sedang membaca buku di sofa bundar, MinHo dan Hyungsik yang mengatur tinggi tempat tidur Hwan, juga preman-preman lainnya yang duduk di lantai secara melingkar.

Tidak ada Taehyung di antara mereka.

"Oh, Jungkook." Hyungsik angkat bicara, karena teman-temannya yang lain hanya diam atas kedatangan Jungkook. Pemuda tinggi itu berjalan ke arah Jungkook, merangkulnya. "Uwah~ apa ini buket bunga untukku? Indah sekali~"

Jungkook berdehem pelan. "B-bukan, ini untuk Hwan dan Kwon."

"Taehyung dimana?" Jimin yang duduk sembari memainkan botol soju di tangan bersuara. Tatapannya kosong, dan datar. "Dimana keparat itu?"

"A-ah" Jungkook mengerjapkan mata. Panik. "I-itu, Taehyung–"

"Apa dia mati?"

Jimin mengangkat kepala, menatap Jungkook dingin. "Katakan padaku kalau dia sudah mati."

Bola mata Jungkook melebar. Jimin terlihat sangat marah, dan itu menyeramkan. Tak ada lagi tatapan jenaka dan bersahabat yang terpancar dari mata sahabat kekasihnya itu. yang terpancar hanya kekecewaan semata.

Andrew berdecak. " _Chim_. Kau keterlaluan." Tangannya bergerak menutup buku, beranjak bangkit dari duduk. "Padahal diantara kita, kau yang paling mengenal V. Tapi lihat kelakuanmu. Sama sekali tak mengerti jalur pikiran V."

"Kau bisa mengerti pikirannya?" Jimin berdesis. Tanganya terkepal erat. "Pemikirannya itu hanya pikiran tak berakar!Dia harusnya pergi menolong Hwan dan Kwon melawan INSPIRIT, bukan malah ikut ujian tak berguna itu! Lihat empat hari ini! Dia tak membalas pesanmu, tak membalas pesanku, dan kabur tanpa jejak. Si bajingan itu tak merasa bersalah sama sekali! Apanya yang setia kawan, brengsek!"

Tepat ketika Jimin selesai berbicara, tinju Andrew melayang mengenai rahangnya. Semua terkejut, tak terkecuali Jungkook yang semakin melebarkan mata. Menatap tak percaya ke arah Andrew. Untuk pertama kalinya, Jungkook melihat Andrew yang marah besar.

" _Fuck, stop this, Chim!_ " Teriak Andrew. " _Just fuckin stop blaming V_! Kau harusnya mengerti apa yang dia rasakan sekarang! Bukan malah bertindak kekanakan seperti ini! Aku muak melihatmu yang seolah menganggap V musuh terbesar di hidupmu!" Ia menarik kerah Jimin dengan kasar. " _Don't be so fuckin childish_!"

Wajah Jimin merah padam. Tangannya terkepal semakin erat hingga urat-uratnya terlihat. Jimin tak membalas perkataan Andrew. Ia melepaskan cengkraman Andrew secara paksa, menabrak bahu pemuda bule itu, lalu hilang di balik pintu tanpa melirik Jungkook sama sekali.

Ruangan itu lenggang sejenak.

"Maaf soal _Chim_ , Jungkook."

Jungkook mendongak, menatap Andrew yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah. "Jangan masukkan di dalam hati. Si brengsek itu hanya sedang kesal karena merindukan kekasihmu."

Refleks, senyum terukir di bibir pemuda bersurai hitam itu. "Ya. Aku tahu. Ini membuatku cemburu, jujur saja."

Beberapa tertawa atas jawaban Jungkook. Hyungsik mengusak surai Jungkook. "Kau menggemaskan sekali. Aku bisa mengerti kenapa V berusaha sejauh ini demi mu. Dia tidak mungkin melepaskan pemuda se sempurna dirimu, Jungkook."

Andrew menganggukkan kepala, tertawa. "Sayang sekali, justru pemuda brengsek seperti V yang mendapatkan Jungkook."

"Kalau aku jadi V, detik aku melihatmu, aku pasti akan langsung melamarmu." Minho ikut berkomentar. Menyeringai menatap Jungkook yang kini terlihat gugup. Biasanya, saat ia di rayu seperti ini, ada Taehyung yang setidaknya membuat dia percaya kalau preman-preman tersebut tidak akan mengganggunya. Namun, untuk saat ini dia hanya sendiri. _Menyeramkan_.

Tak ingin topik ini semakin berbahaya, Jungkook bergerak ke kasur Kwon. Menaruh buket bunga di atas nakas. Ia menatap lekat-lekat Kwon. "Maaf karena terlambat membesukmu, Kwon." Pemuda itu menundukkan kepala. lengan baju rumah sakit Kwon di bagian kanan tergeletak begitu saja. "Kau sudah menderita banyak karena si bodoh itu." Jungkook meremas ujung kaosnya. Walau bukan dirinya yang melakukan kesalahan, namun Jungkook merasakan rasa bersalah yang sangat di dalam hati.

Kwon tertawa kecil. Tangannya yang di aliri infus mengusak surai hitam Jungkook. "Kenapa jadi kau yang meminta maaf."

"Aku mewakili Taehyung. Si bodoh itu, benar-benar memalukan."

"Semua orang memang akan menjadi memalukan karena cinta." Kwon kembali tertawa. Hwan yang kini sedang duduk di pinggir kasurnya mengangguk, menyetujui. "Itu juga salah kami karena terlalu lemah. Harusnya kita bisa belajar untuk tidak bergantung lagi dengan V kalau melawan INSPIRIT."

Jungkook menghela nafas. Ia kemudian duduk di bangku yang berada di antara kasur Hwan dan Kwon. Dengan kepala yang di tundukkan, Jungkook memainkan ujung kaosnya. "Sebenarnya INSPIRIT itu siapa? Apa mereka sangat kuat?"

"Tentu saja mereka kuat." Hwan ikut menghela nafas. "INSPIRIT itu nama salah satu _gank_ preman di Seoul. Badan mereka sebesar pemain sumo. _Claws_ sudah lama tidak menjalin hubungan baik dengannya. Jadi, kalau melihat anggota _Claws_ mereka pasti akan langsung menyerang tanpa pandang bulu."

Kerutan muncul di dahi Jungkook. Ia mendongak, menatap bergantian pemuda kembar di hadapannya. "Kenapa? Apa kalian pernah membuat masalah dengan mereka?"

"Sebenarnya tidak." Kwon tertawa kecil. Pemuda bersurai hijau tua itu menopangkan sikunya di bantal, bertumpu di pipi. "Kau tahu kan, sistem adu gulat untuk menentukan harga di antara preman?" Jungkook mengangguk. "Nah, disitu lah awal mulanya. Aku lupa itu terjadi tahun berapa, intinya V masih berumur 15 tahun. Bocah brengsek itu baru pertama kali ikut adu gulat guna menentukan harganya. Dan lawannya yang di tentukan lewat undian ternyata adalah preman-preman INSPIRIT. Aku ingat sekali semua orang tertawa mengejek begitu melihat hasil, mengatakan kalau V akan rata dengan tanah setelah selesai bertanding. Tapi diluar ekspektasi, kekasihmu justru berhasil menjatuhkan preman bernama Gehu yang berat badannya mencapai 140 kg. Walau badannya memar disana sini, namun tetap saja dia berhasil. Pengalaman yang sangat membekas."

Mata Jungkook melebar sempurna. "Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya, seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang Kwon telah jelaskan. Secara logika, tentu saja itu tak masuk akal.

Kwon tertawa. "Kekasihmu meninju rahangnya dari bawah. Agak susah untuk menjelaskan secara detail, tapi yang pasti tinjuan itu adalah tinjuan paling keren yang pernah kulihat." Puji Kwon. Senyum tercipta di bibir tipisnya. "Yah, karena itu lah INSPIRIT yang merasa harga dirinya di injak-injak oleh bocah kurus kerempeng yang merupakan anggota _Claws_ akhirnya jadi sangat membenci kami. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini sebenarnya kekanakan sekali."

Kali ini giliran Jungkook yang tertawa lepas. Ia menganggukkan kepala. "Benar, kekanakan sekali. Tidak cocok dengan ukuran badan mereka."

Hwan ikut tertawa. Tangannya bergerak mengusak surai Jungkook dari belakang. "Selama ini, hanya V yang selalu menghadapi preman-preman INSPIRIT kalau mereka berniat balas dendam lagi. Mereka dibuat tak berkutik dengan tinjuan kekasihmu."

Jungkook tersenyum. "Aku baru tahu kalau Taehyung sangat jago meninju."

"Wah–" Hwan dan Kwon tertawa keras bersamaan. "Jangan bilang kau tidak pernah melihat Taehyung saat adu gulat?"

Yang lebih muda menggeleng. Jungkook tidak suka kekerasan, jadi dia tentu saja tak akan pernah mau melihat kekasihnya saat sedang memporak porandakan wajah seseorang. Karena alasan itu pula, Taehyung jarang menceritakan kisahnya yang bertemakan kekerasan, atau tidak sepatu Jungkook pasti akan langsung melayang ke arahnya.

Hwan membulatkan mata sipitnya. "Wah, ini tidak boleh dibiarkan." Ia mengalihkan pandangan. "Andrew, jelaskan pada Jungkook bagaimana beringasnya V dengan tinjuannya."

Andrew yang sedang menegak soju sembari bercengkrama dengan preman-preman yang lain langsung saja menghentikan aktifitasnya. "Wah, tinju melegenda V." Tangannya ditepuk berkali-kali, senyum lebar terukir di bibirnya. Pemuda bule itu beralih menatap Jungkook. Tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Kekasihmu itu luar biasa." Andrew tertawa. Beberapa preman lain ikut tertawa. "Aku curiga mungkin saja dia terlahir untuk menjadi petinju, atau mungkin reinkarnasi dari petinju hebat di masa lalu. Jadi, mari kita membahas sejarah V dan tinju emasnya." Andrew memasang mimik ala seorang pendongeng, dan Vernon spontan saja melemparinya kotak rokok yang sudah kosong. Mereka semua kembali tertawa, tak terkecuali Jungkook.

Andrew memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Ia berdehem. "Nah, baiklah. Jadi, V yang baru berumur 10 tahun jatuh hati dengan pesona George Foreman saat menonton pertandingan WBA nya di TV bersama _Boss_ Daehyun. Saat itu, _The Hollywood Giant_ bertanding melawan Joe Frazier. Kengeriannya dalam melayangkan kepalan tangan entah mengapa membuat kekasihmu merasakan debaran di dadanya. Seolah dia merasakan semangat yang membara di dalam dada. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan ketertarikan anaknya atas dunia tinju, _Boss_ Daehyun akhirnya sering menurunkan si bocah V dalam misi-misi yang berhubungan dengan perkelahian. Walau baru berumur 10 tahun, tubuh V yang tinggi menjulang dan rasa bahagianya ketika melayangkan tinju membuatnya selalu berhasil menjatuhkan lawan. Dan dia terus berkembang. V yang beranjak remaja dan mulai memakai tindik dan tattoo, sering kali datang kepadaku hanya untuk sekedar berlatih tinju. Ironisnya, aku selalu berakhir kalah." Andrew menghela nafas. Yang lain tergelak. "Kejadian ketika mengalahkan anggota INSPIRIT benar-benar melegenda. Harga V langsung naik pesat, menjulang bahkan mengalahkanku yang sudah bertahun-tahun dihargai 750 juta. Kegemarannya atas dunia tinju juga menggila. Tinju V akhirnya dijuluki tinju emas. Sebenarnya, kekasihmu itu tidak begitu ahli meninju. Namun, pengalaman membuatnya mengetahui cara mengatasi jenis-jenis lawannya. Si brengsek itu cerdik."

Jungkook merasakan debaran di dadanya. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar kisah lain dari hidup kekasihnya. Dalam hati Jungkook menyesal melarang Taehyung bercerita tentang tinju. Kekasihnya padahal keren sekali. Walau dalam konteks kasar dan penuh dosa, entah mengapa apabila Taehyung yang melakukannya, Jungkook bisa memaafkan itu semua.

Andrew menegak sojunya sekilas. "Bisa dibilang, V itu memang terlahir untuk dunia gelap." Tatapannya menerawang, tersenyum lebar. "Dia keren saat memakai berbagai macam tindik, sangat perkasa dengan tattoo hasil karyanya sendiri, juga tinjunya yang mengerikan. Aku selalu bangga memilikinya di dalam tim payah ini. Bocah itu baru berumur 17 tahun, tapi pesonanya mengalahkan preman-preman berusia 20 tahun keatas sepertiku."

"Wah, aku tak menyangka si bule Andrew mau memuji V sejauh ini." Gerr angkat bicara, tertawa begitu keras atas respon Andrew yang hampir tersedak soju. "Sial. Untuk hari ini, itu pengecualian." Jawab Andrew, ikut tertawa.

Jungkook menundukkan kepala, menatap sepatu _timberland_ cokelatnya. Banyak yang kini dia pikirkan. Dan itu semua berkecamuk di dalam otaknya, membuat Jungkook merasakan pening di kepala.

Jungkook menghela nafas. "Sudah jelas sekali kalau duniaku bukanlah dunia Taehyung."

Hening sesaat. Tawa Andrew tersumpal. Ia menatap Jungkook. "Itu hal yang berbeda, Jungkook. Taehyung ingin ikut denganmu atas dasar cinta."

"Cinta bukan berarti harus melepaskan dunia yang dia sukai, kan?" Sela Jungkook. "Ceritamu tadi sudah menggambarkan dengan jelas kecintaan Taehyung akan dunia premannya. Kau bahkan mengatakan kalau Taehyung mungkin tercipta untuk dunia preman. Lalu, bagaimana bisa aku diam saja melihatnya memaksa masuk ke dalam dunia ku yang berbanding terbalik?"

Tak ada jawaban. Preman-preman itu terdiam.

"Taehyung juga sangat mencintai tattoo, kan?" Ucap Jungkook entah kepada siapa. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia melepaskan rasa cintanya itu."

Mereka saling berpandangan, tak tahu harus berkata apa atas kemauan Jungkook yang berketerbalikan dengan apa yang diinginkan Taehyung sekarang.

Walau begitu, senyum lebar terpatri di bibir Andrew. Juga Jimin yang berada di balik pintu dengan tangan yang sudah hendak memutar kenop pintu.

Mereka _akhirnya_ mendengar apa yang ingin mereka dengar selama ini.

.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

 _._

Taehyung menghela nafas entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Tatapannya menerawang, membelah langit senja di atas sana. Kakinya yang tak beralaskan apa-apa dibiarkan menyentuh tanah dan bebatuan. Sesekali, pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu menyesap rokoknya khidmat.

"Taehyung _ie_ , makan malam!"

Yang di panggil mendesah frustasi. Ia membaringkan badannya di lantai yang terbuat dari kayu ulin. "Aku tidak mau makan, _imo_!"

"Dasar anak nakal." Wanita muda muncul dari pintu rumah. Ia menatap garang ke arah Taehyung. "Aku tidak mau berakhir di marahi Ibu mu karena membiarkan anak kesayangannya kelaparan disini." Spatula yang berada di tangannya Ia gunakan untuk menepak bahu Taehyung kuat. "Ayo makan sekarang!"

"Ah, _imo_!" Taehyung mengerang kesal. "Tinggal bilang pada Ibu kalau aku makan dengan baik apa susahnya?!"

"Kau ini–" Kali ini timpukan kuat diterima Taehyung di kepalanya. Taehyung mengaduh kesakitan. "Aku bilang makan ya makan, dasar anak brengsek! Makan malam atau aku akan membawamu pulang ke Seoul sekarang juga?!"

Taehyung bungkam. Dengan langkah lunglai dan bibir yang terus menggerutu, Ia berjalan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah _imo_ nya yang terletak di sebuah desa kecil di Daegu. Karena dirinya yang sedang bermusuhan dengan orang tuanya, Taehyung terpaksa lari ke rumah adik dari Ibunya itu.

Ah, Taehyung merindukan Seoul. Merindukan _claws_. Juga merindukan Jungkook.

Setelah bertengkar hebat dengan Jungkook kemarin, Taehyung melesat ke Daegu. Pikirannya kacau. Dalam hati kecil Taehyung, ia juga menyesal karena sudah berkata sekasar itu kepada Jungkook. Di lain sisi, Taehyung yang diliputi rasa bersalah yang amat besar kepada Hwan dan Kwon tak berani menghubungi satupun teman-teman se _gank_ nya. Selama perjalanan, Taehyung menangis dalam diam. Menyesali setiap keputusannya. Entah, dia benar-benar kacau. Bahkan rokok tak ampuh meredakan kegundahannya.

 _Apa yang harus dia lakukan?_

 _._

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

 _._

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kalian berdua."

Jungkook melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, menatap tajam ke arah kedua pemuda yang duduk di depannya.

Yang bersurai _orange_ mengusap tengkuk, canggung. "Yah, sesuai yang kau lihat. Aku dan _hyung_ -mu ini berkencan."

Kaki Jimin tiba-tiba di injak dengan keras. Jimin mengaduh kesakitan. Pelakunya adalah Min Yoongi– kekasihnya. Sial. Jimin terlalu blak-blakan.

Jungkook mendengus. "Jadi, kalian berkencan tanpa memberitahuku? Bahkan aku tak tahu kapan kalian menjadi dekat."

"Jungkook. Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya." Yoongi angkat bicara. Jungkook terlihat sangat kecewa. Adik kelasnya itu sore ini secara tiba-tiba datang berkunjung ke apartement Yoongi, mungkin untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang kacau. Dan sialnya, Jimin datang lebih awal dari Jungkook. Tak dapat menyuruh Jimin pulang, Jungkook telah muncul di depan pintu apartementnya. Mereka tak berkutik.

"Kenyataannya _hyung_ menyembunyikannya dariku." Kata Jungkook dingin. Ia beranjak dari duduknya. Niatnya yang datang ke apartement Yoongi untuk menenangkan pikiran justru semakin menyulut amarahnya. "Sepertinya aku yang tak dianggap ini hanya mengganggu disini."

"Tidak, astaga." Yoongi ikut bangkit. Menahan tangan Jungkook yang telah berjalan menuju pintu. "Jimin akan pulang sekarang. Aku akan menemanimu."

Jungkook menggeleng. Ditepisnya tangan Yoongi. "Tidak perlu, _hyung_. aku akan kerumah Jin _hyung_. selamat bersenang-senang."

Yoongi menatap kepergian Jungkook dalam diam. Ia panik astaga. Jin yang marah nanti pasti akan lebih parah dari Jungkook.

Sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggang Yoongi, menarik pemuda itu mundur kebelakang. Langsung bertabrakan dengan dada bidang Jimin. "Sepertinya kita ketahuan." Jimin terkekeh pelan.

Yoongi mengerang kesal. "Ini karena mu yang datang tiba-tiba!" Ia meninju lengan Jimin di perutnya. Jimin tertawa. "Aku juga sedang gundah, jadi memang harus ke rumahmu, _sweetheart_."

"Apa yang terjadi, hah? Kenapa kalian gundah?"

Hening sesaat. Jimin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, menyandarkan dagunya di bahu sempit Yoongi. Ia menghela nafas. "Karena Taehyung brengsek itu. Padahal dia yang punya kehidupan, tapi kenapa kami semua sibuk memikirkannya."

Yoongi memutar bola mata malas. "Dasar berlebihan. Begitu saja di pusingkan."

"Kau saja yang terlalu acuh, _sweetheart_." Jimin mendaratkan ciuman kupu-kupu di sekitar wajah Yoongi, tersenyum melihat Yoongi yang terlihat nyaman dengan tindakannya. "Jungkook tidak akan kembali, kan? Aku mau menginap malam ini."

Yang dapat Yoongi lakukan hanya lah mengangguk dengan susah payah saat Jimin telah menyerang lehernya. Baiklah. Semua orang memang akan menjadi brengsek apabila itu menyangkut cinta. _Persetan_ dengan Jin dan Jungkook yang marah padanya nanti.

.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

 _._

Perkiraan Andrew ternyata benar.

Jungkook menemukan Taehyung, turun dari bus kota. Tepat di depan sebuah sekolah yang merupakan tempat orang-orang mengikuti pembelajaran paket C. Jungkook yang sudah berdiri di depan sekolah sejak pagi tadi menggertakkan gigi. Taehyung tetap berjuang untuk belajar, bahkan walau dia mengatakan kalau keduanya sangatlah berbeda.

Kekasihnya tampak baik-baik saja. Taehyung memakai kupluk hitam, menutupi surai abu-abunya. Kaos putih polos lengan panjang dengan _ripped jeans_ bercorak _abstract painted_ berwarna putih dan biru, serta tas ransel puma yang hanya ia gantungkan di satu bahunya. Sehat dan tetap bugar. Jungkook tersenyum kecil. Syukurlah kalau Taehyung tak kenapa-kenapa.

Pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu berjalan tanpa melihat sekeliling, acuh tak acuh. Ia bahkan tak sadar ada Jungkook yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hei, preman bodoh."

Tak asing dengan suara tersebut, langkah kaki Taehyung terhenti. Jungkook telah berdiri dengan sempurna di hadapannya. Tersenyum. Dan itu membuat Taehyung terpaku. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan bertemu Jungkook disini. Satu minggu tak saling mengabari dan bertemu, Taehyung pikir kekasihnya masih marah besar padanya.

Kenyataannya, justru Jungkook lah yang lebih dulu mengukir senyum di bibir.

Jungkook melangkah mendekat. Tawa kecil terdengar. "Tumben kau rapi begini. Sangat tak cocok dengan _style_ berandalanmu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Ucapan dingin Taehyung membuat Jungkook terdiam beberapa detik. Ia kemudian kembali tersenyum, mendongakkan kepala. "Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu."

Dahi Taehyung terlipat. "Menjemput?"

"Iya, menjemputmu." Jungkook mengangguk. "Menjemput kekasih bodoh _ku_ yang bahkan tak tahu apa yang dia maui sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Taehyung. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan maksud Jungkook.

Yang bersurai hitam menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya. Jungkook menatap kekasihnya tepat di mata. Raut wajahnya berubah serius. "Aku ingin kau berhenti belajar. Tak usah sekolah dan berjuang melebihi batasmu."

"Apa – apaan–"

Tangan Jungkook terangkat keatas, melarang Taehyung memotong perkataannya. "Karena kau itu tolol dan plin-plan, aku akan menjelaskannya. Aku, mencintaimu yang apa adanya. Kau tak perlu berusaha menjadi orang pintar, atau ingin menjadi pegawai kantoran agar aku bangga denganmu. Tidak, hal itu justru terlalu membosankan. Tak menantang adrenalin. Selama ini, selama dua tahun menjalin kasih denganmu, aku juga tak peduli atas apapun yang temanku katakan tentangmu. Yah, di satu sisi karena kau memang brengsek dan berandalan seperti yang mereka katakan, ejekan dan hinaan mereka itu tidak penting kan, Tae? Yang menjalin hubungan ini kau dan aku, bukan mereka. Walaupun perkataan takdir diantara kita itu menggelikan dan kekanakan, tapi aku sudah menjaganya selama dua tahun ini."

Taehyung diam tak bergeming. Jungkook melangkahkan kaki semakin dekat. Ia mendongakkan kepala, menatap mata kekasihnya. "Kekasihku, Si brengsek Taehyung ini–" Jari telunjuk Jungkook mendorong pelan dada Taehyung. "terlalu keren untuk menggunakan seragam kantoran. Mana ada pegawai kantoran yang menggunakan anting-anting sebanyak ini, tattoo di sekujur tubuh, penggila tinju, dan perokok akut? Kau juga terlalu emosian, lebih senang mengayunkan tinju daripada bernegosiasi, bahasamu kasar, tatapanmu terlalu menyeramkan, dan suaramu tak lembut. Instansi pemerintah manapun tak akan menerimamu bahkan saat tahap wawancara."

Dalam hati Taehyung mengumpat. Jungkook ini berniat mengejeknya, ya?

"Karena itu, Karena kau terlalu keren untuk menjadi pegawai kantoran," Jeda sesaat.

"–bagaimana kalau menjadi seniman tattoo internasional?"

Rasanya seperti waktu berhenti berputar ketika kedua sudut bibir Jungkook perlahan tertarik keatas. "Aku berani bersumpah, George Foreman dan Muhammad Ali akan rela kembali bertarung demi memperebutkanmu menjadi pengukir tattoo langganan mereka."

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya pertahanan ego Taehyung hancur lebur, tak tersisa. Senyum perlahan mengembang di wajahnya. Dan ia berakhir tertawa kecil.

Ini lah salah satu alasan mengapa Taehyung _sangat_ meyukai Jungkook. Pemuda itu selalu punya cara tersendiri untuk menenangkan Taehyung, meredakan amarah dan rasa kesalnya. Menghadirkan kembali senyum di wajah Taehyung.

Tangan Taehyung terulur mengusak surai hitam Jungkook. "Bagaimana dengan Anil Gupta? Apa menurutmu aku dapat mengalahkan karyanya?"

Jungkook bergumam, berpikir. "Emm.. kalo untuk dia, mungkin kita harus membunuhnya dulu agar kau bisa menjadi nomor satu di dunia."

Tawa Taehyung pecah. Ia tergelak lepas sekali. Jungkook yang melihatnya tersenyum lebar. Perasaan hangat hinggap di rongga dadanya begitu melihat kekasihnya yang kini terlihat _kembali hidup._

Tak menghiraukan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekeliling mereka, juga Taehyung yang masih tertawa, Jungkook menarik kerah Taehyung mendekat. Tawa Taehyung terhenti. Jungkook menyatukan dahi mereka, memejamkan mata. Nafas Taehyung yang berderu dan mengenai wajahnya terasa sangat hangat dan mendebarkan.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar. Taehyung menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Aku pasti akan bangga sekali kalau suamiku nanti seorang seniman tattoo terkenal di dunia."

Taehyung terpaku. Nafasnya tercekat, detak jantungnya menggila. Mata Taehyung memanas. _Benar, benar sekali._ Kata-kata itu lah yang dia nantikan selama ini. Kata kata itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjawab segala kegundahan dan dilemanya. Jungkook menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke tempat asalnya, tempat dimana Jungkook jatuh cinta padanya. Jungkook tak pernah sama sekali merasa terganggu dengan profesi Taehyung. Ia menerima Taehyung apa adanya sejak dua tahun lalu, di hari dimana Jungkook mengatakan bahwa dia juga mempercayai perkataan tentang Taehyung yang merupakan takdirnya.

Taehyung melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Jungkook, menariknya mendekat. "Kenapa aku mempersulit semuanya?" Ia berbisik pelan, menghela nafas.

Jungkook membuka mata, menatap Taehyung. Walau ada semburat merah di pipinya, Jungkook tetap tersenyum lebar. "Mungkin aku akan memberi mu julukan baru. Preman bodoh yang terlalu melankonis."

"Brengsek." Taehyung mengumpat. "Kau cari mati, _bocah_?"

Jungkook tergelak. Ia menoyor dahi Taehyung, sedikit menjauhkan badan. "Sekarang, jangan berpikir untuk masuk universitas lagi dan membuat dirimu semakin tersiksa. Kembali ke _claws_ , minta maaf dengan kedua orangtuamu. Kejar impianmu yang sebenarnya, Tae."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana kalau kau adalah impianku?"

Ekspresi Jungkook berubah jadi datar. Ia menjitak kepala kekasihnya. "Kejar aku kalau begitu."

Dan tawa kembali menggelegar.

Jungkook adalah hidup Taehyung. Itu mutlak.

.

.

* * *

 _Stop / Next?_

* * *

 _maaf lama update nya heheheu. welcome new reader-nims! hope you like this chapter as well! aku pikir sih pasti bakalan ada yang gasreg sama ending chapter ini, tapi semoga aja bisa nerima ya hehe._

 _mau lanjut apa the end hayuu?_

 **review dan sarannya sangat saya butuhkan reader-nims.**

XiRuLin.


	19. Chapter XVIII

_**(XIX)**_ _chapter delapan belas_

* * *

.

.

"Jadi? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar Ibu memaafkanku?"

"Emm.." Jungkook bergumam pelan, berpikir. Tangannya sibuk menyisir surai Taehyung, menariknya sedikit lalu memotongnya dengan gunting. _Yeah_ , setelah tadi pagi menjemput Taehyung di depan sekolah itu, Jungkook membawanya ke apartementnya. Kekasihnya tentu saja menolak keras untuk kembali ke rumah berhubung Ia masih belum berbaikan dengan kedua orangtuanya. Jadi disini lah mereka, Jungkook yang sedang memotong rambut abu-abu Taehyung di ruang keluarga untuk mengisi waktu luang. Ia hanya sedikit memberi model.

Taehyung menyandarkan punggung di badan sofa, mendongakkan kepala untuk bertemu pandang dengan Jungkook yang duduk di atas sofa. "Apa menurutmu, aku bersikap seperti biasa saja?"

Jungkook mengedikkan bahu. Ia mendorong kepala Taehyung agar kembali tegak. "Aku tak pernah melihat Ibu mu marah, jadi tak tahu harus memberi saran apa." Tangannya menyingkirkan potongan rambut yang jatuh diatas bahu Taehyung, lalu kembali melanjutkan aktifitas. "Biasanya kalau Ibu mu marah, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada." Taehyung mendesah frustasi. "Kalau aku pulang dari rumah Jimin, dia pasti hanya langsung menyuruhku makan. Kita berbaikan tanpa disadari."

"Lalu? Kau kan tinggal bertindak seperti itu."

"Kasusnya sekarang berbeda, _bocah_. Aku harus berkata sesuatu agar dia kembali merestui hubunganmu denganku."

Pergerakan Jungkook terhenti, detak jantungnya menjadi cepat. Padahal kekasihnya mengucapkan hal tersebut dengan santai tapi Jungkook merasakan rasa hangat yang hinggap di dadanya.

Jungkook berdehem. "Kalau begitu minta maaf saja."

"Gila." Taehyung mendengus. "Perkataan maaf akan menjadi pilihan terakhirku."

Yang bersurai hitam memutar bola mata jengah. "Sombong."

Taehyung tertawa. Tangannya bergerak mengambil sebatang rokok di dalam kotak rokok diatas meja. Jungkook yang melihatnya refleks memungut pematik yang tergeletak di sebelahnya, lalu memberikannya kepada Taehyung. Keheningan tercipta. Hanya suara gunting Jungkook mengisi keheningan. Taehyung asik menyesap rokoknya.

" _cookie_ , sudah selesai?"

Ibu Jungkook muncul dari pintu dapur, membawa senampan kue kering yang tersaji dengan rapi diatas piring antik milik anaknya. Bau lezat langsung menyapa. Senyum Taehyung merekah.

"Uwah, apa itu kue mentega, _eomonim_?" Taehyung menegakkan badan, menatap antusias. Ibu Jungkook tertawa, lalu menganggukkan kepala. di taruhnya piring tersebut di atas meja di dekat kedua remaja itu. "Ini spesial untukmu. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan satu toples untuk Solar. Jangan lupa membawanya saat pulang nanti ya, _sayang_."

Jungkook mendengus. "Si bodoh ini tidak berniat untuk pulang, _eomma_."

"Oh?" Ibu Jungkook mengangkat satu alis. Ia mendudukkan tubuh di samping Jungkook, menatap aktifitas anak semata wayangnya. "Jadi? Masih bingung mau berkata apa agar dapat berbaikan dengan Ibu mu, Tae?"

Taehyung mengangguk. Mulutnya kini sudah dipenuhi kue kering. Rokoknya tergeletak begitu saja di atas asbak, terlupakan.

Ibu Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Lebih baik minta maaf saja, Tae- _ie_. Sekali-kali lepaslah ego mu, lagipula Solar itu Ibumu, kan."

"Tidak, _eomonim_." Taehyung menghela nafas. "Ibu akan menjadikannya sebagai bahan ejekan suatu hari nanti kalau aku meminta maaf kepadanya."

"Apa salahnya, tolol." Jungkook menoyor kepala Taehyung dari belakang. "Minta maaf saja apa susahnya, sih."

Taehyung mendengus. "Kalau kubilang tidak ya tidak, _bocah_ sialan."

"Oh, kau mengataiku sialan?" Jungkook menimpuk kepala Taehyung keras. Kekasihnya itu langsung saja mengaduh kesakitan. " _Eomonim,_ Jungkook menyiksaku!" Adu Taehyung.

Jungkook menimpuk kepala Taehyung lebih keras. Taehyung mengerang, Ia membalikkan badan dengan cepat, menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan Jungkook. Tatapannya garang, namun Jungkook justru cengengesan. "Ampun, Tae. Ampun." Ia berkata sembari berusaha melepaskan genggaman Taehyung yang begitu erat.

"Kau butuh kuberi pelajaran, _bocah_." Taehyung loncat ke atas sofa, menyerang Jungkook dengan gelitikan. Jungkook seketika tertawa lepas, guntingnya terlempar ke lantai. Ia hilang kendali.

"Taehyung, sial! Taehyung! geli!" Jungkook berseru di sela sela tawanya, menendang – nendang badan Taehyung menjauh. _Sayang sekali_ , badan Taehyung itu sekokoh batu.

Taehyung ikut tertawa. Ia beralih menggelitiki kaki Jungkook, dan kekasihnya semakin tertawa lepas. "Bilang maaf dulu padaku."

"Maaf, maaf!" Jungkook berseru cepat. "Tidak kuulangi lagi, brengsek!" Ia berusaha menahan pergelangan tangan Taehyung, menatap mata kekasihnya.

Taehyung tertawa, lalu mengangguk puas. "Baiklah, _bocah_ pintar." Taehyung segera melompat turun ke lantai, kembali ke posisi semula. Jungkook menggerutu, mendudukkan tubuhnya.

" _Eomma_ , lihat anakmu disiksa." Adu Jungkook, menoleh menatap Ibu nya yang ternyata ikut tertawa melihat interaksi dua sejoli di hadapannya.

"Kalian menggemaskan sekali." Ibu Jungkook berucap penuh afeksi. Senyum merekah di bibirnya.

Bola mata Jungkook yang bulat melebar. " _Eomma_ ¸ aku disiksa! Apanya yang menggemaskan?!"

Ibu Jungkook tertawa, menambah kadar cantiknya. "Siksaan seperti tadi itu disebut siksaan penuh sayang, _cookie_."

"Benar, _eomonim_." Taehyung tertawa geli. Ia mendongakkan kepala, menatap Jungkook. Ada sebuah seringai di bibirnya. "Karena itu siksaan penuh kasih sayang, sepertinya aku harus sering-sering melakukannya."

"Mati kau." Jungkook menimpuk wajah Taehyung dengan bantal sofa. Taehyung tertawa keras, juga Ibu Jungkook.

Tak ingin di _bully_ lebih lanjut, Jungkook melanjutkan aktifitasnya memotong rambut Taehyung yang sudah hampir selesai. Taehyung juga tak lagi berbicara. Ia kini fokus dengan _handphone_ di tangan, sementara sang Ibu kembali ke dapur.

"Tae." Jungkook memecah keheningan. Yang di panggil hanya bergumam menyahut.

"Setelah ini selesai, ayo kerumahmu."

Taehyung menghela nafas. "Tapi kau yang berbicara dengan Ibu?"

"Baiklah." Jungkook menyisir surai Taehyung. "Aku yang berbicara dengannya."

Senyum merekah di bibir Taehyung. Kekasihnya memang sangat dapat di andalkan.

"Sudah selesai." Jungkook berkata puas. Ia tersenyum, menatap hasil karyanya di rambut Taehyung. Surai kekasihnya kini lebih pendek, tak lagi menutupi lehernya. Tattoo JK nya terlihat dengan jelas.

"Oke, aku mau mandi dulu." Taehyung beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian meregangkan badan. Jungkook mengangguk, ikut berdiri. "Pakai handukku saja yang di kamar."

" _Roger_ , _bocah_." Jawab Taehyung. Setelah mengusak surai Jungkook sekilas, Taehyung beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap kepergian Taehyung. Dalam hati ia berdoa. Semoga saja Ibu Taehyung tidak benar-benar marah padanya.

.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

 _._

"Ini rumahmu, Tae. Jangan tegang begitu."

Jungkook tertawa melihat Taehyung yang terlihat gugup. Pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu balas mendengus. "Aku tidak tegang. Hanya sedang bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk Ibu melemparkanku panci saat melihatku."

Jungkook semakin tertawa. Ia menoyor dahi Taehyung. "Ada aku, dia tidak akan melakukan itu." ucapnya, tersenyum lebar.

Taehyung tertawa. "Kau terlalu bermimpi, _bocah_."

"Kita lihat apa perkataanku itu benar atau tidak." Jungkook mengedikkan bahu, tertawa. Ia beranjak menaiki tangga rumah Taehyung. Dengan penuh percaya diri, Jungkook membunyikan bel.

"Ya, tunggu."

Bola mata Jungkook melebar. Ia segera beralih menatap Taehyung yang masih berdiri di bawah sana. "Ibu mu." ucapnya pelan. Taehyung mendesah frustasi. Kenapa pula harus Ibu nya yang membuka pintu?

Pintu cokelat itu perlahan terbuka. Ada Ibu Taehyung yang muncul di baliknya, menggunakan celemek dengan spatula di tangan. Matanya melebar. Sepertinya wanita itu juga terkejut dengan kehadiran Jungkook di hadapannya.

"Halo, Bu." Jungkook cepat-cepat membungkukkan badan, tersenyum lebar. "Lama tidak berjumpa. Kabar Ibu bagaima–"

"Taehyung tidak ada disini."

Jungkook terpaku. Tatapan Ibu Taehyung sangat dingin. Berbanding seratus delapan puluh persen dari Ibu Taehyung yang selama ini dia kenal. Entah mengapa, kini keringat dingin mulai mengaliri badannya. "A-ah" Jungkook tergagap. Ia menggeser badannya sedikit. "Aku datang bersama Taehyung, bu."

Ibu dan anak itu saling beradu tatap dalam diam. Namun akhirnya sang Ibu bersuara. "Terima kasih sudah membawa Taehyung. Sekarang kau boleh pulang. Jangan pernah datang kesini lagi."

Hening.

Bola mata Jungkook melebar. Ia tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi, mati kutu. Jantungnya seolah di remas, dan Jungkook merasakan rasa sakit yang _sangat_. Tatapan dingin juga ucapannya sudah jelas menyatakan bahwa Ibu Taehyung telah _menutup_ hatinya untuk Jungkook.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Jungkook berbalik badan, melangkah turun. Airmatanya tergenang di pelupuk mata. Ia kecewa _luar biasa_. Perasaannya berkecamuk. Apa lagi yang dapat dia harapkan kalau bahkan orangtua Taehyung sudah jelas menolaknya?

"Ibu, aku minta maaf."

Langkah kaki Jungkook terhenti tepat di samping Taehyung. Ia melebarkan bola mata, dengan cepat menoleh menatap kekasihnya. Jungkook memastikan dirinya kalau ia tidak salah dengar barusan.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah mengecewakan Ibu dan Ayah. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan _claws_ lagi. Aku tidak akan sekolah lagi. Karena itu, restui kembali hubunganku dengan Jungkook."

Taman itu lenggang.

Dua tahun ia mengenal Taehyung, Jungkook sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar ucapan 'maaf' dari mulut preman itu, _sekalipun tidak pernah_. Ego Taehyung setinggi langit, sangat sulit untuk diruntuhkan. Dan, _lihatlah sekarang_. Taehyung mengucapkan kata ultimatum itu dengan mantap. Tak ada keraguan. Seolah hidup dan matinya bergantung dari kata tersebut sehingga ia berani meruntuhkan benteng egonya yang telah dia jaga bertahun-tahun, _hanya_ demi menyelamatkan hubungan mereka berdua.

Jantung Jungkook berdetak cepat. Entah mengapa, Taehyung yang selalu terlihat brengsek di matanya kini menjadi lebih dewasa dan... _keren_?

Ibu Taehyung melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Jadi kau menyesal?"

Taehyung menganggukkan kepala. "Ya, aku menyesal, Bu."

"Benar-benar menyesal?"

"Iya, benar-benar menyesal."

Wanita bersurai merah darah itu akhirnya tersenyum. Raut dinginnya luntur seketika, ia kembali menatap Taehyung dan Jungkook dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayangnya. Dengan jahil, Ibu Taehyung mengangkat _handphone_ nya ke udara.

"Aku sudah merekamnya, Taehyung _ie_ ~" ucapnya, tersenyum jenaka.

Taehyung spontan saja mengerang marah. Apa yang di takutkannya ternyata terjadi. "Ibu! Sial!" Ia bergerak cepat ke arah Ibu nya, dan tentu saja sang Ibu telah berlari lebih duluan. Tertawa lepas karena sudah berhasil mengerjai anaknya.

Namun sebelum itu, sang Ibu sempat tersenyum lebar ke arah Jungkook. "Ayo masuk, calon menantuku." Kemudian hilang di balik pintu.

Seolah ada beban batu diatas pundak Jungkook yang akhirnya terangkat. Ia menghela nafas lega. Senyumnya merekah. Syukurlah semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja.

.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

 _._

"kali ini aku benar-benar tidak percaya diri, _bocah_."

Taehyung menahan tangan Jungkook yang berjalan dengan santai ke arah pintu raksasa di hadapan mereka. Jungkook menolehkan kepala menatap kekasihnya yang kini sudah memasang raut wajah memelas.

"Kita tunda saja jadi besok."

Jungkook mendengus. "Tidak. Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus berbaikan dengan _claws_ hari ini."

"Brengsek." Taehyung meledak juga. Ia menghempaskan tangan Jungkook kasar. "Oke, aku berbaikan dengan mereka hari ini."

Walau Taehyung tampak emosi Jungkook tetap tersenyum lebar. Setidaknya Taehyung mau berbaikan dan meruntuhkan dinding ego nya.

Pintu markas itu terbuka tepat sebelum Taehyung membukanya. Keduanya terkejut, juga pemuda di balik pintu tersebut. Ternyata Jimin.

Taehyung berdehem canggung. "Oi, Jim." Ia mengangkat tangan.

Jimin mendengus. Dengan kecepatan bak angin, pemuda bersurai _orange_ itu menendang tulang kering Taehyung sekeras yang ia bisa lalu setelahnya melenggang tak peduli, mengabaikan rintihan kesakitan Taehyung.

" _Fuck it,_ Park Jimin!" Taehyung berseru kesal. Jimin yang sudah berdiri agak jauh akhirnya tertawa lepas. Ia bahkan sampai jatuh di rumput, terpingkal sembari memegang perutnya. Entah apa yang dia tertawakan, Jungkook tak mengerti. Taehyung dengan langkah terpincang segera menerjang Jimin, mereka berakhir saling adu tinju di atas rumput. Namun begitu, keduanya tertawa lepas sekali.

Andrew muncul dari balik pintu. Ia berjalan ke arah Jungkook, ikut tertawa. "Lihat, Jungkook. _Chim_ akhirnya hidup kembali. Apa kau tidak cemburu?"

Jungkook tertawa. "Hal seperti ini tak patut di cemburukan. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti duo idiot."

Keduanya tertawa lagi. Satu per satu preman-preman itu muncul dari balik pintu. Beberapa meneriaki Taehyung dan Jimin yang asik bercengkrama sambil duduk di atas rumput, melepas rindu. Jungkook menolehkan kepala. Tidak biasanya ia melihat seluruh anggota _claws_ bersiap begini.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Taehyung akhirnya bertanya setelah beranjak dari bangkitnya dan kini sudah berdiri di samping Jungkook. Menatap Andrew.

" _Hell_ Arena." Jawab Andrew. Ia sibuk mengatur pemuda-pemuda itu untuk cepat masuk ke dalam mobil mobil mereka. "Kau harus tahu, V. Dilan akhirnya mendapat giliran juga." Lanjutnya dengan senyuman di bibir.

Taehyung menaikkan satu alis. "Dilan akan menentukan harganya?"

Andrew mengangguk. Sembari berjalan dan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang mengikutinya dari belakang, Andrew lanjut menjelaskan. "Ini sangat tidak di sangka-sangka. Kau tahu lah, kita semua berpikir tidak akan ada yang tertarik pada bocah itu. namun dua hari yang lalu, ada surat datang dari Ayahmu. Ternyata Iran tertarik dengan Dilan. Akhirnya penentuan harga ini di adakan secara mendadak. Kebetulan ada anggota SWS yang juga sedang menentukan harga, jadi sepertinya Dilan akan melawan mereka."

Jungkook menggumamkan _woah_ pelan. Ia melirik Dilan yang berjalan ceria di temani Gerr dan Vernon di sebelahnya. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau Dilan memakai satu kaki palsu di kakinya sekarang. Ia berjalan normal, tanpa beban. Pelatihannya berhasil sempurna. Bahkan setahu Jungkook, Dilan sudah mulai kembali mengendarai motor besarnya. Taehyung segera melangkah mendekati member termuda _claws_ itu, merangkulnya. Keempat pemuda itu tertawa bersama. Hwan dan Kwon ikut bergabung beberapa saat kemudian. Taehyung spontan saja memeluk si kembar itu begitu erat. Entah apa yang ia katakan, namun Hwan dan Kwon menanggapinya dengan tawa, mengusak surai Taehyung. Sepertinya mereka telah berbaikan.

"Apa sistem penentuan harga itu penting?" Jungkook bertanya pelan. Tatapannya tak lepas dari interaksi Taehyung dengan teman-temannya.

"Tentu saja. Harga mu menentukan seberapa hebat dirimu di dunia per-preman-an. Ah ngomong-ngomong, kau akan ikut dengan kami ke Arena?"

Langkah kaki Jungkook terhenti. Ia beralih menatap Andrew. "Arena? Maksudmu, tempat kalian saling adu gulat itu?" Jungkook bertanya ragu.

Andrew mengangguk. "Ya, benar. Kami akan kesana. Pertandingan Dilan 1 jam dari sekarang."

Jungkook mengusap tengkuknya. "err.. akan kurundingkan dengan Taehyung dulu." Setelahnya, ia berlari ke arah Taehyung. Andrew tertawa kecil.

"Tae, kau ikut ke Arena?"

Obrolan keenam pemuda itu terhenti. Taehyung melepaskan rangkulan Hwan dan segera berjalan mendekati kekasihnya. "Tentu saja aku ikut, _bocah_. Ayo, kuantar pulang dulu."

Saat Taehyung hendak menggenggam tangannya, Jungkook lebih dulu mengangkat tangan. "Aku ikut denganmu."

Perempatan muncul di dahi kekasihnya. Taehyung menatap lekat-lekat Jungkook. "Kau serius mau ikut?"

"Iya." Jungkook mengangguk mantap. "Setidaknya, err, aku harus melihat bagaimana adu gulat itu sekali seumur hidupku."

Mendengarnya, Taehyung tertawa. Tangannya bergerak mengusak surai hitam Jungkook. "Baiklah, kau ikut."

"Lagipula banyak yang ingin bertemu denganmu, Jungkook." Vernon yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan Jungkook dan Taehyung angkat bicara.

Jungkook mengeryit. "Bertemu denganku?"

"Iya, bertemu denganmu." Jawab Dilan. Ia tertawa. "Semua orang selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana tampang kekasih si brengsek V, sampai-sampai ia rela badannya dipenuhi tattoo bertuliskan JK."

Hwan ikut tertawa. "Benar. Mungkin kau akan langsung menjadi pusat perhatian disana. Kekasihmu kan seterkenal barrack obama."

Jungkook merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia cepat-cepat mengejar Taehyung yang sudah berjalan duluan ke motornya, lalu segera menautkan tangan mereka. "Tae, jangan pernah pisah dariku disana."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan dahi terlipat. "Apa-apaan?"

"Jangan. Melepaskanku." Jawab Jungkook. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana seramnya disana nanti. Bagaimana kalau ada yang akan menculikku, atau meninjuku?! Atau mereka melakukan hal – hal menyeram–"

"Heh, cerewet." Taehyung menimpuk kepala Jungkook. Ia mendengus. "Tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu, tolol. Wajahmu itu tidak mengundang gairah sama sekali. Aku bahkan tak yakin kehadiranmu disana akan di sadari atau tidak."

"Ha?!" Jungkook menatap Taehyung tak percaya. Wajahnya merah padam. Dengan kasar ia melepas tautan tangan mereka, berjalan cepat mendahului Taehyung. "Iya, aku jelek! Puas kau?! Jangan pacaran denganku lagi!"

Bukannya merasa bersalah, Taehyung justru tertawa keras. " _bocah_ , jangan sok marah begitu. Kau mau berangkat naik apa kalau tidak ku bonceng."

Arah kaki Jungkook berubah haluan, ia berbalik badan dan berjalan cepat. "Aku akan ikut di mobil Andrew, dasar brengsek!"

Tawa Taehyung semakin meledak. Ia segera menangkap badan Jungkook yang hendak melewatinya, langsung merangkul pemuda itu dengan satu tangannya yang kekar. Taehyung refleks mendaratkan ciuman di pipi Jungkook, cukup lama. "Kenapa kau jadi cepat ngambek seperti ini, hah? Sedang datang bulan?"

"Taehyung, mau kucincang?!" Jungkook melototkan mata. Kekasihnya tertawa, mengangkat kedua tangan ke atas. "Ampun, _boss_."

Setelahnya, ia menarik Jungkook ke motor ninja putihnya. Jungkook masih menggerutu kala menerima uluran helm dari Taehyung. Namun ketika si ninja putih kebanggaan Taehyung itu membelah jalanan bersama motor Dilan dan Jimin yang berada di depan mereka, saling balap-balapan dan tertawa bersama mengabaikan teriakan pengemudi lain yang harus berhenti secara terpaksa agar menghindari kebutan ketiga motor itu, hanya perasaan bahagia dan _kebebasan_ yang meliputi diri Jungkook. Sekarang ia tahu, makna kebebasan yang Taehyung rasakan selama ini.

.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

 _._

"V!"

Taehyung baru saja memberhentikan motornya di parkiran saat sebuah suara sudah menyapanya. Taehyung segera melepas helm, mencari arah suara. Senyumnya merekah. "Oh, Vick!"

Jungkook melihat seorang pemuda bersurai merah terang yang berjalan mendekat. Penampilannya menyeramkan dengan tattoo yang benar-benar memenuhi badan dari ujung leher hingga ujung kaki juga tindiknya yang tak hanya di telinga, namun juga di bibir dan lidah.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana bisa Taehyung mau mengenal pemuda macam ini?

"Lama tidak berjumpa, V." Yang bernama Vick itu memeluk singkat Taehyung. Taehyung mengangguk, tertawa. "Yah. Audy mengatakan kau sudah sakaratul maut sekarang. _But bruh_ , lihat dirimu. Sehat melebihi diriku."

"Narkotika yang kugunakan memang begitu." Vick mengedikkan bahu, ikut tertawa kecil. "Mungkin dua minggu lagi kau akan melihat namaku di batu nisan. Pertunjukan Dilan akan menjadi pertunjukan terakhir yang kunonton."

Taehyung terdiam. Ia tersenyum penuh arti, tangannya menepuk pundak Vick dua kali. "Selamat bahagia di sana, Vick. Aku akan merindukan segala umpatanmu."

Vick tertawa kemudian mengangguk. Mereka kembali berpelukan singkat, dan Taehyung segera menarik tangan Jungkook untuk jalan masuk ke dalam Arena.

Jungkook masih melirik penasaran ke arah pemuda yang tadi bersama kekasihnya. "Dia akan meninggal?"

"Begitulah."

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Dia tampak sangat sehat."

"Pengaruh narkobanya." Taehyung mendengus. "Tubuhnya sudah digerogoti 98% oleh narkoba. Tak dapat diselamatkan. Untuk datang kesini, Vick pasti telah berjuang antara hidup dan matinya."

Jungkook tertegun. Selain menyeramkan, ternyata dunia ini juga sangat rentan dan berbahaya. Genggaman Jungkook di tangan Taehyung mengerat. Ia berjanji dalam hati, tidak akan membiarkan Taehyung bernasib seperti itu.

" _Holly boddy molly, it's V_!"

Kali ini, suara wanita menyapa mereka. Ada gerombolan wanita berbaju seksi yang sedang duduk di anak tangga, meneguk bir dari botol. Bibir mereka yang dipolesi lipstick merah menyala tertarik keatas dengan sempurna begitu melihat kedatangan Taehyung.

" _Bloody hella_ , kau datang, V?" Wanita dengan rambut biru sebahu berjalan mendekati Taehyung. Perempatan tercipta di kening Jungkook kala Taehyung menanggapi dengan santai tingkah wanita-wanita itu yang telah menempel di badannya.

"Yah, Dilan tanding hari ini. Tentu saja aku akan datang."

"Kau hanya akan datang kalau anak _claws_ yang bertanding." Yang berambut kuning sepuggung menyandarkan kepala di bahu Taehyung, merajuk. "Kemarin padahal keren sekali. Ada anak baru dari BGY yang berhasil melumpuhkan Gabriel."

"Gabriel?" Taehyung tertawa, matanya melebar. Ia menatap wanita itu. "Kau serius, Grace? Gabriel di kalahkan anak baru dari BGY? Kumpulan sampah itu?"

"Iya." Jawabnya. Mereka tertawa bersama. "Kau harusnya datang menonton Gabriel yang berkelahi seperti orang kerasukan. Astaga, Seru sekali."

"Kami semua menunggu kedatanganmu padahal."

Taehyung tertawa. Ia mengacak satu-satu surai wanita yang berada di sekelilingnya, lalu melepas pelukan mereka secara perlahan. "Aku ada urusan dengan _bocah_ ku."

"Kekasihmu?" Yang bersurai hitam dengan model kepang mendengus. "Kau kapan memperkenalkan si bocah itu pada kami? Jangan bilang ternyata dia memang anak kecil berumur 6 tahun." Ucapnya sarkas. Wanita itu tak sadar kalau yang orang yang sedang di ejeknya itu sedang berdiri dengan amarah tersulut dibelakangnya.

Taehyung tertawa keras sekali, namun bukan karena ucapan wanita tersebut, melainkan ekspresi marah Jungkook yang seolah sudah hendak memakan bulat-bulat Taehyung yang sedari tadi mengacuhkannya.

Preman itu berjalan mendekati Jungkook. Wanita-wanita itu tentu saja mengikuti arah langkah kaki Taehyung. Mereka mengeryit kala Taehyung langsung merangkul erat seorang pemuda asing bersurai hitam tanpa tindik dan tattoo di tubuhnya. Jungkook terkesiap.

"Siapa dia?" Yang berambut biru tua mengangkat satu alis, menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar. "Ini Jungkook. Kekasihku."

Lenggang.

Wanita itu menatap Jungkook dengan berbagai tatapan. Ada yang menatap kaget, tak suka, memuja, juga lain sebagainya.

" _For the god sake_!" Wanita bernama Grace tadi melangkah mendekati Jungkook. "Astaga, dua tahun kami selalu ingin bertemu denganmu. Akhirnya kau datang juga! Maaf tidak menyadari kehadiranmu tadi!" Ucapnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Kau manis sekali!" Yang berambut kepang berteriak histeris. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, dramatis. "Astaga, Astaga. Kau manis sekali. Bagaimana bisa V mendapat pemuda semanis dirimu?!"

"Ini namanya keberuntungan, _baby_." Taehyung tertawa. "Aku harus segera naik. Sampai bertemu di dalam."

Tak menghiraukan teriakan _fangirling_ dari wanita-wanita tersebut, Taehyung melangkah menaiki tangga sembari merangkul Jungkook. Sedikit di paksa sebenarnya, karena Jungkook terlihat ogah-ogahan di rangkul seperti ini oleh Taehyung.

Preman itu melirik kekasihnya yang asik dengan _handphone_ di tangan. "Kau datang disini untuk bermain _handphone_ atau menonton duel?"

"Mencari gadis seksi yang cantik." Jawab Jungkook ketus. Mendengarnya, Taehyung tertawa keras sekali. Ia mengusak surai Jungkook secara brutal. Kekasihnya mengerang marah namun tak dipedulikan oleh sang pelaku.

"Jadi begini ya, Jeon Jungkook versi cemburu."

Jungkook mengeryit tak suka. "Aku tidak cemburu."

"Oh, ya?" Taehyung tertawa lagi. " _Yeah_ , tidak masalah kau cemburu. Tapi kalau berlebihan, tak kan ku biarkan."

Ekspresi Jungkook semakin datar. Ia segera melepas rangkulan Taehyung di pundaknya kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga dengan cepat. Gelak tawa Taehyung mengisi lorong sempit ini. Preman itu menyusul langkah kaki kekasihnya, kembali merangkul Jungkook dan menyeretnya menuju sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari marmer _silver_ di ujung tangga.

Saat pintu terbuka, hiruk pikuk langsung menyerbu. Jungkook terkejut luar biasa. Bunyi lagu _rock_ di setel melalui _speaker_ dengan volume yang terlalu kencang, teriakan orang-orang di dalam ruangan dengan tangan yang melambaikan syal atau sejenis bendera yang Jungkook tak tahu itu apa, juga suara mc di atas panggung – sebenarnya lebih mirip seperti ring tinju – yang sibuk memandu perkembangan pertandingan tinju di atas panggung tersebut. Ada dua pria di atas ring, saling meninju secara brutal. Babak belur, baju robek, berdarah – darah, tapi tak ada yang ambruk. Keduanya berjuang sekuat tenaga diiringi sorak-sorakan dari penonton di bawah panggung. Yang Jungkook dapat dengar hanya lah berbagai macam umpatan dari tiap mulut di dalam ruangan remang-remang itu. Penampilan mereka jauh dari kata baik. Seram, menakutkan. Tak ada yang tak menggunakan tindik ataupun tattoo baik itu wanita ataupun pria. Bau rokok, alkohol, _vodka_ , _coctail,_ semua bercampur jadi satu. Tak menyenangkan untuk di hirup. Kepala Jungkook pening.

" _Bocah_ , kau baik-baik saja?"

Jungkook terkesiap dari lamunannya. Taehyung ternyata sedang menatapnya heran. "Kau kenapa? Sakit?"

"Tidak." Jungkook menggeleng. Tangannya dengan terburu-buru merayap mencari jemari Taehyung, kemudian menautkan tangan mereka erat. "Ini lebih menyeramkan dari yang kubayangkan." Jawab Jungkook, mengeryit tak nyaman.

Taehyung tertawa kecil. "Kau benar-benar tidak suka suasana seperti ini, ya."

"Tentu saja." Jungkook mendengus. Ia sedikit merapatkan badan ke Taehyung saat dua pria berbadan kekar dengan tampang sangat menyeramkan lewat di sampingnya. Jungkook rasa kalau dia melakukan kontak mata sekali saja dengan pria tadi, dia pasti langsung ditinju. _Horror_.

Taehyung melihat dengan baik tingkah laku Jungkook yang gelisah, namun preman itu hanya tertawa. Tangannya bergerak mengusak surai Jungkook. "Padahal kau belum melihat dari dekat ring, tapi sudah ketakutan begini."

Jungkook melototkan mata. "Aku tidak takut. Hanya kurang nyaman."

"Oh, ya?" Taehyung tertawa lepas. "Kalau begitu saat pertandingan Dilan nanti, kita akan berada di barisan paling depan."

"Eh?!" Bola mata bulat Jungkook melebar sempurna. Ia menghempaskan genggaman tangannya di Taehyung, menatap garang. "Kenapa harus di depan?!"

"Biasanya teman se- _gank_ orang yang sedang bertanding memang akan berdiri di barisan paling depan."

Ada suara lain yang menjawab dari belakang Jungkook, dan pemuda itu langsung saja berbalik badan sigap. Refleks untuk melindungi diri, _sebenarnya_.

"Ah, ternyata Andrew." Jungkook mendengus kesal saat wajah Andrew yang sedang tersenyum lebar terpampang di matanya. Andrew tertawa. "Jangan tegang begitu, Jungkook. Kau harus tahu, suasana seperti ini lah suasana favorit kekasihmu."

Jungkook kembali mendengus. "Dasar preman. Tidak normal."

Taehyung tergelak di ikuti Andrew. Setelah menggoda Jungkook beberapa hal, Andrew pamit ketika seorang wanita berpenampilan _gothic_ datang dan menarik tangan pemuda bule itu dengan terburu-buru. Tatapan Jungkook tak dapat lepas dari cara Andrew yang tertawa bersama wanita aneh itu, dan bola mata Jungkook kembali melebar saat Andrew merundukkan sedikit kepalanya untuk mencium wanita tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Jungkook kembali terkesiap. Ia segera membalikkan badan dan mengibaskan tangannya. Tersenyum grogi ke arah Taehyung. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Pandangan Taehyung beralih ke belakang Jungkook sekilas, lalu ia kembali menatap kekasihnya. Seringainya merekah. "Terkejut dengan apa yang kau lihat?"

"T-tidak juga." Jawab Jungkook canggung. Tapi bukan Taehyung namanya kalau tidak mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menggoda Jungkook.

Taehyung merangkul Jungkook tiba-tiba, lebih erat dari rangkulan sebelumnya. Jungkook tentu saja terkejut. "Tae, lepas!" ia berseru kesal.

"Tidak mau." Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jungkook hingga ujung hidungnya telah menyentuh pipi kekasihnya. Jungkook mematung, gugup luar biasa. Ia bahkan menahan nafasnya tanpa sadar.

Taehyung menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau aku menciummu seperti Andrew juga?" bisiknya di telinga Jungkook.

"T-Tae–"

" _Holy shit_! Apa aku baru saja melihat V yang hendak mencumbu seorang pemuda manis di rangkulannya?!"

Suara yang berasal dari pengeras suara itu refleks membuat Taehyung menjauhkan badan cepat, hampir terjungkal kebelakang saking kagetnya. Jungkook tak berbeda jauh. Ia hampir saja terkena serangan jantung akibat pekikan nyaring seseorang yang sedang menggunakan _mic._

Belum selesai keterkejutan Jungkook, beberapa preman kini telah mengerubungi mereka. Lebih tepatnya mengerubungi Taehyung.

"Uwah! V! Siapa ini?!"

"Ada apa ini, sejak kapan kau berani merangkul pria selain teman se _gank_ mu?!"

"Apa akhirnya gairah mudamu membara, _punk_?"

Taehyung di serang pertanyaan beruntun. Ada beberapa pemuda yang Jungkook tak kenal mengusak surai Taehyung secara brutal dan membuatnya kekasihnya mengerang marah. Seringai terpatri di bibir mereka semua, menggoda Taehyung habis-habisan.

"Aish, sial!" Taehyung melepaskan secara paksa rangkulan preman-preman tersebut. Dengan garang, ia mengacungkan jari tengah ke arah _mc_ yang ternyata adalah orang yang tadi berteriak histeris melalui pengeras suara. "Mati kau, _bulk_!"

Preman-preman di ruangan itu tertawa. Si _bulk_ – MC itu – ikut tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah. Ia mendekatkan _mic_ di bibirnya. "Maafkan aku, V. Aku hanya terkejut si singa betina kesayangan kita ini akhirnya jadi jantan juga." Ucapnya melalui _mic_. Suaranya tentu saja di dengar satu ruangan.

Orang-orang tertawa semakin keras.

"V, selamat karena sudah mimpi basah!" seorang pria berumur sekitar 20 tahun-an yang berambut cepak warna merah darah berseru dari seberang, tempat bar. Suaranya cukup keras, jadi orang-orang mendengarnya.

"Yah, kuharap kau dapat menghasilkan anak banyak-banyak!" kali ini pemuda bersurai kuning terang dengan gaya _spooky_ ikut menimpali. Gelak tawa kembali terdengar. Semuanya saling bergantian bersahut-sahutan untuk menggoda Taehyung, dan kekasih Jungkook itu sibuk melempari mereka dengan kaleng soda kosong yang kebetulan menumpuk di belakangnya. Mengumpat diiringi tawa.

Dalam kurun waktu singkat, Taehyung telah menjadi pusat perhatian. Jungkook mengedarkan pandangan. Semua mata ternyata tertuju ke arah kekasihnya. Ia dapat melihat Jimin yang duduk di kursi bar bersama Vernon dan Gerr dengan gelas _wine_ di tangan mereka ikut tertawa lepas atas pem _bully_ an Taehyung secara massal, juga anggota _claws_ yang lain yang juga tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di berbagai sudut ruangan. Andrew bersandar di dinding dengan wanita aneh tadi di rangkulannya, tersenyum penuh afeksi ke arah Taehyung.

Jungkook tertegun. Pandangannya beralih menatap punggung Taehyung yang berdiri membelakanginya, dikerumuni orang-orang.

' _Suasana seperti ini lah suasana favorit kekasihmu'_

Perkataan Andrew terngiang.

 _Benar juga_. Kekasihnya tampak sangat hidup di sini, berbaur dengan orang-orang menyeramkan, di sayang dan di banggakan. Taehyung pasti suka tinggal disini lebih lama. Di tempat ini, hanya ada preman. Asli dunia preman. Dunia Taehyung. Mereka bebas melakukan apa saja, tertawa sekencang mungkin, saling meninju sampai babak belur, berbagi kisah dan minum bersama, juga terlihat saling berbagi kasih sayang. Tak ada yang saling membenci, semua tatapan itu penuh arti persahabatan dan kebersamaan.

Jungkook merasakan matanya memanas. Senyum Taehyung sangat lah tulus, seperti hal nya senyum yang selama ini hanya dia tujukan untuk Jungkook. Tak ada beban. Hanya perasaan bahagia dan merasa di cintai lah yang kini ia rasakan.

Senyum Jungkook ikut merekah begitu lebar. Ia senang melihat Taehyung sebahagia ini. Dan fakta kalau Taehyung mendapat tempat tersendiri di kerumunan ini membuat hati Jungkook menghangat. Taehyung di lindungi. Banyak yang mencintainya. Ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Hei, jadi kenalkan kami dengan pemuda ini."

Akhirnya giliran Jungkook tiba juga. Jungkook terkesiap, rasa gugup dan takut langsung hinggap saat seluruh mata tertuju ke arahnya. Taehyung menolehkan kepala, menatap Jungkook yang berdiri kaku.

"Aish, jangan mengganggunya." Taehyung berjalan cepat ke arah Jungkook dan segera melingkarkan tangan di bahu kekasihnya. Beberapa preman itu berseru 'uwaah' dengan tatapan jahil, tapi Taehyung hanya mendengus.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang kan kalau aku punya kekasih. Nah, ini orangnya. Namanya Jungkook."

Sorak-sorakan jahil langsung saja menggema memenuhi ruangan itu. Jungkook yakin wajahnya pasti sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Astaga, dia tidak pernah menyangka akan di perkenalkan seperti ini di hadapan puluhan orang!

"Wah, aku bisa saja menangis sekarang saking terharunya melihat si berandal V akhirnya menemukan orang yang dia cintai juga." Sang MC itu kembali berbicara, berpura-berpura menghapus airmata di matanya. Orang-orang tertawa lepas. Senyumnya merekah lebar, dan ia menatap Jungkook tepat di mata. "Salam kenal, Jungkook. Aku rasa ini pertama kalinya kau datang kesini, jadi semoga kau terbiasa dengan segala kebringasan kami. Seperti yang kau ketahui, ini adalah _Hell_ Arena. Tempat para preman seperti kami menentukan harga kami, menentukan siapa yang paling kuat di antara kumpulan sampah ini." Beberapa mengumpat atas perkataan _Bulk_ , tapi ia hanya tertawa. "Nah, kau pasti sudah sadar kalau kekasihmu sangat terkenal disini. 7 tahun V telah menjadi bagian dari kami, dia tumbuh bersama _Hell_ Arena. Kami melihat dengan baik ia yang dulunya hanya lah bocah ingusan yang tergila-gila dengan tattoo akhirnya perlahan tumbuh menjadi remaja yang gagah dan sangat membanggakan. Tinju nya dijuluki tinju emas, butuh setidaknya empat orang untuk menjatuhkan kekasihmu di ring ini. Ia aset berharga. Bocah brengsek berharga."

 _Bulk_ mengeratkan genggamannya di _mic_. Senyumnya semakin mengembang. "Karena itu, tolong jaga baik-baik si brengsek V itu. Aku yakin dia pasti sangat kaku dan tak tahu memperlakukanmu secara romantis layaknya Andrew yang sedang asik mencumbu Bella di sudut ruangan sana–oke, jangan membunuhku, Andrew.–Yah, tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu. Kekasihmu itu orang yang sangat bersungguh-sungguh. Saat V menyukai suatu hal, dia akan benar-benar menyukainya. Jadi, sayangi si brengsek itu sebaik mungkin, ya?"

Tanpa menunggu denting waktu yang berbunyi, Jungkook langsung menganggukkan kepala. tersenyum sangat manis. Ia mengangkat jempol ke arah _Bulk_. "Serahkan padaku." Jawabanya dengan cengiran lebar hingga gigi kelincinya terlihat.

Taehyung seolah merasakan nafasnya yang ditarik paksa, tercekat di kerongkongan. Hal yang sama di rasakan orang-orang di dalam ruangan itu. Senyum Jungkook yang begitu _tulus_ dan sangat _lugu_ merenggut nafas mereka, menyisakan rasa kagum dan gemas luar biasa di dalam hati.

Taehyung ikut tersenyum lebar. Ia mengusak surai Jungkook. Kekasihnya itu menggerutu, tampak malu. Beberapa preman segera mengerumuni Jungkook dan Taehyung, tertarik akan kekasih preman muda itu. Suasana kembali normal. Bulk di gantikan oleh MC lain yang akan memandu pertandingan Dilan. Anggota _claws_ yang tadinya berpencar segera berkumpul di barisan depan. Mereka tak henti-hentinya menggoda Taehyung, dan Jungkook merapatkan badan di Taehyung, menautkan tangan mereka erat-erat. Pertandingan Dilan di mulai. Jungkook tanpa sadar ikut menyoraki Dilan bersama anggota _claws_ yang lain, dan syukurlah pemuda termuda di _gank_ mereka itu menang. Harganya menginjak 670 juta. Semua bersorak senang. Senyum melebar di bibir Jungkook, ikut merasa bahagia.

"Seperti malaikat."

Andrew menolehkan kepala, menatap wanita di sampingnya. Ia menaikkan satu alis. "Apanya?"

Wanita itu – Bella, tersenyum hangat. Tatapannya tak lepas dari Jungkook yang sedang di kelilingi juniornya, Jungkook terlihat gugup, walau begitu senyumnya tetap mengembang di bibir. "Kekasih V itu. dia seperti malaikat yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pendamping hidup seorang iblis."

Andrew ikut menatap Jungkook. Terpatri senyuman di bibirnya. "Yah, kau benar."

"Aku dapat melihatnya,"

–

– _mereka berdua memang takdir_."

.

.

.

* * *

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

huwaaa maaf saya telat update nya hehehe. saya habis ikut lomba nulis esai kemarin, persiapannya seminggu. capek saya lihat tulisan mulu T^T yeah walau ga menang sih hehehe. but! seneng banget baca review kalian! semangat deh buat selesain chapter ini kkkk.

mauu lanjut? review review review! nurun nih yang ngereview:( percayalah, lihat dark siders itu sakit banget heheu.

( _by the way, i want to say thanks to_ Pecinta VKOOK _yang selalu setia review dan cinta semua ff saya. makasihhh banyak! salah satu alasan saya untuk melanjutkan fanfiction ini karena ada pecinta vkook-nim yang membuat saya merasa harus kembali menulis! se nggaknya saya ga mau membuat satu orang menunggu gara-gara fiction saya hehe. thankyou kak atas semua review nya yang nyemangatin banget! semoga kakak tetap suka baca fiction saya ya hehe~)_

 **review dan sarannya sangat saya butuhkan, reader-nims.**

XiRuLin.


	20. Chapter XIX

**(XX)** _chapter sembilan belas._

* * *

 _._

 _._

"Arsitektur modern tidak bermula dengan revolusi yang dengan tiba – tiba membuang yang pra modern dan menggantinya dengan geometris sebagai satu – satunya rupa arsitektur, tetapi secara setahap demi setahap menghapuskan ornamen – ornamen dan dekorasi yang digantikan oleh geometri. Arsitektur modern diketahui telah berkembang lebih kurang setengah abad, berawal kira – kira tahun 1920 hingga 1960. Arsitektur modern mulai berkembang sebagai akibat adanya perubahan dalam teknologi ,sosial, dan kebudayaan yang dihubungkan dengan Revolusi Industri pada 1760 hingga 1863 . Pada umumnya perubahan-perubahan di dalam bidang arsitektur selalu didahului dengan perubahan dalam masyarakat, karena itulah Revolusi Industri juga berakibat pada perubahan dalam masyarakat yang mempengaruhi timbulnya arsitektur modern. Sebagai contoh Perubahan dalam bidang teknologi bangunan terutama dalam bidang konstruksi atau struktur bangunan."

Jungkook menekan tombol di _remote_ proyektor dan layar menayangkan _slide_ baru. Pemuda itu tersenyum, kembali menatap wajah-wajah di hadapannya. "Salah satu tokoh Arsitektur terkenal di dunia adalah Antonio Gaudi yang berasal dari Spanyol. Petualangan didunia arsitekturnya dimulai ketika ia bersekolah di _Escola Tecnica Superior d'Arquitectura_ di Barcelona. Pada tahun 1878, karena gaya seni yang dianggap masih orisinil, Eusebi Guell salah satu orang berpengaruh di Barcelona, tertarik dengan karya Gaudi dan sekaligus sebagai awal mula dikenalnya Gaudi dalam dunia arsitektur modern. Karya – karyanya seperti _The Temple Expiatori de la Sagrada Família_ , _Cassa Batillo,_ dan _Cassa Milla_ telah menjadi legenda dunia."

"Jadi, kesimpulannya adalah Arsitektur Modern telah membawa perubahan yang signifikan terhadap dunia Ke-arsitektur-an. Selain membawa banyak manfaat dan keuntungan, Arsitektur modern lebih sesuai dengan zaman dan nilai estetiknya pun lebih tinggi. Maka dari itu, Presentasi saya ini saya dasarkan dari keinginan saya untuk mengembangkan Arsitektur Modern di bangunan-bangunan di Negara kita sekarang, karena seperti hal nya motto para tokoh Arsitektur Modern dunia, – " Senyum Jungkook yang menawan terpatri di wajahnya. " _True is beauty_. Kita harus memperlihatkan kejujuran dari bangunan, tanpa menutupinya dengan ornamen atau pun pernak-pernik yang dapat menutupi kejujuran suatu bangunan dengan nilai estetik yang nyata. Sebuah kejujuran pasti akan membawa keuntungan yang berkali lipat lebih banyak."

Tatapan Jungkook beralih ke arah Dosennya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, menatap dengan cermat presentase Jungkook dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Senyum yang menghiasi wajah pria tua itu akhirnya membuat Jungkook dapat menghela nafas lega. Sepertinya presentasinya hari ini berjalan lancar.

Jungkook tersenyum semakin lebar. "Cukup sekian presentasi dari saya. Semoga dapat bermanfaat bagi teman-teman, juga dapat membawa perubahan baru dari dunia ke-aksitekturan Korea Selatan. Terima kasih."

Tepuk tangan menggema di dalam ruangan berdiamete itu. Teman-teman kampusnya terlihat menyukai presentase Jungkook. Beberapa bahkan meninju bahu Jungkook jahil saat pemuda itu beranjak ke kursi nya. Jungkook tertawa kecil.

"Seperti biasa, Jeon Jungkook tidak akan pernah mengecewakanku." Sang Dosen angkat bicara. Senyumnya masih hadir di wajah. "Baiklah, Sisa presentasi yang lain akan di lanjut pada pertemuan berikutnya."

Beberapa mahasiswa itu mengucapkan terima kasih, membungkuk hormat kepada dosen mereka. Kelas yang tadi nya sunyi kini kembali hidup, para mahasiswa sibuk menanyakan menu makan siang hari ini atau membahas tentang kerja kelompok mereka nanti.

"Ah, Jeon Jungkook."

Kegiatan Jungkook yang sedang memasukkan buku nya ke dalam tas terhenti, Ia beralih menatap dosennya yang terdiam di depan pintu, juga sedang menatapnya. Dosen itu memperbaiki letak kacamatanya sekilas. "Minggu depan, aku mau kau yang mengisi materi ku di kelas ini."

 _Eh_?

Lenggang.

"Saya, Prof?" Tanya Jungkook memastikan diri, dan sebuah anggukan menjadi jawabannya. "Ya. Dari yang ku lihat, kau sudah menguasai materi untuk bab ini. Tidak ada salahnya kan kau menjadi pemateri, memandu teman-temanmu dalam mempresentasikan tugas mereka."

Pemuda bersurai hitam legam itu mengerjapkan mata, bingung hendak bereaksi seperti apa. Teman kelasnya kembali menatap Jungkook, menggumamkan kata 'beruntungnya' dengan berbagai macam tatapan. Yah, secara tak langsung tentu saja Jungkook di minta untuk menjadi asisten dosen. Padahal Ia baru semester 3, namun sang dosen yang termasuk dosen senior di kampusnya ini malah memintanya untuk menggantikannya membawa materi. Sebuah keberuntungan langka.

Jungkook menghela nafas. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, lalu segera membungkukkan badan. "Terima kasih atas tawaran Prof, tapi saya tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Saya tidak akan datang minggu depan, Prof."

Perempatan muncul di kening pria tua tersebut. Ia kini sepenuhnya menatap Jungkook. "Apa kau baru saja berniat untuk bolos dari mata kuliahku?"

"Tentu tidak, Prof." Jungkook menggeleng cepat. "Tapi saya akan pergi ke Denmark selama tiga hari. Walau begitu, Saya berjanji tetap akan mengikuti tugas yang diberikan oleh Prof."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Denmark?"

Jungkook tak langsung menjawab. Ia mengusap tengkuk, ragu. Sebenarnya Jungkook ke Denmark untuk ikut bersama Taehyung dan _claws_ menjalankan tugasnya. Namun tentu saja Jungkook tak akan berkata seperti itu. "Eh, itu – " Jungkook berdehem. "Ada urusan bisnis yang tak bisa saya tinggalkan, Prof. Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya."

Hening sesaat. Jungkook sudah akan bersiap menerima omelan dari dosennya, namun ternyata pria tua itu justru menghela nafas. Ia kembali memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. "Baiklah. Lupakan saja soal menjadi asisten dosenku." Kemudian melenggang pergi.

"Wah, Jungkook. Kau sudah melepaskan kesempatan emasmu."

Beberapa mahasiswa segera mengerubungi Jungkook. Pemuda itu meringis. "Sepertinya begitu."

"Kau yakin tidak masalah?" Seorang gadis bersurai cokelat emas di ikat kuda bersuara dari belakang. Ia bergerak menepuk pundak Jungkook dua kali. "Kudengar, Prof. _Shin_ sangat selektif dalam memilih asisten dosennya. Dia biasanya hanya memilih mahasiswa yang sudah lulus dan sedang kuliah S2."

"Lisa benar." Satu pemuda dengan kupluk mengangguk, Ia ikut mendesah frustasi. "Bayangkan, kau yang baru semester 3 telah di tawari untuk menjadi Asisten dosennya. Se-istimewa apa dirimu baginya, Jungkook."

"Jangan membuatku merasa menyesal, Win." Jungkook berdecak. Tangannya dengan cepat bergerak mengambil tas ransel nya di kursi, kemudian memakainya. Dalam hati, Jungkook merutuk. Kenapa pula dia sudah terlanjur berjanji dengan Taehyung? Menyebalkan.

Yang berkacamata di antara mereka dan sedang memegang buku _manga_ di tangan angkat suara. "Apa janji mu ke Denmark itu tidak bisa di batalkan?"

Jungkook mendengus. "Andai bisa, aku sudah mengiyakan tadi."

Mereka tertawa kecil. Satu-satu mahasiswa itu kemudian melambaikan tangan ke Jungkook, meninggalkan kelas. Jungkook beralih menatap pemuda di sudut kelas yang sedang merapikan meja nya. "Wonwoo, apa kita jadi kerja kelompok bersama hari ini?"

"Ah!" Pemuda itu – Wonwoo, terkesiap. Ia dengan cepat menatap Jungkook. Matanya yang setajam elang kini terlihat melebar. "Astaga, aku lupa!"

"Tidak usah kaget begitu, kau memang selalu melupakan segala hal." Ujar Jungkook, tertawa kecil atas reaksi Wonwoo yang berlebihan. Jungkook berjalan mendekati pemuda bersurai hitam itu. "Kau bisa kan hari ini? Soalnya sisa waktu kita tinggal dua hari. Dan besok aku akan sibuk di klub basketku."

Wonwoo beralih menatap Jungkook. Ia tersenyum. "Tentu saja bisa. Jadi, mau mengerjakannya dimana?"

Senyum Jungkook ikut mengembang. "Di Apartement ku saja."

"EH?!"

Mata Wonwoo kali ini melebar sempurna. Ia bahkan sampai mundur beberapa langkah dan menabrak kursinya sendiri. "T-tunggu, di apartementmu?"

Jungkook mengeryit bingung. "Iya, di Apartementku. Rumahmu jauh, kan? Lebih baik di Apartementku saja."

Wonwoo berdehem, segera kembali bersikap biasa. "Baiklah, dirumahmu. Maaf, aku hanya cukup terkejut saja tadi."

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu tertawa. Ia refleks melayangkan tinju nya di lengan Wonwoo. " _Eii_ ~ santai saja, kita kan sudah teman."

Wonwoo terdiam. Ia menatap Jungkook lekat-lekat, kemudian tersenyum. "Iya. Teman, ya."

Jungkook mengangguk, tersenyum lebar. "Ayo pulang!"

.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

 _._

"Jungkook, boleh aku bertanya?"

Jungkook yang sedang menyeruput jus melon sembari menatap kota Seoul dari balik jendela bus akhirnya menoleh. Ia beralih menatap Wonwoo yang duduk di sampingnya. "Tentu saja boleh. Mau bertanya apa?"

"Kenapa kau mau berkuliah di Universitas kami?" Tanya Wonwoo. Pemuda itu menatap Jungkook. "Kudengar, nilai akademik mu sangat tinggi. Kau juga punya banyak prestasi di bidang olahraga karena basketmu. Semua orang pasti tahu kalau siswa teladan seperti mu sudah pasti akan di terima di Seoul University. Bahkan jalur beasiswa dapat kau tembus. Aku hanya tak habis pikir kau malah kuliah di sini, universitas biasa tanpa apa-apa."

Jungkook tertawa kecil sebagai jawaban. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi bus. "Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya menyukai universitas ini, juga lingkungan di sekitarnya."

"Lingkungan?" Wonwoo mengeryitkan dahi.

Jungkook mengangguk, kembali tertawa. "Aneh, mungkin. Tapi aku memilih universitas ini karena dekat dengan tempat tinggalku yang sekarang."

"Hanya itu?"

"Iya."

Wonwoo mengucapkan 'oh' singkat, lalu kembali menatap ke depan. "Enak sekali ya, jadi orang pintar. Mereka dapat memilih sesuka hati tanpa takut tidak akan diterima, atau tidak akan lulus." Ucapnya, tertawa miris.

"Kurasa kau salah." Tatapan Jungkook berubah datar. "Aku juga berusaha keras agar lulus tes kemarin."

Wonwoo tertawa. Ia cepat-cepat menepuk bahu Jungkook. "Aku hanya bercanda. Semua orang tahu bagaimana kerasnya kau belajar selama ini."

"Oh, ya?" Tercipta likuan di dahi Jungkook. "Kurasa jatah belajarku biasa saja."

"Omong kosong." Wonwoo kembali tertawa. Ia sepenuhnya menatap Jungkook dengan tangan yang di tumpukan di pipinya, tersenyum begitu menawan. "Tidak ada anak semester 3 yang mengambil mata kuliah dengan lengkap. Kami semua tahu kau selalu belajar di perpustakaan di sela waktu mu menunggu mata kuliah selanjutnya. Kau selalu mengerjakan tugas hingga larut malam. Padahal, talenta dan kepintaranmu sudah diatas rata-rata, Kook. Anugerah yang di miliki sejak lahir. Kau dapat menguasai suatu hal tanpa harus bersusah payah, memahami tanpa harus memutar otak dulu, semuanya sangat lancar, tanpa celah, begitu sempurna. Professor _Shin_ yang terkenal sangat keras kepala saja tunduk padamu, Kook. Tahu julukan apa yang diberikan senior untukmu?" Jungkook menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Wonwoo tersenyum semakin lebar. " _Mukjizat_. Kau itu keajaiban di kampus kami."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Jungkook untuk mencerna kalimat yang di lanturkan Wonwoo begitu lancar. Ia mengerjapkan mata, lalu tertawa kecil. "Kalian berlebihan. Aku hanya berusaha melakukan yang terbaik."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Wonwoo. Tanpa sadar, pemuda itu sedikit mencondongkan badannya.

"Yah, untuk mengejar cita-citaku." Jungkook mengedikkan bahu. "Kau tahu, aku ditargetkan untuk lulus kuliah sebelum umurku dua puluh dua tahun."

Wonwoo menaikkan satu alisnya. "Se-buru buru itu?"

"Iya. Ada _bucket list_ ku yang harus kukejar secepat mungkin." Jawab Jungkook lalu tersenyum.

Wonwoo terdiam cukup lama. Tatapannya tak lepas dari pemuda bersurai caramel di hadapannya ini. Lima bulan dirinya mengenal Jungkook, pemuda itu selalu saja berhasil membuatnya _lagi dan lagi_ , begitu terpesona dengan segala cara pikir dan kepintaran Jungkook.

Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu perlahan ikut tersenyum. Tangannya bergerak mengusak surai Jungkook. "Awalnya kupikir kau itu berandalan kampus gara-gara tindik sialmu yang terlalu banyak. Tapi lihat lah. Kau itu menggemaskan, Kook."

" _Begitu menggemaskan hingga rasanya aku mau gila._ "

Wonwoo tersenyum semakin lebar. Perkataannya terdengar _ambigu_ , namun Jungkook cepat-cepat menepis pikiran anehnya lalu balas tersenyum. "Terima kasih, fans-ku."

.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

 _._

"Kau–tinggal disini?"

Kaki Wonwoo terasa membeku di tempat tepat ketika dirinya turun dari bus dan langsung berhadapan dengan sebuah pemukiman yang tak asing di ingatannya. **Guryong** ** _._** Itu lah yang tertulis di papan halte bus.

Jungkook mengangguk santai, mengabaikan reaksi Wonwoo yang semakin tak percaya. "Iya, aku tinggal disini. Sebenarnya tak langsung di daerah Guryong, tapi apartementku berada di dekat sini."

"Oh, kupikir kau penduduk tetap disini." Ujar Wonwoo. Kali ini, Ia menghela nafas lega.

Jungkook tertawa. "Kau orang kesekian yang bereaksi seperti itu setiap kuajak kerumahku."

Setelahnya mereka lanjut berjalan kaki. Terkadang Wonwoo akan mengedarkan pandangannya ke daerah kumuh ini. Ternyata apa yang di lihatnya di TV cukup berbeda jauh dari aslinya. Pemukiman ini, walau dikatakan pemukiman kumuh namun lingkungannya begitu bersih dan asri. Rumah-rumah tertata rapi.

"Apa ini pertama kalimu ke Guryong?"

Wonwoo tersadar dari lamunannya. Ada Jungkook yang kini menatapnya dengan seringai. "Kau terlihat seperti orang kampung, Wonwoo."

"Sialan." Wonwoo tertawa. "Ini memang pertama kali ku kesini. Kau tahu, daerah ini di kabarkan sangat rentan dan bahaya. Banyak preman yang suka berkeliaran disini. Apa kau tak takut padanya?"

Jungkook tergelak. Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak ada yang perlu di takutkan dari kumpulan orang-orang tak berakal seperti mereka."

"Tak berakal?" Bola mata Wonwoo melebar. Ia tertawa. "Wah, Jungkook. Jangan-jangan kau ketua _gank_ mereka? Berani sekali mengatai para preman itu."

Jungkook tak menjawab, Ia justru tertawa semakin keras. Dan seolah mendapat _jackpot_ , indera penglihatan Jungkook mendeteksi sebuah objek yang di kenalinya.

"Oh, Jungkook!"

Wonwoo yang sedang asik menatap rumah disekitar mereka tersadar, Ia menolehkan kepala untuk mencari sumber suara yang memanggil pemuda di sampingnya. _Apa yang ditakutkannya ternyata benar-benar muncul_. Ada kelompok preman – Wonwoo dapat menarik kesimpulan dari cara berpakaian mereka yang mengerikan – yang sedang duduk di sebuah gazebo terbuat dari kayu, sedang bermain kartu bersama.

Wonwoo menelan ludah tanpa sadar. Penampilan preman itu menyeramkan. Namun, Jungkook malah dengan santainya balas melambaikan tangan ke arah keempat preman tersebut. Pemuda bersurai caramel itu kemudian lanjut berjalan hingga mereka mendekati lokasi gazebo tersebut, sehingga dengan sangat terpaksa Wonwoo mengikuti dari belakang. Tatapannya tetap waspada.

"Tumben kau pulang cepat, JK." Yang bersurai hijau tua berbicara sembari menyesap rokok.

Jungkook tertawa. "Uwah, apa ini tandanya kau menghapal jadwal sehari-hari ku, Kwon?"

"Dia penguntit sejatimu, Jungkook." Kali ini yang bertubuh pendek dengan model rambut cepak angkat suara. Tatapannya tak beralih dari kartu-kartu di tangan, terlihat sangat fokus dengan permainan mereka.

"Lima _jackpot_! _Yeah i fuckin made it_!" Teriak seorang preman lainnya bersurai merah. Tawa menggelegar di antara mereka saat yang bersurai cepak tadi mengerang marah karena di kalahkan. Jungkook ikut tertawa. Tanpa sadar, kedua pemuda ini justru berhenti di depan Gazebo tersebut.

"Ah, omong-omong. Jungkook," Si preman bersurai merah itu menoleh ke arah Jungkook. "Andrew meminta berkas passportmu."

"Bukannya Taehyung sudah memberikannya?"

"V menghilangkannya." Jawab yang bersurai hitam dengan tattoo disekujur tubuh. Ia mengambil botol soju lalu menegaknya beringas. Wonwoo bergidik ngeri. "Jadi, Andrew ingin kau memberikannya lagi. Kurasa, yang kau berikan saat pergi ke Laos kemarin bisa kau gunakan kembali."

"Si bodoh itu." Jungkook mengerang kesal. "Baiklah, akan kubawa ke markas besok." Ia melangkah mendekat, memukul bahu yang bersurai hijau tadi. Senyumnya merekah lebar. "Mohon bantuannya lagi selama disana, Mr. Kwon."

Kwon tertawa, lalu menganggukkan kepala. "Asal kau mau memberikanku sebuah ciuman sebagai tebusan."

"Dalam mimpimu, brengsek."

Preman-preman itu tertawa atas jawaban Jungkook. Jungkook ikut tertawa. Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama, pemuda asal Busan itu kemudian melambaikan tangan setelah menerima berbagai macam rayuan dari preman-preman tersebut yang di tanggapi dengan santai oleh sang objek rayuan.

"Jungkook. Ini gila."

 _Oh_ , Eksitensi Wonwoo terlupakan.

Jungkook beralih menatap temannya. Ia tertawa kecil. "Apanya?"

"Kau–astaga, tunggu dulu." Wonwoo mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia menatap lekat-lekat Jungkook. "Kau, dekat dengan mereka? Preman-preman itu?"

Jungkook mengedikkan bahu. Ia menyeringai jahil. "Hanya kenalanku. Kami tidak begitu akrab."

"Aku tidak yakin." Ujar Wonwoo cepat. "Kalian terlihat saling mengetahui satu sama lain. Gila. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka tindik di telinga mu itu memiliki arti lain. Kupikir hanya hobi, ternyata mungkin kau memakainya karena berteman dengan mereka?"

Tawa Jungkook meledak juga. Entah mengapa, ekspresi bingung bercampur kaget Wonwoo begitu menghibur, sehingga dia memilih untuk kembali tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut lalu berjalan mendahului Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mendengus, Ia segera menyusul. "Jungkook! Sial, jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Oh, Jeikei!"

 _Preman lagi_. Kali ini hanya dua orang. Satu berpenampilan biasa seperti orang kantoran tanpa tindik dan tattoo, dan satunya lagi sama seperti penampilan pemuda pemuda yang mereka temui tadi. Kedua pemuda itu terlihat sedang memungut sampah dedaunan kering yang bertumpuk di depan rumah-rumah warga.

Senyum Jungkook kembali merekah. Ia melambaikan tangan ceria. "Hoseok _hyung_! lama tidak berjumpa!" ucapnya. Jungkook segera berlari mendekati kedua pemuda itu, dan Wonwoo kembali mengikuti dengan tak ikhlas.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan siang-siang begini?" Tanya Jungkook tepat ketika dia berdiri di hadapan kedua pemuda itu.

Yang bernama Hoseok dan berpenampilan seperti pegawai kantoran mengedikkan bahu, tertawa. "Menemani Hyungsik melakukan hukumannya."

"Bajingan. Diam kau, _J-Hope_."

Jungkook tertawa di ikuti Hoseok. "Uwah, aku baru tahu tugas dari Kepala desa disebut sebagai hukuman. Apa perlu kulaporkan, ya?"

Detik Jungkook menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dedaunan yang berada di genggaman Hyungsik di lempar begitu saja ke kaki Jungkook. "Berisik. Jangan membuat _mood_ ku lebih jelek dari ini."

Wonwoo melebarkan bola mata. Ia tak terima dengan perlakuan preman itu yang membuang sampah ke Jungkook, namun yang dilempari justru tertawa semakin keras. Seolah sudah terbiasa.

"Abaikan saja si bodoh ini." Hoseok tertawa kecil. "Jadi? Kudengar kau akan ikut dengan _claws_ lagi?"

"Iya." Jungkook mengangguk. "Aku sudah berjanji dengan Ayah Taehyung untuk ikut misi ini."

"Dasar nekat." Tangan Hoseok bergerak menjitak pelan kepala Jungkook. "Jangan sampai kuliahmu terganggu karena terlalu sering ikut dengan mereka, Jungkook."

"Yah, dan aku baru saja melepaskan kesempatanku untuk menjadi asisten dosen karena jadwal sialan itu."

"Ha?!" Bola mata Hoseok melebar sempurna. "Astaga, Taehyung pasti akan marah besar kalau tahu ini."

Jungkook tertawa. "Makanya itu, _hyung_. tolong rahasiakan dari Taehyung, ya."

"Aku tidak yakin. Si brengsek Hyungsik ini pasti akan membocorkannya."

Keduanya tertawa bersama. Wonwoo memperhatikan dalam diam. Sumpah, dia tak tahu sama sekali apa yang sedang di bahas Jungkook dengan pemuda asing itu. Namun, sepertinya kepergian Jungkook ke Denmark ada hubungannya dengan _claws_. Pertanyaan Wonwoo adalah, _claws_ itu apa?

"Ini teman barumu?"

Lamunan Wonwoo buyar. Ketiga pemuda di hadapannya ini ternyata sedang menatapnya. Rasa was-was langsung menyelimuti dirinya.

Jungkook mengangguk. "Iya, teman kampusku. Namanya Wonwoo. Wonwoo, ini Hoseok _hyung_ , dan satunya lagi Hyungsik."

Hoseok tersenyum lebar. Pemuda yang beraut wajah ceria itu mengulurkan tangan ke arah Wonwoo. "Salam kenal, Wonwoo. Semoga kau dapat mentoleri sifat kelam Jungkook nanti."

"Apa-apaan."

Wonwoo tersenyum canggung lalu membalas uluran tangan Hoseok.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa Hoseok _hyung_ , dan kerja yang benar, Hyungsik!"

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Apartement Jungkook. Dalam hati Wonwoo merutuk. Apa memang perjalanan ke apartement temannya itu selalu sejauh ini? Begitu banyak yang ingin dia tanyakan, namun Wonwoo bingung harus mulai dari mana. Opini tentang Jungkook si mahasiswa teladan di kampusnya yang berkelas dan anak baik-baik perlahan terkikis. Ia kini meragukan sifat yang sebenarnya dari pemuda bermarga sama dengannya itu.

Jungkook melirik Wonwoo yang berjalan di sampingnya. Senyum jahilnya kembali muncul. "Apa pertanyaanmu semakin banyak?"

"Berisik." Wonwoo mendengus. "Jungkook, dengar. Aku benar-benar bingung, sebenarnya kau ini sia–"

"Enak saja! Kau sudah menggunakannya, tentu saja harus membayarnya tolol!"

Perkataan Wonwoo terhenti. Jungkook sudah lebih dulu menolehkan kepala cepat, mencari sumber suara. Ternyata suara bentakan itu berasal dari rumah yang tak jauh dari mereka. Ada seorang wanita tua yang memegang kenop pintu nya erat erat dengan dua pemuda di hadapannya.

Wonwoo menghela nafas. _Preman lagi_. Daerah ini benar-benar gudangnya preman, ya.

"Tapi aku benar-benar belum bisa membayarnya sekarang, Tuan." Ibu itu berucap dengan suara bergetar. "Aku janji akan melunasi – "

"Janji, janji, janji. Omong kosong! Ini sudah keempat kalinya kau berjanji dan tidak sepeserpun telah kau lunasi!" Preman di hadapan Wanita itu berseru marah. Pegangan wanita itu semakin menguat kala salah satu dari mereka memukul daun pintu rumahnya keras keras.

"Atau begini saja, Oh- _ssi_." Preman dengan rokok yang di gigit di bibir berbicara, Ia bersandar di daun pintu, menatap datar namun tajam. "Kita buat perjanjian terakhir. Kami akan menagih utangmu itu besok, full set tanpa cicilan. Kalau kau tidak melunasi dua puluh juta won itu, rumah ini akan kami sita dengan paksa. Kalau kau tak mau lagi," Preman itu menghembuskan asap rokoknya malas, satu alisnya terangkat. "–mungkin bisa menjual dirimu ke kami."

Wonwoo terhenyak. Entah mengapa, aura mencekik terasa menyelimuti preman bersurai caramel itu. Tatapannya begitu datar dan dingin, seperti predator yang siap menerkam mangsanya kapanpun dia mau. Wonwoo bergidik ngeri. Penampilan preman itu juga jauh dari kata baik. Tindiknya memenuhi kedua telinga, tattoo naga di punggung tangan hingga naik ke bicep, juga tattoo di leher bertuliskan– _eh?_

" _bocah_? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Tak sadar akan waktu yang telah berlalu, Preman itu ternyata sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua. Lebih tepatnya, di hadapan Jungkook. Aura mencekiknya semakin terasa hingga Wonwoo seketika sulit bernafas. Namun, Wonwoo dapat melihat tatapan preman itu yang menjadi lebih lunak ketika beradu tatap dengan Jungkook.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu." Jungkook mendengus. "Tae, merunduk."

"Ha?" Preman itu mengangkat satu alis. Jungkook berdecak. "Tundukkan kepalamu!"

Walau tak mengerti, Preman tersebut tetap menundukkan kepala hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Jungkook yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Saat hendak berbicara, timpukan keras lebih dulu dilayangkan Jungkook ke kepalanya.

"Aduh!"

Preman itu mengaduh kesakitan, refleks menjauhkan badan. "Brengsek, _bocah_. Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Jungkook mendengus tak peduli. "Apa kau harus sekasar itu pada wanita tadi? Sudah kubilang belajar menagih secara baik-baik!" Bentak Jungkook.

"Kasusnya beda, brengsek. Tahu apa kau soal tagih menagih." Preman itu menoyor dahi Jungkook. "Wanita itu selalu ingkar janji. Kalau dibiarkan, dia pasti akan semakin mengulur waktu dan akhirnya lari dari tanggung jawab. Kalau tidak di kasari, dia tak akan sadar."

"Tapi tetap saja kau harusnya–"

"Kenapa cepat pulang? Aku baru saja akan pergi menjemputmu."

Jungkook terdiam. Preman itu balas menatap datar ke Jungkook, hembusan asap rokoknya mengenai wajah yang lebih pendek dan Wonwoo kembali merasakan amarah di dada. Jungkook di perlakukan sangat kasar disini. Tangannya terkepal erat.

Cukup lama kedua pemuda itu terdiam, namun akhirnya Jungkook mengalah. "Aku ada tugas kelompok."

"Mau kerja dimana?"

"Rumah."

Preman itu mengangkat satu alis. "Ibu memintamu menemani Saehyun belanja sepatu balet baru nanti malam. Tugasmu tidak akan lama, kan?"

Jungkook beralih menatap Wonwoo dibelakangnya. "Apa tugas kita akan lama?"

Wonwoo berdehem canggung. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak mata dengan preman di hadapan Jungkook. "Tidak. Tinggal setengah lagi. Paling akan selesai sore."

Senyum Jungkook mengembang kemudian kembali menatap preman di hadapannya. "Tanya Ibu mu aku akan pergi menemani Saehyun."

"Baiklah." Preman itu mengangguk. Di tatapnya Wonwoo yang berdiri di belakang Jungkook sekilas. Sepertinya teman baru Jungkook lagi.

"Kau akan ke markas sekarang, Tae?"

Preman itu – alias Taehyung – kembali menatap Jungkook. Ia mengangguk. " _Lesson_ ku belum selesai. Sialan. Kurasa tanganku akan patah terus-terusan menggenggam alat tattoo sialan itu."

"Resiko mu, tolol." Jungkook tertawa. Pemuda itu kemudian berjinjit, mencuri kecupan lama di pipi Taehyung. Jungkook tersenyum lebar. "Kalau kau bisa menguasai tehnik _waterpainting_ besok, aku rela kau mentattoo lenganku dengan namamu juga, Tae."

"Brengsek. Hinaanmu terlalu sarkas, _bocah_." Ketus Taehyung. Jungkook semakin tertawa.

Taehyung kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di leher kekasihnya, merangkulnya erat hingga terasa seperti sedang mencekik. Seringai Taehyung tercipta. "Kalau aku berhasil menguasainya besok, bagaimana dengan mentattoo lehermu? Di bagian sini?" tangan Taehyung merayap naik menyentuh urat Jungkook di leher, Ia berbisik penuh bahaya.

Jungkook mengerang kesal. "Sial, bilang saja kau mau membunuhku!"

"Oh, si _bocah_ ini bisa berpikir juga. Kupikir otakmu tidak ada."

"Hah?!" Jungkook melototkan mata. "Mati kau, sialan!" Tangannya bergerak hendak mendorong wajah Taehyung yang tengah tertawa keras, namun preman itu dengan sigap menghindari tangan kekasihnya, masih tergelak begitu lepas.

Wonwoo terdiam menatap pemandangan di hadapannya. Eksitensi nya kembali di lupakan. Namun dia tak lagi memusingkan hal itu. ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya, dan untuk membenarkan apa yang dia lihat, Wonwoo rasa dirinya akan sangat patah hati.

Ukiran tattoo 'JK' tercetak begitu jelas di leher preman itu, juga di lengan sebelah kiri yang bertuliskan 'Jungkook', sangat besar dan indah. Tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengetahui bahwa preman ini adalah _kekasih_ Jungkook. Siapa lagi yang rela menodai badannya secara permanen dengan tulisan namamu selain orang yang telah menobatkanmu sebagai _dunia_ nya?

Dalam hati Wonwoo tertawa miris. Pantas saja Jungkook dekat dengan preman-preman tadi, kekasihnya juga ternyata bagian dari mereka. Wonwoo kalah telak. Kekasih Jungkook _sangat sempurna_ bersanding dengan Jungkook. Sang preman dan mahasiswa teladan. _Keajaiban sekali_.

"Lepaskan, tolol. Aku mau pulang." Jungkook berkata kesal. Ia sudah menyerah untuk mencoba melepaskan diri dari Taehyung. 5 tahun mereka menjalin kasih, tak pernah sekalipun Jungkook berhasil mengalahkan Taehyung yang sekuat baja. Horror.

Taehyung tertawa, kemudian mengusak surai Jungkook yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, lalu melepaskan rangkulan.

"Hati – hati di jalan pulangnya, _bocah_. Jangan sampai di makan anjing."

"Berisik."

Jungkook melambaikan tangan dengan ceria ke arah Taehyung sembari berjalan menjauh. Tawanya meledak kala Taehyung tiba-tiba di timpuk dari belakang oleh Kyungsoo – yang tadi menagih bersama Taehyung – karena terlalu lama berbicara dengan Jungkook. Mereka kemudian ikut menghilang di belokan jalan.

"Dia kekasihmu?"

Suara Wonwoo terdengar. Jungkook menolehkan kepala. "Eh? Darimana kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja dari tattoo tattoo nya." Jawab Wonwoo, tertawa kecil. Ia menundukkan kepala, menendang tak berminat kerikil-kerikil yang berada di kakinya. "Aku punya banyak pertanyaan, tapi sebagian besar telah terjawab dengan kehadiran kekasihmu."

"Oh, ya?" Jungkook ikut tertawa kecil. "Daerah ini daerah kekuasaan _gank_ kekasihku, Taehyung. Dan karena aku suka suasananya, aku memilih untuk pindah kesini."

Wonwoo beralih menatap Jungkook. "Berapa lama kau sudah kencan dengannya?"

"Lima tahun. Aku kencan dengannya sejak kelas satu SMA."

"Wah." Hancur sudah harapan Wonwoo. Rasanya sakit, tapi Ia tahu tak ada yang patut di salahkan disini. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. "Pantas saja dia berani mengukir tattoo nama mu di badannya. Dia pasti mencintai mu hidup dan mati, Kook."

Jungkook tertawa. "Apa perilakunya terlihat seperti dia memuja ku segila itu? tidak sama sekali."

"Benar juga. Kau bahkan di cekik kuat-kuat tadi." Wonwoo ikut tertawa.

"Iya, kan. Taehyung itu brengsek." Ujar Jungkook. Ia menengadahkan kepala, menatap langit yang di hiasi awan berbentuk indah. "Banyak yang berpikir aku beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Taehyung. Taehyung kuat, tampan, dia pasti bisa melindungiku dari apapun. Kenyataannya? Jauh dari itu. Jangankan melindungi, justru dia yang sering menyiksaku."

Wonwoo melebarkan mata sipitnya. "Wah, aku baru saja berpikir seperti itu, Kook. Kupikir kau bertahan lama dengannya karena dia bertindak seperti malaikat pelindungmu." Ujarnya dengan tawa.

Jungkook ikut tertawa. "Sudah kuduga."

"Jadi? Dia tidak memperlakukanmu seperti itu?"

"Jauh dari itu." Jungkook mengoreksi. Ia masih tertawa. "Taehyung tak pernah bertindak seperti melindungiku atau apapun itu. Dia benci hal-hal berbau romantis. Benci dalam artian benar-benar membencinya. Kau pasti tak percaya ini, tapi ketika SMA dulu saat aku dan Taehyung bertengkar, kami pernah saling tinju." Papar Jungkook.

Wonwoo menatapnya tak percaya. "Dia? Memukulmu?"

"Iya, meninjuku." Jungkook mengangguk pasti. "Sampai sekarang pun, aku dan Taehyung lebih sering bertengkar, saling mengumpat. Terkadang, Ibu Taehyung harus turun tangan agar kami berbaikan." Jungkook tertawa. "Konyol sekali sebenarnya."

Wonwoo mengerjapkan mata. Ia menatap lekat-lekat Jungkook. "Aku – tak mengerti, Jungkook. Kenapa kau mau mempertahankan hubungan seperti ini? Maksudku, ini tak masuk akal. Apa kalian di jodohkan sehingga bertahan walau tak saling mencintai?"

"Bukan di jodohkan." Jungkook tersenyum begitu lebar. "Tapi _takdir_. Aku dan Taehyung percaya, kalau kami berdua adalah takdir."

Lenggang.

Dahi Wonwoo terlipat sempurna. Ia menatap Jungkook, mencoba untuk mencari kebohongan dari mata pemuda itu, namun nihil. Jungkook mengucapkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tak ada kebohongan apapun.

"Kau pasti bercanda." Wonwoo menggeram tanpa sadar. "Kalian berdua Tuhan? Tahu darimana kalau kau berdua itu takdir? Ini konyol sekali. Kalian tidak hidup di dunia dongeng, Kook. Ini terlalu kekanakan. Dia bersikap brengsek dengan meninjumu, dia tidak mencintaimu. Dia hanya memanfaatkanmu." Wonwoo berucap emosi.

Walau Wonwoo terlihat sangat marah dengan Jungkook, pemuda itu justru tersenyum semakin lebar. Ia menepuk pundak Wonwoo dua kali, lalu kembali lanjut berjalan. "Yah, kuakui apa yang kau katakan sebagian besar benar. Aku dan Taehyung memang bukan Tuhan, aku tidak tahu apa kami ini benar-benar takdir atau tidak. Tapi, Wonwoo,–"

Jungkook membalikkan badan. Jarum jam seakan berhenti bergerak saat senyum Jungkook dengan lambat mengembang sempurna. Sinar matahari terpancar dari belakang Jungkook dan Ia terlihat bersinar. Jantung Wonwoo berdetak cepat. Terpana. Jungkook begitu indah, _seperti malaikat_.

"Aku tahu dengan pasti, kalau Taehyung mencintaiku seperti aku yang mencintainya. Kalau pun Taehyung bukan lah takdirku, aku akan memaksanya agar kami dapat menjadi takdir. Terus seperti itu."

Bibir Wonwoo kelu. "Kenapa?"

Jungkook mengedikkan bahu, tertawa. "Hanya ingin." Lalu lanjut berjalan santai.

"Aneh." Wonwoo menghela nafas, mengikuti langkah Jungkook. "Mungkin kau sudah diberi mantra olehnya."

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu."

Wonwoo tertawa kecil sebagai jawaban. Jungkook ikut tertawa. Mereka berjalan dengan santai, menikmati paparan sinar matahari yang menyengat kulit juga sesekali Jungkook akan menyapa orang-orang yang ditemuinya.

"Kau tahu, Wonwoo." Jungkook kembali bersuara.

"Apa?"

"Saat SMA dulu, aku tak terlalu berpikir tentang hubunganku dengan Taehyung, kami begitu cuek dan tak peduli satu sama lain. Namun sekarang, semuanya perlahan berubah. Aku jadi takut akan banyak hal, seperti misalnya Taehyung tiba-tiba berhenti mencintaiku, Taehyung bertemu orang lain, dia bosan, atau kami bertengkar begitu hebat dan akhirnya berakhir putus. Cara berpikir ku pun berubah. Aku jadi selalu ingin memeluknya, atau menunjukkan betapa dia sangat berharga di hidupku." Jungkook kembali tersenyum. "Si brengsek itu mungkin memang tidak pernah melindungiku, tapi dia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menerima segala perlakuan kasarku. Aku tak suka diatur dan selalu ingin berteriak bila marah. Tapi lihat lah, Taehyung tak kunjung pergi."

Wonwoo mendengus pelan. "Itu karena dia tidak punya alasan untuk melepaskanmu, Kook. Kau terlalu sempurna. Kesempatan tak akan datang dua kali dalam mendapatkan pasangan sesempurna dirimu lagi. Dia pasti hany–"

Jungkook memotong cepat. "Aku juga tak punya alasan untuk melepaskannya."

Langkah kaki Wonwoo terhenti. Ia kembali menatap Jungkook dengan kerutan di dahi. Benar-benar bingung dengan kehendak Jungkook yang sebenarnya. Secara logika, ini tentu tidak masuk akal. Kenapa pula seorang pemuda biasa dengan hidup normal mau menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang selalu dijuluki sebagai sampah masyarakat? Wonwoo tak habis pikir.

Melihat pandangan aneh dari Wonwoo, Jungkook memasang cengirannya. "Jangan berpikir serumit itu, hei."

"Aku hanya bingung." Jawab Wonwoo jujur.

"Yah, semua orang memang selalu bingung dengan kisahku dan Taehyung." Jungkook tertawa lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Wonwoo terperangkap di dalam pikirannya, begitu pula Jungkook. Bercerita panjang lebar tentang perasaannya terhadap Taehyung yang notabene sangat jarang di lakukannya membuat Jungkook kembali bernostalgia. Siapa sangka hubungan yang awalnya hanya dia jalani asal-asalan bisa bertahan selama ini. Kini dirinya sudah menginjak umur sembilan belas tahun, sama halnya dengan Taehyung. Tak terhitung momen yang telah mereka buat bersama. Dan walau kisah cinta mereka hanya lah kisah sederhana tanpa bumbu romantis dan manis di dalamnya, nyata nya Jungkook menjalani lima tahun ini dengan baik-baik saja.

 _Mood_ nya yang terlanjur melankonis mendorong Jungkook untuk kembali melanjutkan pembahasan mereka tentang Taehyung. Jungkook rasa dia hanya sedang butuh seseorang untuk meluapkan ini semua.

"Wonwoo. Boleh aku jujur padamu?"

"Tentu saja." Wonwoo mengangguk. Fokusnya kembali terpusat ke arah pemuda bersurai hitam di sebelahnya. Matahari bergerak semakin tinggi di atas kepala.

Jungkook berdehem. "Sebenarnya, ada satu hal yang menjadi alasan mengapa aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak akan pernah pergi dari Taehyung lagi."

"Apa itu?"

"Saat lulus SMA dulu, aku sempat berpikir untuk putus dari Taehyung." Jungkook tersenyum tipis. "Aku berpikir sepertimu. Jalanku masih panjang, tidak seru rasanya kalau hanya mengencani satu pria saja. Hari setelah kelulusanku, aku pulang mabuk-mabukan. Ilegal sebenarnya. Tapi aku dan Taehyung terlanjur tak sadarkan diri. Kami pulang ke Apartementku. Ingatanku samar-samar, efek minum terlalu banyak. Tapi yah, kami hampir melalukan _itu_."

Jungkook tertawa kecil. Ia beralih menatap Wonwoo yang masih setia menatapnya. "Sedihnya lagi, di ingatanku aku lah yang memulai. Ketika semua hampir memburuk, Taehyung tiba-tiba menangis. Dia cepat-cepat menjauhkan diri, mencari _handphone_ nya seperti orang kerasukan lalu menghubungi Ibu nya. Saat suara Taehyung yang menangis frustasi sembari berkata kepada Ibunya kalau dia hampir saja merusakku, disitulah kesadaranku pulih sepenuhnya. Tanpa sadar, aku juga ikut menangis hebat."

Wonwoo tak tahu harus bereaksi apa.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu menghela nafas, lalu kembali tertawa. "Berlebihan, kan? Padahal berhubungan seperti itu sebenarnya sudah biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih. Kami malah ketakutan setengah mati."

"Apa Taehyung adalah kekasih pertamamu?"

" _Bingo_." Jawab Jungkook, tersenyum lebar. "Aku juga adalah kekasih pertama Taehyung. Tapi, berpikir secara realistis, seorang preman tentu saja terbiasa dengan segala perilaku seksual, hidup mereka keras, hal seperti itu tak tabu lagi. Namun Taehyung justru menangis, menghindari ku selama beberapa hari, lalu berkata kalau dia akan bertanggung jawab padahal dia tidak melakukan apapun padaku. Saat aku bertemu Ibu nya, beliau tertawa kecil mengatakan kalau dia sebenarnya sangat ingin tertawa saat Taehyung menghubunginya malam itu. Katanya seperti mendengar anak kecil yang menangis karena ketahuan telah bertengkar dengan temannya."

Ada getaran aneh yang hinggap di dada Wonwoo. Wajah Taehyung yang beringas, brengsek, dan terlihat sangat dingin terlintas di otaknya. Ia tak menyangka seorang preman ternyata bisa bersikap lemah di depan kekasihnya. Di _film-film_ _action romance_ yang pernah di nontonnya, seorang preman pasti kasar, maniak dalam bercinta, mereka tak mengenal ampun. Tapi, sosok Kim Taehyung seperti sisi lain.

"Tak semua preman seperti itu, kan?" Jungkook bersuara, seolah mengerti isi pikiran Wonwoo. Ia tertawa. "Taehyung memang brengsek, tapi dia kaku dalam memperlakukan kekasihnya. Yah, aku bersyukur karena preman yang kukencani adalah Taehyung."

Pemuda bermata sipit itu ikut tertawa. "Sepertinya aku tidak akan memandang para preman itu dengan cara yang sama lagi."

"Lega mendengarnya." Ujar Jungkook. Apartementnya telah terlihat di ujung sana, membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

"Saat kau menangis malam itu, apa yang kau pikirkan, Kook?" Wonwoo kembali melanjutkan pembahasan mereka. Rasa sakitnya telah bergantikan dengan rasa penasaran yang lebih besar. Baru kali ini Wonwoo bertemu dengan seseorang yang benar-benar menjalani kisah cinta sejati, begitu tulus tanpa unsur kemunafikan di dalamnya.

"Em.." Jungkook bergumam pelan. "Aku berpikir kalau Taehyung pasti lah telah menjadikanku sebagai _dunia_ nya. Aku beruntung sekali karena di cintai orang sepertinya, dan mungkin rasa penyesalan karena pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkannya? Seperti yang kau katakan tadi, kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali untuk kembali mendapatkan pasangan setulus Taehyung."

Wonwoo mendengus. "Yah, intinya kalian berdua itu cinta mati."

Jungkook terkekeh. Ia menganggukkan kepala, "Mungkin seperti itu."

"Padahal kau berdua tidak berperilaku seperti sepasang kekasih, tapi makna cinta di antara kalian dalam sekali. Benar-benar aneh."

Dan Jungkook hanya bisa tertawa lepas.

.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

 _._

"Aku pul–"

"Tae, kau habis minum lagi kan semalam?"

Pergerakan Taehyung yang hendak membungkuk untuk membuka tali sepatunya terhenti di depan pintu masuk. Ada Jungkook yang dengan terburu-buru datang ke hadapannya sembari memegang kardus berisikan botol-botol soju yang sudah kosong. Tatapan pemuda bersurai hitam itu garang.

Taehyung melepas sepatunya malas. "Iya. Hanya dua botol. tenang saja."

"Dua botol?!" Jungkook berseru tiba-tiba. "Kau mau cepat mati, hah?! Berhenti minum soju terlalu banyak!"

"Buktinya aku masih belum mati sekarang." Taehyung mengedikkan bahu, tak mempedulikan tatapan Jungkook yang seolah hendak memakan hidup-hidup dirinya. "Omong-omong, cepat siapkan barangmu. Kita berangkat sebentar malam."

Jungkook berdecak kesal. Ia kembali berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah untuk meletakkan kardus tersebut di dapur. "Aku sudah selesai. Tinggal barang-barangmu."

" _Bocah_ , preman professional sepertiku tak perlu menyediakan apapun." Jawab Taehyung asal. Ia segera menghempaskan badan di sofa ruang tengah. Rasa nyaman langsung menyelimuti diri. Ah, menjadi _bodyguard_ memang melelahkan.

Jungkook datang dengan segelas jus lemon di tangan. Ia mendengus, menaruh gelas tersebut di atas meja dekat sofa yang Taehyung tempati berbaring. "Kau pulang jam berapa semalam?"

"Satu." Jari telunjuk Taehyung teracung ke atas. Matanya masih terpejam. "Kau tahu, _bocah_? Tepat ketika aku membuka pintu, suara dengkuranmu langsung memenuhi seluruh ruangan di rumah ini. Menyeramkan seka–"

Tendangan Jungkook melayang mengenai pinggang Taehyung. "Jangan mengada-ngada, sialan. Aku mana pernah tidur sambil mendengkur." Kesalnya. Bukannya merasa kesakitan, Taehyung justru tergelak. Preman itu segera bangkit dari baringnya. Seringainya terpatri melihat wajah kekasihnya yang merengut marah. "Aku serius, _bocah_. Kau mendengkur seperti orang yang tak pernah tidur bertahun-tahun. Kasihan sekali."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Jungkook melototkan mata tak terima. Saat hendak meninju Taehyung, sang preman lebih dulu menghindar dengan cepat. Tawanya kembali terdengar. "Oh, jiwa bantengmu keluar lagi, _bocah_."

Spontan saja Jungkook menyerang Taehyung dengan melemparkannya bantal-bantal sofa. Taehyung berusaha menahannya dengan tawa yang menggelegar. Rasa penat dan lelahnya selalu saja hilang berkat omelan kesal Jungkook yang entah mengapa begitu menghibur di telinga Taehyung. Itu lah alasan mengapa saat Jungkook hendak masuk kuliah, Taehyung menyarankan mereka berdua untuk tinggal bersama. Bukan bermaksud macam-macam, dia hanya merasa perlu untuk menggoda Jungkook setiap hari karena itu satu-satunya obat penghilang rasa lelahnya.

Jungkook kehabisan stok bantal. Taehyung menyeringai. Tak membiarkan Jungkook bergerak lebih dulu, Taehyung segera menarik tangan kekasihnya hingga Jungkook berakhir terjatuh di atas badan Taehyung yang kemudian melingkarkan kakinya di badan Jungkook agar pemuda itu tak kabur.

"Jangan marah terus, _bocah_. Nanti kau cepat tua. Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang tua." Taehyung berucap sembari mencubit keras kedua pipi Jungkook. Ia tertawa kecil saat Jungkook melototkan matanya yang bulat.

"Siapa yang membuatku kesal begini, hah?" Ujar Jungkook kesal. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan tangan Taehyung yang tak mau beranjak pergi dari kedua pipinya. "Tae, sialan. Lepaskan tanganmu ini, aku mau mandi!"

"Mandi bersama?"

"Dalam mimpi mu, tolol." Jungkook menimpuk kepala Taehyung kuat. Sang preman mengaduh kesakitan.

"Buatkan aku makanan dulu. Aku lapar sekali."

Jungkook mengeryit. "Kau tidak makan disana?" Tak di pedulikannya lagi pipi nya yang mungkin akan memerah setelah ini.

"Tidak. Si menteri itu sibuk kesana kemari, tidak ada kesempatan untuk beristirahat." Jawab Taehyung. Tangannya mulai bermain di pipi Jungkook, menarik-nariknya pelan.

Jungkook mendengus. "Makanya kubilang, kalau kau mau pergi bertugas bangunkan aku. Setidaknya kau harus sarapan."

"Kau tidur terlalu menyedihkan, aku jadi ti–"

Jungkook meninju dada Taehyung cepat. Ia merengut. "Yang serius, tolol."

Taehyung tertawa. "Aku juga serius. kau memang tidur begitu menyedihkan, _bocah_."

"Lepaskan aku sekarang atau kau kuputuskan."

Gelak tawa Taehyung semakin keras. Jungkook merengut tak suka. Kekasihnya ini senang sekali menjadikannya bahan tertawaan. Ada saat dimana ketika Jungkook sedang marah besar Taehyung justru menggodainya habis-habisan, dan akhirnya dia berakhir tertawa karena lelucon konyol Taehyung. Memalukan sekali.

"Kayak kau bisa saja hidup tanpa ku." Taehyung kembali berbicara dengan seringai di bibir.

Jungkook memutar bola mata jengah. "Ya ya, terserah." Tapi kemudian bergerak memeluk badan Taehyung, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang kekasihnya.

Sang preman mengeryitkan dahi. "Apa ini, kukira kau mau mandi?"

"Tidak jadi. Kau nyaman."

"Ha?" Taehyung tertawa. Tangannya refleks bergerak mengusak surai hitam Jungkook. "Jangan manja begini, cepat buatkan aku makanan."

"Sial, kau kira aku pembantumu?" Jungkook meninju dada kekasihnya. Walau begitu Ia kemudian beranjak melepas pelukan, menatap tak suka ke arah Taehyung. "Berharap apa aku kau akan mengelus rambutku atau menciumnya berkali-kali seperti di film film _romance_."

Gelak tawa Taehyung kembali mengisi ruangan. Ia tertawa keras sekali hingga tersedak beberapa kali. " _Aduh_ –astaga, _bocah_. Ternyata yang Seokjin katakan itu benar. Kau memang semakin _alay_ sekarang. Sepertinya aku harus pikir ulang untuk menikah denganmu." Taehyung berucap sembari menegak jus melon yang berada di atas meja. Berusaha menahan tawa.

"HAH! OKE!" Jungkook berseru kesal. Dengan segera Ia bangkit dari sofa lalu berjalan cepat menuju ke dapur. Langkah kakinya sengaja di hentakkan kuat-kuat ke lantai. "Akan kukatakan ke Ibu kalau hari ini aku dan kau resmi putus!"

Taehyung kembali tergelak. "Ya, ya. Aku juga mencintaimu, _bocah_."

.

.

* * *

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

this is long af and boring af. maaf kalo chapter ini agak mengecewakan:" saya baru selesai uas dan segala jenis ujian lainnya di tempat les. nulis chapter ini nyicil banget, jadi mungkin feelsnya kurang dapet. entahlah buat reader-nims gimana. actually chapter terakhir udah 50% selesai, dan aku langsung bingung buat bridge sebelum chapter terakhir. hope you like it as well. 3

dan selamat datang reader-nims baru! terima kasih banyak udah nyempatin waktu baca fiction aneh ini. mohon review jangan lupa di tinggalkan yaa. karena semakin dikit review kalian, semakin lama juga saya bakalan update hehe. bc aku butuh bgt saran dan masukan dari kalian. kayak yg kemarin ada yg nyaranin aku perdalam kaidah preposisi sama kalimat langsung. ini udah berusaha semampunya hehe.

 **review dan sarannya sangat di butuhkan reader-nims.**

 _ **Last,**_

 _ **Mind To Review?**_

XiRuLin.


	21. Chapter XX

_**(XXI)** chapter dua puluh._

* * *

.

.

"Oh, Jungkook?"

Jungkook menganggukkan kepala sekilas lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya. Matanya sedikit mengerjap untuk menyesuaikan dengan pencahayaan yang minim di ruangan ini. Hanya cahaya dari deretan layar komputer di atas meja lah yang menerangi, remang remang.

"Kau yakin mau disini, _honey_?"

"Tentu saja." Jungkook berucap membalas pertanyaan orang yang tadi menyapanya. Ia kemudian bergerak mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi putar di samping orang tersebut. "Aku bosan di kamar hotel, Bella. Butuh hiburan disini."

Bella – sang pelaku, tertawa kecil. Bibirnya yang di polesi lipstick cerah menyunggingkan senyuman lebar. "Yah, _i admit it, honey_. Kau datang jauh-jauh ke Denmark meninggalkan kesibukan kuliahmu tidak untuk hanya menunggu kabar preman-preman bodoh itu di dalam kamar hotel, bukan?"

Jungkook ikut tertawa. "Kau mengenalku dengan baik, Bella."

"Tidak juga. Si Kookie ini yang terlalu mudah untuk di baca." Bella mengedikkan bahu, kembali tertawa yang menambah kadar cantiknya. Jungkook ikut tergelak pelan.

Bella, wanita berusia d ua puluh sembilan tahun yang begitu dekat dengan Andrew namun tanpa hubungan yang jelas. Jungkook tak begitu tahu soal kehidupan percintaan orang dewasa, namun walau tak menampakkan di depan publik sepertinya mereka semua sudah tahu kalau Andrew dan Bella saling memiliki. Sejak masuk ke dunia Taehyung yang gelap dan bertemu begitu banyak orang asing yang menyeramkan, Bella adalah orang paling pertama yang membawa kesan baik di awal mereka bertemu empat tahun yang lalu. Perawakannya yang riang dan berhati lembut seperti seorang Ibu membuat Jungkook betah tinggal lama-lama bersama wanita bermata biru tersebut.

"Bella, transaksinya berhasil di lakukan."

Jungkook dan Bella yang sedang asik bercengkrama lantas bungkam. Wajah Bella menjadi sumringah, dengan segera Ia menarik kursi putarnya untuk mendekati satu orang lagi di dalam ruangan itu, "Tidak ada kekacauan sampai sini, Shawn?" – namanya. Seorang _hacker_ handal asal Kanada yang telah menjalin kontrak dengan _claws_.

Shawn mengangguk, tangannya sibuk bergerak di atas keyboard entah mengetik apa, sedangkan Jungkook beralih menatap layar besar di hadapan mereka. Layar itu menampakkan beberapa titik cctv yang merekam kegiatan transaksi ilegal _Claws_ dengan salah satu organisasi gelap di Denmark. Dua cctv berada di dalam ruangan, dua di lorong menuju ruangan, satu di tangga, dan dua di pasang di tiang listrik di depan bangunan tua tersebut. Cctv di luar menampakkan Taehyung dan Jackson yang berjaga di depan pintu utama juga Hwan dan Kwon yang bersiap di atas gedung dengan sniper di tangan, siap siaga. Transaksi ini merupakan transaksi satu kilo ganja dan seratus gram sabu-sabu yang akan di edarkan di Korea nanti. Sebuah transaksi ilegal yang pasti saja telah di endus oleh pihak kepolisian Denmark, sehingga Andrew memutuskan untuk memperkuat pertahanan _claws_ dengan menurunkan si duo sniper kebanggaan mereka.

Jungkook termenung. Cctv yang berada di ruang utama memperlihatkan Andrew, Jimin, dan Vernon beserta tiga pria lain yang tak di kenalnya. Dua kardus besar sudah berada di tangan Jimin dan Vernon, namun mereka sepertinya masih membicarakan beberapa hal.

" _shit._ Pihak kepolisian sudah bergerak." Shawn berseru memecah keheningan. Bella sigap menanggapi, langsung menempelkan alat komunikasi mereka di telinga. "Empat belas kilometer, ada lima mobil. Dua puluh menit lagi para idiot-idiot itu akan tiba di lokasi."

"Oke, kerja bagus Shawn." Bella mengangguk. Warna hijau muncul dari telinganya, tatapannya berubah serius. Jungkook yang di sebelah Bella menahan nafas tanpa sadar. Suasana tegang menyelimuti ruangan berdiameter sempit ini.

"Disini Bella, _do you heard me,_ Jackson? Empat belas kilometer dengan lima mobil, pihak kepolisian telah mengetahui lokasi kalian." Bella tanpa sadar berdiri dari duduknya. "Kabarkan yang lain. Waktu kalian tinggal sembilan belas menit. Segera tinggalkan lokasi."

Tatapan Jungkook terfokus ke layar dimana cctv memperlihatkan suasana luar gedung. Raut wajah Jackson berubah, namun Taehyung dengan santainya masih merokok sembari bersandar di dinding. Tanpa sadar, Jungkook meremas tangannya. Ia tegang.

Shawn menyalakan microphone di depannya, menghubungi Andrew. "Andrew, posisi kalian di ketahui. Tinggalkan cepat. Aku sudah berusaha menahan polisi dengan meretas _traffic light_ di jalan yang akan di lewati. Yah walau mereka tak mungkin menaati aturan di saat sedang mengejar pengedar narkoba kelas dunia, setidaknya mereka akan terhambat selama lima menit di jalan."

Andrew cekatan menjawab, ruangan utama langsung ricuh. Tiga pria yang hanya utusan dari klien mereka itu berseru panik, berlari meninggalkan ruangan dengan kecepatan angin. Andrew menyusul dengan Jimin dan Vernon di belakangnya. Taehyung segera membuang puntung rokok dan merenggangkan badan. Hal yang sama juga di lakukan oleh Jackson di sampingnya.

Saat ketiga pria tadi sudah hendak menaiki mobil van mereka, bunyi sirene tiba-tiba menggema dari ujung jalan.

Semua orang memucat. Juga Shawn dan Bella.

" _Fuck_! Jackson, ini aku yang berbicara! Apa mobil klien kita itu sewaan?!" Shawn berseru panik.

"Ya, mereka menyewanya di – "

"dasar tolol! GPS mereka berhasil di lacak lebih dulu!"

" _what_?!" Bella berseru kaget. "Tunggu, apa yang terjadi Shawn?!"

"Kita di tipu, _motherfucker_." Shawn menggigit kuku kalut. Pemuda berwajah rupawan itu juga tanpa sadar ikut berdiri dari posisinya. "Andrew! Aku berbicara disini! Ada tim yang sudah berjarak dua ratus meter dari lokasi, tiga mobil dengan dua sniper handal! Kau tak akan bisa melarikan diri karena mereka akan tiba kurang dari dua menit. Suruh V dan Jackson bersiap, juga duo sniper itu!"

Andrew yang masih mengawasi Vernon dan Jimin memasukkan kardus ke dalam bagasi mobil mereka menganggup mantap. Tanpa aba-aba, Ia memberikan kode kepada anggotanya untuk bersiap. Taehyung mengangkat satu alis, tapi paham apa yang harus di lakukan. Vernon dan Jimin berseru menyuruh ketiga pria tadi untuk kembali ke dalam gedung dan kedua preman itu yang akan menjaga mereka. Kelimanya berlari lalu hilang di balik pintu. Hwan dan Kwon yang di atap telah memasukkan peluru ke dalam sniper, siap memulai perang kapanpun mereka mau.

"T-tunggu, kenapa kalian seperti bersiap akan memulai perang?" Jungkook berseru takut. Ia menatap Bella dan Shawn. "B-bukannya kalian harus lari? Polisi – polisi itu berjumlah banyak!"

"Total ada sembilan pasukan dengan dua sniper, itu tidak banyak, Jungkook. _Claws_ harus menghabisi mereka dulu agar bisa kabur dari sana." Bella memegang lengan Jungkook, tersenyum menenangkan.

Tapi tetap saja Jungkook di landa kepanikan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan polisi-polisi yang sedang menuju kesana?! Bukannya ada lima mobil? Mereka kalah jumlah, Bella!"

"Masih lima belas menit lagi sebelum mereka tiba. V tidak akan butuh lima menit untuk menghabisi tujuh orang lainnya."

"T-tetap saja – "

"Mereka terlihat!" Shawn berseru memotong ucapan Jungkook. "Andrew, lima puluh meter di depan kalian!"

" _Ya, aku bisa melihatnya, Shawn_."

Andrew memberi gestur agar Taehyung dan Jackson melangkah maju lebih dulu. Tiga mobil itu telah berhenti sempurna di depan pagar. Satu-satu pasukannya turun dengan sigap sembari mengacungkan pistol. Dua sniper mereka tinggal di dalam mobil dengan moncong yang mengacung mengancam.

"Kalian resmi di tangkap atas tuduhan melakukan transaksi terlarang barang narkotika di dalam gedung ini! Angkat tangan dan jangan melawan!" polisi yang berdiri paling di depan berseru dengan aksen british yang fasih.

Andrew tertawa. " _Hey, calm down, bruh_. Ini malam minggu, astaga. Harus kah kalian setegang ini? Tersenyum tidak ada salahnya bukan."

"Diam kau! Segera angkat tanganmu dan menyerahlah!" Bentak mereka, tak mengindahkan Andrew. Langkah kaki mereka semakin maju bersamaan dengan Taehyung dan Jackson yang mendekat tanpa ragu.

"Seharusnya kalian yang menyerah." Taehyung menimpali, dengan cuek menggulung kemeja putihnya hingga siku. Dia sedikit mengibaskan surai silvernya ke atas, menampakkan headband hitam yang di pakainya. "Tidak ingin membuat surat wasiat dulu untuk sanak keluarga di rumah? Mungkin kau bisa memberi beberapa propertimu kepadaku, aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya, pak polisi."

Polisi yang paling depan menggeram marah. Ia menatap tajam Taehyung yang balas menyeringai. "Kalian melakukan kesalahan besar dengan bersikap angkuh seperti ini. Tidak ada celah lagi untuk kabur, empat belas menit dari sekarang balai bantuan akan datang meringkus kalian, habis tak tersisa. Hidup mu tamat, anak muda."

"Tamat? _You must be kidding me_." Andrew tertawa prihatin. Satu tangannya terangkat keatas. "Setelah jauh-jauh datang kemari, tidak mungkin aku membiarkan nasib _gank_ ku berakhir di tangan kepolisian Denmark yang bahkan menangkap pencuri anjing pun tidak mampu di lakukan."

Wajah polisi-polisi itu merah padam. Habis sudah kesabarannya. Polisi yang paling depan melompat cepat hendak menyerang Jackson yang berjarak dua meter darinya, namun terlambat. Sebuah peluru lebih dulu menembus ulu hatinya bak burung elang yang dengan sigap menangkap ikan di permukaan sungai. Detik berikutnya badannya langsung ambruk di tanah dengan darah yang bersimbah, tewas seketika.

Sirene perang telah di bunyikan. Polisi-polisi Denmark itu meraung marah, menembakkan pistolnya secara membabi buta. Namun _sayang beribu sayang_ , jarak mereka sudah terlanjur dekat dengan Taehyung dan Jackson yang ahli dalam pertempuran jarak dekat. Taehyung bergerak cepat meninju rahang polisi di dekatnya dengan kuat. Polisi tersebut langsung ambruk, belum selesai keterkejutannya Taehyung sudah kembali melayangkan tinjuan tak berhenti di wajahnya dan memberi tendangan tepat di ulu hati sebagai penutup. KO. Polisi itu kehilangan nafasnya. Hal yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Jackson yang melawan dua polisi bersenjata lengkap tanpa kesulitan. Dalam hitungan satu menit kedua polisi itu juga telah tewas akibat Hwan yang membidik pelipis keduanya dari atap gedung.

Andrew juga demikian. Dengan dua _revolver_ di tangan, Ia terlibat adu tembak dengan dua polisi yang lain. Walau kalah jumlah Andrew berpengalaman dalam urusan menghindari peluru, badannya merunduk cepat dan langsung kembali menekan pelatuk saat musuh lengah sedetik. Dua tembakannya dengan sempurna menembus kening dua lawannya, tewas menggenaskan. Hwan dan Kwon tak kalah heroiknya menembak dua sniper yang sedari tadi terus berusaha membidik mereka, namun kembar ini jauh lebih gesit dan tak tertandingkan. Tidak butuh dua detik, kedua sniper polisi tersebut sukses bersimbah darah di dalam mobil, tewas dengan isi kepala yang tercerai berai. Sisa polisi yang lain juga sudah berhasil di ringkus oleh Taehyung dan Jackson, tak bernyawa lagi.

Kejadian berlangsung begitu cepat, hanya sekitar empat menit dari prediksi Jungkook yang menahan nafas tegang di seberang sana. Wajahnya pucat pasi, dan tangannya bergetar. Ini pertama kalinya Jungkook benar-benar melihat kekasihnya bertindak sebringas itu. Bukan hanya sekedar saling meninju penuh gurauan seperti yang biasa di lakukan di _Hell Arena_ , kali ini _claws_ nyata membunuh orang. Membunuh dengan cara yang begitu mengerikan.

Seolah mengerti, Bella menggenggam jemari Jungkook, mengelusnya lembut tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Rasa tegang Jungkook sedikit berkurang, namun ketakutan tetap tertancap di hatinya. Dan kejadian yang dia lihat hari ini mungkin akan terus membekas untuk waktu yang lama.

 _Claws_ memenangkan peperangan singkat itu. Jimin dan Vernon keluar dari dalam gedung dengan tiga orang lainnya, bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil masing-masing. Hwan dan Kwon dengan cekatan lompat dari atap gedung, masuk ke mobil _bumper_ yang dikemudikan Taehyung, langsung melesat cepat meninggalkan lokasi diikuti mobil yang ditumpangi Jimin, Vernon, Jackson, dan Andrew di belakangnya.

Misi berhasil. Polisi-polisi Denmark baru tiba sepuluh menit kemudian, hanya mendapatkan anggota-anggota mereka yang terkapar tak bernyawa di halaman gedung, tanpa satupun bukti yang tersisa.

.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

 _._

Tepat ketika Jungkook membuka pintu, suara gelak tawa langsung hinggap di indera pendengarannya.

" _I know you will made it, guys_. Benar-benar kemenangan yang mutlak."

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan mata berwarna cokelat _almond_ berdiri di depan kasur, menjelaskan dengan begitu membara. Senyumnya mengembang sempurna, dan itu membawa gelak tawa baru diantara tujuh pemuda lainnya di dalam ruangan tersebut, sebuah kamar hotel.

Taehyung yang duduk di atas sofa mengibaskan tangan. "Ah, ini karena polisi Denmark yang seperti sampah. Pantas saja _Grillex_ berkuasa tanpa hambatan disini. Seperti negara tanpa hukum."

"Kau benar, V." Pemuda bersurai pirang dengan aksen Amerika yang fasih itu mengangguk. "Kinerja mereka lambat, jadi kami bisa berkuasa semaunya tanpa diketahui oleh kepolisian. Yah, walau tetap aku sangat senang atas keberhasilan ini. Semoga barangnya akan sampai di Korea dengan aman."

"Urusan itu serahkan pada kami, Ansel. Kami pastikan dua hari lagi kau akan bangun dengan kabar baik tentang barang ini." Andrew yang tiduran di atas kasur masih dengan pakaian lengkap menepuk dadanya satu kali, menyeringai angkuh. Si pirang itu – Ansel namanya – tertawa keras. " _Okay, i will have a faith on you, dude_."

Mereka kembali bercengkrama, dan Jungkook memperhatikan di depan pintu. Ia termenung. Bagaimana bisa preman-preman ini terlihat sangat bahagia setelah membunuh sembilan orang dua puluh menit yang lalu? Jungkook saja masih merasakan mual di perutnya.

"Oh, Jungkook."

Ruangan lengang seketika. Semua fokus beralih ke arah pemuda di depan pintu tersebut. Jungkook mengangkat tangannya canggung, membalas sapaan Vernon tadi. "Halo, sepertinya kalian baik-baik saja."

"Kau darimana?" Taehyung memotong cepat. Ia kini menegakkan badan. "Sudah kubilang tinggal di kamarmu saja, jangan berkeliaran."

Jungkook mengedikkan bahu, "Aku di _rooftop_ hotel, menikmati angin malam." Jawabnya. Jungkook tak punya pilihan selain berbohong kepada Taehyung atau tidak kekasihnya akan marah padanya karena melihat hal yang tidak seharusnya dia lihat.

Taehyung ber 'oh' pelan, lalu kembali dengan kesibukannya. Jungkook juga segera bergabung dengan Jackson dan Jimin yang duduk di karpet kamar, bermain joker.

"Hei, jadi kau yang bernama Jungkook?" Ansel ikut duduk bersila di samping Jungkook. Tatapannya berbinar, menampakkan ketertarikan yang nyata kepada Jungkook. "Aku sudah mendengar banyak cerita tentangmu dan V, kisah klise di antara kami. Kau harus tahu, kisah cintamu dan V selalu di jadikan buah bibir setiap pertemuan preman Internasional di adakan. Tidak kusangka V membawamu kali ini."

Jungkook menjilat bibir bawahnya, gugup. Ansel seolah tidak memberi Jungkook celah untuk melirik hal lain, pemuda itu benar-benar memberi seluruh fokusnya hanya untuk Jungkook. "A-ah, aku tidak tahu soal itu. sepertinya Taehyung juga tidak."

"Tentu saja tidak." Ansel tertawa pelan. "V pasti benci sekali membahas hal seperti itu."

"Yah, dia mungkin akan langsung merobek satu-satu mulut orang yang bercerita di belakangnya." Jimin ikut menimpali acuh. Ansel tertawa, mengangguk setuju.

Jungkook terkekeh. "Benar juga, dia pasti marah." Ia melirik sekilas Taehyung yang memainkan _handphone_ dengan kedua kaki yang dia silangkan di sofa. Hwan sudah merebahkan kepala di paha Taehyung, tertidur lelap.

" _You're pretty_."

"Eh?" Jungkook mengerjapkan mata, kembali menatap Ansel yang ternyata masih memperhatikan wajahnya.

" _You're pretty._ Kau cantik, Jungkook. Seperti malaikat." Ansel berucap lebih jelas. Senyumnya semakin mengembang dan terlihat semakin tampan.

Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Semua preman selalu saja mengatakan hal yang sama. Ternyata preman Korea dan preman Denmark tidak ada bedanya."

Ansel tergelak. Entah di sengaja atau tidak, tangan pemuda Amerika itu bergerak mengelus lembut pipi Jungkook. "Tentu saja sama. Kau memang cantik dan indah. Tidak ada yang dapat membantah fakta itu."

"Kurasa kau salah. Saat sekolah dulu orang-orang menggilaiku karena aku yang begitu tampan dan _gentleman_ di mata mereka. Bukan karena aku cantik atau apalah itu."

"Benarkah?" Ansel tertawa kecil tak percaya. Tangannya semakin berani turun mengelus leher Jungkook, dan Jungkook mulai tak nyaman. "Mereka lah yang salah. Kau itu indah, aku berani bersumpah."

"Err–terima kasih?" Jungkook berusaha tersenyum, menjauhkan tangan Ansel se-sopan mungkin. Namun Ansel bergerak cepat menautkan tangan mereka. Mata _cokelat almond_ nya semakin berbinar. "Sekarang masih jam delapan malam, Jungkook. Mau ikut denganku mengelilingi hotel ini? Atau mungkin mencari jajanan di luar."

Jungkook panik. Preman macam Ansel ini lah yang selalu di takutinya. Otaknya bekerja keras mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menolak permintaan Ansel sembari berusaha mengarahkan perhatian Taehyung ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana, Jungkook?" Ansel mendesak. Jungkook semakin panik.

"A-ah, itu–" Jungkook gelalapan. Untung saja, di detik terakhir Taehyung akhirnya mengangkat kepala, bertemu pandang dengan Jungkook. "Ah! Taehyung sudah lebih dulu mengajakku jalan malam ini. Iya kan, Tae?"

Perempatan muncul di dahi Taehyung.

"Benarkah?" Ansel menghela nafas kecewa. Ia ikut menatap Taehyung yang melongo seperti orang bodoh di tempatnya. "V, bisa aku pinjam kekasihmu sebentar? Dia manis sekali, _the heck_."

Jungkook menggeleng pelan sekali ke arah Taehyung, namun si preman itu tak menyadari. "Di dalam hotel saja bagaimana?"

"AH-ya! Hotel! Kita akan pergi bersama bertiga!" Jungkook buru-buru memotong ucapan Taehyung, tersenyum penuh harap. Ansel mengangguk setuju. "Tak masalah, ada Taehyung lebih baik." Lalu kemudian mencium pipi Jungkook sekilas.

Hal itu sama-sama membuat Jungkook dan Taehyung terpaku. Jungkook _shock_ karena di cium oleh orang asing, sedangkan Taehyung.. entahlah. Dia hanya tiba-tiba tak dapat bereaksi apapun setelah melihat kekasihnya dicium oleh orang lain.

Ada perasaan aneh yang bergejolak di hati Taehyung, dan Ia merasakan amarahnya perlahan tersulut. Belum lagi di mata Taehyung, Jungkook justru tertawa, seolah ciuman Ansel tadi hal yang juga di sukainya.

"Aku lelah. Kau berdua saja yang pergi."

"Eh?"

Tak mengindahkan suara keberatan Jungkook, Taehyung segera menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

Jungkook sakit hati. Bagaimana bisa Taehyung bersikap biasa saja setelah melihat kekasihnya sendiri dicium oleh orang lain di depan matanya? Belum lagi malah memberikan waktu berduaan. Apa Taehyung tak peduli?

Jungkook menggertakkan gigi. Tangannya terkepal.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu, Ansel."

Ansel tersenyum lebar sekali. Mereka berdua pun kemudian meninggalkan kamar hotel tersebut. Semua anggota _claws_ jatuh tertidur. Senyap menyelimuti.

"Kau tolol sekali, V. Kalau memang cemburu, harusnya kejar saja Jungkook."

Perkataan Andrew terngiang di kepala Taehyung.

.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

 _._

"Kapan-kapan datang lah lagi ke Denmark. Aku janji akan memperlihatkanmu lebih banyak hal lagi."

Jungkook mengangguk, tersenyum lebar. Kini dia dan Ansel telah tiba di lobby hotel setelah dua jam mengelilingi sekitar hotel. Menikmati jajanan dan mencoba skateboard yang dapat di sewa di taman hotel yang luas. Terlepas dari sikapnya di dalam kamar tadi, Ansel ternyata orang yang supel. Dia teman yang baik, ramah, dan cepat tanggap. Jungkook juga bisa menyimpulkan kalau Ansel tipe orang yang senang melakukan _skinship_ karena Jungkook berkali-kali di rangkulnya. Namun itu tak masalah, Ansel tidak berniat macam-macam kepadanya.

"Aku harus rapat di ruangan lain, Jungkook. Kau bisa kan naik sendiri?"

"Tentu saja." Jungkook tertawa. Ia meninju dada Ansel penuh canda. "Terima kasih untuk malam ini."

Ansel merunduk, kembali mencium pipi Jungkook yang jauh lebih pendek darinya. Namun kali ini Jungkook tak khawatir lagi, anggap saja sebuah ciuman persahabatan. "Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih, Jungkook. Sampai jumpa besok pagi."

Jungkook melambaikan tangan hingga Ansel hilang di balik pintu aula hotel. Senyumnya mengembang. Setidaknya mood nya sudah membaik. Jungkook berjalan ke arah lift untuk kembali ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai lima belas. Namun, pergerakannya terhenti.

Ada Taehyung yang duduk di sofa lobby, menatapnya kosong, namun dingin. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

Jungkook mendengus, berusaha mengacuhkan kehadiran Taehyung.

"Kau senang sudah menghabiskan malam dengannya?"

Perkataan Taehyung begitu dingin dan datar. Jungkook memilih untuk berhenti tepat di samping Taehyung.

"Begitulah." Jungkook mengedikkan bahu.

"Dua kali dia menciummu di depan mataku. Bagaimana selama di luar? Apa kalian menikmati ciuman yang menggairahkan juga?"

"Ha?" Jungkook kali ini sepenuhnya menatap kekasihnya. Emosinya tersulut. "Apa maksudmu, sialan. Ansel tidak sejahat itu."

Taehyung tertawa prihatin, beranjak dari duduknya. "Oh, si _bocah_ ini bahkan membelanya." Ia menatap datar ke arah Jungkook yang kini mengepalkan tangan, menahan diri.

"Kau keterlaluan, Tae."

"Oh, ya?" Taehyung terkekeh. Pandangannya berubah, namun Jungkook tak tahu makna di balik _onyx_ hitam tersebut. "Bukannya kau yang keterlaluan? Kau punya kekasih dan kau membiarkan dirimu di cium orang lain. Apa ini? Karena Ansel tampan dan tak tertandingkan? Atau karena Jeon Jungkook yang kukenal telah berubah menjadi seorang _jalang_?"

Hati Jungkook _mencelos_.

Ia _tak mengerti_.

Tujuh tahun menjalin kasih dengan Taehyung, itu adalah kata _paling kasar_ yang pernah di terima Jungkook. Dan Ia benar-benar tak menyangka kata penuh celaan itu keluar dari mulut kekasihnya, dan di tujukan untuk dirinya.

Jungkook tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Airmata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Lalu kau apa, hah?! Kau juga pembunuh! Kau jauh lebih berdosa dariku yang katamu si jalang ini!" Jungkook berseru marah. Tatapannya tepat di mata Taehyung. "Apa kau tak takut, hah?! Harusnya kau lihat dirimu yang menyedihkan itu, menyeringai saat darah mengenai tanganmu, tertawa saat nyawa mereka telah kau rebut! Kau seperti iblis! Psiko handal!"

"Jeon Jungkook! Pelankan suaramu!"

"Kenapa?!" Airmata Jungkook mengalir di pipinya. "Kau bisa berteriak jalang di hadapanku sedangkan aku tidak boleh berkata pembunuh di hadapanmu?! Kau egois sekali brengsek!"

Taehyung melebarkan bola mata tak percaya, tangannya ikut terkepal. Persetan dengan resepsionis yang menjadikan mereka bahan tontonan. "Kau yang egois sialan! Aku membunuh karena pekerjaanku! Sedangkan, kau! YA, KAU! Apa pekerjaanmu harus selalu berbuat baik kepada orang asing?! Membiarkan mereka menyentuhmu semaunya?! IYA?!"

"Itu karena kau yang menolak pergi tadi!" Jungkook memekik tak terima. Nada suaranya telah naik dua oktaf, Wajahnya merah padam. "Andai kau menyetujui anggapanku tadi, aku tidak akan jalan dengan Ansel! Aku juga tidak mau berduaan dengannya! Kau tolol!"

"Oh, ya. Alasan yang bagus!" Taehyung tertawa sinis. Tangannya bergerak cepat menarik kerah Jungkook. Kekasihnya terkesiap, nafasnya tersendat di kerongkongan. "Lalu jawab pertanyaanku! Apa kau akan menolak Ansel saat dia hendak menciummu ketika bersamaku?!" Tanya Taehyung penuh emosi.

Jungkook tergagap, nafasnya semakin menipis. Ia meninju-ninju dada Taehyung kuat. "T-Taekh lepash–"

"Tentu saja kau tetap akan menerimanya." Taehyung tertawa miris. Ia melepas cengkramannya dan Jungkook langsung mundur beberapa langkah, meraup kembali oksigen sebanyak yang dia bisa. "Kau memang pecundang, Jungkook. Kau itu peng – "

 _Plak_!

Ucapan Taehyung tak selesai. Jungkook sudah lebih dulu menamparnya sekuat yang dia bisa. Wajah Jungkook merah padam, nafasnya tersengal dan pundaknya naik turun, tanda dia di puncak kemarahannya. Airmatanya kembali mengalir di pipi.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU KIM TAEHYUNG!"

Taehyung tak lagi membalas saat Jungkook segera meninggalkannya. Ia diam, mengelus pipinya yang perih akibat tamparan tak main-main Jungkook. Taehyung menghela nafas kasar, "ARGH!" lalu mengusak surainya marah.

Resepsionis yang sedari tadi menonton pertengkaran mereka mengelus dada, berusaha menenangkan diri. Pertengkaran yang mengerikan.

.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

 _._

"Eh? Kenapa kau disini?"

Hwan dan Kwon mengerjapkan mata bingung saat tiba-tiba Jungkook menerobos duduk di bangku di antara mereka. Jungkook mengedikkan bahu cuek, memasang _seatbelt_ pesawat. "Aku tukar tempat dengan Vernon."

"Sejak kapan?" Vernon yang duduk di seberang – yang merupakan tempat awal Jungkook – mendengus malas. "Sudah jelas sekali kau sedang perang dingin dengan kekasih idiotmu ini." Vernon menunjuk Taehyung yang duduk di sampingnya, diam tak bergeming. Taehyung terus melamun menatap keluar dari jendela pesawat.

Jungkook tak menjawab. Ia menyumpal telinganya dengan _headset_ , memejamkan mata.

Jimin yang duduk di sebelah Vernon menghela nafas. "Bisakah kau seminggu saja tidak bertengkar dengan Jungkook, Tae? Aku lama-lama ngeri melihat kalian."

"Kira-kira kali ini mereka bertengkar soal apa?" Hwan menimpali. Kwon menggelengkan kepala tak tahu.

"Intinya sesuatu yang kekanakan." Jackson yang menjawab. Ia duduk di depan Kembar dan Jungkook. Kepalanya muncul dari balik kursi. "Kau tahu, pasangan idiot ini bahkan bisa berkelahi hanya gara-gara V yang dengan seenak jidat menghabisi es krim Jungkook."

"Mengerikan." Andrew bersuara dari samping Jackson. Para anggota _claws_ tertawa pelan, sedangkan sang objek pembicaraan sama-sama diam tak menanggapi.

" _Honey_ , kau serius tidak ingin berbicara baik-baik dengan V?" Kepala Bella muncul di balik kursi. Senyumnya merekah kala melihat Jungkook yang justru membuang mukanya begitu bertatapan mata dengan Bella.

" _Come on,_ Kookie. Aku tahu kau tidak memutar lagu apapun." Bella menjulurkan tangan, menarik lembut _headset_ yang tersumpal di telinga Jungkook. Pemuda itu tak melawan. "Apa yang terjadi? Kalau hanya soal kalian yang mungkin berebut sarapan, seharusnya kau meruntuhkan dinding ego itu secepat mungkin sebelum semuanya malah justru memburuk."

"Meruntuhkan ego demi orang yang meneriakimu jalang? Tidak, terima kasih."

Kabin pesawat kelas eksekutif itu lenggang.

Beberapa anak _claws_ menghela nafas, juga Bella yang tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Yah, semoga saja kalian tidak membuat rumah kalian hancur malam ini." Andrew berpesan bijak.

 _Oh, shit_.

Taehyung kali ini menyesali keputusannya karena tinggal bersama Jungkook.

.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi di antara mereka sejak turun dari pesawat. Taehyung menarik koper Jungkook dan Jungkook mengikuti dari belakang, menuju parkiran tempat mobil Taehyung di parkir. Anak _claws_ memilih untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sama halnya kedua sejoli ini yang terpaksa harus pulang bersama. Perjalanan menuju rumah hanya di isi suara penyiar radio yang sibuk mengabarkan kematian seorang penyanyi Korea muda kemarin malam. Salah satu penyanyi favorit Jungkook, namun _mood_ nya yang terlanjur kacau dari kemarin membuatnya tidak terlalu merasakan kesedihan. Ia hanya bertopang dagu menatap kota Seoul dari balik kaca mobil. Langit kelabu. Beberapa orang berkeliaran menggunakan pakaian hitam hitam, mungkin untuk menghormati kematian penyanyi kebanggaan Korea tersebut.

Sampai di _basement_ Apartement, Jungkook melangkah turun lebih dulu. Ia tak mempedulikan Taehyung yang baru mematikan mesin mobil juga kopernya yang masih di bagasi. Taehyung pasti akan membawakannya. Kakinya melangkah cepat masuk ke gedung. Apapun yang terjadi Jungkook tidak boleh satu lift dengan Taehyung. Rumah mereka berada di lantai lima belas, butuh setidaknya satu menit berada di dalam lift, dan kehadiran Taehyung pasti membuat mereka semakin _awkward_.

Untung saja Jungkook berhasil menekan tombol _close_ saat Taehyung baru muncul di pintu utama.

Tiba di lantai rumah mereka, Jungkook kembali berjalan cepat. Tangannya merogoh kartu kunci rumah, menggeseknya di sebuah alat keamanan di gagang pintu. Pintu terbuka. Jungkook menghela nafas lega. Tak dapat di pungkiri Ia merindukan rumah ini.

Tepat ketika Jungkook sudah hendak membuka sepatu _timberland_ nya, Sepasang lengan menarik pinggangnya kebelakang. Tubuh Jungkook terhentak, langsung bertabrakan dengan tubuh seseorang yang berada di belakangnya. Suara pintu yang tertutup terdengar memekakan telinga.

"Berhenti marah padaku, _bocah_."

Itu Taehyung. Memeluknya dari belakang.

Jungkook hanya terdiam di tempat, membiarkan Taehyung yang menenggelamkan wajah di pundaknya juga lengan Taehyung yang mempererat pelukan.

"Aku lepas kendali. Tak dapat mengontrol ucapanku." Taehyung menghela nafas. "Kau tahu aku dengan baik, _bocah_. Beberapa perkataanku itu tidak bermaksud apa-apa, tidak penting dan tidak perlu kau masukkan ke dalam hati."

"Jadi soal janji pernikahanmu juga hanya bualan semata?"

"Tidak, bodoh." Taehyung buru-buru melarat. "Tentu saja itu serius. Aku akan menikahimu."

"Sedih sekali kau harus menikah dengan jalang."

Taehyung mati kutu. Jungkook sukses memutar balikkan semua perkataannya.

"Tapi, yah. Tidak masalah. Kau juga pembunuh. Anggap saja kita sama-sama tercela." Jungkook hendak bergerak lepas dari pelukan Taehyung, tapi kekasihnya dengan cepat menahannya, memeluk Jungkook semakin erat.

"Oke, baiklah. Aku memang sudah tidak bisa lagi menarik perkataanku sendiri." Taehyung kembali menghela nafas kasar. "Seorang pembunuh menikah dengan jalang. Oke, itu skenario yang baik. Yah walau mungkin kita harus puasa tujuh hari tujuh malam agar anak kita nanti terlahir berhati malaikat. Keajaiban yang mustahil."

Lelucon asal-asalan Taehyung sukses membuat Jungkook tertawa. Sebenarnya, sejak Taehyung mengambil keputusan untuk berbicara lebih dulu kepada Jungkook, _mood_ pemuda manis itu telah membaik, yah hanya sedikit. Namun sekarang amarahnya benar-benar telah sirna.

Taehyung memang akan selamanya tetap Taehyung. Si brengsek bodoh yang tak pernah tahu cara berlaku romantis.

Jungkook berinisiatif menolehkan kepala, menatap Taehyung di belakangnya. Senyumnya merekah. "Kalau kau berkata sekasar itu padaku lagi aku benar-benar akan selingkuh, keparat."

Taehyung tergelak. "Baiklah, kita pegang janjimu dan janjiku."

Entah siapa yang memulai, keduanya berakhir terlibat ciuman panas, masih di depan pintu. Kedua kaki Jungkook telah melingkar sempurna di pinggang Taehyung, meremas surai _silver_ kekasihnya saat Taehyung bermain kasar di dalam mulutnya. Baju mereka telah kusut, wajah Jungkook berantakan. Taehyung tak main-main. Ia memagut, melumat, dan menghisap rakus bibir Jungkook. Melampiaskan rasa bersalahnya. Dan Jungkook hanya bisa melenguh sembari menangkup pipi Taehyung, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Memperdalam ikatan cinta di antara mereka.

.

.

* * *

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

lama tidak berjumpa kkkk~ hope you like this chapter as well!

anyway, saya lagi agak kekurangan motivasi buat nulis2 fanfiction tentang taekook BIKOS YAAMPUN MEREKA ITU ASLINYA SEBENERNYA JUSTRU LEBIH SWEET DARI YANG ADA DI FF FF ADJAKDJSHSFJERGRTGJHLJL. INI SPESIAL SAYA UPDATE CEPAT CEPAT UNTUK MERAYAKAN VKOOK YANG DI DAPET HABIS NGEDATE BARENG SJDHEFTGR. YASSS HIDUP VKOOK!

#digampar

oke sekian.

sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya, reader-nims!

 **review dan sarannya sangat di butuhkan reader-nims.**

 _ **Last,**_

 _ **Mind To Review?**_

XiRuLin.


	22. Chapter XXI

_**(XXII)**_ _chapter dua puluh satu._

* * *

 _._

 _._

"Tae? Kau sudah bangun?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Jungkook menghela nafas, kembali mengetuk pelan buku jari nya ke pintu berbahan kayu.

"Taehyung."

"Tae."

" _Aish_ , Taehyung!"

Oke, pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka. Sahutan Jungkook hanya terdengar seperti angin lalu, tidak mendapat tanggapan sama sekali dari sang pemilik kamar – Taehyung – yang sekarang mati-matian Jungkook sumpah serapahi.

Pemuda bersurai hitam pekat itu akhirnya mendengus kesal. Kakinya dengan cepat mengayun ke depan, menghasilkan suara tendangan di pintu yang cukup memekakan telinga.

Pintu kamar Taehyung terbuka paksa.

"Sial, kau masih tidur?!" Jungkook memekik tidak terima.

Subjek yang di sumpah serapahi sedari tadi ternyata tidak kunjung bangun. Taehyung tidur telentang dengan nyaman di atas _medium bed_ yang di lapisi seprai warna hitam putih. Bantalnya telah jatuh ke lantai, selimutnya tidak lagi berbentuk.

"Kau berapa lama tidak tidur, hah? Setahun? Kenapa menyedihkan begini." Yang bersurai hitam bersungut-sungut mendekati kasur kekasihnya.

Jungkook kembali mendengus begitu berdiri tepat di sebelah Taehyung. Tangannya bergerak mengguncang paksa badan kekasihnya. "Taehyung, sialan bangun kau! Kau bilang kita akan pergi ke Festival hari ini!"

Suara erangan terdengar dari bibir Taehyung. Tapi dia tidak kunjung bergerak.

Rasa kesal Jungkook telah di ubun-ubun. Dengan kasar dia menyibak selimut Taehyung, mengambil kaleng _cola_ di atas nakas yang ternyata masih terisi, lalu secepat kilat.. _byuur_!

" _FUCK!_ JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Kaos putih yang melekat di badan Taehyung sukses basah. Jungkook menyiram _cola_ tersebut tepat di atasnya.

Taehyung melompat bangun dari tidurnya, memandang marah ke arah kekasihnya yang kini bersedekap dada tidak peduli. "Kau! Jungkook! Apa-apaan ini brengsek?!"

"Jangan salahkan aku! Kau yang janji padaku kalau kita akan berangkat pukul 9 pagi!"

"Ini masih jam 8 pagi, sialan!"

"Hah!" Bola mata Jungkook menyalang marah. tangannya merampas _handphone_ Taehyung di atas nakas kemudian menunjukkan layarnya ke arah sang kekasih, "Lihat ini! 8 _your ass_! Sekarang sudah pukul 10 siang, tolol!"

Untuk sepersekian detik pancaran kemarahan Taehyung meredup, tapi dia cepat-cepat mengerang marah. "Brengsek, oke aku yang salah, puas kau?!"

Timpukan keras Taehyung terima di kepala.

"Aku tidak akan membuatkanmu sarapan, jadi urus saja dirimu sendiri!"

Setelahnya, Jungkook melenggang pergi dari kamar Taehyung. Omelan kesalnya masih terdengar hingga di luar ruangan berdiameter 5x6 itu.

Sang empunya kamar ikut mendengus kasar. Dengan cepat Taehyung melepas kaos putihnya yang telah basah lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamar. Rasa kantuknya sempurna sirna. Dia memang senang melihat kekasihnya yang sedang mengomel seperti itu, tapi pagi hari adalah pengecualian. Taehyung benci saat waktu tidurnya di ganggu dengan cara yang menjengkelkan.

Di lain sisi, Jungkook memilih untuk membersihkan apartement mereka demi melampiaskan rasa marah yang meletup-letup. Masih teringat dengan jelas bagaimana seriusnya Taehyung kemarin pagi saat mengatakan kalau dia akan mengajak Jungkook ke Festival musim semi hari ini. Ia bahkan menyuruh Jungkook untuk menyiapkan perbekalan. Dan Jungkook dengan bodohnya menyetujui itu semua, rela menghabiskan waktu istirahat malamnya demi menyiapkan makanan untuk festival. Kekasihnya pulang jam 1 malam, tidak menyapa Jungkook sama sekali dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar. Jungkook mengerti, Taehyung lelah setelah bekerja seharian. Jadi dia tidak menanyakan perihal soal tawaran pergi festival musim semi.

Siapa sangka ternyata Taehyung lupa.

"Terkutuk kau." Jungkook bersungut-sungut sembari membereskan ruang tengah.

Pintu kamar yang terbuka terdengar. Jungkook mendengus, segera berbalik badan membelakangi pintu kamar Taehyung.

"Apa-apaan ini? Cepat bersiap, _bocah_."

"Malas."

Taehyung memutar bola mata malas. "Aku tidak ada waktu meladeni marah-marahmu. Kau mau pergi atau tidak?"

"Ya itu salahmu yang terlambat bangun."

" _Bocah_ ," Helaan nafas panjang terdengar. Taehyung melangkah cepat mendekati Jungkook, langsung mendaratkan timpukan lembut di kepala kekasihnya. "Minho dalam kondisi kritis kemarin. kami semua menunggunya di depan ICU. Tapi dokter bilang dia tidak akan sadar dalam beberapa waktu kedepan. Bahkan mungkin.. tidak akan pernah sadar lagi."

Lenggang.

Mata Jungkook perlahan memanas. Tangannya tanpa sadar menggenggam erat sapu yang dia genggam.

"...Apa yang terjadi?"

"Yah, kepala nya tertembak. Ada peluru yang bersarang di kepalanya sekarang, sangat sulit dikeluarkan." Jawab Taehyung lugas.

Jungkook terdiam, namun kemudian berbalik badan menghadap kekasihnya.

Walau Taehyung bersikap biasa saja, rasa cemas dan khawatirnya terpancar jelas bagi Jungkook.

Jadi yang dapat Jungkook lakukan hanya lah menarik kedua pipi Taehyung mendekat kemudian mengecup singkat dahi kekasihnya. _Benar benar singkat_.

"Karena kau butuh penyemangat sekarang, aku akan pergi menemani mu ke festival."

Taehyung memutar bola mata jengah. "Terserah saja lah, _bocah_."

Jungkook tertawa. Dia kemudian segera membereskan sisa-sisa alat kebersihannya sementara sang preman menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapannya sendiri.

" _Bocah_ , kau butuh bahan makanan baru?" Taehyung bertanya saat membuka kulkas.

"Tidak usah," Jungkook menggeleng. "Ibu bilang dia akan datang membawa lauk pauk."

"Cih, wanita itu mengabarimu tapi tidak pernah mengabariku. Sebenarnya anaknya itu siapa."

Gelak tawa Jungkook menggelegar.

Dua tahun terakhir ini sejak keduanya memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama, sifat protektif Ibu Taehyung semakin menjadi-jadi kepada Jungkook. Dalam seminggu wanita cantik tersebut bisa sampai dua kali datang berkunjung ke apartemen mereka, memastikan apa kebutuhan makanan anaknya terpenuhi, rumah bersih dan terawat, tidak ada pakaian kotor yang menumpuk, tidak ada yang rusak, dan lain sebagainya. Terkadang Taehyung berakhir mengeluh kesal kepada Ibu nya agar berhenti berkunjung, namun tetap saja Ibu Taehyung tidak terpengaruh. Jungkook sih terima-terima saja. Dia jadi tidak perlu khawatir akan makanan atau kondisi rumah karena kegiatan kuliah pemuda bersurai hitam itu semakin menggila di kampus. Ada waktu dimana rumah mereka kosong tidak berpenghuni selama dua hari karena Taehyung yang bertugas di luar kota juga Jungkook yang sibuk dengan kegiatan organisasi kampus.

"Oh, kau benar-benar membuat bekal?"

"Tentu saja, sialan. kau yang menyuruhku kemarin." Jungkook mendengus. Dia bergerak menuju ke dapur untuk mencuci tangan di wastafel, menoyor pelan kepala Taehyung yang asik dengan _bibimbap_ buatannya sendiri. "Pulang nanti, aku mau menjenguk Minho."

Taehyung mengangguk. "Yang lain juga masih disana."

"Apa tidak masalah kalau kau bersenang-senang sementara Minho sedang koma?"

"Tidak usah di pikirkan. Rencana ini jauh sebelum Minho sekarat." Taehyung mengibaskan tangan cuek. "Yah, kau akhir-akhir ini terlihat seperti mayat hidup gara-gara kuliah sialanmu itu. mungkin, _kau tahu lah_ –liburan atau semacamnya dapat membantumu. Begitulah."

Perlahan, senyum di bibir Jungkook merekah. "Jadi kau sedang berusaha menghiburku, begitu?"

Taehyung mendengus. Preman itu bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju wastafel dan menaruh mangkok sisa makan, lalu mendekati kekasihnya yang masih berdiri bersedekap dada di depan pintu.

Yang bersurai cokelat mengusap tengkuk. "Kau tahu, semenjak tinggal bersama aku justru merasa jarang sekali bertemu denganmu. Apalagi kau sekarang berangkat sendiri, tidak ingin dijemput olehku lagi."

Kerutan di dahi Jungkook tercipta. "Benarkah? Berarti hanya aku yang merasa bosan melihatmu hampir setiap hari?"

" _Brengsek_ , aku serius." Taehyung menoyor dahi kekasihnya.

Yang menjadi korban tertawa. "Tapi, kurasa kau benar. Si preman ini sibuk dengan dunianya, aku juga dengan tumpukan kertas sialan itu."

"Yah, karena itu, err.. anggap saja ini semacam kencan, atau apalah."

Butuh sepersekian detik saat otak Jungkook memprogres apa yang barusan Taehyung katakan.

Mata Jungkook perlahan melebar, " _Kencan_?! Serius?! Tunggu–dimana kau belajar kata itu, Tae? Siapa yang mengajarimu? Apa jangan – jangan kau juga sakit seperti Minho atau mungkin kepalamu terbent–"

Taehyung buru-buru menarik pipi Jungkook agar kekasihnya itu berhenti berbicara "Berisik, tolol." Dia mendengus, sebenarnya untuk menghilangkan rasa keki. "Intinya, begitulah. Setelah dari festival, kau boleh kemanapun. Aku akan menemanimu."

Ruangan itu lenggang.

Jungkook menatap dalam-dalam mata kekasihnya, berusaha mencari kejanggalan. Namun Taehyung tidak berbohong, dia serius dengan ucapannya. Dan hal itu justru membuat bulu kuduk Jungkook meremang. _Sumpah_ , Taehyung tidak pernah menjadi lunak seperti ini.

"Kau aneh." Jungkook bergidik ngeri.

Taehyung memutar bola mata malas. Tangannya bergerak mengusak surai yang lebih pendek. "Ganti pakaianmu. Kutunggu, _bocah_."

"Tae, jangan bersikap manis. Aku ngeri, serius."

" _Bangsat_."

Keduanya tertawa. Jungkook berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya sedangkan Taehyung duduk di sofa ruang tengah sembari menyesap rokoknya penuh khidmat.

Apartemen sederhana mereka ini terdiri dari dua kamar tidur, dapur, ruang keluarga, juga balkon. Keduanya sepakat untuk memiliki kamar masing-masing. Sebenarnya bukan untuk alasan khusus, saat SMA dulu Taehyung sering tidur berdua dengan Jungkook, tidak ada kecanggungan diantara mereka. Namun, sang preman menyadari kalau selera kamar mereka itu berbanding terbalik. Di hari pertama pindah, keduanya bertengkar karena sama-sama ingin mendekorasi kamar sesuai yang mereka mau. Jungkook dengan konsep klasik, sedangkan Taehyung bersikeras untuk membuat kamar bernuansa serba hitam merah. Jungkook menolak keras. Akhirnya, Namjoon dengan bijak menyarankan untuk memisahkan kamar mereka berdua.

Biaya Apartemen ini pun di tanggung penuh oleh Taehyung. Yah, sebenarnya butuh perjuangan keras juga. Jungkook marah besar di saat kekasihnya membayar uang sewa bulan pertama tanpa sepengetahuan Jungkook. Tapi Taehyung tidak peduli. Beberapa minggu pasangan bodoh itu terlibat perang dingin akibat Taehyung yang marah kepada Jungkook karena mengambil _part time_ yang menurutnya tidak berguna, juga Jungkook yang marah karena Taehyung yang bersikeras untuk menanggung biaya sewa Apartemen mereka sendiri. Dan, _lagi lagi_ , Namjoon menjadi penengah setelah berusaha keras membujuk Jungkook untuk memahami sisi keras kepala kekasihnya. Ego Taehyung setinggi langit, harga dirinya apalagi.

Namun, akhirnya Jungkook mengalah. Dia mengerti, dengan cara ini lah Taehyung menunjukkan rasa serius dan sayangnya kepada Jungkook.

Pintu kamar yang terbuka terdengar. Jungkook muncul di baliknya, hanya memakai _skinny jeans_ robek-robek juga kemeja _COMME DES GARÇONS Mickey Mouse_ yang di hadiahkan Jin saat ulang tahunnya tahun lalu. Surainya yang berwarna hitam di biarkan acak-acakan, poni menutupi alisnya.

"Sudah siap?" Taehyung bangkit. Di apitnya rokok di antara belah bibir.

Jungkook mengangguk, kakinya melangkah cepat menuju meja makan untuk mengambil tas untuk bekal mereka. "Kau yang bawa ini ya, Tae."

"Hei, itu terlalu banyak. Kau mau jadi babi, hah? Kurangi, _bocah_." Taehyung mendengus.

Jungkook balas berdecih. "Sebagian ini mau kubawakan untuk Minho, bodoh."

"Cih, untuk apa kau membawakan orang koma makanan."

"Ya maksudku untuk mereka yang sedang menjaganya!" Seru Jungkook kesal.

Taehyung tergelak. Dia mengangguk masih dengan tawa. "Oke oke, bawa saja semua."

Jungkook berjalan ke arah kekasihnya dengan wajah tertekuk. Dengan ogah-ogahan dia memberikan tas tersebut ke Taehyung. "Kau keluar duluan saja, aku mau ambil kamera dulu."

"Hobi mu itu benar-benar merepotkan, ya." Taehyung terkekeh. _Entah di sengaja atau tidak_ , preman tersebut tiba-tiba merundukkan kepala, mencium pipi Jungkook cukup lama.

Jungkook mematung seketika.

"Kutunggu di parkiran. Jangan lama, _bocah_." Taehyung berujar dengan senyuman, mengusak surai hitam Jungkook sekilas kemudian segera memakai sepatu _timbaland_ lalu keluar apartemen dengan masih menyesap rokoknya.

Meninggalkan Jungkook dengan wajah memanas.

Setan apa yang merasuki Taehyung? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba berubah manis? Jungkook tidak mengerti. Ini pertama kalinya dia diperlakukan dengan 'normal' oleh Taehyung. Seperti layaknya pasangan pada umumnya. Bahkan, senyum Taehyung tadi tiba-tiba terlihat sangat menawan dan membuat jantung Jungkook berdebar cepat.

Ini janggal. Dan seperti bukan Taehyung yang dikencaninya selama ini.

Namun, Jungkook tidak bisa menolak kenyataan kalau dia _berdebar dan menyukainya_.

 _Jadi begini rasanya, di saat kekasihmu bersikap manis kepadamu?_

.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

 _._

Keanehan Taehyung ternyata berlanjut hingga mereka tiba di _Yeouido Spring Flower Festival_.

Jungkook di buat kaget sekaligus canggung saat Taehyung menautkan tangan mereka berdua selama berjalan, berkali-kali mengacak surai Jungkook, bahkan tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, Taehyung mencium pelipis Jungkook lembut ketika Jungkook sedang fokus memotret salah satu pohon sakura.

Fokus Jungkook buyar. Pikirannya kosong setiap kali Taehyung memperlakukannya dengan 'normal'.

Dia hendak protes, tapi urung. Wajahnya lebih dulu memerah dan dia berakhir gugup sembari berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang menggila.

"Hei, _bocah_. Mau lihat _dance cover_ itu?" Taehyung yang masih setia merangkul Jungkook menunjuk ke arah segerombolan orang yang berdiri mengelilingi _street dancers_ yang sedang beraksi.

Jungkook mendengus. "Sejak kapan kau suka menonton hal seperti itu?"

"Yah, hanya penasaran. Ayo."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jungkook, Taehyung segera berjalan cepat sehingga Jungkook yang berada di rangkulannya terpaksa harus menyesuaikan langkah kaki. Jungkook menggerutu kesal, namun Taehyung hanya tertawa, tak peduli.

"Uwah, sepertinya mereka terkenal." Jungkook berujar setelah mereka tiba di kerumunan tersebut.

Ada setidaknya empat puluh orang yang sedang menonton pertunjukan para _b-boy_ handal itu. mereka menunjukkan gerakan-gerakan sulit juga tarian yang keren. Orang-orang berdecak kagum dan bertepuk tangan. Jungkook ikut terpesona, dia tidak lupa mengabadikannya di balik lensa kamera kesayangannya.

Taehyung menyesap rokoknya malas. "Apanya yang keren dengan menari seperti itu? seperti wanita saja."

"Itu keren, bodoh." Jungkook buru-buru mendelik. "Dan lagi, mana ada wanita yang bisa meliuk-liukkan badan seperti mereka. Gerakan mereka hanya dapat dilakukan oleh pria."

"Oh, kau tahu banyak soal tari, _bocah_?" Satu alis Taehyung terangkat.

Jungkook tertawa. "Saat SMA dulu aku pernah belajar _b-boying_ dari Bambam. Dia cukup ahli."

"Cih, jangan menyebut si bajingan itu."

Jungkook semakin tertawa. Tanpa sadar, dia mengecup pipi Taehyung sekilas. "Uwah, si preman Taehyung sedang cemburu~"

Taehyung melototkan mata, tapi justru mengundang gelak tawa yang lebih besar dari kekasihnya. Taehyung berakhir tertawa kecil, mencium kening Jungkook lalu kembali memusatkan perhatian ke depan dengan tangan yang mengeratkan rangkulan di bahu Jungkook.

 _Wajah Jungkook lagi lagi memanas._

Apa mereka sekarang bersikap seperti pasangan pada umumnya?

Apalagi dengan penampilan kasual Taehyung yang memakai baju kemeja kotak-kotak lengan panjang berwarna hitam putih yang tidak di kancing di padu kaos polos hitam yang melekat pas di badan, _skinny jeans_ , _snapback_ yang menutupi surai cokelatnya, juga anting-anting yang entah mengapa hanya terpasang satu di tiap telinga, beserta sepatu _converse_ ungu nya, _image_ preman Taehyung hilang sepenuhnya.

Mereka _terlihat_ seperti pasangan mahasiswa yang sedang berkencan.

 _Aneh, tapi Jungkook menyukainya_.

"Terima kasih telah datang menyaksikan penampilan kami! Bagaimana, apa kalian menyukainya?!"

Lamunan Jungkook buyar. Dia buru-buru ikut menatap ke depan. Ternyata penampilan _b-boy_ itu telah selesai. Orang-orang berseru-seru memuji mereka.

"Sebagai segmen tambahan, kami akan mengajarkan satu trik _b-boy_ yang keren namun sebenarnya sangat gampang di lakukan. Karena itu, kami butuh satu sukarelawan dari kalian yang ingin mencoba. Apa ada yang mau?!"

Kerumunan menjadi lebih ramai. Orang-orang saling bersahut-sahutan agar di pilih, beberapa pemuda bahkan sudah hendak melangkah maju ke tengah kerumunan. Suasana menjadi ricuh.

"Cih, dasar konyol." Taehyung mendengus.

Jungkook tertawa. Dia beralih menatap kekasihnya. "Tidak ada niat mengacungkan tangan, Tae? Ada yang bilang justru orang yang tidak mengangkat tangan lah yang akan di pi – "

"Tuan yang memakai snapback, yang sedang merokok, bagaimana kalau anda yang maju menjadi sukarelawan kami?!"

 _Mati sudah_.

Jungkook melebarkan bola mata, juga Taehyung yang kini mengeryit dalam. Dugaan Jungkook ternyata benar.

"Ayo, tuan. Hanya sementara. Kau terlihat keren sekali, kupikir tadi trainee dari salah satu agensi." Anggota _b-boy_ yang berbicara melalui _mic_ kembali memaksa. Wajahnya berbinar menatap Taehyung. Seketika seluruh atensi tertuju kepada preman tersebut.

Jungkook tergelak. Dia meninju lengan Taehyung. "Sana naik, Tae! Kuyakin pasti seru!"

" _Brengsek_." Taehyung mengumpat. "Aku tidak mau. Ayo pergi dari sini, _bocah_."

" _Aish_ , coba saja!" Jungkook melototkan mata. "Kau pasti akan keren sekali, aku yakin. Ya, Tae?"

Butuh sepersekian detik sebelum Taehyung akhirnya menghela nafas panjang. Dia mengangguk malas-malasan. "Dasar _bocah_ sialan. andai bukan kau yang minta aku tidak akan sudi menari seperti itu."

Gelak tawa Jungkook terdengar. Taehyung kembali mengumpat kesal. Setelah membuang puntung rokok ke tanah, Taehyung segera berjalan ke arah tengah kerumunan.

Sebagian besar kaum wanita yang berada di sekitar Jungkook memekik hsiteris begitu melihat sosok Taehyung dengan jelas. Seolah mereka sedang melihat artis terkenal.

"Dia tampan sekali!" Wanita berwajah menor di samping Jungkook memekik dengan suara melengking yang menyakitkan telinga. "Astaga, astaga! Apa dia pangeran?! Malaikat?! Kenapa tampan sekali?!"

 _Hah. Dia preman, bodoh_. Jungkook tertawa di dalam hati.

Detik berikutnya eksitensi Taehyung menjadi pusat perhatian. Jungkook tentu tidak lupa mengabadikan moment emas ini di kameranya, menjadi orang yang tertawa paling keras ketika Taehyung berkali-kali gagal melakukan gerakan. Konyol sekali di mata Jungkook, namun orang-orang di kerumunan itu malah memuja Taehyung habis-habisan. Apalagi setelah Taehyung yang geram dan emosi akhirnya melepas kemejanya dan tato di sekujur _bicepnya_ terpampang nyata. Teriakan histeris semakin menggila.

Jungkook hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala di iringi tawa nya yang tak henti.

Mereka yang sedang memuji Taehyung saat ini mungkin akan _shock_ luar biasa kalau tahu orang yang sedang di idolakan itu ternyata hanya lah seorang preman bodoh yang senang menagih utang dan jago meninju.

Dalam hati Jungkook tersenyum.

 _Melihat Taehyung yang bersikap seperti pemuda normal pada umumnya ternyata menyenangkan._

 _._

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

 _._

"Lihat ini, astaga, kau konyol sekali! Gerakan semudah ini pun kau lakukan susah payah sekali! Dasar kaku! Astaga, akan kutunjukkan ini pada Jimin nanti!"

Gelak tawa Jungkook tidak berkesudahan.

Dari setelah penampilan tersebut selesai dan mereka tidak lagi dikerumuni orang-orang yang ingin foto bersama Taehyung, Jungkook telah tergelak lepas. Taehyung sudah melayangkan tinju, mengapit leher Jungkook sekuat yang dia biasa, menggelitikinya, memarahinya, namun tawa Jungkook akan terus kembali. Kekasihnya itu menertawakannya habis-habisan.

Jadi yang dapat Taehyung lakukan hanya lah membiarkan Jungkook hingga dia lelah.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu kau senang sekali mengejekku _bocah,_ tapi jangan tertawa saat kau sedang makan, tolol." Taehyung mendengus melihat kekasihnya yang tertawa sembari menguyah kimbab di hadapannya.

Jungkook buru-buru menelan, menggeleng cepat. Tangannya sibuk mengotak atik kamera di tangan. "Aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Kau tahu, akhirnya, dalam tujuh tahun ini aku mendapat moment konyolmu yang sangat sangat memalukan, Tae."

"Sialan. bukannya kau bilang aku akan terlihat sangat keren?" Ujar Taehyung kesal. Dia menoyor dahi kekasihnya cukup keras, namun Jungkook acuh.

Dia justru kembali tertawa begitu menonton video Taehyung yang tadi di rekamnya. "Tidak jadi. Lihat, kau konyol sekali."

Yang bersurai cokelat berakhir memutar bola mata malas. Taehyung memilih untuk lanjut memakan bekal yang Jungkook siapkan.

Gelak tawa Jungkook perlahan berhenti. Dia terkekeh kecil, segera menyimpan kameranya kemudian kembali melanjutkan makan. Sekilas, Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang sedang memainkan _handphone_. Jungkook tersenyum entah mengapa.

Taehyung mendongakkan kepala. dia menaikkan satu alis begitu melihat ekspresi kekasihnya. "Kau kenapa? Sudah gila, _bocah_?"

Jungkook tertawa. "Tidak. Sepertinya aku akan sulit melupakan kejadian barusan."

"Sialan." Taehyung mendengus. Preman itu sedikit memajukan badan, mengusap sudut bibir Jungkook yang di nodai saos burger, lalu dengan acuhnya kembali menegakkan badan. "Yah, tapi karena kau terlihat senang, aku tidak jadi membunuhmu."

 _Pipi Jungkook memanas._

 _Sederhana_. Sederhana sekali tindakan yang di lakukan Taehyung.

Namun detak jantung Jungkook berdebar cepat hanya karena hal sederhana itu. afeksi sederhana yang _tidak pernah sama sekali di lakukan Taehyung_.

Tiba-tiba saja memori tentang teman-temannya yang bercerita tentang kekasih-kekasih mereka yang selalu berlaku manis dan romantis melintas di pikiran Jungkook.

 _"Kau tidak bisa untuk tidak merona! Dadamu pasti akan berdebar cepat, dan kau tidak dapat mengontrol ekspresi wajah sendiri. Perlahan tapi pasti rasa sayangmu kepadanya akan semakin besar, lalu kau sadar kalau jatuh cinta itu begitu indah dan kau tidak menyesalinya sama sekali. Seolah kau sedang berjalan di tengah taman bunga yang indah, wajahnya memenuhi pikiranmu, senyumnya merenggut nafasmu, dan akhirnya kau akan tergerak untuk menciumnya selama yang kau bisa!"_

 _Shit._

Terkutuk lah ungkapan konyol Lisa.

Kenapa sekarang Jungkook merasa seolah dia mengalami hal yang persis seperti yang Lisa gambarkan?

Debaran dan hal semacamnya adalah hal yang tabu untuk Jungkook. Selama menjalin hubungan dengan Taehyung, jantung Jungkook hanya akan berdebar cepat jika mereka berciuman. Itupun jarang terjadi. Jungkook tahu kalau dia mencintai Taehyung, dia tidak dapat hidup tanpanya, tapi tindakan Taehyung yang dapat membuat Jungkook berdebar dan memerah seperti wanita sangat lah langka. Bisa di hitung jari. Itupun karena momen-momen emosional mereka.

 _Untuk debaran karena merasa di perhatikan seperti ini oleh Taehyung, Jungkook benar-benar baru pertama kali merasakannya._

"Hei, _bocah_. Kau melamun?"

Jungkook terkesiap. Dia hampir saja tersedak kimbab namun dengan cepat tangannya meraih botol minum lalu menegaknya banyak-banyak.

Taehyung mengeryit. "Kau kenapa sebenarnya? sedang sakit, _bocah_?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Jungkook mengibaskan tangan. Dengan gugup ia segera menghabiskan kimbabnya tanpa menatap Taehyung.

Rasa curiga Taehyung semakin besar. Dia kembali memajukan badan, mengangkat dagu Jungkook yang membuat kekasihnya terkesiap, kaget. Tatapan Taehyung tepat di mata bulat Jungkook. "Kau serius sedang tidak sakit, kan?"

Jungkook tergagap. "A-ah, t-tentu saja tidak! M-memangnya aku akan sakit apa, ha-ha-ha!"

"Sakit jiwa."

 _Shit_.

Raut wajah Jungkook berubah seketika. Dia menimpuk kepala Taehyung sekeras yang dia bisa. Matanya melotot. "Mati kau!"

Taehyung meringis kesakitan, namun tawanya menggelegar. "Hei, siapa yang tahu, kan? Mungkin saja kau terkena gangguan jiwa setelah tertawa tidak berhenti seperti tadi."

"Aku pulang! dasar brengsek!" Jungkook berseru marah. wajahnya kini memerah efek emosi.

Apa yang dia harapkan dari si brengsek Taehyung ini? Jungkook pasti sudah tidak waras.

Taehyung tergelak. Sebelum Jungkook bertindak menimpuk kembali kepalanya, Taehyung dengan secepat kilat menarik dagu Jungkook, dan tanpa aba-aba mendaratkan ciuman di bibir kekasihnya.

Mata Jungkook melebar sempurna.

 _Taehyung menciumnya? di depan umum?_

Ciuman itu terlepas. Tapi wajah mereka masih berjarak sangat dekat. Taehyung menatap Jungkook tepat di mata. Mereka berbagi nafas yang sama.

Jantung Jungkook berdetak dengan gila. Wajahnya sempurna memerah. Taehyung menatapnya lekat-lekat, ia kemudian kembali mencium lembut bibir Jungkook dengan gerakan yang sangat memabukkan hingga rasanya jantung Jungkook akan melompat keluar.

Pikiran Jungkook kosong. Wajah hingga telinganya terasa sangat panas.

"Kau tahu," Taehyung berbisik tepat di depan bibir Jungkook. Tatapannya mengunci mata Jungkook. "Kau itu manis sekali, Jungkook. _Aku bisa gila_."

Kali ini Jungkook tidak dapat menahan diri lagi.

Dia menarik kerah Taehyung kasar, lalu dengan terburu-buru kembali menabrakkan bibir mereka berdua.

 _Aku yang bisa gila karenamu, sialan._

 _._

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

 _._

"Jadi? Kau serius tidak ingin menjenguk Minho?"

Jungkook mengangguk. Kepalanya tertunduk. "Itu, aku, kepalaku pusing. Mau tidur. Ya. Begitu."

"Hah?" Tawa Taehyung lepas. "Kau bilang apa, _bocah_? Bahasa robot?"

"T-Tidak tahu!" Jungkook melotot, dia meninju dada Taehyung dengan wajah memerah. "Pokoknya, aku tidak pergi!"

Taehyung semakin tertawa. "Harusnya kau lihat wajahmu itu. semerah apel. Jelek sekali, _bocah_."

"APA?!" Jungkook berseru marah. dia kembali meninju dada Taehyung dengan kuat. Matanya melotot sempurna. "Iya aku jelek! Puas kau?! Itu salahmu yang bertindak aneh seharian ini! Dasar tolol!"

"Hei, memangnya aku berbuat apa?" Taehyung mengeryitkan dahi. "Kau saja yang aneh, pipi mu terus memerah dari tadi. Apalagi menciumku dengan pana–"

Jungkook buru-buru berseru panik. "AAH! Itu karena kau, brengsek! Kau yang lebih dulu menciumku! Kau yang bertingkah aneh seharian ini! Sejak kapan kau mau memegang tanganku di depan umum?!"

"Yah, itu sih – " Taehyung mengusap tengkuk, canggung. "Kupikir kau akan suka hal semacam itu."

 _Eh_?

Jungkook terdiam. Dia menatap lekat-lekat kekasihnya.

Taehyung menjilat bibir bawahnya cepat. "Kau tahu, itu. err.. Ibu pernah berkata padaku kalau kau ingin diperlakukan dengan manis. Seperti di ajak kencan, atau yah sedikit di perhatikan. Aku juga baru sadar kalau dua tahun ini tidak pernah mengajakmu keluar lagi. Jadi, aku berusaha menjadi apa yang seperti kau mau."

Wajah Jungkook kembali memanas. "S-siapa yang bilang kalau aku mau?"

"Ibu. Ibu bilang kau pasti menderita karena tidak pernah kuperlakukan dengan manis. Yah, padahal hal-hal manis itu memuakkan sekali, tapi kurasa, dia ada benarnya. Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba sesekali. Jadi, saat melihatmu yang seperti mayat hidup belakangan ini aku jadi berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu untukmu. Yah, hanya ingin membuatmu sadar kalau kau itu, err. Tidak sendiri. Kalau lelah bilang padaku. Jangan di pendam sendiri, bodoh."

 _Ya Tuhan_. Jadi semua ini adalah usaha Taehyung agar Jungkook merasa terhibur?

Sudah berapa kali Taehyung meruntuhkan ego nya demi Jungkook? dia berusaha menjadi seorang kekasih yang menyenangkan yang jauh dari karakter aslinya, dengan segala kecanggungan yang dia miliki, Taehyung pasti berusaha keras. Bahkan rela bertindak konyol. Jungkook baru sadar kalau Taehyung berusaha sangat keras menahan emosinya dan tidak membantah apapun yang Jungkook katakan seharian ini.

Mata Jungkook memanas.

"Bodoh." Jungkook memalingkan wajah. Pipinya terasa panas. "K-kau harusnya tidak bertindak sejauh ini. Aku justru merasa aneh. Seperti bukan dirimu saja."

"Yah, aku juga tidak berniat sejauh ini. Tapi–" Taehyung berdehem. "Aku serius. _Kau manis sekali_ dengan penampilanmu hari ini. Tubuhku spontan bergerak sendiri."

 _Deg._

Jungkook _benar-benar_ tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Matanya melebar, Wajahnya _memerah_ _sempurna_ hingga ke telinga. saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata Taehyung, jantungnya serasa ingin melompat keluar.

 _Jungkook berdebar luar biasa._

Taehyung buru-buru membuang muka, langsung berdehem canggung. "Ah, itu. aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Dia beralih menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

 _Canggung, malu, semua beradu jadi satu._

Sial, kenapa mereka bertingkah seperti ini?

Tujuh tahun mereka menjalin hubungan, namun ini pertama kalinya Jungkook merasa malu luar biasa di hadapan Taehyung.

 _Bodoh. Bodoh sekali_.

"Kau akan pulang malam ini?" Jungkook bertanya gugup.

"Iya. Kenapa? Mau kubawakan sesuatu?"

Jungkook menggeleng. Dengan wajah yang masih semerah kepiting rebus, Jungkook mengangkat kepala menatap kekasihnya. "Itu – aku, aku mau tidur denganmu malam ini."

 _Kali ini_ , giliran Taehyung yang terpaku di tempat.

tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa untuk mengatasi detak jantungnya yang menggila.

.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

 _._

"Jim."

Jimin yang sedang asik menyesap rokoknya bergumam. "Kenapa?"

"Apa menurutmu Jungkook itu manis?"

" _Uhuk_! _Uhuk_!"

Taehyung mendengus malas. Dengan ogah-ogahan dia menyodorkan botol minuman ke arah seorang pemuda lain yang tadi terbatuk. "Aku tahu masakan Jungkook itu enak. Jangan berlebihan, Andrew."

"Tidak, tolol. Bukan itu." Andrew – yang tadi terbatuk – menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Kau yang bertanya aneh seperti itu benar-benar membuatku merinding."

"Bajingan." Taehyung spontan melempar kaleng sodanya ke Andrew. Namun sang ketua gank _claws_ hanya tertawa keras.

"Tentu saja Jungkook manis." Jawab Jimin kemudian. Dengan malas dia menghembuskan asap rokoknya dari bibir. Tatapannya menerawang ke atas sana. Bintang-bintang berkerlap kerlip dengan indah. Ketiganya sekarang sedang menikmati waktu malam di taman rumah sakit, sekalian menghabiskan bekal yang tadi Jungkook buat.

"Bagaimana bisa kau sudah berkencan dengannya selama tujuh tahun dan baru bertanya soal itu, Tae?"

Taehyung mengacak surai frustasi. "Entah. Aku sepertinya sudah gila. Sialan. dia entah mengapa terlihat manis sekali hari ini sehingga tanpa sadar aku melakukan hal-hal konyol. _Fuck_ , membayangkannya saja aku merinding."

"Itu artinya Jungkook telah menaklukkanmu seutuhnya, V." Andrew tertawa kecil. Dia mengacak asal-asalan surai yang lebih muda. "Asal kau tahu, para brengsek itu tidak menggoda kekasihmu tanpa alasan. Jungkook itu memang menawan, seperti malaikat. Indah sekali. Walau sikapnya _bar bar_ , dia tetap menggemaskan apapun yang dia lakukan."

Menggemaskan.

 _Itu benar_. Bagaimana bisa Taehyung baru menyadari kalau kekasihnya itu memang menggemaskan? Terkadang Jungkook memang terlihat menggemaskan. Alasan itu lah yang membuat Taehyung selalu ingin menggodanya untuk membuat kekasihnya kesal. Taehyung tak tahu, dia hanya merasa senang melihat bagaimana wajah kekasihnya itu akan merengut, bola matanya yang bulat akan melotot, dan pipinya memerah karena emosi. Belum lagi teriakan melengking yang terdengar lucu di telinga Taehyung.

 _Shit_. Taehyung berdebar lagi.

"Astaga, aku pasti sudah gila." Taehyung mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Ini aneh. Perasaan ini baru pertama kali Taehyung rasakan.

"V. Kau itu benar-benar tolol soal cinta, ya." Tawa Andrew kembali menggelegar setelah melihat Taehyung yang terlihat sangat frustasi.

Jimin menyeringai. "Tentu saja. Dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau dia sebenarnya telah terpesona dengan kekasihnya sendiri. Aku jadi kasihan kepada Jungkook."

Tawa Andrew semakin keras. Pemuda bule itu merangkul Taehyung yang duduk di sampingnya, lalu mengacak gemas surai Taehyung. "Kau itu benar-benar kaku dan tidak peka. Dengar, V. Saat kau berdebar seperti ini, saat kepalamu hanya dipenuhi oleh Jungkook dan badanmu melakukan hal-hal di luar kendali, itu lah yang dinamakan cinta. Jangan merasa jijik, semua pria di dunia ini merasakan hal yang sama bila dia jatuh hati pada seseorang. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama saat pertama kali bertemu Bella."

"Dan saat aku juga bertemu Yoongi." Jimin menimpali.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Tapi tetap saja, terasa aneh."

"Tentu saja aneh. Satu-satunya orang yang kau cintai di dunia ini adalah Jungkook, kau tidak punya pengalaman sama sekali. Jungkook juga terlalu lugu. _Aish_ , kalian berdua memang selalu berhasil mengejutkanku. Dasar cinta mati."

Jimin dan Andrew tertawa. Taehyung hanya mendengus.

Pikirannya kali ini benar-benar di penuhi Jungkook.

"Dia memintaku untuk tidur dengannya malam ini."

"APA?!"

"Bangsat, Jim. Jangan teriak di telingaku bajingan!"

Jimin buru-buru menjauhkan badan saat Taehyung hendak melayangkan tinju. "Lepas kendali. Tunggu, maksudku, serius? Dia memintamu tidur dengannya?"

"Iya." Taehyung menghela nafas. "Bagaimana bisa aku tidur dengannya kalau dia saja membuatku gila seperti ini?"

"Tidak, bodoh." Jimin menimpuk kepala yang bersurai cokelat. "Dia itu ingin mengajakmu bercinta."

Kali ini timpukan keras Andrew layangkan ke kepala Jimin. "Anak sialan. Kau kira pikiran Jungkook sebejat dirimu?"

Keduanya lanjut berdebat, namun Taehyung tenggelam di dalam pikirannya.

Masih teringat dengan jelas bagaimana merahnya wajah Jungkook yang gugup saat mengatakan hal tadi. Begitu manis sehingga nafas Taehyung serasa di tarik paksa. Tercekat dan membuatnya ikut berdebar.

Apa yang Jimin katakan bisa saja benar.

Tapi wajah Jungkook yang memerah _justru membuat_ Taehyung semakin ingin menjaga Jungkook.

Apapun yang terjadi.

Dia akan menikahi Jungkook, menjaganya dengan sehat.

"Aku harus pulang." Taehyung segera bangkit.

Jimin menyeringai. Dengan sok dia menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabat sematinya. "Selamat kehilangan perjakamu."

Andrew mendengus, tapi dia ikut tertawa kecil. "Yah, jangan sakiti Jungkook. jangan gemetar, V."

Rasanya Taehyung ingin meninju satu-satu wajah kawannya itu, tapi dia berakhir mendengus lalu segera berlalu. Pulang ke rumah.

Jungkook _ternyata_ menunggunya di ruang keluarga. Sudah menggunakan baju kaos dan celana pendek, siap tidur.

Saat Taehyung hendak mengatakan sesuatu, Jungkook lebih dulu menubrukkan badan ke kekasihnya.

Taehyung terdiam.

"Si Taehyung yang romantis masih berlaku kan?"

"...Mungkin."

Pelukan Jungkook mengerat. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku memelukmu semalaman ini ya, Tae. Kau tahu, ini cara mudah untuk membuatku menjadi semangat lagi."

Taehyung tertawa. "Baiklah. Selamat menikmati detik-detik terakhirmu bersama si Taehyung yang romantis, _bocah_. Berdoa saja semoga dia kapan-kapan akan datang lagi bermain denganmu." Lalu ikut memeluk badan kekasihnya.

Di balik dada Taehyung, Jungkook ikut tertawa.

 _Taehyung yang manis memang menyenangkan._

 _Tapi Jungkook rasa, Taehyung yang brengsek jauh lebih dia cintai._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

Happy happy birthday to our one and only rainbow sunshine Jung Hoseok-ssi!

may you get blessed this year too. i green u Hobi!

let's continue to be our cool and awesome jay-hoooooooooope!

#akhir-akhir-ini-hoseok-jadi-bias-saya

#dia-makin-ganteng-af

#bye-taehyung

#GoldenHobiDay

anyway, makasih banyak yang sudah mereview di chapter kemariinnn. saya seneng banget aduh. itu sampe ada yang bilang ff ini bisa ngalahin dilan. altho i know itu cuma pendapat reader-nim entah mengapa saya pengen nangis bacanya:" such a supportive message, really:" thankyousomuch!

hope you like this chapter as well. ini terkhusus buat kalian yang katanya rindu sama momen si preman dan bocahnya. semoga aja ga oot yaaaa:"

see you on the next chapter guys!

( **vote : lanjutin dua chapter lagi / lama lamain dulu** )

(niatnya mau lanjut agak lama, tapi takut malah nanti jadi bosan bacanya hehe.)

 _ **Last,**_

 _ **Mind To Review?**_

XiRuLin.


	23. Chapter XXII

_**(XXIII)**_ _chapter dua puluh dua._

* * *

 _._

 _._

"Sial melenceng! Ah tidak– _brengsek_ Kim Taehyung, jangan menghalangi jalanku!"

"Apa aku terlihat peduli, _bocah_?"

"Sialan!" timpukan keras melayang mengenai kepala Taehyung. Taehyung mengaduh kesakitan, tapi fokusnya tetap lurus ke layar TV di hadapan mereka.

Bunyi tombol konsol stik yang di pencet serampangan dan penuh emosi memenuhi ruang keluarga apartemen Jungkook dan Taehyung. Dari layar TV, suara _racing game_ yang di setel volume maksimal tidak kalah berisiknya. Teriakan-teriakan kekalahan di bagian Jungkook, dan teriakan semangat di bagian Taehyung. Semuanya beradu.

Jungkook menekan tombol O hingga tangannya terkepal. Matanya melotot marah seolah ingin memakan hidup-hidup layar 10 inch di depannya. "Ah, _brengsek_! Kenapa motor ini lemah sekali?!"

"Sial sekali nasibmu." Di sampingnya, Taehyung tertawa lepas. Berbanding terbalik dengan tingkah rusuh Jungkook, Taehyung santai-santai saja menekan tombol stik ps sembari menguyah permen karet cuek.

"Ternyata motor ini memang tidak ada bagusnya sama sekali. Kenapa pula dia bisa berada di slot langka?!"

"Kan sudah kubilang, motor itu pasti ada gunanya. Kau saja yang bodoh, _bocah_."

Kaki Jungkook melayang menendang betis Taehyung dengan kasar. Dia menoleh, melotot marah ke arah kekasihnya yang duduk di sampingnya. Tapi Taehyung hanya fokus ke depan, mengacuhkan Jungkook.

"Jangan sombong dulu kau. Ini baru ronde 3! Aku pasti bisa menyusul motor bututmu itu!"

Taehyung menyeringai mengejek. "Coba saja."

Bendera perang telah di kibarkan. Jungkook segera saja menegakkan badan, memegang erat-erat konsol stik dengan kedua tangan. Dia menekan segala tombol agar dapat menambah laju motor yang digunakannya untuk bertanding, apa saja asal kecepatannya bertambah.

Namun, sial beribu sial, _skill_ _game_ Taehyung memang tidak dapat diremehkan. Preman itu seperti jelmaan dewa _game_. Ronde terakhir telah selesai, dan hasil tetap tidak berubah. Jungkook peringkat 2, Taehyung 1.

"Menyebalkan." Jungkook bersungut-sungut. Dia melempar asal konsol stiknya hingga terjatuh di karpet tebal yang berada di depan sofa.

Taehyung tertawa, mengacak surai Jungkook. "Butuh 10 tahun bagimu untuk mengejar _score_ ku, _bocah_."

"Yah, karena kau memang tidak pernah sekolah dan hidupmu hanya di habiskan dengan bermain game, tentu saja aku akan sulit mengejar."

Taehyung mengumpat. "Bangsat."

Jungkook tertawa. Dia menjauhkan tangan Taehyung yang bertengger di atas kepalanya, lalu segera beranjak bangun dari sofa yang mereka duduki. "Kau mau makan siang apa?"

"Apa saja."

"Oke kumasakkan racun tikus."

Taehyung mengibaskan tangan. "Yang enak, ya."

Gelak tawa Jungkook menggema. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu segera berjalan menuju dapur, sedangkan Taehyung menekan tombol untuk memainkan _game_ lain di ps mereka. Bibirnya bergerak menguyah acuh permen karet, tatapannya malas ke arah TV. Hari ini Taehyung sedang libur, Jungkook juga tidak ada jadwal mata kuliah di kampus berhubung sekarang ia tinggal menyusun skripsi. Setelah sarapan tadi, mereka bermain game bersama. Berjam-jam waktu yang kedua sejoli itu habiskan. Yah, kebiasaan dari SMA memang sulit untuk dihilangkan. Kegilaan Taehyung dan Jungkook terhadap _game_ masih sama.

Apartemen mereka damai. Hanya ada suara kegiatan Jungkook yang sedang memasak juga _game_ GTA dari ruang keluarga.

Tiba-tiba, telfon rumah mereka berdering.

Dengan langkah malas, Taehyung bangkit dari posisi duduknya, mengangkat gagang telfon tersebut yang terletak di samping meja TV.

"Ya, halo?"

" _Tae-ie? Ini Ibu. Kau ada dimana?"_

"Di rumah. Kenapa, Bu?"

" _Kalau begitu kau harus datang ke Restoran Lagazile sebentar sore, ya. Pamanmu si Baekhyun tiba di Korea barusan. Kita akan mengadakan pertemuan keluarga."_

"Hah?" Taehyung berdecak malas. "Merepotkan sekali. Kenapa pula dia tiba-tiba datang berkunjung?"

" _Sudah, jangan banyak tanya. Pokoknya kau harus datang! Ah, jangan lupa untuk mengajak Jungkook, ya! Ibu tutup."_

"Ibu bilang apa, Tae?" Kepala Jungkook menyembul di balik dinding dapur tepat ketika Ibu Taehyung menutup panggilannya.

Taehyung mengedikkan bahu. "Pertemuan Keluarga secara mendadak."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Yah, Paman Baekhyun akhirnya datang ke Korea."

"Uwah! Paman Baekhyun?!" Mata Jungkook berbinar. "Astaga, terakhir dia datang sekitar 7 tahun yang lalu, bukan?"

Taehyung mengangguk. Dia berjalan menuju dapur, mengapit lembut leher Jungkook dan menariknya kembali masuk ke dalam dapur. "Karena itu kau juga disuruh datang. Setelah makan, kau harus langsung siap-siap. Oke, _bocah_?"

Senyum Jungkook mengembang. " _Roger, captain_!"

Ketika masih tinggal di Korea, Paman Baekhyun adalah Paman Taehyung yang dekat dengannya. Dulu dia sering mengajak Jungkook ke rumahnya, atau sekedar mengajak dia dan Taehyung makan di luar. Sudah lama sekali Jungkook tidak bertemu dengan paman kekasihnya tersebut.

.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

 _._

Keluarga besar Taehyung sebagian besar memang bekerja di dunia gelap. Ada yang berprofesi seperti Ayah Taehyung yaitu seorang preman, ada yang seorang kepala perusahaan penyelundupan senjata ilegal, kepala laboratorium ilegal, dan banyak macam lagi yang Jungkook tidak tahu. Namun begitu, beberapa paman dan bibi Taehyung juga sukses di dunia normal. Sepupu-sepupu Taehyung pun hidup layaknya kehidupan biasa. Hanya Taehyung satu-satunya yang berkecimpungan di dunia gelap mengikuti langkah Ayahnya.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Jungkook menghadiri pertemuan keluarga Taehyung, tapi rasanya tetap saja menegangkan. Soalnya, tingkah laku keluarga besar Taehyung _sangat_ berbanding terbalik dengan keluarga besar di luar sana.

"Masuk duluan saja, _bocah_. Aku ke tempat parkir dulu." Taehyung mengambil uluran helm dari Jungkook. namun, kekasihnya cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Tidak. Kutunggu disini."

Taehyung memutar bola mata malas. "Terserahlah." Lalu segera berlalu ke tempat parkir khusus motor restoran yang telah di _booking_ sepenuhnya oleh keluarga besar Taehyung.

Jungkook menunggu kekasihnya di depan pintu masuk. Ada dua tiga orang pemuda pemudi yang Jungkook ketahui adalah sepupu jauh Taehyung datang bergiliran. Mereka menyapa singkat Jungkook, dan Jungkook balas tersenyum kaku. Untung saja, Taehyung akhirnya muncul tidak lama kemudian dan mereka segera masuk ke dalam restoran.

"Jungkook _ie_!" Ibu Taehyung yang duduk tidak jauh dari pintu masuk segera melambaikan tangan begitu melihat mereka datang. Ada Saehyun di pangkuannya yang ikut tersenyum ceria.

"Cih. Dia lebih menyapamu daripada anaknya sendiri." Taehyung berdecih. Jungkook tertawa.

Suasana pertemuan ini ramai. Meja-meja bundar yang dikelilingi kursi sebagian telah penuh. Di sebelah timur, kaum pria dewasa bertato, bertindik, berjas, berpakaian polisi, semua berkumpul. Bagian barat dipenuhi pemuda-pemudi seumuran Taehyung dan Jungkook, dan bagian depan restoran di dominasi oleh para wanita dewasa.

Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook menuju ke arah Ayahnya yang asik mengobrol dengan pria yang tak pernah Jungkook lihat.

"Ayah, aku datang."

Percakapan pria dewasa itu terhenti. Mereka sama-sama menoleh. Senyum Ayah Taehyung spontan mengembang. "Kupikir kau tidak akan kesini, bocah berandal. Dan halo, Jeon. Lama tidak bertemu."

Jungkook tersenyum, membungkukkan badan. "Lama tidak bertemu, Ayah."

"Mana Paman Baekhyun?"

"Belum datang. Kau bergabung dengan sepupu-sepupu mu saja dulu. Sehun bilang dia rindu padamu." Telunjuk Ayah Taehyung mengarah ke lingkaran para pemuda di seberang.

Taehyung berdecak, tapi dia kembali menarik tangan Jungkook.

"Merepotkan, sialan." Taehyung mengumpat pelan. Mendengarnya, Jungkook tertawa kecil.

"Oh, Taehyung!" satu pemuda tinggi bersurai pirang menyeringai melihat kedatangan mereka.

Yang lain menoleh. Satu persatu berseru senang melihat kehadiran Taehyung, ada yang sampai meninju badan Taehyung kasar sedangkan gadis-gadis tertawa di kursi mereka. Jungkook menarik diri menjauh. Jujur saja, ia belum tahu bagaimana cara agar dapat menjadi akrab dengan sepupu-sepupu Taehyung. Jadi, yang dia lakukan hanya lah duduk di kursi yang terpisah dari kumpulan tersebut.

"Hei, _gank_ mu semakin terkenal saja, _bruh_. Dimana-mana aku hanya mendengar nama _claws_." Pemuda yang setahu Jungkook bernama Becky merangkul akrab Taehyung yang telah duduk di antara mereka.

Taehyung mendengus, merampas pematik sepupunya lalu menyalakan rokoknya. "Perasaanku biasa saja."

"Oh~ kau merendah?" Gadis berambut biru tua bernama Wendy menyikut rusuk Taehyung. "Yang Becky katakan itu benar, keparat. Kau itu, haduh, terkenal sekali."

"Teman-temanku saja ribut memintaku memperkenalkan si tampan Taehyung kepada mereka." Sahut gadis bersurai merah darah yang juga menyesap rokok.

" _Motherfucker,_ si cupu Taehyung bisa terkenal juga~" Sehun–sepupu Taehyung yang paling tinggi dengan surai _silver_ –mengacak kasar surai Taehyung.

Taehyung mengumpat kesal, menjauhkan tangan Sehun dari kepalanya. "Tidak ada gunanya jadi terkenal, tolol. Tidak akan membuatku menjadi presiden juga."

Semuanya tertawa. Jungkook yang juga menyimak ikut tertawa kecil. Obrolan para sepupu itu berlanjut. Walau diabaikan Taehyung, Jungkook tidak masalah. Ada satu dua sepupu Taehyung yang mengajaknya berbicara. Lagipula, kekasihnya jarang bertemu dengan sepupu-sepupunya, sehingga Jungkook mengerti kalau kekasih premannya itu butuh waktu sendiri menikmati momen ini.

Waktu berlalu. Akhirnya, Paman Baekhyun tiba. Suasana menjadi semakin ramai. Keluarga besar Taehyung menyambut pria itu dengan bahagia walau diikuti runtutan sumpah serapah atau kalimat kasar. Paman Baekhyun segera bergabung dengan kelompok pria dewasa, sedangkan kedua anaknya bergabung dengan kelompok pemuda-pemudi ini. Mereka saling meninju, mengumpat, tertawa bersama menyambut keluarga mereka. Suasana akrab terjalin hangat.

Jungkook menopangkan dagu. Sedari tadi dia hanya memperhatikan kekasihnya yang terlibat obrolan dengan sepupu-sepupunya yang lain. Raut wajahnya serius, asap rokoknya terhembus keluar setiap kali dia berbicara. Senyum Jungkook tercipta lebar ketika Taehyung menoleh kearahnya, mengatakan 'apa kau lapar?' lalu ikut tersenyum ketika Jungkook merengut, menjawab 'aku bosan' kepada kekasihnya.

"Tae- _ie_ , Ayo ke Paman Baekhyun." Ibu Taehyung tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka.

Obrolan seru Taehyung terhenti. Mereka semua menatap Ibu Taehyung. "Kenapa, bibi?"

"Biasalah. Paman Baekhyun rindu dengan keponakan kesayangannya." Anak Paman Baekhyun menjawab. Semuanya tertawa. Ibu Taehyung ikut tertawa.

Taehyung mendengus, bangkit dari bangkunya. "Semoga saja dia membawa kabar baik."

"Tentu saja pamanmu akan memberimu kabar baik. Ah, Jungkook _ie_. Baekhyun juga ingin bertemu denganmu."

Jungkook mengerjap. Kini semua beralih menatap Jungkook. "Aku, Ibu?"

Ibu Taehyung tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja, _sayang_. Kau tidak lupa kan kalau saat SMA dulu kalian berdua sering di traktir Baekhyun makan?"

"Uwah~ kekasih Taehyung saja di sayang~" yang lain berseru-seru menggoda. Taehyung mengumpat ke arah mereka dan tawa kembali menggema.

Jungkook dan Taehyung kemudian berjalan ke arah Paman Baekhyun yang sedang mengobrol dengan Ayah Taehyung. Ketika Taehyung hendak membuka suara, Paman Baekhyun lebih dulu menoleh, tersenyum tuntas ketika melihat keponakannya.

"Taehyung! Lama tidak berjumpa, berandalan!" Paman Baekhyun bangkit, memeluk singkat Taehyung.

"Ya, lama tidak berjumpa, Paman." Taehyung tertawa.

"Astaga, kau sudah tumbuh dewasa. Semakin gagah saja anakmu ini, Daehyun."

Ayah Taehyung tertawa. "Gen Ayahnya tentu saja mengalir di badan berandalan ini."

"Dalam mimpimu, dan, oh–Jungkook, benar kan?" Paman Baekhyun beralih menatap Jungkook. matanya semakin berbinar, senyumnya mengembang. "Astaga, _si manis_ ini, kau benar-benar masih bersama Taehyung rupanya. Ketika Claudia mengatakan padaku kalau kekasih Taehyung itu masih kekasihnya ketika SMA, kupikir dia berbohong. Ternyata aku salah. Kalian itu sangat saling mencintai, ya."

Jungkook tersenyum lebar. "Aku di pelet oleh Taehyung, Paman."

Gelak tawa menggelegar. Taehyung ikut tertawa, mengacak asal surai kekasihnya.

"Yah, kapan-kapan akan kusuruh Jongin belajar memelet di kau, Tae. Omong-omong, kalian bisa duduk disini. Jungkook, aku akan meminjam kekasihmu dulu." Paman Baekhyun menarik dua kursi mendekati kursinya. "Tidak masalah, kan kalau kau duduk bersama kami?"

Jungkook menggeleng, segera duduk di kursi yang telah di ambilkan. Taehyung mengikuti. "Tentu tidak masalah, Paman."

Pria paruh baya dengan tindik memenuhi wajah itu tersenyum ke arah Jungkook, mengelus surainya sekilas, lalu beralih menatap Taehyung dan Daehyun.

"Jadi, Tae. Bagaimana perkembangan _claws_?"

"Baik, kurasa. Wilayah kekuasaan kita juga bertambah."

"Kudengar dari Daehyun, Andrew juga merekrut banyak anggota baru, kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "10 orang. Sebagian besar rekrutan dari _gank-gank_ cupu yang terlihat seperti sampah."

Daehyun dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan. Baekhyun kemudian menghela nafas. "Kau pasti tahu kalau alasanku datang kesini tidak semata hanya karena rindu, bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Bukan gaya paman sekali."

Entah hanya Jungkook yang merasakannya atau tidak, aura disekeliling mereka perlahan menjadi gelap. Suasana terasa tegang, apalagi raut wajah dua pria dewasa di hadapan mereka yang terlampau serius. Dari yang dapat Jungkook simpulkan, pasti ada masalah.

"Yah, Ini baru spekulasi para petinggi, tapi kita memang patut mewaspadainya. Ada isu yang beredar, pemerintah dunia sedang membuat organisasi gelap spektakuler. Aku tidak tahu niat mereka untuk apa, tapi sepertinya semacam organisasi teroris. Beberapa negara sejujurnya sedang mengalami perang dingin, Tae. Konflik dan perpecahan terjadi dimana-mana. Selandia Baru contohnya, sudah tidak aman lagi. Kemarin, ada 4 anak buahku yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Di Jepang, pergerakan Yakuza secara mengejutkan dapat di lacak dengan mudah. Petinggi berpendapat, situasi kacau ini di manfaatkan oleh Pemerintah Dunia untuk melaksanakan tujuan mereka. Terlalu banyak komplikasi yang terjadi di dunia gelap tahun ini, dan kita belum menemukan titik terangnya. Entah itu pembalasan dendam, keisengan seseorang, atau makna lain di balik kejadian-kejadian tersebut. kita tidak tahu."

Baekhyun menyeruput kopinya sekilas, lalu kembali menatap Taehyung dengan kedua tangan tertaut di atas lutut. "Karena itu aku segera kembali ke Korea. Kau tahu, banyak anggota organisasi gelap yang berbangsa Korea tersebar di berbagai negara, Tae. Untuk situasi saat ini, hal itu akan merugikan negara ini. Korea akan mudah diserang, sehingga yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah berusaha bersatu dan mencoba melindungi diri bersama-sama."

Lengang sejenak.

Taehyung tidak membuka suara. Dia termenung, menggigit kuku jarinya. Jungkook menghela nafas. itu tandanya kekasihnya sedang kalut. Dari penjelasan Paman Baekhyun tadi, sudah jelas sekali masalah ini tidak sepele. Walau Jungkook tidak begitu tahu bagaimana cara kerja dunia gelap, setidaknya dia tahu masalah ini melibatkan seluruh dunia. Dan itu berarti berbahaya.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk ikut andil memikirkan ini, berandal." Paman Baekhyun berkata hangat. "Aku hanya butuh Andrew dari _gank_ mu. Dua hari lagi kita akan mengadakan pertemuan di _Hell Arena._ Doakan saja semoga yang datang banyak."

Taehyung mendongak, menatap pamannya. "Organisasi rahasia itu, tujuannya untuk apa?"

"Entahlah. Bisa jadi untuk kepentingan politik, kesenangan pribadi, atau pembalasan dendam. Kita baru akan memulai mencari informasi."

"Itu berarti pertanda buruk." Ayah Taehyung memijat pelipis. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Sangat buruk. Ini diluar dugaan."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang masih termenung. Sepertinya informasi ini benar-benar membuat kekasihnya khawatir.

Ayah Taehyung ternyata juga memperhatikan anaknya. Dia tersenyum tipis, langsung menepak pelan kepala Taehyung membuat anaknya tersadar.

"Kau tidak perlu secemas itu, bocah berandal. Serahkan ini pada orang dewasa."

Taehyung menggeleng cepat. "Tapi tetap saja–"

"Tugasmu sekarang hanya satu. Lindungi Jungkook baik-baik."

 _Eh?_

Jungkook mengerjap. Taehyung mengeryitkan dahi. "Apa hubungannya Jungkook dengan ini?"

Kedua orang dewasa itu tersenyum ke arah dua sejoli tersebut. Baekhyun juga kembali mengelus surai Jungkook yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ketika situasi genting seperti ini, sejujurnya yang paling berbahaya adalah kasus penculikan. Dan kau tentu tahu, trik kuno tentang menculik orang tersayang musuh. Ini hanya spekulasi, tapi bisa saja terjadi. Karena itu, aku harap kau dapat menjaga Jungkook sebaik mungkin, Tae. Kau tentu tidak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya duniamu, bukan?"

 _Dan kali ini,_ raut wajah Taehyung semakin keruh. Senyumnya lenyap, wajahnya tertekuk sempurna.

.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

 _._

Taehyung mengikuti saran pamannya dengan baik. Keesokan paginya, dia kembali mengantar Jungkook ke kampus. Preman itu juga baru pergi ketika kekasihnya benar-benar hilang di balik pagar kampus Jungkook yang tinggi. Ketika Jungkook selesai pun, Taehyung akan langsung datang menjemputnya.

"Kau lama." Jungkook mendengus ketika motor Taehyung berhenti tepat di depannya yang berdiri di pinggir trotoar.

Taehyung berdecih. "Sudah baik aku menjemputmu, _bocah_ sialan. cepat naik."

Jungkook berdecak, mengambil uluran helm Taehyung lalu segera naik ke atas motor ninja kekasihnya. "Aku lapar, Tae."

"Lalu?"

"Ya bawa aku makan, tolol!" Jungkook menimpuk helm kekasihnya.

Gelak tawa Taehyung terdengar. "Dasar rakus kau, _bocah_. Oke lah, kebetulan aku juga sedang malas memakan masakanmu."

"Mati kau."

Motor ninja kebanggaan Taehyung itu kemudian membelah jalanan Kota. Karena sedang tidak bersama teman-temannya, Taehyung tidak begitu mengebut. Jungkook di belakangnya menghela nafas lega sembari menyandarkan kepala di punggung Taehyung. Kuliahnya hari ini benar-benar menguras energi.

Jungkook sudah hampir memejamkan mata ketika motor itu berhenti. Ia spontan menegakkan badan, memandang lingkungan sekitarnya.

"Uwah, _bbudae jjigae_?" Mata Jungkook spontan berbinar.

"Iya. Kau kemarin bilang ingin makan ini, kan?"

Dengan segera Jungkook loncat dari atas motor, terburu-buru memberikan helmnya kepada Taehyung lalu berjalan cepat menuju restoran tersebut. sungguh, perutnya sudah tidak dapat di kompromi lagi. Di belakangnya, Taehyung berjalan sembari tertawa keras.

"Hei, _bocah_. Sepertinya aku tidak jadi makan disini."

"Hah?!" Jungkook menoleh garang ke arah kekasihnya. "Mau kubunuh?!"

Sang preman tertawa. "Bunuh saja kalau bisa–" bola mata Taehyung melebar, " _Bocah_ , awas di depanmu–"

 _Bruk_!

Tidak memperhatikan depannya, badan Jungkook menubruk seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Seorang pria tua yang langsung jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

"Astaga!" Jungkook panik, cepat-cepat membantu pria tua itu untuk berdiri. "Maafkan saya, pak!"

Pria tua itu membalas uluran tangan Jungkook. ketika Jungkook berkali-kali membungkukkan badan untuk meminta maaf, ia hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tidak masalah, anak muda. Jangan khawatir. Walau badan ini sudah reot, tenaga ku masih sekuat dirimu." Ucapnya ramah.

Jungkook hanya dapat kembali meminta maaf sembari meringis. Pria tua itu tertawa, menepuk pundak Jungkook beberapa kali lalu segera pergi menjauh.

Ketika melewati Taehyung, preman itu melihat sekilas wajah sang pria tua. Ada seringai tipis di wajah berkeriput itu.

Taehyung dengan cepat menoleh, namun pria tua itu lebih dulu berjalan menjauh, terseok-seok sembari berpegangan pada sebuah tongkat.

Dahi Taehyung terlipat. _Aneh. Apa dia salah lihat?_

"Tae! Ada apa? Ayo masuk!" Jungkook melambaikan tangan di depan pintu masuk. Wajahnya merengut. Taehyung menepis pikiran anehnya lalu segera berlari menyusul kekasihnya.

Sejak dulu, Jungkook tidak tanggung-tanggung apabila menyangkut soal makanan. Buktinya saja, sekarang dia memesan satu porsi besar _bbudae jjigae_ yang seharusnya untuk porsi empat orang. Sang pelayan hanya dapat mengerjapkan mata tidak percaya.

"Dasar babi." Taehyung mendengus. Mereka kini duduk berhadapan.

Jungkook mendelik tidak peduli. "Terakhir kau mengajakku makan diluar minggu lalu. Apa salahnya."

"Ya ya ya. Intinya kau memang bongsor, _bocah_."

"Mau tidak kuberi makan setiap hari, hah?"

Taehyung tertawa. Dia menyalakan rokok, lalu segera menyesapnya khidmat. Mereka duduk di bagian restoran yang di perbolehkan untuk merokok. Jungkook menopang dagu, memainkan ponselnya.

"Tae. Yang kemarin dibahas oleh Paman Baekhyun, apa itu masalah serius?"

"Begitu lah." Taehyung menghela nafas. "Tadi pagi Andrew menghubungi Ansel dan Shawn. Mereka juga telah mendengarnya. Jadi, mungkin memang ada krisis yang sedang terjadi."

"Pemerintah dunia itu siapa?"

"Kelompok negara-negara besar yang memegang peranan di dunia. Seperti Amerika, Rusia, dan Arab. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu pasti siapa dan berapa negara yang tergabung di Pemerintah Dunia. Semuanya misteri."

Jungkook mendengus. Dia menatap Taehyung. "Semacam dunia gelap di bawah gelap lagi, ya?"

"Yah, kau benar." Taehyung menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Omong-omong, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya, _bocah_. Korea jauh dari negara-negara besar tersebut. Asia pasti aman. Ini urusan mereka yang lebih berkepentingan."

"Tapi perkataan Paman Baekhyun tetap saja terdengar menyeramkan." Jungkook menggerutu. "Apalagi _gank_ mu terkenal seantero dunia. Aku kan tidak bisa untuk tidak khawatir. Kau bilang Andrew bahkan sering diajak bertemu dengan para petinggi, dia pasti sudah dikenal sekali."

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Dia menopangkan tangan di dagu, menatap Jungkook lekat-lekat. Wajah serius kekasihnya terlihat menyenangkan untuk di pandang. Bibir Jungkook bergerak-gerak kecil, mengomel tentang betapa acuhnya Taehyung soal masalah ini, dan sang preman tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa.

Jujur saja, perkataan Pamannya kemarin juga masih sangat membekas di ingatan Taehyung. Apalagi, soal penculikan orang tersayang itu. Hati Taehyung memanas. Selama ini, selama tujuh tahun mereka menjalin kasih, Taehyung tidak pernah melindungi Jungkook. Pemuda itu kuat dan tangguh, dia dapat melindungi diri sendiri. Kekasihnya juga bukan tipe orang yang ceroboh, Jungkook lebih sering berpikir rasional sebelum mengambil suatu tindakan. Sehingga, dia jarang sekali terjebak di situasi yang rumit. Karena itu lah, Taehyung tidak pernah merasa khawatir akan keselamatan Jungkook.

Namun, peringatan dari Pamannya membuat Taehyung cemas. Jikalau ini menyangkut soal dunia luar, tentu Jungkook tidak akan dapat melindungi diri. Dunia gelap sangat lah sadis. Tidak ada belah kasihan, semuanya mengerikan. Taehyung tidak pernah menceritakan semua itu kepada kekasihnya. Dan dia yakin sekali, Jungkook pasti akan langsung pergi menjauh jika dia tahu bahwa dunia Taehyung yang ia kenal selama ini sebenarnya belum lah apa-apa.

Taehyung berjanji di dalam hati. Mulai dari sekarang, dia tidak akan menjerumuskan Jungkook dalam bahaya.

"Tae, coba lihat ini!" Kesadaran Taehyung kembali ketika ponsel Jungkook berada persis di depan mukanya.

Taehyung mengeryit menatap video yang di tayangkan Jungkook. "Apa ini? Drama?"

"Iya. Ini parodi dari teman-teman kampusku. Mereka memparodikan drama Signal." Jungkook tertawa. Ia memajukan badan, ikut menonton video dari ponselnya. "Lihat, lucu kan?"

Mereka berakhir menonton video tersebut sembari menunggu pesanan datang. Akting konyol teman-teman Jungkook membuat Taehyung tertawa keras. Jungkook juga tersenyum sangat lebar. Saat makanan datang, mereka larut di dalam obrolan ringan. Jungkook menceritakan cerita di kampus, dan Taehyung mendengarnya dengan baik. Sesekali, keduanya terlibat perdebatan dan ketika mereka saling mengumpat, pengunjung di sekitar mereka menoleh tidak percaya.

 _Sungguh,_ pasangan yang aneh.

Malamnya, ketika Taehyung baru saja pulang dari _lesson_ tattoo di markas dan baru lima menit membaringkan badan di kasurnya yang empuk, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya terbuka. Ada Jungkook yang muncul dibaliknya, memeluk boneka berbentuk hati dengan wajah baru bangun tidur.

"Ada apa, _bocah_?" Taehyung menaikkan satu alis.

"Aku mimpi buruk." Jungkook menghempaskan badan di samping kekasihnya, lalu melingkarkan tangan di badan Taehyung. "Aku tidur disini, ya, Tae."

Taehyung mendengus. "Kau pikir dirimu masih anak SD, hah? Mimpi buruk saja takut. Sana kembali ke kam–"

"Aku mimpi kau mati." Sela Jungkook cepat. Pelukan di badan Taehyung mengerat. "Makanya biarkan aku tidur disini, brengsek."

Lengang.

Taehyung menghela nafas. Baiklah, tidak ada salahnya. Preman itu memiringkan badan, menarik badan Jungkook mendekat lalu ikut memeluknya. Untung-untung ia dapat guling. Sejenak dia memandangi kekasihnya yang tertidur. Taehyung tertawa kecil. Saat seperti ini, Jungkook mudah sekali di jahili. Namun berhubung kekasihnya terlihat benar-benar ketakutan, Taehyung memilih untuk memainkan ponselnya di balik kepala Jungkook dalam diam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tae."

Taehyung _terpaku_. Dia kembali menatap kekasihnya. Nafas Jungkook teratur, sepertinya pemuda itu mengigau. Sudut bibir Taehyung perlahan tertarik keatas. Tanpa sadar, preman itu memajukan wajah, mengecup lembut pucuk hidung bangir Jungkook. Jungkook mengerang pelan, merasa terusik, tapi dia semakin menggelungkan badan di dalam pelukan Taehyung.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _bocah_."

.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

 _._

"Kau yakin dengan tattoo ini, V?"

Taehyung berdecak. "Menurutmu, tolol? Sudah cepat ukir saja, Vernon."

" _Brengsek._ Sudah baik mau kubantu." Vernon mengumpat. Dia tidak lagi bertanya, mesin tattoo di tangannya perlahan bergerak mengukir punggung telanjang Taehyung.

Selain Taehyung, Vernon juga pandai mengukir tattoo. Itu sebabnya, berhubung Taehyung tidak mungkin dapat mengukir tattoo di punggungnya sendirian, dia mempercayakan Vernon untuk membantunya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di markas. Ada beberapa anak _claws_ yang bermalas-malasan di tengah ruangan.

"Jangan sampai salah." Taehyung kembali bersuara.

" _Fuck_. Bisakah kau percaya padaku saja, brengsek? Aku lama-lama akan melubangi punggungmu ini."

Taehyung tertawa. "Ampun, _bung_. Maklum saja, Ini pertama kali ku di ukirkan tattoo."

"Cih, sombong sekali." Vernon mendengus.

"Oh, mengukir tattoo baru lagi, V?" suara dari belakang mereka terdengar. Pelakunya adalah Hyungsik yang sedang menegak soju.

"Begitulah." Taehyung menjawab.

"Jadi? Tattoo macam apa yang kau ukir kali ini?" Hyungsik duduk di samping Taehyung. Memandangi gerakan tangan Vernon yang lincah memainkan mesin tattoo.

"Jungkook. Tapi kali ini kubuat vertikal."

"Apa–" Hyungsik hampir tersedak. Dia menatap Taehyung dengan bola mata melebar. "Jungkook lagi? kau sudah punya dua tattoo bertuliskan namanya, kan?"

"Kan kubilang apa. V ini tolol." Vernon menyahut santai.

"Apa salahnya, sialan." Taehyung mendengus.

Hyungsik menaruh botol soju di lantai, lalu menatap lekat-lekat preman di hadapannya. "V, jujur padaku. Apa kau pernah berpikir, bagaimana kalau Jungkook pergi dari hidupmu?"

"Kuyakin V pasti akan langsung bunuh diri."

"Bajingan, bukan kau yang kutanya!" Hyungsik menimpuk kepala Vernon. Vernon mengaduh kesakitan, tapi dia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Taehyung mengibaskan tangan cuek. "Pertanyaanmu tidak penting sama sekali."

"Hei, aku serius, tolol. Siapa yang bisa membuktikan kalau hubungan kalian ini akan bertahan lama?"

"Lalu kenapa?" Taehyung menatap Hyungsik dengan malas. "Mau aku bertahan lama atau tidak, aku tidak peduli dan itu juga bukan urusanmu."

Seringai di bibir Hyungsik tercipta. "Hee~ yang namanya cinta mati memang tak kan peduli, ya."

"Kau pasti benar-benar memelet Jungkook kan, V."

Taehyung mendengus. "Ya. Dan akan kusuruh kawanku untuk memeletmu juga agar cepat mati."

Hyungsik dan Vernon tertawa. Setelah bercakap-cakap singkat, Hyungsik bangkit lalu pergi menjauh. Menyisakan Taehyung dan Vernon yang masih sibuk mengukir di badan Taehyung. Butuh setidaknya 1-2 jam untuk mengukir satu tattoo, apalagi tattoo 'Jungkook' yang di rancang Taehyung berada di tingkat sulit. Vernon harus mencermati tiap lekukan dengan baik. Setiap huruf di desain Taehyung sedemikian rupa, berpola indah.

"Tapi sebenarnya, apa alasanmu mengukir tattoo nama Jungkook lagi, V?" Vernon bersuara. Perkataan Hyungsik tadi menimbulkan rasa penasaran di dirinya.

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Sekelebat memori semalam terngiang. Saat Jungkook mengigau menggumamkan kalimat 'aku mencintaimu' kepada Taehyung, dia bisa merasakan seberapa besar rasa yang dimiliki Jungkook padanya. Dan hal itu mendorong Taehyung untuk melakukan _lebih dan lebih lagi demi kekasihnya_. Taehyung kaku dan tak tahu cara bersikap manis. Ia rasa, hanya dengan tattoo lah dia bisa mengekspresikan rasa sukanya kepada pemuda manis yang telah menemaninya selama 7 tahun. Lagipula, ada kebahagiaan tersendiri yang dirasakan Taehyung ketika melihat ukiran-ukiran nama Jungkook di badannya.

"Aku hanya ingin." Jawab Taehyung akhirnya.

Vernon memutar bola mata jengah. "Benar-benar diluar logika."

Taehyung tertawa.

.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

 _._

Panggilan masuk dari Jungkook di terima Taehyung dua jam setelah tattoonya kering. Taehyung segera tancap gas menuju kampus kekasihnya. Entah mengapa, dada Taehyung berdebar. Ia tak sabar menunjukkan tattoo baru ini pada Jungkook. Walau 90% kekasihnya pasti akan suka, tetap saja Taehyung penasaran. Ini tattoo pertama Taehyung sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Tattoo terakhirnya adalah sebuah lambang _claws_ di dada. Tiap anggota _claws_ wajib mempunyai tattoo tersebut, peraturan baru mereka.

Ketika tiba di tempat biasa Jungkook menunggunya, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran kekasihnya. Taehyung mengeryit, melepas helm. Tumben sekali Jungkook terlambat datang. Apa dia ada urusan mendadak?

Preman itu merogoh saku, mengambil ponsel untuk menghubungi Jungkook.

 _Tak terjawab._

Likuan di dahi Taehyung semakin berkerut. Tiba-tiba saja perasaannya menjadi tidak enak, tapi Taehyung cepat-cepat mengusirnya lalu kembali menghubungi nomor kekasihnya.

Kembali tidak terjawab. Oke, ini aneh.

Ketika Taehyung hendak kembali menekan tombol memanggil, suara teriakan melengking tiba-tiba terdengar. Taehyung terhenyak, itu berasal dari belokan di samping kampus.

Tangan Taehyung bergerak sendiri, menancap gas menuju pembelokan tersebut. Dan nafasnya hampir terenggut _melihat pemandangan yang di dapatinya._

Jungkook berada disana, mulut di lakban, kedua tangan dipegang orang berbadan besar bertopeng, berontak sekuat tenaga ketika ia di bawa masuk ke dalam mobil hitam.

Mata Jungkook memerah menyalang, teriakannya tertahan menyedihkan di balik lakban hitam itu.

Jantung Taehyung serasa melompat keluar. Matanya melebar, "JUNGKOOK!"

Teriakan itu menarik perhatian. Mata Jungkook bertemu dengan kekasihnya, dan spontan pemuda itu semakin memberontak. "Hmph! Hmph!"

 _Tidak ada lagi yang dipikirkan Taehyung_. ia memacu gas motor ninjanya sekuat yang dia bisa mendekati mobil tersebut. Penculik Jungkook bertindak cepat menendang kasar Jungkook, menutup pintu mobil, lalu segera melaju kencang pergi.

Taehyung berdesis, matanya merah menyalang, tangannya terkepal hingga urat-uratnye terlihat. Mobil itu masuk ke daerah jalan raya yang ramai. Mobil itu ngebut serampangan, hampir menabrak beberapa mobil yang untung saja langsung menepi. Taehyung demikian, ia mempercepat laju motornya, tidak peduli kalau dia menyerempet motor lain hingga motor itu terguling jatuh ke trotoar. Kejar-kejaran terjadi. Suasana menjadi ricuh dan penuh kepanikan. Tidak ada lagi yang di lihat Taehyung, saat ini Jungkook adalah satu-satunya yang berada di pikirannya.

Mobil itu berbelok kearah tol, Taehyung sigap membanting setir menuju arah kanan. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar sirine mobil polisi, _tapi Taehyung tidak peduli._ Mobil itu semakin melaju cepat, berkelok-kelok melewati truk truk besar pengangkut barang. Taehyung menggeram marah, matanya buta. Ia semakin menambah laju kecepatan, menerobos dengan beringas barisan mobil yang berhenti karena kecelakaan yang disebabkan mobil yang menculik Jungkook. Pengemudi berteriak-teriak marah, tapi Taehyung _lebih marah lagi_.

Lepas dari tol, Taehyung merogoh kasar kantung celananya, mengambil pistol. Ketika jaraknya dengan mobil tersebut tinggal 40 meter, Taehyung melayangkan tembakan ke kaca belakang mobil tersebut.

Suara tembakan. Orang-orang menjerit panik, ketakutan. Suara sirene polisi berada dimana-mana, laju mobil itu pun semakin gila. Taehyung _hampir gila_. Ia mengumpat penuh emosi, membuang pistol itu sembarangan lalu mengejar _secepat, lebih cepat, cepat,_ yang dia bisa.

Bayang-bayang Jungkook tadi membuat Taehyung kalut. Dia berteriak marah, seperti orang kesetanan memacu motor ninjanya mengejar mobil itu. Tepat ketika 20 meter lagi Taehyung dapat menyentuh mobil itu, ada moncong senjata api yang tiba-tiba mencuat di balik jendela samping.

 _Taehyung tidak sempat menghindar_. Tembakan itu terlepas, tepat mengenai dada. Taehyung spontan terlempar kebelakang, jatuh dari motornya. Badannya terguling di tengah jalan, ambruk hingga menabrak pembatas tiang terotoar. Bunyi motor yang menabrak sesuatu terdengar. Orang-orang semakin menjerit panik dan ketakutan.

Di saat kesadaran Taehyung semakin menipis, sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara sirene yang berhenti di sekelilingnya. Teriakan dimana-mana, badannya yang tiba-tiba diangkat entah kemana.

Airmata merembes di pipi Taehyung. Ia _menangis._

Kekasihnya, _dunianya_ , di culik di depan mata kepalanya sendiri.

 _Pecundang._

" _Kau mimpi apa semalam, bocah?"_

 _"_ _Eh, itu. Kau mati tertembak. Mengerikan sekali, ah sudahlah jangan dibahas."_

 _"_ _Cih. Aku tidak akan mati."_

 _"_ _Peduli amat. Ah, tadi malam kau menyatakan cinta padaku, kan?! Aku samar-samar mendengarnya!"_

 _"_ _Aku pergi. Dah."_

 _"_ _Ah! Taehyung brengsek! Jawab pertanyaanku!"_

.

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 _finally_ saya bukan anak SMA lagi yeay! wkwk halooo reader-nims. lama ga berjumpa dengan saya hehe. semoga chapter ini membuat perasaan reader-nim terombang-ambing ya/?. hehehe. untuk chapter kedepan saya mungkin bakalan slow update bikos saya sibuk ngurus sana sini buat masuk kuliah:" tapi yah doain saya lulus jalur snmptn ya biar plong dan ga ribet lagi:" AMIN AMIN AMIN:"

AND OH IYA, IM TOTALLY WHIPPED OVER BANGTAN BLACK HAIRED. HADUH KOK MEREKA GANTENG SEKALI PAKE RAMBUT HITAM:" MARI BERDOA BERSAMA-SAMA SEMOGA SAJA COMEBACKNYA BENERAN RAMBUT HITAM YA!:"")

dan lagi, ini baru rencana sih. saya berniat mau menerbitkan sincerely. how do you think, reader-nims? dan bisa tolong saranin saya penerbit apa yang bisa memuat fanfic saya ini? soalnya saya masih tabu banget soal gituan haduh wkwk. apalagi kan kalo pairing yaoi gini mungkin bakalan susah diterima:"

 **AND YEAH, MAKASIH BANYAK YANG UDAH SUPPORT FICTION INI. MAKASIH YANG UDAH REVIEW + FAV + FOLLOW + READ THIS ABSURD FICTION. HOPE YOU STILL LIKE OUR PREMAN!TAEHYUNG AND HIS BOCAH!JUNGKOOK YA T^T**

thank thank thank you so muchhh! luvyugais!

 ** _Last,_**

 ** _Mind To Review?_**

 _sincerely,_

XiRuLin.


	24. just skip this

At first, sebenarnya, saya gamau banget bahas ini dan biarkan masalah ini jadi serius. awalnya saya cuma tanggulangin dengan baik, saya selesain secara pribadi, tapi ternyata ada yang lebih ngelunjak dan saya jujur sakit hati banget liatnya.

saya tahu kalian cinta dengan karangan saya, saya makasih banget karena kalian mendukung, menyukai, dan memberi semangat kepada sincerely selama ini. tapi, ada beberapa oknum yang menyalahgunakan kekagumannya itu dengan " **menjiplak"** karangan saya di **WATTPAD**.

dengan berkedok " **remake (this ff remake dari XiRuLin)** " oknum-oknum itu memposting hasil karangan saya tanpa merubah sedikitpun naskahnya. DAN SAYA LEBIH SEDIHNYA LAGI, mereka SAMA SEKALI TIDAK PERNAH MEMINTA IZIN SEBELUMNYA KEPADA SAYA UNTUK MEMPOSTING CERITA INI. BAHKAN, SATU OKNUM DENGAN BERANINYA MENGATAKAN "saya udah minta izin pada xirulin" WHICH IS GAPERNAH TERJADI SEBELUMNYA. SAYA PUNYA BUKTI KALAU TIDAK ADA SATUPUN DARI OKNUM TERSEBUT YANG PERNAH MEMINTA IZIN KEPADA SAYA BAIK SECARA LANGSUNG, MAUPUN TIDAK LANGSUNG DAN DI MEDIA SOSIAL MANAPUN.

you know what? my heart really broke into pieces when i see that. saya merasa sangat sangat tidak dihargai, hak cipta seperti sebuah mainan belaka, dan ketika baca komen2 di ff itu yang orang pada memuji mereka seolah ITU ADALAH HASIL TULISAN MEREKA SENDIRI, I TOTALLY BROKEN.

menulis ga gampang loh. serius. tere liye aja butuh 1 tahun untuk buat 1 buku, asma nadia rela berhari2 ga tidur demi satu karangan, dan saya, setiap waktu sisihin pikiran, begadang, hapus sana sini, mikir 24 jam dan bingung setengah mati padahal karangan saya ini cuma kaya sebutir debu dibandingin penulis yang lain, tapi pusingnya luar biasa. ini rugi secara mental banget, sumpah:") menulis bukan sesuatu yang dipikirin langsung plong! ngga. nyari ide aja ribetnya minta ampun, ditambah susun kata, kalimat, sesuain EYD, grammar, majas, semuanya itu sulit. dan kalian dengan enak-enaknya langsung main copy paste aja, modal quota doang, eh tiba2 viewers di wattpad udah 25ribuan lebih, pujian ribuan kalian terima, "cie bagus banget karyanya" "ambyaaar" "ih gemes" "ih lanjut" and etc. coba deh, ada di posisi saya. coba deh, bayangin berada di posisi saya itu gimana, hasil jerih payahmu malah dikira milik orang lain:")

karena ini sudah terjadi dua kali, saya benar-benar kecewa.

dengan tulisan ini, saya harap kedepannya para reader-nims yang mungkin berniat mengikuti jejak para oknum itu, untuk sekiranya berpikir kembali dan lebih memikirkan perasaan sang penulis yang menaruh setiap energi di setiap tulisannya. tolong lah, hargai kami si penulis ini yang udah rela ngapdet gratis tanpa di bayar, pasrah walaupun lebih banyak dark-siders daripada yg baik hati mau komen, luangin waktu beberapa jam demi menulis satu chapter, dan sekarang pun hakcipta nya di langgar:") gatau lagi mau bilang apa:")

saya jadi pengen berhenti menulis disini. makan hati.

 _sincerely,_

XiRuLin.

.

.

.

.

yang kepo, bisa buka link ini

[ story/134867392-bastard-boyfriend-%E2%80%A2-changlix-%E2%9C%94%EF%B8%8F]

judul : Bastard Boyfriend

pairing : Felix - Changbin

author : KimHEX

(padahal changbin bias saya, huhu.)


	25. Chapter XXIII

_**(** ini soal alurnya. disini, Jungkook sebenarnya sudah semester terakhir, tahun kelima kuliah. Namjoon, Jin, dan Yoongi sudah lama lulus. **)**  
_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(XXIV)**_ _chapter dua puluh tiga._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Di dalam mimpi Taehyung, dia melihat pundak Jungkook yang membelakanginya. Perlahan menjauh, mengecil, dan tidak sekalipun membalikkan badan walau kerongkongan Taehyung telah kering karena tak henti menyerukan namanya._

 _"Jungkook! kau mau kemana?!"_

" _Selamat tinggal, Tae."_

 _"Jungkook!"_

 _"Jungkook! kembali!"_

"JUNGKOOK!"

Mata Taehyung terbuka paksa, spontan melompat bangun dari posisi baringnya. Nafasnya tak teratur, binarnya penuh ketakutan, keringat dingin mengalir di sekujur tubuh. Mimpi tadi terasa sesak dan menyakitkan.

"Ah, anda sudah bangun, Tuan?"

Pandangan buram Taehyung bergulir ke sekelilingnya. Orang-orang berbaju putih, bermasker, sibuk melakukan sesuatu di alat-alat yang berada di sekitar mereka. Ruangan putih dengan helai gorden sebagai pembatas. Semuanya hilir mudik, sibuk, berseru-seru entah berkata apa. Taehyung tidak terlalu mendengarnya. Pandangannya buram, sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit, telinganya berdenging.

"Apa yang terjadi pada– _Akh_!" ucapannya tak selesai. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya berdenyut _terlampau menyakitkan_. Taehyung menunduk, mencengkram kausnya. Nafasnya terengah, jantungnya terasa di robek menjadi dua. Samar-samar, ia bisa melihat kaos putihnya yang penuh akan darah.

Ruangan ini semakin berisik, tempat Taehyung berbaring berdecit. Dua orang memegang sisi tempat tidur, satu orang memegang infus, dan yang lainnya berseru-seru panik. Taehyung tak lagi memperhatikan. Sakit di dadanya sangatlah menyakitkan, merobek warasnya ke titik paling parah. Tempat tidurnya di dorong tergesa-gesa keluar dari ruangan, di ikuti beberapa orang berbaju putih.

Di tengah rasa perih dan sakitnya _,_ Taehyung _akhirnya ingat apa yang telah terjadi_.

Jungkook.

Ya.

Jungkook diculik.

" _Brengsek_! Lepaskan aku!" mengais sisa tenaganya, Taehyung spontan memberontak di atas tempat tidur. Ia menarik infus di tangannya kasar, mendorong badan para pegawai rumah sakit yang menahan badannya, berteriak marah. "Aku harus pergi dari sini, sialan! Luka ku tidak masalah!"

Suasana menjadi ricuh. Para pegawai kesusahan mencoba menenangkan Taehyung yang mengamuk, meronta ingin di lepaskan dengan segala runtutan umpatan kasarnya.

"LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK! JUNGKOOK DI CULIK! AKU HARUS PERGI DARI SINI!" Taehyung berseru keras, melayangkan tinju dengan mata merah melayang. Sakit di dadanya terlupakan. _Ia tak peduli._ Nyawa Jungkook jauh lebih utama.

"Jangan bergerak, tuan! Luka anda akan semakin parah!" pegawai rumah sakit berteriak jeri.

"Persetan! Biarkan aku pergi!"

Seorang wanita berjas putih dan berkacamata tebal mencengkram pergelangan tangan Taehyung kuat-kuat, tatapannya tajam menusuk Taehyung yang penuh emosi dengan nafas terengah. "Tidak bisa, tuan! Anda harus di operasi sekarang juga! Ada peluru yang bersarang di dada anda! Aku tahu kalau anda sedang mengejar seseorang, tapi untuk saat ini nyawa anda juga terancam!"

"LALU KENAPA?!" Taehyung berteriak frustasi, sakit di dadanya telah menjalar menyakiti saraf otaknya, begitu menyakitkan dan membuat nafas Taehyung sesak, tapi _ia mengabaikannya_. "AKU TIDAK AKAN MATI! Tapi, Jungkook! Jungkook akan mati, sialan! jadi biarkan aku pergi sekarang!"

Wanita itu menghela nafas kasar, ia mengibaskan jubah, menyuruh orang-orang untuk lanjut membawa tempat tidur Taehyung ke ruang operasi. Taehyung spontan berseru marah, ia kali ini tidak main-main. Kepalan tinjunya melayang mengenai rahang pegawai rumah sakit pria di sampingnya. Pria itu langsung jatuh tersungkur. Orang-orang membelalakkan mata tak percaya, apalagi ketika Taehyung menendang dua pria lain di sekitarnya lalu melompat bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"TUAN! APA YANG ANDA LAKUKAN?!" Wanita dokter itu berseru histeris.

Suasana semakin tegang. Taehyung berdiri dengan susah payah, memasang kuda-kuda. _Persetan dengan peluru di dada. Persetan_ dengan rasa sakit yang begitu memuakkan ini. Jungkook, Jungkook di culik oleh orang tak dikenal, diperlakukan sangat kasar, dan nyata akan di siksa. _Kekasihnya_ , Taehyung tidak akan membiarkan kekasihnya disiksa orang lain.

"Tuan, saya mohon tenang lah." Dokter itu perlahan mendekati Taehyung, raut wajahnya pucat pasi, penuh kekhawatiran. "Dengarkan saya, tuan. Peluru itu harus dikeluarkan, anda tidak akan bertahan lama."

"Menjauh dariku!"

"Tuan, saya mohon–"

"LALU KAU MAU AKU DIAM SAJA DISINI? MENGHABISKAN BERJAM-JAM WAKTU SEDANGKAN JUNGKOOK TELAH DI BAWA PERGI? AKU MUNGKIN AKAN MATI BEBERAPA JAM LAGI, TAPI JUNGKOOK BISA SAJA AKAN DIBUNUH DETIK INI JUGA! KAU PIKIR, AKU BISA MENERIMA KENYATAAN ITU?! AKAN JADI APA HIDUPKU KALAU DIA TIDAK ADA?!"

Ruang UGD rumah sakit itu lengang.

Seluruh atensi tertuju ke arah Taehyung. Dokter itu terpaku di tempat, menatap Taehyung pucat pasi. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang terhenti, pasien-pasien membuka gorden ruangan mereka untuk mengintip, juga petugas ambulans yang mematung di depan pintu UGD.

Taehyung mengepalkan tangan begitu erat. _Ia kacau, terlampau sangat kacau._ Pandangannya buram, tertutupi genangan airmata efek emosi yang telah di puncak. Nafasnya tak teratur, sakit dadanya menguasai seluruh tubuh, juga hatinya yang berdenyut menyakitkan membayangkan Jungkook.

"TAEHYUNG!"

Saat itu lah, Jimin muncul dari balik pintu UGD. Berlari-lari bersama beberapa anak _claws_ dan Yoongi, Jin, Namjoon di belakangnya.

Jimin menghela nafas kasar, ia menerobos kerumunan, melewati dokter yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa, dan ketika sampai, preman itu langsung menarik Taehyung ke dalam pelukan serampangannya.

"Kau, bajingan tolol. Obati lukamu sekarang. Lalu kita akan sama-sama mencari Jungkook. dia tidak akan di bunuh. Jungkook akan baik-baik saja."

" _Dia akan baik-baik saja, Tae._ "

.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

 _._

 _Pukul 9 malam, 9 jam setelah Jungkook diculik._

Berkat bujukan Andrew, Jimin, dan Namjoon, Taehyung akhirnya mau di operasi. Cukup menyita waktu, 4 jam. Selama Taehyung di operasi, anak _claws_ yang lain pergi mencari Jungkook. Namjoon telah mengerahkan anak buahnya untuk menjadikan ini kasus dan melakukan penyelidikan resmi, serta Jin dan Yoongi yang langsung menghubungi keluarga Jungkook. Ayah Taehyung sempat menghubungi, mengatakan agar mereka merawat Taehyung karena dia dan Solar telah terbang ke Dubai beberapa jam sebelumnya bersama Baekhyun.

Setelah di operasi, Jimin dan Andrew yang setia berada di samping Taehyung, menunggu pemuda itu sadar dari efek bius. Taehyung telah meminta agar obat biusnya di takarkan menjadi 5 jam saja. Dan begitu sadar, mereka akhirnya segera membawa Taehyung pergi dari rumah sakit.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Jimin bertanya sekali lagi, memperhatikan Taehyung yang memasang sabuk pengaman di samping kursi pengemudi. Sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti habis di operasi 5 jam yang lalu dengan peluru bersarang tepat di sebelah jantungnya.

Taehyung mendengus. "Kau pikir sudah berapa kali aku sekarat begitu? Para dokter tolol itu saja yang terlalu berlebihan. Ayo, Andrew. Kita harus ke kampus Jungkook."

"Yah, si bodoh V ini memang tidak punya otak." Andrew tersenyum, gesit memutar setir keluar dari area parkir rumah sakit. Berhubung motor ninja Taehyung rusak, mereka bertiga akhirnya ikut di mobil Andrew menuju kampus Jungkook. Taehyung rasa, pasti akan ada petunjuk disana.

"Kau hapal DD penculik Jungkook, Tae?"

"Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak melihatnya sama sekali."

"Tolol." Jimin mengumpat. Ia menyesap rokoknya, menopang dagu menatap jalanan kota yang ramai akan lampu-lampu kedai. "Memakan 14 korban luka-luka, tabrakan massal di beberapa titik, juga kemacetan parah dan kerusakan di mobil-mobil pribadi warga. Begitulah yang di tulis para wartawan tentang acara panikmu mengejar penculik Jungkook."

"Bukan mauku, brengsek. Tubuhku spontan bergerak di luar kendali. Yah, kau tahu, kacau sekali. Aku melihat dengan baik dia yang diangkut ke atas mobil, mulutnya di lakban, kedua tangannya memar, aku–" Taehyung menghela nafas kasar. Ia mengacak surainya frustasi. "Aku merasa pecundang sekali karena tak bisa menyelamatkan Jungkook."

Mobil itu lengang sejenak. Andrew diam menyetir, Jimin ikut menghela nafas dalam. Mereka sama-sama mengerti kalau Taehyung butuh waktu sendiri, menenangkan pikirannya juga meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau Jungkook akan baik-baik saja.

"Omong-omong, V. ini soal pertemuan rapat tadi pagi bersama _Boss_ Baekhyun." Andrew memecah keheningan.

Taehyung menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"Sebagian besar masalah telah terpecahkan. Setelah mengumpulkan berbagai bukti, kita akhirnya tahu kalau kekacauan itu berasal dari Amerika yang ingin memulai penyerangan ke Korea Utara. Tahap awal nya adalah merakit bom nuklir. Dan, hebatnya, salah satu pamanmu adalah pakar nuklir yang berhasil membuat eksperimen ilegal komponen bom nuklir di Kuba beberapa tahun terakhir ini."

"Paman Sam." Taehyung memotong cepat. Ia kembali mengacak surai. Teka-teki ini perlahan menemui titik terang.

Andrew menghela nafas, lalu mengangguk. "Nazi Amerika sekarang sedang berusaha merebut komponen itu dari Pamanmu. Segala cara akan mereka lakukan. Tapi, menculik Sam itu mustahil. Dia dijaga ketat dengan tingkat keamanan berlapis-lapis, mustahil di jangkau. Sam tidak memiliki anak dan istri. Akhirnya, upaya itu beralih ke _Boss_ Baekhyun, menculik beberapa anak buahnya di Selandia Baru. Tapi percuma, seluruh anak buah _Boss_ Baekhyun tidak takut mati. Mereka lebih memilih mati daripada menyebarkan informasi terahasia yang dimiliki keluarga besarmu. Lalu, pilihan mereka pun jatuh padamu, V."

"Kau, adalah sasaran yang sangat sempurna. Sam beberapa kali jalan denganmu, sehingga mereka pasti telah mengenalmu. Diantara seluruh sepupumu, kau satu-satunya yang terjun ke dunia _underground_. Kau tahu seluk beluk segala hal yang ilegal dan berbahaya. _Boss_ Daehyun terkenal, banyak orang tahu soal dia. Dan, tidak sulit untuk mencari tahu tentangmu, V. kau si temperamental yang lebih sering bertindak dengan emosi, cepat marah dan tak senang negosiasi. Semua orang di dunia preman tahu kau memiliki kekasih yang telah bersama denganmu selama bertahun-tahun, kekasih yang melampaui kata dan telah menjadi duniamu. Dan, secara tidak langsung telah menjadi _kelemahan terbesarmu._ Keputusan pertemuan tadi pagi menyuruh kita untuk menjagamu dan Jungkook lebih ketat lagi, tapi siapa sangka mereka lebih dulu bergerak, dan _kekhawatiran itu benar-benar terjadi_."

Mobil Andrew kembali lengang. Hanya deru mesin mobil, juga klakson-klakson dari pengemudi di jalan raya. Pukul 9 malam, kota Seoul masih ramai. Hingar bingar di berbagai tempat.

Taehyung tiba-tiba menghantukkan kepala ke dashboard.

" _Bajingan._ Harusnya aku lebih menjaganya lagi, _bajingan. Bajingan._ "

Jimin mendengus kasar, membuang puntung rokoknya keluar jendela. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu."

"Tapi kenapa harus Jungkook?!" Taehyung berseru emosi, meninju dashboard lebih kencang. "Kenapa harus dia, brengsek?! Kenapa bukan aku?! Kenapa harus dia yang dijadikan sasaran?! Jungkook sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa! Aku tidak pernah menceritakan apapun soal Paman Sam padanya!"

"V. Tenangkan dirimu, tolol. Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya, kau adalah sasaran yang paling sempurna." Andrew berucap tajam.

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Ia masih menelungkupkan kepala di dashboard, mengumpat frustasi, melampiaskan emosinya. Ia ingin sekali marah, berteriak, mengamuk, menghancurkan orang-orang yang dengan seenak jidatnya menaruh Jungkook dalam bahaya, tapi Taehyung _tak tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat_. Ia bahkan tak tahu kode plat mobil penculik Jungkook, ia tak melihat dengan jelas wajah mereka, semuanya tabu. Terlewatkan efek ceroboh Taehyung tadi siang. Taehyung termakan emosi, melakukan hal gegabah, menyakiti dirinya sendiri, dan membuat Jungkook semakin sulit untuk di jangkau.

 _Ini salahnya. Ini semua salahnya._

Tangan Andrew bergerak mengusak kasar surai yang lebih muda, tersenyum tipis melihat bagaimana frustasinya anak buah kesayangannya sekarang.

"Jangan bertindak seolah Jungkook tidak akan selamat lagi, V. Kekasihmu itu tangguh sekali, dia kuat. Jungkook tidak lemah. Dia pasti dapat bertahan dengan caranya, karena itu kita harus melakukan segala hal yang kita bisa selagi si bocah kesayanganmu itu bertahan disana."

Perlahan, Taehyung kembali menegakkan kepala. ia mengangguk pelan, mengepalkan tangan sangat erat hingga urat-uratnya terlihat. Andrew tersenyum lebar. Momen ketika Taehyung menuruti perkataannya dan menjadi anak baik adalah hal yang sangat langka. Sekilas, pemuda itu mengingat kejadian ketika Taehyung di culik beberapa tahun yang lalu. Jungkook juga sama frustasinya, seperti orang sekarat karena kehilangan kekasihnya. Dan itu juga terjadi kepada Taehyung sekarang.

"Masih banyak hal yang belum terpecahkan. Soal bagaimana mereka tahu jadwal Jungkook, siapa dalang di balik penculikan ini, siapa yang bekerja sama dengan Nazi Amerika, banyak lagi. Untung saja Namjoon telah bergerak dari tadi."

Andrew menyeringai, menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam. "Karena itu, kita harus cepat."

.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

 _._

 _Pukul 10 malam, 10 jam setelah Jungkook diculik._

Mobil Andrew menepi di pekarangan kampus Jungkook. Ada dua mobil patroli polisi yang terpakir tidak jauh. Beberapa mahasiswa yang baru keluar dari kampus melirik penasaran ke arah mereka.

Dan ternyata, tim Namjoon lah yang sedang menyelidiki di persimpangan tempat Jungkook terakhir kali di lihat.

"Namjoon!" Jimin berseru menyapa pemuda tinggi berseragam perwira yang sedang berbincang serius dengan anak buahnya.

Namjoon spontan menoleh, tersenyum lebar melihat kehadiran Taehyung. Ia berjalan ke arah mereka. "Halo, Jimin, Andrew. Dan, Taehyung. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

"Yah, aku harus baik-baik saja demi Jungkook." Taehyung mengedikkan bahu.

Namjoon tersenyum, mengacak dengan lembut surai Taehyung. "Setidaknya kau tidak seperti Jin yang menangis tidak henti dari tadi. Omong-omong, bagaimana Yoongi?"

"Dia dirumah orangtuanya. Keluarga Jungkook mungkin telah tiba di Seoul." Jimin yang menjawab.

"Bagus lah kalau begitu."

"Jadi? Bagaimana hasilnya, Pak polisi?" Andrew memotong pembicaraan mereka.

Namjoon tersadar, lalu mengangguk cepat. Raut wajahnya berubah serius. "Kami sudah menginterogasi satu mahasiswi yang ternyata melihat penculikan itu secara nyata. Dia saksi utama kita untuk saat ini. Saat kejadian, pukul dua belas siang, mahasiswi itu baru keluar dari pintu samping kampus ini untuk membuang sampah tidak jauh dari sini. Lalu, dari persimpangan pintu depan kampus, ia melihat dua orang berbadan besar yang menarik Jungkook secara paksa menuju mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir tepat di depan pintu samping kampus. Mulut Jungkook di lakban, meronta hebat. Spontan, mahasiswi itu berteriak histeris. Lalu tidak lama, Taehyung muncul dengan motor ninjanya."

Ah, suara melengking yang di dengar Taehyung saat itu. Ternyata ada orang lain yang melihat kejadiannya.

"Lalu? Apa dia melihat DD mobil itu?" Andrew bertanya cepat.

Senyum Namjoon mengembang. "Ya. Dia bahkan memfotonya, dan mengupload DD itu ke sosial media agar Jungkook segera di selamatkan."

Helaan nafas lega Andrew dan Jimin terdengar. Berbanding terbalik dengan Taehyung yang merasakan amarahnya kembali meletup-letup di dalam dada.

"Kalian datang di waktu yang tepat. Anak buahku baru saja selesai melacak mobil itu. Terakhir di lihat di Busan, pukul 9 malam. Mobil itu menuju ke arah pegunungan. Aku akan segera mengirimkan titik lokasinya kepadamu, Andrew."

Andrew mengangguk mantap, Namjoon mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu segera mengirimkan titik lokasi itu kepada Andrew.

"Gedung terbengkalai di belakang _Art High School_?" Jimin membaca lokasi yang tertera di layar ponsel Andrew. "Uwah, pas sekali untuk dijadikan tempat pembunuhan."

"Jaga ucapanmu, _bajingan_." Taehyung mendelik tajam. Jimin tertawa, mengangkat tangan santai.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal tugas kalian. Ini lokasi pasti. Sudah jelas Jungkook ditaruh disitu."

Taehyung bergerak meninju lengan Namjoon. "Terima kasih, _hyung_. Aku berhutang banyak padamu."

Namjoon tertawa, kembali mengacak surai yang lebih muda. "Tidak masalah. Jungkook juga bagian dari hidupku, kehilangan si bodoh itu juga berdampak banyak bagiku. Karena itu, Taehyung. Selamatkan dia demi ku, Yoongi, dan Jin."

Taehyung mengangguk. "Kau tidak perlu menyuruhku."

Benar, dia pasti akan menyelamatkan Jungkook. _Pasti_. Apapun taruhannya.

Mereka pun segera pamit dari Namjoon, bergegas kembali ke mobil Andrew.

"Kau yakin akan pergi sekarang? Hanya kita bertiga?"

"Tentu saja." Taehyung berjalan cepat. "Mengumpulkan yang lain akan memakan waktu banyak. Kita harus kesana sekarang. Akan kubunuh semua keparat sialan itu."

"Tapi, kau tahu–" Jimin mendengus. "Ini terasa mudah sekali. Seperti sebuah penculikan yang dilakukan kelompok payah tak berpengalaman."

"Lalu kau mau Jungkook di culik bagaimana, _bajingan_?!" Taehyung berseru emosi, menatap Jimin tak percaya. "Kau mau dia disiksa seperti aku dulu?!"

Andrew bertindak cepat menengahi, menepuk kepala Taehyung beberapa kali. " _Calm down, jerk._ _Chim_ tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Tenangkan dirimu, V."

Jimin mendengus, Taehyung balas menghela nafas kasar.

Ketika hendak menyalakan mobil, tiba-tiba ponsel Jimin berdering.

 _"Chim! Kau bersama Andrew sekarang?! Kembali ke markas! Penculik Jungkook menghubungi kita!"_

 _._

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

 _._

 _Pukul 11 malam, 11 jam setelah Jungkook diculik._

 _"Halo, kalian. Claws, ya? Sudah berapa lama kita tidak berjumpa? Wah, aku rasa aku merindukan kalian semua."_

Wajah yang terpampang di layar tiba-tiba menghasilkan denyut menyakitkan di dada Taehyung. Nafasnya terengah, pikirannya kacau. Emosinya kembali meluap hingga ke kepala. ingatan itu menghantuinya, dan orang yang berada di balik penculikan Jungkook ini adalah penyebabnya.

" _Brengsek_. Kenapa bajingan Chanyeol ini masih hidup?" Andrew berucap begitu tajam dan rendah. Tatapannya juga penuh akan aura amarah.

Semua anak _claws_ mengepalkan tangan erat. Kejadian ketika Taehyung diculik masih sangat membekas di ingatan tiap anggota. Menghasilkan trauma sendiri bagi mereka.

 _"Yah, kalian pasti sekarang bertanya-tanya mengapa aku bisa ada disini, bukannya malah mendekam di penjara. Hei, astaga. Sudah berapa tahun kejadian itu terlewatkan? 5?6? ah, benar. 5 tahun. Ya, masa tahananku sebenarnya 15 tahun. Tapi, siapa sangka aku dikeluarkan ketika baru 5 tahun. Uwah, apa ini karunia? Atau sebenarnya aku diberi kesempatan sekali lagi untuk membalaskan dendam kepada kalian?"_ Chanyeol menyeringai di balik layar. Ia terlihat berada di sebuah ruangan tidak terawat, beberapa orang bertopeng berdiri mengacungkan senjata di belakangnya.

Taehyung menggeram. Senjata itu sama dengan senjata yang menembaknya.

 _"Jadi, mari berkisah sebentar. Ada seorang temanku di luar sana yang berbaik hati menebus uang agar aku dapat diloloskan. Sudah jelas sekali aku berhutang budi padanya, kan? Lalu, aku akhirnya tahu kalau dia adalah anggota NAZI Amerika. Organisasi besar-besaran yang akan menentukan masa depan. Dia salah satu petinggi disana. Dia kemudian memberitahuku kalau timnya sedang butuh komponen nuklir demi merakit bom nuklir. Dan, astaga. Pas sekali, bukan? Keluarga besar V adalah gudangnya. Sam seorang penggila nuklir. Aku pun menyebut nama Sam, dan mereka segera bergerak lebih lanjut untuk menganalisis laporanku."_

"Dasar pengkhianat!" Myungsoo berseru marah, tidak dapat menahan emosi lagi. Yang lain ikut berseru-seru penuh cemooh, tapi Andrew cepat-cepat menyuruh mereka untuk kembali tenang.

 _"Lalu, dengan penuh kehormatan aku disuruh menjalankan misi merebut komponen bom nuklir ini. Wah, sebuah kehormatan. Aku pun berpikir keras. Mencoba berbagai cara. Ah, Baekhyun ternyata sulit di taklukkan. Keluarga yang lain? Tidak ada apa-apanya, percuma saja kalau aku membunuh mereka. Lalu, bagai sebuah takdir, nama V pun muncul lagi. Benar! V! V adalah sasaran yang paling tepat! V akrab dengan Sam, dia pasti tahu seluk beluk soal bom nuklir itu, dan ini saat yang pas untuk membalaskan dendam. Astaga, sungguh sebuah karunia, bukan?"_

 _"Tapi kemudian, aku berpikir lagi. Menculik V juga tidak berguna. Dia pasti rela mati, tidak akan membuka mulut sama sekali. Semuanya akan sia-sia, dan aku tidak akan puas melihat V disiksa. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Benar. Kalian tentu jawabannya. Jungkook. Ya, si manis itu adalah kuncinya."_

Andrew bertindak cepat menahan tangan Taehyung yang hampir meninju layar besar di hadapan mereka. Nafas Taehyung terengah, Emosinya tersulut sempurna. Mendengar nama Jungkook membuatnya kalut.

 _"Sesuai prediksi, Jungkook tidak tahu apapun. Dia hanya meringkuk ketakutan, meraung marah mencoba meloloskan diri, berharap sang pahlawannya akan segera datang. Omong-omong, kalau V ada di antara kalian sekarang, kukabari soal Jungkook. Dia baik-baik saja, sudah kuberi makan. Makanan yang sama dengan makanan yang kukasihkan dulu saat kau diculik, V. Romantis sekali, bukan? Dia juga sudah tumbuh dewasa, menjadi semakin indah saja. Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali bermain-main sebentar dengan kekasihmu itu, tapi yah, nanti saja lah kalau kau sudah datang."_

"Brengsek." Jimin ikut menggeram marah, wajahnya memerah efek emosi.

 _"Jadi, sudah cukup cuap-cuapnya! Nah, sekarang aku akan memberitahu kalian alasan mengapa aku mengirimkan ini. Sudah jelas sekali bukan kalau kalian akan datang menyerang? Tentu saja. Gaya claws sekali. Tapi, untuk saat ini, aku telah selangkah lebih maju dari kalian."_ Tangan Chanyeol terangkat keatas, menampilkan papan elektronik dengan tombol merah di tengahnya yang sedang dia pegang.

Nafas Taehyung terenggut. Pucat pasi.

Dia tahu apa itu.

 _"_ _Kalian tentu tahu apa ini? Haha tentu saja. Ini tombol untuk mengaktifkan bom. Ya, bom yang terpasang di kaki Jungkook sekarang. Hanya bom kecil, tenang saja. Tapi, yah, mungkin akan membuat Jungkook kehilangan dua kakinya. Jadi, aku akan katakan baik-baik. Aku mau hanya V yang datang kesini sendirian, tanpa bantuan apapun. Tanpa kehadiran Andrew, Jimin, Kwon dan Hwan, dan yang lainnya. Kalau dari jarak 200 meter aku melihat satu saja anak claws, kupastikan tombol ini akan kutekan detik itu juga. 8 jam dari sekarang, V harus telah ada di markasku. Aku akan mengirimkan lokasinya. Oke? Selamat berjuang, kawan lamaku."_

Layar itu berubah warna hitam. Chanyeol dan wajah bengisnya menghilang.

Markas mereka spontan menjadi ricuh. Anak _claws_ berseru-seru marah, meraung dan meluapkan emosi mereka setelah melihat tontonan tadi. Amarah mereka juga tersulut. Sudah jelas sekali ini jebakan, dan mereka tidak akan di untungkan. Yang lain meninju dinding emosi, sisanya melempari layar besar dengan apapun yang berada di dekat mereka.

"Tenang, brengsek!" Andrew berseru melerai, menatap marah ke anggotanya yang lain. "Kita harus tenang! Aku tahu kalian marah, tapi bertindak seperti ini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah!"

Suasana menjadi sedikit lebih tenang, walaupun berbagai umpatan marah masih dilontarkan.

Taehyung mengusak surainya lebih kasar, sangat frustasi. Ia tidak menyangka akan seburuk ini. Bom? Itu parah sekali. Begitu banyak yang dipikirkan Taehyung sekarang. Ia kacau, frustasi, marah, dan takut. Bayang-bayang Jungkook terngiang dipikirannya. Dia merindukan kekasihnya, dia takut Jungkook akan kenapa-kenapa disana. Dia takut segala tindakannya justru akan semakin membuat nyawa Jungkook terancam.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, sialan!" Taehyung berteriak frustasi, menelungkupkan kepala di antara lengannya.

Markas itu menjadi lengang. Semuanya terdiam, menatap Taehyung dengan perasaan yang sama. Mereka tahu bagaimana pentingnya sosok Jungkook di hidup Taehyung. Walau tak pernah menunjukkan secara langsung, Jungkook adalah _segalanya_ Taehyung.

Jimin menghela nafas. Ia merogoh kantung celana diam-diam, mengambil ponselnya, lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Kita tidak bisa menyelesaikan ini sendirian. Para petinggi dan _Boss_ Baekhyun harus tahu ini." Andrew berkata final, ia memberi gestur agar semua anggota berkumpul di tengah ruangan. Andrew menaruh laptop di tengah meja, duduk di samping Taehyung, lalu segera berkutat untuk menghubungi para petinggi yang sedang bertugas di Dubai.

Satu persatu anak _claws_ meninju lengan Taehyung, mencoba memberi preman itu semangat. Satu dua mengacak surainya, memberi kata-kata penenang kalau Jungkook akan baik-baik saja. Walau begitu, senyum Taehyung tak kunjung hadir. Pikirannya terlanjur kacau, penuh rasa cemas yang telah tiba di puncaknya.

 _"Ini buruk. Buruk sekali, Andrew."_ Raut wajah Baekhyun dari balik layar laptop terlihat sangat pucat setelah penjelasan singkat Andrew kepadanya. Disampingnya, Daehyun dan beberapa petinggi ikut memasang mimik wajah yang sama.

 _"8 jam dari sekarang tidak akan cukup untuk menunggu kedatangan kami. Jadi kita harus mencari solusi bersama-sama melalui ini."_

Andrew mengangguk. "Benar, _Boss_. Jadi? Apa yang harus kami lakukan? Kita tentu saja tidak bisa mengirim begitu saja V tanpa pengaman apapun. Sudah jelas ini hanya lah jebakan."

 _"Benar. Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin keselamatan Taehyung dan Jungkook. Tapi, tidak mengirimnya ataupun mengirimnya dengan bantuan justru akan mengancam keselamatan Jungkook juga."_

"Tapi sebenarnya, mengapa mereka butuh V, _Boss_?" Dilan menyahut dari samping Taehyung.

Di seberang sana, Baekhyun menghela nafas. _"Sam dan Taehyung itu sangat dekat. Dari segelintir orang yang mengetahui kode keamanan Sam di Kuba, Taehyung termasuk salah satunya. Taehyung tahu password, lokasi pasti, dan mungkin bahkan dimana komponen nuklir itu diletakkan. Dengan menjadikan Taehyung sebagai tawanan, mereka untung besar."_

 _"Apalagi, Sam menyayangi Taehyung melebihi apapun. Dia tentu bisa melakukan apapun bila Taehyung yang memintanya."_ Ayah Taehyung ikut menjawab.

Mereka kembali terdiam. Helaan nafas frustasi terdengar dimana-mana. Taehyung menelungkupkan kepala semakin dalam. Diskusi ini sepertinya tidak akan menemui titik terang.

"Mungkin memang sebaiknya aku pergi saja sendirian."

"Kau gila?!" Andrew menghardik, menatap marah ke arah Taehyung. "Tidak! Kau tidak akan pergi selagi tidak ada satupun persiapan yang ada. Kita akan pergi bersama-sama, V. kita selamatkan Jungkook bersama."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan bom itu? Chanyeol yang memegangnya, brengsek! Dia tidak akan ragu menekan tombol itu! saat SMA dulu dia saja pernah mencoba membunuh Jungkook!"

"Tidak, kuyakin untuk kali ini dia tidak akan menekannya. Jungkook akan–"

"BERHENTI MENGATAKAN DIA AKAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA!" Taehyung meraung marah. dia berdiri, menarik kerah Andrew kasar. Tatapannya menusuk, penuh aura emosi yang telah menguasai dirinya. "SUDAH CUKUP! DIA TIDAK BAIK-BAIK SAJA! JUNGKOOK PASTI MENANGIS DISANA! DAN MENURUTMU ITU HAL YANG BAIK, HAH?! AKU AKAN PERGI MENOLONGNYA, JADI JANGAN MENGHALANGI JALANKU, BRENGSEK!"

Tepat ketika teriakan marah Taehyung selesai, Taeyeong datang mendekat. Sebuah tinjuan tiba-tiba dia layangkan ke rahang preman itu, dan sebelum jatuh tersungkur Gerr dengan cepat menendang ulu hati Taehyung.

Taehyung terlempar, jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Nyeri di dadanya langsung terasa, menusuk dan menyakitkan.

" _Bajingan_ ," Taehyung terbatuk, dia mencengkram erat kausnya. Untuk sepersekian detik kepalanya terasa berputar, pening luar biasa. Belum lagi rahangnya yang perih akibat tinjuan tak main-main Taeyeong.

"Baru di tendang seperti itu saja kau sudah kalah, hah? Sok ingin menjadi pahlawan Jungkook?" Taeyeong berdecih.

Gerr mencibir mengejek. "Jangan sok menjadi kuat, tolol. Kau tidak bisa menafik lukamu itu. kau baru di operasi beberapa jam yang lalu, tubuhmu tidak fit. Jadi, jangan menjadi sombong dan terima saja seluruh rencana misi ini, _bajingan_."

Taehyung tak menjawab. Dia hanya menggeram, mengepalkan tangan semakin erat. Semuanya semakin kacau, tapi dia tidak bisa menolak apa yang kawan-kawannya katakan. Kondisi tubuhnya memang masih rentan.

"Yah, kuanggap kau telah membuat kesepakatan, V." Andrew mengedikkan bahu cuek, kembali menghadap layar. "Jadi? Apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, mengangguk pelan. _"Terima kasih karena telah menenangkan si bocah berandalan itu. Ya, langkah pertama yang sedang dilaksanakan Para Petinggi sekarang adalah mencari tahu siapa yang telah membebaskan Chanyeol. Kita harus menindaki itu secepat mungkin, masalah ini harus didengar seluruh dunia. Dan, untuk Jungkook. maaf, tapi kami sama sekali tidak bisa membantu. Yang kuinginkan hanya lah, Taehyung selamat juga Jungkook. Namun kurasa membiarkan Taehyung pergi kesana adalah saran yang tepat. Dia tidak mungkin di bunuh duluan. Chanyeol pasti akan membawa mereka ke Kuba dulu. Mungkin, kalian dapat memikirkan bagaimana misi penyelamatannya."_

 _"Kami akan menghadiri rapat lagi. Maaf, Andrew tapi kami benar-benar sangat sibuk sekarang. Aku percaya pada tim mu sepenuhnya."_

Sebelum Andrew menjawab, layar itu lebih dulu mati.

Semua kembali menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Diskusi ini tidak menemui titik temu, mereka masih belum tahu apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang.

"Sudah kubilang harusnya aku pergi kesana saja sendir–Jangan memotong ucapanku!" Taehyung membentak emosi. "Maksudku, aku akan pergi kesana sendirian, dan kalian bisa memikirkan bagaimana cara menyelamatkanku dan Jungkook nanti! Setidaknya, aku harus bisa melepas bom itu dari kaki Jungkook dulu."

"Itu skenario yang bagus." Kyungsoo berkomentar sembari menyesap rokoknya.

Disampingnya, Vernon mengangguk setuju. "Setidaknya Chanyeol harus percaya dulu kalau V memang berniat membantunya."

"Oke, saran kuterima." Andrew memijat pangkal hidung. "Lalu, bagaimana misi penyelamatan V dan Jungkook? kita tentu tidak bisa menyerang lewat darat."

"Lewat udara kalau begitu."

Sebuah suara memaksa mereka untuk menoleh bersamaan. Ada Jimin yang membuka pintu markas, dan Namjoon muncul di baliknya. Tersenyum menawan dengan masih mengenakan pakaian dinasnya.

"Selamat malam."

"Namjoon?" Andrew mengeryit. Dia berdiri, menatap heran ke arah Jimin. "Apa maksudnya menyerang lewat udara?"

Jimin mengedikkan bahu, menyeringai. "Si perwira berbintang dua ini akan membantu kita dalam menyelamatkan Jungkook."

Taehyung ikut berdiri, menatap Namjoon lekat-lekat. Pemuda itu balas tersenyum lebar, spontan kembali mengusak lembut surai Taehyung. "Kan sudah kukatakan padamu kalau Jungkook juga bagian dari hidupku. Jadi, aku akan membantumu menyelamatkan Jungkook, Tae."

"Berkat bantuan Ayahku, aku berhasil mendapat izin untuk menggerakkan tim tempur angkatan udara. Cukup rumit dan susah, tapi yah mereka akhirnya mau setelah membawa nama keamanan dunia." Namjoon tertawa. "Kuharap 16 pesawat itu dapat membantu kalian. Tenang saja, kepolisian Korea Selatan juga akan bergerak bersama _claws_ untuk menangkap para penjahat itu."

Semuanya tak bersuara. Para preman itu saling tatap, dan _detik berikutnya,_ teriakan kencang mereka lancarkan. Berseru-seru senang, mengepalkan tinju bahagia.

Bibir Andrew tersungging senyuman yang sangat lebar. Ia menjabat tangan Namjoon erat-erat. "Terima kasih, Namjoon. Baru kali ini aku berhutang budi pada polisi."

Namjoon tertawa, mengangguk santai. Dia kemudian menatap satu-satu para preman di dalam ruangan itu. Padahal, pekerjaannya selama ini adalah untuk menumpas para preman ini. Tapi lihat lah sekarang, dia malah membantu mereka.

"Jadi," Seringai di bibir Namjoon tercipta. Ia menatap Taehyung. "Apa rencanamu, Taehyung- _ah_?"

.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

 _._

 _Pukul 3 malam, 15 jam setelah Jungkook di culik, dan 4 jam sebelum waktu perjanjian Chanyeol._

Mobil yang dikemudikan Taehyung membelah jalanan Kota Busan yang sepi. Hanya satu dua mobil yang melintas dari arah berlawanan, sesekali juga truk-truk besar yang mengangkut hasil laut yang di bawa ke arah Seoul. Suasana lengang. Hanya suara musik pelan yang mengalun dari speaker mobil.

Taehyung terlihat tenang mengemudikan mobilnya. Berbelok arah, mengikuti petunjuk lokasi yang telah di kirimkan Chanyeol. Tidak begitu sulit menemukan jalan menuju bukit itu. Suasana ruyam, sepi, dan mencekam. Tapi Taehyung tetap tenang.

Dua puluh menit berkelok-kelok, melintasi jalanan menanjak, dan curam, sebuah gedung besar berlantai dua tak berpenghuni akhirnya terlihat. Sekitar 200 meter dari mobil Taehyung.

Taehyung menepikan mobilnya, mematikan mesinnya, lalu kemudian berjalan keluar. Samar-samar, Taehyung dapat melihat tiga orang yang berdiri di atap gedung memegang sniper. Semakin dekat, 5 orang penjaga bertopeng berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Semuanya sama, memegang senjata api di tangan.

Taehyung melangkah dengan tenang dan mantap. Melintasi tiga penjaga yang langsung mengikuti dari belakang.

"Subjek, _clear_! Daerah, _clear_! Subjek dipastikan datang sendiri!"

Mereka kemudian berhenti di depan pintu masuk. Taehyung menunggu dengan sabar. Tidak lama kemudian, deritan pintu yang terbuka perlahan terdengar.

Begitu pintu terbuka, wajah Chanyeol yang menyeringai _terpampang dengan jelas_.

" _Selamat datang_ , V." Chanyeol merentangkan tangan, seringai di bibirnya semakin terlihat bengis. "Aku sudah lama menunggumu."

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

hei. it's been a long time.

tbh, banyak banyak sekali yang saya mau ungkapkan kepada reader-nims, dan saya jadi bingung mau merangkainya gimana. pertama, saya ingin berterima kasih sekali kepada kalian yang memberikan saya dukungan tidak terhitung banyaknya. setiap review itu benar-benar menjadi acuan saya, benar-benar menjadi penyemangat saya, dan yah, become my moodbooster. really. yang review di chap kemarin malah lebih banyak daripada biasanya kkkk. harusnya saya sering2 ngambek kali ya/? #disleding. intinya, saya merasa be loved banget. thanks, saya ga nyangka fiction hasil karangan tangan saya ini membawa begitu banyak pengaruh bagi kalian:" dan jujur saya jadi ingat, itu lah alasan kenapa saya memulai untuk menulis. to pleasure my readers:"

kedua, saya minta maaf karena udah buat kalian cemas. astaga, seriusan deh saya merasa bersalah banget. walaupun saya bilang saya kayak muak, it doesnt mean saya mau berhenti menulis sincerely:" i will end this story in a nice way. i promise. maafkan saya yang masih berjiwa labil ini

oke, sudah cukuplah cuap-cuapnya.

AND YASH! BANGTAN WILL HAVE A COMEBACK! WHOSE EXCITED WITH OUR SUNSHINES NEW CONCEPT?!

 _Hope you like this chapter as well!_

 **thank you for all the readers who read + review + favorite + follow this absurd fiction!**

 **(** _saya harap kedepannya kalian juga semangat mereview kayak kemarin pas saya bilang mau vakum hehehehehe **)**  
_

 _ **Last,**_

 _ **Mind To Review?**_

XiRuLin.


	26. Chapter XXIV

**( _XXV)_** _chapter dua puluh empat._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Apa kabarmu, V? Sepertinya kau sehat-sehat saja, huh?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Dia hanya diam, menatap lurus ke mata pemuda di hadapannya. Tidak ada ekspresi.

Chanyeol menaikkan satu alis, seringainya semakin lebar. "Jangan dendam begitu padaku, hei. Ayolah, kita impas, kan? Aku menghancurkan hidupmu, dan kau juga menghancurkan hidupku." Chanyeol menghisap cerutunya, tertawa mengejek. "Kita berdua memang sejak dulu tidak pernah akur. Bersaing untuk selalu menjadi yang pertama dan terkuat. Tapi, yah, aku ini memang lebih hebat daripada mu."

Chanyeol memberi gestur kepada para pria bertopeng yang mengelilingi Taehyung. Mereka sigap bergerak memasang borgol di tangan sang preman, juga sebuah alat aneh yang di tempelkan di leher. Taehyung menerima perlakuan itu, tidak melawan dan tidak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun.

Wajah bengis Chanyeol berbinar. "Jadi, karena aku orang yang baik hati, akan kuajak kau berkunjung ke lokasi kekasihmu." Kemudian berbalik badan untuk berjalan dan para pria bertopeng mendorong Taehyung secara paksa mengikuti langkah kaki Chanyeol.

Gedung ini adalah sebuah gedung tua yang tak terawat, seperti telah di tinggalkan bertahun-tahun lamanya. mereka berjalan di lorong gelap dengan dinding-dinding beton telah di makan rayap. Pencahayaan hanya berasal dari senter yang dipegang anak buah Chanyeol. Semakin masuk ke dalam gedung, bau lembab yang sangat menyengat menyeruak memenuhi indera penciuman. Chanyeol yang berjalan di depan kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar yang terbuat dari seng.

Pemuda itu menatap Taehyung sekilas, seringainya terlihat mengerikan ketika di sinari pencahayaan senter. Dua anak buahnya membuka pintu tersebut lebar-lebar.

"Nah, kau duluan, V." Chanyeol bergeser, memberi jalan. Para pria bertopeng kembali mendorong paksa punggung Taehyung untuk segera memasuki ruangan tersebut.

 _Apa yang berada di dalam ruangan itu merenggut nafas Taehyung seketika._

Jungkook disana. Di seberang ruangan yang di batasi sebuah dinding tinggi yang terbuat dari kaca. Duduk dengan kepala terkulai, tangannya di borgol ke belakang kursi, kakinya juga demikian. Ada sebuah alat berukuran sedang yang terikat di kaki kiri Jungkook, _dan dada Taehyung berdegup kencang melihatnya._ Bom sialan itu benar-benar di ikat di kaki kekasihnya.

Anak buah Chanyeol mendorong Taehyung ke arah kursi yang berada di hadapan mereka, kemudian secara paksa mendudukkan tubuh preman itu. Posisi Taehyung dan Jungkook kini saling berhadapan dengan jarak 5 meter juga sebuah dinding kaca sebagai pembatas.

Taehyung menggertakkan gigi kuat-kuat. Tangannya terkepal. Pemandangan di hadapannya memicu amarah Taehyung untuk kembali tersulut. Dengan pencahayaan remang-remang dari ruangan ini, Taehyung dapat dengan jelas melihat memar-memar dan luka yang berada di sekujur tubuh Jungkook. Ada rembesan darah yang telah mengering di pelipisnya, dan ujung bibirnya robek. Dada Taehyung berdenyut sakit. Pemandangan ini menyiksa mentalnya dengan nyata. Ia tidak bisa melihat kekasihnya terluka menyedihkan seperti itu di depan matanya.

"Itu pingsan yang ketiga kalinya." ucap Chanyeol tepat di telinga Taehyung. Lengan panjang pemuda itu merangkul pundak Taehyung, menyeringai lebar ketika melihat ekspresi korbannya yang sedang susah payah menetralkan emosi.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ada niat menyiksanya, tapi dia keras kepala sekali. Jadi, yah, memar-memar seperti itu tidak masalah, bukan? Lagipula, sensasinya nikmat juga ketika aku menyentuh kulit Jungkook. Dia benar-benar indah." Cengkraman Chanyeol di pundak Taehyung mengerat. Pemuda itu memajukan wajah, berbisik sadis di telinga sang preman, "Kau beruntung ya, V. berhasil mendapatkannya? Lalu? Bagaimana kalau aku bermain-main sebentar dengannya? Seperti, hm~ meraba-raba badannya? Aku cukup yakin dia masih perjaka."

Pertahanan Taehyung _akhirnya runtuh._ Dia menoleh cepat, menatap Chanyeol tepat di mata. Geretak giginya terdengar jelas, tangannya terkepal erat hingga urat-uratnya terlihat.

" _Bajingan. Jangan menyentuh Jungkook."_ Desis Taehyung tajam. Matanya menyalang marah, susah payah menyusun kalimat karena luapan emosi yang telah dia tahan sedari tadi. "Akan kucincang kau kalau berani menyentuhkan tangan menjijikkanmu itu di kulit _kekasihku._ "

Chanyeol balas menyeringai, semakin sadis dan semakin beringas. "Benarkah kau dapat mencincangku? Kau tentu melihat kaki kekasihmu itu kan, V? aku tidak main-main soal bom itu. sekali bertindak macam-macam, tombol yang berada di saku celanaku sekarang akan ku tekan detik itu juga. Dan, _Boom_! Apa menurutmu Jungkook- _mu_ yang indah dan manis itu masih hidup? Atau justru tidak berbentuk lagi?"

Badan Taehyung spontan memberontak, hendak meninju wajah bengis Chanyeol. Tapi tangannya tertahan di dalam borgol, gemeretak logam borgol memekakan telinga ketika Taehyung berusaha sekuat tenaga terlepas darinya. Matanya melotot tajam, menyalang merah. Kubu-jarinya telah memucat, nafasnya satu-satu, tak beraturan.

"Ingat ini baik-baik, Park Chanyeol." Desis Taehyung di antara sengal nafasnya. "Kau akan kubunuh hari ini. _Pasti. Akan kubunuh. Akan kucabik, akan ku cincang tubuh sialanmu itu lalu kuberi makan untuk ikan di laut Busan ini."_

Tawa mengejek keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Dia menegakkan badan, memasang senyum congkak. Tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan ucapan sadis Taehyung. "Coba saja, V. Akan kutunggu." Lalu setelahnya berbalik badan dan mengibaskan tangan ke arah para pria bertopeng, "Dua orang menjaga di depan pintu ini! Empat jam lagi kita akan berangkat ke Kuba."

"Kau yakin hanya butuh dua orang untuk menjagaku?"

"Tentu saja. Kelemahan terbesarmu tepat ada di depan matamu. Aku akan berbaik hati memberi waktu privasi kepada kalian berdua sebelum kematian kalian menghinggapi." Chanyeol tiba-tiba mencengkram kerah Taehyung. Preman itu terkesiap, apalagi ketika Chanyeol menatapnya tepat di mata dan cekikan di lehernya perlahan semakin kuat. Tatapan Chanyeol berubah, sangat dingin dan penuh bahaya. "Yang akan terjadi hari ini adalah, kau yang _pasti akan kubunuh._ Juga pasangan hidup tolol mu itu. Tamat riwayatmu hari ini, V. dan aku akhirnya dapat membalaskan dendamku padamu."

Nafas Taehyung tersendat. Dia kembali memberontak, mencoba meraup udara di sekitarnya ketika Chanyeol semakin mencekiknya. Kepala Taehyung pening, penglihatannya berkunang-kunang.

 _Sial. Taehyung tidak ingin mati seperti ini._

Tapi tiga puluh detik setelahnya, Chanyeol melepaskan cengkraman. Taehyung terbatuk, cepat-cepat memenuhi rongga pernafasannya dengan udara sebanyak mungkin. Pelipisnya berkeringat, nafasnya tersengal.

Tawa Chanyeol kembali menggelegar. "Ada apa, V? Mana sang juara tinju kebanggaan Korea itu? kenapa dia menjadi selemah ini? Oh, biar kutebak. Luka tembak di dadamu bekas kemarin pasti masih membuatmu kesakitan, ya. Sedih sekali."

Sang penculik itu kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan, memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk ikut keluar dan menutup pintu seng ruangan tersebut, lalu hening akhirnya menyelimuti.

Taehyung mencoba menetralkan kembali emosinya. Tidak, dia di perintahkan Andrew untuk tetap tenang. Misi ini hanya akan berhasil kalau Taehyung dapat menahan amarahnya yang kadang tidak terkendali. Tatapan preman itu menatap lurus ke arah Jungkook di seberang sana. Belum ada tanda-tanda Jungkook akan sadar. Sakit di dada Taehyung kembali terasa. Preman itu menghela nafas dalam-dalam, lalu memejamkan mata. Setidaknya, kekasihnya telah berada di hadapannya. Taehyung seolah mendapatkan kekuatan hanya dengan melihat Jungkook.

 _Mereka pasti akan lolos dari sini. Pasti._

"T-Taehyung?"

Sekejap Taehyung membuka mata. Ia menatap kedepan, dan mata Jungkook balik menatapnya di seberang sana.

Untuk sepersekian detik, detak jantung Taehyung berhenti. _Ia rindu Jungkook. Ia sangat merindukan binar bola mata hitam milik kekasihnya._ Dada Taehyung berdebar, matanya memanas. Membayangkan tidak akan dapat melihat binar itu lagi untuk selamanya, apa Taehyung sanggup menghadapinya?

Jungkook mencoba menegakkan badan, tubuhnya terlihat sangat lemah. "K-kau? Kenapa ada disini? Apa– _apa kita telah mati_? Ini hanya mimpi ku semata?"

Tawa kecil Taehyung terselip keluar. Hatinya lega luar biasa melihat kekasihnya masih dapat bersuara setenang itu. dalam hati, Taehyung membenarkan ucapan kawan-kawannya. Jungkook memang tangguh. Kekasihnya _sama sekali tidak lemah_.

"Ya. Ini mimpi, _bocah_. Sebentar lagi kau akan melihat aku yang terbang kesana lalu menyelamatkanmu."

Perlahan tapi pasti, sudut bibir Jungkook yang lebam tertarik keatas. Dia sedikit meringis ketika merasakan perih, tapi kekehannya tetap terdengar. Matanya menatap Taehyung lekat-lekat, dan di balik cahaya remang-remang ruangan ini, preman itu tahu Jungkook _menangis._

"Cih, guyonanmu bodoh sekali." Ucap Jungkook. Suaranya bergetar, tapi senyum di bibirnya masih melekat di wajah. "Kau lama, sialan. Aku sudah terlanjur babak belur."

Senyum Taehyung mengembang. "Jadi? Kau menungguku, _bocah_?"

"Ya. Aku tahu kau pasti datang. Si brengsek Taehyung ini kan bodoh, dia pasti akan menyetujui semua perkataan Chanyeol asalkan bisa melihatku lagi. Mati bersama pun tidak akan dia pikirkan. Dasar tidak punya akal."

Taehyung seketika tergelak. Jungkook juga tertawa kecil. Ada perasaan bahagia yang membuncah di hati mereka. Rasa rindu dan bahagia itu meluap memenuhi seluruh jiwa mereka, menutupi rasa takut dan cemas yang sedari tadi terus membayangi. Walaupun hanya sementara, Taehyung tidak masalah. Walaupun ini hanya upaya bodoh untuk menutupi luka dengan berpura-pura semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Taehyung tidak masalah. Dia tahu, Jungkook pasti sedang terguncang. Ada bom yang terus berdetak di kakinya, yang dapat meledak kapan saja. Sekuat apapun kekasihnya, Jungkook tidak pernah berada di situasi seperti ini sebelumnya. Ini terlalu mengerikan dan membuat Jungkook sangat ketakutan. Karena itu, yang harus Taehyung lakukan adalah memberikan kekuatan kepada Jungkook, dan meyakinkan kekasihnya kalau mereka _pasti akan lolos._

" _Bocah._ Dengar baik-baik." Senyum Taehyung lenyap. Dia berganti menatap kekasihnya dengan serius. "Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau pikir itu, oke? Kita akan selamat. Tidak ada yang mati. Karena itu, mulai dari sekarang ikuti perintahku baik-baik. Bom itu tidak akan meledak selama kau tidak berbuat macam-macam. Empat jam lagi kita akan di bawa ke Kuba, tapi akan kupastikan kita tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kaki disana. Jadi, jangan cemas atau menjadi gelisah. Santai saja. Ada aku disini. Kau tidak akan di siksa oleh si brengsek itu lagi." Di akhir kalimat, Taehyung mengepalkan tangan kuat. Ucapan itu serius. Dia tidak akan membiarkan bajingan itu untuk menyentuh Jungkook lagi.

Tarikan nafas dalam-dalam terdengar di seberang sana. Jungkook tersenyum, terkekeh samar dengan suara bergetar, tapi dia cepat-cepat menengadahkan kepala untuk menahan tangisnya yang berlomba-lomba hendak keluar.

"Kalau kau berkata seperti itu, aku jadi ingin sekali memelukmu, Tae."

Hati Taehyung mencelos. Matanya memanas, dadanya berdenyut menyakitkan. Susah payah mencoba menahan getir di bibir, Taehyung mengangguk. Menatap lekat-lekat kekasihnya di seberang sana.

"Ya. Aku juga sangat ingin memelukmu sekarang."

Dan isak tangis Jungkook _akhirnya pecah_. Ruangan kelam ini menjadi saksi bisu akan pertahanan Jungkook yang runtuh, meratapi nasib menyedihkan mereka berdua, dan Taehyung hanya dapat mengepalkan tangan semakin erat.

Sudah cukup kekasihnya bermain peran menjadi sosok yang tangguh. Kali ini, biarkan Taehyung yang melindunginya.

.

* * *

 _sincerely_

* * *

 _._

Detik terus berlalu. Bom itu terus mengeluarkan suara mengiringi bunyi detak jam. Ruangan kelam ini sunyi senyap. Jungkook jatuh terlelap efek kelelahan, dan Taehyung diam memperhatikannya. Preman itu sedang menghitung waktu yang telah mereka lewatkan karena tidak ada jam di ruangan ini.

Menurut perhitungannya, dia telah berada di ruangan ini selama 3 jam. Dan itu berarti, di luar sana memasuki jam 6 pagi. Chanyeol tidak datang mengunjungi lagi. Setiap satu jam sekali, para pria bertopeng itu akan membuka pintu untuk melihat keadaan di dalam ruangan. Sesekali terdengar bunyi-bunyi mesin dari luar. Mungkin mereka sedang melakukan persiapan penerbangan ke Kuba. Taehyung tidak terlalu mempedulikan. Dia terus menghitung, mengontrol adrenalinnya yang terus bertambah seiring waktu berjalan.

Sebentar lagi, misi mereka akan dimulai. Waktu penentuan apakah Taehyung dapat menyelamatkan Jungkook atau tidak semakin dekat. Dan itu membuat Taehyung tegang. Taehyung terbiasa berada di situasi penculikan seperti ini dan membuatnya tidak gelisah lagi, tapi kehadiran Jungkook membuatnya tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Dia sengaja tidak memberitahu Jungkook soal misi penyelamatan itu agar kekasihnya tidak terlalu memikirkannya dan dapat beristirahat dengan tenang. Bagaimanapun, Jungkook harus memiliki energi yang cukup agar Taehyung dapat membawanya kabur. Hidup dan mati mereka akan di tentukan dalam waktu yang dekat.

 _Sedikit lagi._

 _Sedikit lagi._

Ini dia!

Bunyi ledakan besar terdengar dari luar. Jungkook terbangun, terperanjat kaget. Belum sempat dia mengucapkan kata-kata, Taehyung telah mematahkan borgol di tangannya lalu melompat bangkit. Bangku yang dia gunakan duduk dia angkat, dia layangkan ke depan kaca di hadapannya dan seketika pecah berantakan.

"Tae? Apa yang terjadi?!"

Tidak dapat menjawab. Waktu Taehyung terbatas, hanya satu menit. Dia berlari masuk ke lokasi Jungkook, langsung mengeluarkan obeng yang dia selipkan di dalam kaosnya. Taehyung bergerak cepat merunduk di hadapan kaki Jungkook, membuka penutup bom itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan–"

"Diam dan tenang!" Bentak Taehyung. Jungkook seketika terdiam. Taehyung mempelajari kabel-kabel di hadapannya dalam waktu singkat. Tangannya bergerak secepat kilat mematahkan setiap kabel yang dia pilih. Aura tegang seketika menyelimuti ruangan itu. salah satu kabel saja, habis sudah. Di luar sana, para penjaga sibuk berseru-seru untuk memadamkan kericuhan yang tiba-tiba terjadi, dan Taehyung harus dapat melepas bom ini sebelum Chanyeol menyadari dan menekan tombol peledak.

Taehyung mematahkan kabel merah yang terakhir, bom itu berhenti berdetak. Taehyung menarik kasar tali yang membelenggu bom tersebut dengan kaki Jungkook, berdiri cepat meninju borgol di tangan Jungkook yang langsung patah, dan menarik tangan kekasihnya cepat untuk bangkit dan keluar dari ruangan Jungkook.

"Tae, kau berhasil–"

Perkataan Jungkook terputus saat Taehyung spontan menariknya ke dalam dekapannya, melompat dan menggulingkan badan mereka ke pojok ruangan. Bom itu tiba-tiba meledak. Di balik bahu Taehyung, Jungkook dapat melihat ruangan ini yang bersinar terlampau terang dalam sekejap, suhu udara memanas, dan pecahan kaca tersebar kemana-mana. Taehyung sigap menekan kepala Jungkook untuk menunduk, menunggu hingga ledakan itu mereda.

"Sebagian anggota ke ruangan tawanan sekarang! Bom itu pasti berhasil mereka lepas! Sisanya keluar untuk menyerang mereka! keluarkan segala alat untuk menembaki pesawat-pesawat di atas gedung!" seru-seru panik terdengar dari luar.

Mereka tidak sempat bernafas lega. Taehyung bangkit cepat dan menarik paksa tangan Jungkook untuk ikut berdiri. Sepersekian detik mereka bertatapan, dan binar Jungkook yang bergetar membuat Taehyung terpaku. Kekasihnya terlihat sangat ketakutan, sangat terluka, dan sangat rapuh.

"Pipimu, Tae–" suara Jungkook bergetar. Tangannya terjulur kedepan, mengusap pipi Taehyung yang berdarah tergores pecahan kaca tadi.

Taehyung menangkap pergelangan tangan Jungkook, menatap kekasihnya lekat-lekat. " _Bocah,_ dengar penjelasanku baik-baik. Mereka datang menyelamatkan kita. Ketika keluar dari ruangan ini, kita akan berhadapan dengan banyak orang. Ingat, tetap berdiri di belakangku. Ambil potongan kayu ini dan gunakan kepada mereka yang mau menyerangmu dari belakangku. Kau bisa melakukannya, kan?" Taehyung menjelaskan dengan sangat cepat, menatap penuh harapan ke kekasihnya.

Jungkook mengangguk. Dia mencengkram tangan Taehyung erat-erat. "Jangan remehkan aku."

" _Bocah pintar_." Senyum Taehyung mengembang.

Tepat setelahnya, pintu itu di dobrak paksa. Lima pria bertopeng menerobos masuk dengan senjata api di tangan, Taehyung sigap menarik Jungkook ke belakangnya.

Perkelahian tidak terhindarkan. Taehyung menerjang lebih dulu melayangkan tinju ke rahang satu pria di hadapannya, merebut senjata api di tangan lalu menggunakannya untuk menusuk perut pria itu hingga ambruk. Belum sedetik, Taehyung memutar badannya dan menendang seluruh senjata api yang di arahkan kepadanya hingga terlempar keatas tepat ketika para pria bertopeng itu menekan pelatuk. Bunyi tembakan menggema memantul di atap ruangan, dan Taehyung tidak diam sedetik dengan langsung menghabisi keempat pria yang tersisa dengan tinju dan tendangan mematikannya.

Lima pria bertopeng itu di bereskan dalam sekejap. Tanpa luka setitikpun di badan Taehyung. Jungkook melihatnya dengan nafas tertahan. Taehyung tidak memberi jeda dengan langsung menarik lengan Jungkook untuk keluar dari ruangan.

"V! Jungkook! Sudah kuduga suara bising di dalam ruangan pasti gara-gara kau!"

Jimin, Jackson, Hwan, dan Dilan menyambut di depan pintu, membuat formasi melindungi ruangan itu dari puluhan pria bertopeng yang mengepung mereka. Senyum mereka mengembang sempurna, juga Taehyung dan Jungkook yang merasa lega.

Tawa Jackson terdengar. Dia memelintir tangan lawan di genggamannya, dan setelahnya menendang sadis hingga terhempas kebelakang dan mengenai beberapa pria bertopeng lainnya hingga ambruk. "Jangan melawan dan lindungi Jungkook saja, V! biar kami yang mengawal kalian! Penjemputmu di arah utara!"

Taehyung mengangguk. Dia menarik tangan Jungkook dan membawanya berlari. Anak _claws_ sigap ikut berlari sembari melawan serangan dari musuh. Dilan dan Hwan yang berada di depan menebas dan menembak musuh dengan pisau di tangan Dilan juga dua _revolver_ di tangan Hwan. Jackson dan Jimin menjadi pelindung dari belakang dengan tinju beringas mereka, sementara mereka terus berlari ke arah utara.

Satu tembakan mengenai kaki Jackson. Dia mengumpat kesakitan, tapi terus melawan dengan sekuat tenaga. Jimin terkena tinjuan di perut. Pemuda itu mengerang, meraung marah dan semakin memberingas. Tidak mudah untuk melangkah maju. Para pria bertopeng itu terus bangkit dan menahan mereka. kekuatan mereka juga tidak dapat di remehkan sehingga para anggota _claws_ juga memakan waktu lama untuk menghabiskan musuh satu-satu. Untung saja Dilan dan Hwan berperan banyak dengan senjata mereka.

"Mana Andrew?!" seru Taehyung di sela lari mereka.

"Di ruangan Chanyeol bersama Gerr!"

Langkah kaki Taehyung seketika terhenti. Mereka semua ikut berhenti, "Ada apa, V?!" Andrew berseru heran sembari terus melancarkan serangan.

Taehyung menggigit bibir kalut. Dia menatap Jungkook yang balik menatapnya tidak mengerti, dan keputusan segera Taehyung ambil. Preman itu melepaskan genggaman di tangan Jungkook.

"Bawa Jungkook hingga keluar! Aku ada urusan dengan si brengsek itu!"

"Kau gila?!" Jimin berseru cepat. Tatapannya menyalang marah. "Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu! Aku tahu kau ingin membunuhnya, tapi dia harus kita tangkap hidup-hidup, dan itu adalah tugas Andrew!"

"Membiarkannya hidup? Kau gila, hah?! Si bajingan itu harus di bunuh detik ini juga!"

Jimin berseru marah, meninju satu musuh di hadapannya dan kemudian berbalik badan dan menarik paksa kerah Taehyung. Untung saja anggota _claws_ yang lain segera muncul dan membantu mereka.

"PAKAI OTAKMU!" Bentak Jimin keras. Tatapannya menatap Taehyung dengan emosi. "Chanyeol juga ingin membunuhmu! Kalau kau kesana, kalian hanya akan saling berusaha membunuh, dan kondisimu yang sekarang terlalu gampang untuk di cabik-cabik! Pikirkan Jungkook dan kita pergi dari sini sekarang!"

 _Memang itu rencana mereka._ Taehyung tahu itu rencana mereka. tapi, jauh di lubuk hatinya dia tidak ingin membiarkan Chanyeol tetap hidup. Jungkook tersiksa karena si brengsek itu. dan melihat Chanyeol hidup pasti akan membuat trauma di diri Jungkook. _Dia tahu, karena dia merasakannya._ Si brengsek itu telah menyakiti Jungkook, membuat sekujur tubuh kekasihnya yang berharga telah ternodai, dan Taehyung _tidak bisa untuk diam saja dan membiarkan Chanyeol hidup._

Amarah ini telah menguasai Taehyung, dia telah berjanji pada dirinya untuk membunuh Chanyeol. Karena itu, dengan terpaksa Taehyung melayangkan tinju ke rahang Jimin membuat sahabat sehidup sematinya itu mundur efek terperanjat, lalu segera berlari ke lain arah.

Umpatan Jimin beruntun keluar seiring Taehyung semakin berjauh. Tiga pria bertopeng ikut berbelok arah mengejar Taehyung, tapi Taehyung berlari jauh lebih cepat. Taehyung tahu ruangan Chanyeol. Mereka sudah melihat denah bangunan ini semalam dengan alat pelacak milik kepolisian, dia juga sebenarnya sudah tahu ruangan tempat dia dan Jungkook akan di tahan. Rencana mereka memang seperti ini. Membiarkan Taehyung ikut di tahan seolah-olah Taehyung adalah pemuda putus asa yang menyerahkan segalanya demi sang kekasih dan terlihat lemah di depan Chanyeol, dan jam 6 pagi _claws_ bersama tim Namjoon akan datang menolong. Serangan pertama berupa ledakan itu adalah tembakan dari pesawat jet milik tim Namjoon. Alat pendeteksi serangan otomatis dari darat milik Chanyeol tidak berfungsi karena _claws_ turun dari atas pesawat. Di dalam rencana, Andrew memang menyarankan diri untuk menjadi orang yang menghadapi Chanyeol. Tapi, sedari awal Taehyung tidak setuju.

Ruangan Chanyeol berada di depan mata. Pintunya terbuka, dan suara dari dalam menandakan kalau ada pertarungan sengit yang sedang terjadi.

Tepat ketika Taehyung berhenti di hadapannya, pemandangan ini kembali membuatnya merasa seolah nafasnya terenggut paksa.

Andrew babak belur di hajar Chanyeol. Gerr terkapar di pojok ruangan, darah bersimbah dari bajunya dan itu luka tembakan.

 _Untuk pertama kalinya,_ Taehyung bergetar.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepala, bertabrakan pandangan dengan Taehyung. Seringai di bibirnya berkali-kali lipat lebih mengerikan, luka di wajahnya membuatnya semakin beringas dan menakutkan. Andrew terbatuk parah di bawah Chanyeol, sekujur tubuhnya babak belur.

Chanyeol telah berubah menjadi sosok iblis.

"Wah, kau datang juga, V." Chanyeol tertawa mengejek.

"V?" susah payah Andrew menolehkan kepala. bola matanya melebar, raut wajahnya menjadi pucat. "Kau- _bodoh_! Sudah kubilang jangan kesini!"

"Kenapa, Andrew? Ah, kau tidak tahu, ya. V bilang dia ingin mencincangku hari ini. Jadi wajar saja kalau dia ada disini." Chanyeol melayangkan satu tinju ke wajah Andrew sekali lagi hingga membuat kesadaran Andrew hilang, dan dia segera bangkit.

Tangan Taehyung terkepal erat. Nafasnya satu-satu. Emosi itu telah menguasai hingga ke ubun-ubun Taehyung. Matanya memanas, pandangannya buram. "Kau- _iblis, bajingan._ Apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Taehyung dengan suara terlampau bergetar.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu. Dia menyeringai. "Aku bukan Chanyeol yang kalian kenal dulu, V. Nazi Amerika mengajarkanku banyak cara untuk bertahan hidup. Disana keras, keras sekali. Jauh lebih keras dari organisasi Yakuza yang katanya tidak segan membunuh temannya sendiri. Di Nazi Amerika, ketika kau melakukan kesalahan, _satu anggota badanmu akan di potong_. Kalau kau tak membunuh, maka kau yang akan dibunuh. Dan melihatku yang tetap utuh seperti sekarang, kau pasti tahu seberapa keras perjuanganku untuk hidup, bukan?"

Seringai itu lenyap. Tatapan Chanyeol berubah drastis. Tidak ada lagi raut lunak atau mengejek. Chanyeol seperti mesin pembunuh yang menatap lawannya tanpa perasaan sama sekali. Dingin, datar, dan tajam.

Taehyung menggigit bibir. Sudah terlambat untuk menyesal. Jadi, Taehyung memasang ancang-ancang dan langsung menerjang Chanyeol. Satu-satunya cara adalah melakukan semua yang dia bisa. hasil ini jelas, apakah dia akan membunuh atau justru _dibunuh_.

Seperti dugaan, Chanyeol sigap mengelak. Dia tertawa, melayangkan tinju ke arah wajah Taehyung. Taehyung mundur beberapa langkah, mengusap pipinya yang sakit luar biasa. Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk menenangkan diri, dia balas menyerang menendang perut Chanyeol sekuat yang dia bisa. Chanyeol terhempas kebelakang, terbatuk mengeluarkan darah. Tapi seringainya justru menjadi semakin lebar. Pertarungan itu berlangsung sengit. Kadang Taehyung yang diserang, kadang pula Taehyung yang menyerang. Tinju emas Taehyung berhasil membuat Chanyeol babak belur. Tapi _anehnya,_ Chanyeol malah semakin tertawa seiring dirinya yang berkali-kali terhempas ke lantai.

Dan itu justru membuat Taehyung semakin bergetar. Aura mengintimidasi Chanyeol begitu mengerikan. Berkali-kali lipat lebih mengerikan dari Chanyeol yang dia temui dulu ketika dia di culik di Argentina.

"Wah, akhirnya kita bertanding juga." Ucap Chanyeol santai setelah sekali lagi di hempas Taehyung hingga punggungnya menabrak kursi. "Ternyata kau memang jauh lebih kuat dari Andrew."

Taehyung mengepalkan tangan hingga buku-buku kukunya memutih. "Menyerahlah, brengsek. Terima kekalahanmu dan jangan sok berkuasa lagi, dasar bajingan."

"Oh, ya?" Chanyeol bangkit. Dia mengibaskan surainya keatas. Seringainya masih tercetak lebar. Tidak meluntur sama sekali. "Kau terlalu besar kepala kalau berpikir dapat mengalahkanku, V."

Ucapan itu selesai dengan Chanyeol yang langsung melompat menerjang, menendang Taehyung tepat di dada. _Di tempat luka bekas tembakan Taehyung._

Badan Taehyung spontan terlempar, terhempas menabrak dinding. Rasa sakit menghinggapi seluruh saraf-saraf tubuh Taehyung. Jantungnya serasa di copot. Dadanya berdenyut menyakitkan dan Taehyung seketika sulit bernafas.

"Aku ini memegang kartu AS mu, V. Sayang sekali, kau harus mati karena kebodohanmu sendiri."

Chanyeol maju mendekat, tapi badan Taehyung tak dapat bergerak. Sakit di dadanya ini sudah di ambang batas kewarasan Taehyung. Sangat menyakitkan dan melumpuhkan seluruh kinerja tubuh Taehyung. Chanyeol terus maju, dan Taehyung tak dapat melawan lagi.

 _Apa Taehyung akan berakhir disini? Apa benar dia akan mati? Apa, dia benar-benar tidak akan bertemu Jungkook lagi?_

Sebuah potongan kayu tiba-tiba melayang di udara, dan tepat mengenai wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang, hidungnya mengeluarkan darah. Taehyung membulatkan bola mata, dan secepat kilat menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Taehyung!"

 _Itu benar-benar Jungkook._

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?!" Taehyung tidak dapat menahan diri lagi. Dia berteriak, meraung marah, menatap Jungkook sangat emosi. "KAU HARUSNYA BERSAMA JIMIN, TOLOL! PERGI DARI SINI!"

Jungkook bergetar, terkejut dengan bentakan marah Taehyung. Tapi dia menggeleng tegas, dengan susah payah berjalan mendekati kekasihnya dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu! Lihat, kan?! Kau terluka begini, kau pikir aku akan senang, hah?!"

Mata Taehyung melotot hingga seperti akan keluar. Nafasnya semakin tak beraturan, emosi menguasai tubuhnya. Bukan, bukan ini yang dia inginkan. Dia tidak ingin Jungkook ada disini. Dia tidak ingin Jungkook di bunuh.

"Kau!" Taehyung menghantukkan kepala ke dinding, begitu frustasi dan begitu kacau. Airmatanya tergenang di pelupuk mata, dan melihat Jungkook yang juga menatapnya kacau justru semakin menghancurkan kewarasan Taehyung. "Kau! Tolol! Jangan melankonis dan pergi dari sini! Atau panggil Jimin, atau apapun asal jangan kesini! Lari, Jungkook!"

"LALU KAU AKAN MATI DISINI? IYA?!" Jungkook balas membentak. Airmatanya telah merembes di pipi, dan dia menatap Taehyung dengan sangat marah. "AKU AKAN MENOLONGMU! JADI DIAM SAJA, BRENGSEK!"

Tidak ada yang dapat di lakukan Taehyung ketika Jungkook menghapus airmatanya kasar, beranjak dari posisinya dan memasang tubuh di hadapan Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang dapat di lakukan Taehyung ketika Chanyeol justru tertawa keras, mengatakan kalau ini drama yang sangat bagus untuk di tayangkan, dan Jungkook berdesis tajam kalau dia akan membunuh Chanyeol demi Taehyung. Tidak ada yang dapat di lakukan Taehyung ketika Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah alat dari sakunya, tertawa mengejek dan mengucapkan kalau cara mati Jungkook yang manis tidak seharusnya menyakitkan, kemudian menekan tombol tersebut. Tidak ada yang dapat di lakukan Taehyung ketika Jungkook meraung kesakitan saat badannya seperti tersetrum, menjerit saat kakinya perlahan terkelupas dan terus terkelupas, dan detik selanjutnya badan Jungkook ambruk dengan asap mengepul keluar dari badan. _Benar-benar tidak ada yang dapat di lakukan Taehyung._

Taehyung tidak ingat lagi apa yang di lakukan tubuhnya ketika suara tembakan terdengar, dan seketika Chanyeol ambruk di hadapannya dengan kepala bersimbah darah. Ketika anak _claws_ muncul, Taehyung tidak tahu mendapat kekuatan entah darimana untuk berdiri menopang dirinya yang telah mati rasa, mengangkat tubuh Jungkook dan kemudian mereka berlari keluar dari gedung.

Suara Namjoon tertahan di tenggorokan ketika Taehyung memasuki mobilnya dengan luka di sekujur tubuh dan Jungkook yang terbujur kaku di gendongannya. Anak _claws_ yang lain membopong kawan-kawan mereka yang lain yang terluka ke setiap mobil yang telah di sediakan Namjoon, juga ke beberapa helikopter. Sirine polisi Korea meraung-raung mengepung gedung itu, pesawat jet mengelilingi di atas udara, seru-seruan agar para penjahat itu menyerahkan diri, dan ketika mobil Namjoon melesat pergi bersama barisan mobil yang lain, gedung itu di serang membabi buta oleh tembakan pesawat tempur pemerintah.

Taehyung mendekap Jungkook seerat yang dia bisa. Binarnya penuh ketakutan, tubuhnya bergetar. Dadanya seperti di cabik, sesuatu di dalam diri Taehyung telah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Sadar, Jungkook, kumohon. Sadar lah." Taehyung meraung begitu frustasi, mendekap Jungkook. terus melafalkan kalimat itu seperti orang gila, membiarkan airmatanya merembes membasahi baju Jungkook. Semakin Taehyung bersuara, semakin jantungnya terasa di remas kuat.

" _Kumohon_." Suara Taehyung bergetar hebat, dia bernafas satu-satu, isak tangisnya tersendat, tangannya mengepal erat. "Kumohon, _sadar lah._ Jungkook, kumohon, demi ku, jangan mati."

Tapi pernyataannya tak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Taehyung menatap wajah pucat Jungkook, dan airmata terus berlomba-lomba keluar membasahi pipi. Diri Taehyung _hancur lebur_. Dia menenggelamkan wajah di pundak Jungkook yang kaku, semakin mengeratkan dekapannya di tubuh kekasihnya, menangis hebat.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, Jungkook. Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu. Karena itu, bangun lah. _Kumohon_. _Jangan tinggalkan aku_."

Semua orang yang berada di dalam mobil itu terdiam, menundukkan kepala, mengepalkan tangan erat mendengar betapa hancurnya Taehyung. Namjoon mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tetap fokus mengemudi, padahal dalam hati nya dia juga _hancur_. _Tidak ada yang pernah melihat Taehyung seperti ini._ Tidak ada yang pernah melihat Taehyung menangis terlampau frustasi, kehilangan akal dan melafalkan kalimat-kalimat sangat rapuh yang menghancurkan jiwa.

 _Taehyung yang tangguh, Taehyung yang kokoh dan tidak pernah menangis, Taehyung yang tidak lemah dan memiliki hati sekeras batu, kini menangis, bergetar hebat, meraung sangat kesakitan dengan kenyataan yang di hadapinya._

 _Seluruh dunia Taehyung telah runtuh._

Mobil Namjoon berbelok menuju rumah sakit Busan, dan dekapan Taehyung di tubuh kaku Jungkook semakin mengerat.

.

.

.

" _Kumohon, jangan meninggalkanku, Jungkook."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

Ini adalah chapter yang paling sulit untuk saya buat dan paling lama proses ngeditingnya:"). Saya gatau apa feels actionnya dapat atau ga soalnya ini adalah kali pertama saya buat action scene. But yeah, i hope you guys like it! And yeah, imma totally a big liar if i say i'm not crying while writing this. Saya yang nulis, tapi saya yang sakit hati. Oke ini aneh.

Untuk chapter ini, saya pengen banget para reader-nims aktif dalam memberikan saran, kritik, dan review. Soalnya, ini kayaknya adegan yang paling sulit yang pernah saya tulis:") i wanna see how you guys reaction to evaluate my writing skills. Hehe.

And yash! Mind to be my friends? Please add me! ^^ (link on my bio)

 _hope you like this chapter as_ well!

 ** _Last,_**

 ** _Mind To Review?_**

XiRuLin.


End file.
